


Harry Potter and the Jedi Chronicles

by Roff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter/Star Wars Crossover, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Time Mage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 111,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roff/pseuds/Roff
Summary: Young Harry manages to leave all his abuse behind and travels to a far away place where he discovers a great power within himself. He makes a few friends along the way
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	1. Escape

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away there lived a little boy on the planet Earth. His name was Harry James Potter. He was son to James and Lily Potter, both deceased, which left poor Harry an orphan. This is his story…_

In September of 1986, Harry Potter had just returned home from his first day at primary school. Having turned six on July 31 he was required to enter year one and attend school with his cousin Dudley who happened to be the same age.

His aunt and uncle were supposed to start him a year earlier when his cousin started but kept him out of school all year claiming there was a problem with him. They didn’t think it feasible to keep up the charade any longer so enrolled him with Dudley but a year behind him claiming he should be able to keep up now.

Harry had come to live with Dudley when he was only fifteen months old. The evil wizard Voldemort had killed his parents and he was brought here because his Aunt Petunia was his mother’s sister. That’s about as far as it goes though.

Petunia was always jealous of her sister who was not only prettier, but was a witch as well. Petunia had no magical talent like Lily because Petunia was just like their parents who were plain ordinary muggles.

In the magical world, Lily was referred to as Muggle-born since they called non-magical folks Muggles.

Petunia was married to an overly large and obese man named Vernon Dursley. Vernon didn’t like Harry and frequently made that known. As a matter of fact, Vernon knew about Lily and her husband James Potter. He knew that they were magical and he despised everything that was magical.

To him it was unnatural and he was determined to beat that unnaturalness out of his little nephew Harry. He also encouraged his son Dudley to pick on Harry all the time. Dudley gladly obliged and found great joy tormenting his smaller cousin.

Like his father, Dudley was quite large for his age and enjoyed throwing his weight around. If you looked up “bully” in the dictionary, you would find that Dudley matches the description perfectly.

Harry would never be big like Dudley or Uncle Vernon but he was smaller than he should be because his family frequently didn’t feed him and when he was allowed to eat, he wasn’t allowed to eat all he wanted. His growth had been stunted due to malnutrition and the constant need to run for his life when Dudley or Uncle Vernon was after him.

Harry was not completely defenseless though. Being only six years old, he was just not aware enough of his power. Occasionally he had magical accidents that scared everyone in the house, including Harry, because he didn’t understand how these things happened.

One time when he was three years old, Dudley was tormenting him as usual and Harry got very upset. This caused an episode of accidental magic, which threw Dudley a few feet away from Harry. Dudley wasn’t hurt but started crying and drawing attention to himself.

Vernon had seen the incident and became enraged with Harry’s use of magic. He grabbed Harry by the arm and started shaking him and yelling at him at the top of his lungs to never do that again. It’s a good thing that Harry, being magical, was made of sterner stuff; otherwise, Vernon would have likely caused brain damage at the rate he was shaking him. He did manage, however, to break Harry’s arm.

For his trouble, Harry had to spend two days with a broken arm locked up in his bedroom, which was in actuality the cupboard under the stairs. This had been Harry’s place to sleep since he was brought to live with his aunt.

He never cried out about his arm are made any noise to draw their attention. He was too afraid that his Uncle Vernon would hurt him worse. Finally, Petunia decided to take Harry to the emergency room while Vernon was at work. However, when she unlocked the cupboard door and let Harry out his arm was completely healed. Instead, she gave him a little food and put him to work doing house chores.

Today though was a different story, Harry was starting to understand a little bit.

Dudley had been awful to him today. He tormented Harry all day long at school and whenever another kid tried to talk to Harry, Dudley would run the kid off so Harry would not have any friends. Harry had been putting up with this all day long.

Dudley had even got together with his friends and chased Harry so they could beat him up. All five of the boys had caught Harry once but he had escaped somehow. They were not sure how he did it. Another time that day when they were chasing him, he disappeared and they saw him next on the roof of the building.

Harry then started paying attention more to his accidental magic and was wondering if he could manage to do it on purpose.

After they were home, Dudley refused to let up and continued to torment Harry. He would hit him, knock him down, kick him, and call him all sorts of names. Freak was the name he was called most often. Harry was doing his best not to get angry but the more Dudley pushed him the harder it became to control it.

Unbeknownst to Harry his magic was building up along with his anger. When Vernon arrived home, he immediately jumped in and doubled up on the abuse of Harry. It was not long after that Harry reached his boiling point.

Dudley knocked Harry down and into the wall then kicked him in the side of the head.

“Take that you little freak and how about another?”

Dudley started to kick Harry again, this time in the stomach, but Harry put his hand out and said “NO!”

Dudley flew back across the room and slammed into the opposite wall. He slumped down onto the floor unconscious. Vernon hurriedly checked on Dudley and saw that he was still breathing. He then lost it and came at Harry with all the rage he could muster.

“Stop, Uncle Vernon. I will not let you hurt me anymore,” pleaded Harry.

Vernon ignored his plea and continued advancing on Harry. He reached down to grab Harry by the hair of his head when Harry yelled “NO” again with his hand raised toward his Uncle Vernon.

Vernon flew across the room just like Dudley and crashed into the wall next to his son. He also slumped to the floor unconscious. Luckily, he did not land on Dudley.

Petunia had come in from the kitchen due to the noise and came in just in time to see Vernon fly across the room and hit the wall. She ran over to him and then saw Dudley laying there as well. She looked over at Harry with a look of anger that suddenly changed to fright when she saw him.

Harry was crying and starting to glow. The walls were rippling like a mirage around him. She saw objects suspended in mid-air. There was a vase of flowers on a small table next to Harry that flew up in the air and flipped over so the water and flowers were pouring out, only they had stopped, and the flowers and water were no longer moving.

Harry continued to get brighter and brighter until she could not stand to look at him anymore. She turned her head away and heard a loud explosion. Some debris hit her behind the head but not hard. When she turned her head back toward Harry, she discovered her wall and ceiling were both badly damaged. There were scorch marks everywhere and there was a hole in the ceiling.

In addition, a large section of the wall was completely destroyed. The vase and flowers along with other debris from the explosion was suspended in the air, completely still as if frozen. Suddenly, all the suspended objects continued in their movement and crashed to the floor. Petunia then realized that her nephew was no longer in sight.

Harry Potter was gone.

oOo

_Hogwarts…_

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had just completed having dinner with the students on their first day of classes and was heading back to his office. When he was close, he heard an alarm going off. He hurried in and discovered that it was an alarm for Privet Drive where Harry Potter was living.

Evidently, there had been a very strong magical power surge at that residence. Dumbledore called Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall quickly and then sent his patronus to the ministry to get their attention as well. He then notified some old Order of the Phoenix members and told everyone to meet at number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey.

McGonagall came through his door.

“Minerva please take over while I am out. There has been a large surge of power where Harry Potter lives. He is the only magical person that lives there so it was either him or the Death Eaters have found him. I have notified the Ministry and the Order to meet me there. I will be back as soon as I can.”

“Of course, Albus. Do be careful.”

“As always, Minerva.”

Dumbledore left and walked outside past the Hogwarts gates before apparating to number 4 Privet Drive. When he arrived, he found some ministry aurors already there. Petunia was in hysterics because she could not wake Vernon or Dudley. She was also afraid that Harry would return and do more damage. They were trying to calm her down.

“Petunia.”

She looked at Dumbledore and he entered her mind using Legilimency. She immediately fell asleep. The aurors laid her down on the couch.

“Well, that should calm her down for a bit,” said Dumbledore. “What happened here?”

“We don’t know that yet Headmaster,” replied Auror John Dawlish. “We haven’t been here long and most of our time has been spent trying to calm down Mrs. Dursley. Thank you for nipping that in the bud.”

“No problem, John. Have you seen Harry Potter?”

“No, sir. Why would Harry Potter be here?”

“Because that is his aunt and those two are his cousin and uncle. He lives here and I strongly suspect he is the cause of the magical surge. Quite a bit of accidental magic, wouldn’t you say?”

“Accidental magic? How old is this kid now?”

“He turned six this year.”

“And he did this at the age of six?”

Some Order members had arrived and were listening in. Mad-Eye Moody hobbled in next.

“Apparently, since he is the only magical being at this residence. When my alarm went off I knew it was either Harry or the Death Eaters had found him. There are no signs of Death Eaters but there appears to have been a small person sitting over there where most of the damage occurred. See how the explosion and scorch marks are going away from that one spot? Judging by the look of Vernon and Dudley they were either caught in the blast or were taken care of before that.”

“You think Harry did this Albus?” asked Moody.

“It sure looks like it. Why don’t you have a look with that eye of yours and tell us what you see, Alastor.”

Mad-Eye used his magical eye to look at everything. He agreed with Dumbledore that a small person was in that spot where all the explosion and scorch marks came from.

Remus Lupin came back down the stairs and reported an all clear. No one was upstairs.

“I suppose we should wake them up and ask a few questions,” said Kingsley Shacklebolt.

“Wait, let me see what I can find out first,” replied Dumbledore. “Things look a little suspicious to me.”

Dumbledore walked over to Vernon and opened his eyelids. He peered into them and used Legilimency. What he found was very disturbing. He saw what Vernon had been doing to Harry and what he allowed Dudley to get away with.

He searched further back and saw the incident with the broken arm and Vernon bodily throwing Harry into the cupboard under the stairs. He saw Vernon physically and verbally abuse little Harry time after time, repeatedly. He saw Dudley knocking Harry down and kicking him in the head. He also saw Harry send Dudley across the room, then do the same to Vernon when he attacked.

Dumbledore released Vernon and walked over to Petunia. He didn’t see physical abuse per se but a lot of verbal abuse and rationing of food. He saw her open the cupboard after two days and her amazement when she noticed that Harry’s arm was completely healed. She then fed him a very small portion and put him to work doing house chores at the ripe old age of three.

He then moved on to see what she saw before Harry left. This was even more distressing to Dumbledore. A six year old, even if he is Harry Potter, should not be experiencing power at that magnitude. It looked like Harry was losing control of his magic and there was quite a bit of it. He seemed to be effecting time as well.

Very unusual.

Dumbledore released Petunia and walked over to the window to think for a minute. He was struggling within himself. The aurors and Order members present were waiting to see what he had to say.

“How could I have been so stupid?” he asked then turned to the aurors.

“Wake them up, an _Enervate_ should do it. They have been abusing Harry Potter and it’s made me sick to see how they’ve treated him. I find it hard to believe that his own family could treat him this way but they have. No wonder he exploded. He lost control of his magic and he has quite a bit it seems. They deserved it and even more. They need to be arrested and questioned under veritaserum. Dudley will need to be put in another home where hopefully he will be given a better example.”

“Yes sir. We will take care of it.”

“I have to find Harry,” said Dumbledore. “I just remembered I have a tracking charm on him that I put there when he was a baby so I should be able to locate him. Thanks for your help everyone.”

“Should I come with you, Albus?” asked Lupin.

“No, Remus. I have caused this mess by putting young Harry here thinking he would be safe with the blood ward, but I never thought he would be in such danger from his own family. They’re monsters. I should have seen that before now. I was too trusting. I hope he can forgive me. I will let you know after I find him and make sure he’s okay.”

“Alright, Albus. I’ll be waiting to hear from you about Harry. I may not be his godfather but I’m the closest to it he’s got.”

Dumbledore concentrated for a few seconds to get a bead on Harry. After a minute, Dumbledore opened his eyes very wide in shock. “I can’t find him! There is no trace of him anywhere!”

“What?!” asked Remus.

“Wait…perhaps in the magical explosion his tracking charm was removed. The charm was also five years old. It may not still be on him. We will need to check with the Unspeakables to see if they have a way to trace him.”

“I’ll go with you Albus. We have to find Harry. James and Lily will come back from the grave and murder us if we’ve lost their son.”

“Indeed, meet me at the Department of Mysteries, Remus” and Dumbledore apparated away. Remus Lupin followed right behind him.

oOo

_Earlier at Privet Drive…_

Harry just wanted to escape and get as far away from here as he could go. He knew if he were still here when Uncle Vernon woke up, he would experience a whole lot of pain and would be lucky if he was able to survive this time.

He saw his aunt look at him angrily then her expression changed to that of being scared. He wondered what that meant. He then saw that he was glowing and something was building up inside him that he couldn’t stop. He watched as the house faded in and out a couple of times. He saw the walls rippling around him and objects suspended in the air. He felt things slow down as if time had come to a stop.

He kept wishing that he could just escape and continued concentrating on getting as far away from his uncle, aunt, and cousin as he could. He wanted to go to a place where they would never find him. He was wishing these things when his magic reached the point where he could no longer hold it in.

_Boom!_

Harry’s magic released from his body and exploded out into the house at number 4 Privet Drive. Wood, plaster, and other debris flew everywhere. Harry felt himself being squeezed and flying faster than he could imagine.

oOo

_The Department of Mysteries…_

Dumbledore and Lupin met at the Department of Mysteries and were let in to see Saul Croaker and Broderick Bode, two high-ranking Unspeakables. Dumbledore had requested them personally. They were lead back to Croaker’s office where Bode joined them.

“Albus, what a pleasure to see you again,” began Croaker, “but if I’m right you’re not here for old time’s sake. What can we help you with today?”

“Saul, Broderick,” Dumbledore said nodding to the two Unspeakables, “let me introduce you to my colleague, Remus Lupin.”

“Yes, we are familiar with Mr. Lupin but this is the first time we have had the pleasure to meet.” Both Croaker and Bode nodded their heads to Lupin in greeting. Lupin responded in kind.

“I’m afraid I have a bit of an emergency, Saul. Harry Potter is missing and we need help finding him. I put my own tracker on him when he was a baby, just before I handed him over to his mother’s sister. That tracker may have been removed because I can’t get a reading at all on him.”

“Tell us exactly what happened, Albus,” said Bode. “We need to have as much detail as possible to better help you.”

“I can do one better” replied Dumbledore “but let me preface it with explaining what happened before that.”

Dumbledore went on to tell them the events of the evening and what he had discovered. He told them how Harry had been abused by his own family, and then he asked for a pensieve so he could show them what he saw in Vernon and Petunia’s memories.

“I want to show you what I saw in their memories. I want you to see the magic young Harry Potter used, and I want you to especially pay attention to what he does at the end. Keep in mind you will see some terrible abuse by these people on poor little Harry. It’s shocking to say the least.”

The men nodded in acceptance.

Croaker waved his wand and a pensieve floated over to his desk. Dumbledore concentrated for a second, put his wand to his temple, and drew out a silvery substance that he placed into the pensieve. Croaker waved his wand again and the memory displayed on a blank wall like a movie screen.

All four men watched the abuse and cringed each time, even Dumbledore who had already seen it once. They especially cringed when they witnessed Vernon break little three year old Harry’s arm and throw him bodily into the cupboard under the stairs. They found great joy when they got to the part when Harry sent his cousin across the room and into the wall. They found even more enjoyment when he did the same to Vernon.

Dumbledore paused the memory.

“We are moving onto Petunia’s memory now. You saw the magic Harry used against his cousin and uncle. It was very powerful wandless magic. Now see what happens next and tell me what you think.”

Dumbledore started it running again. The men watched and saw what Petunia witnessed until she turned her head. The memory ended after the explosion and Petunia’s second look when Harry was missing.

“Oh, sweet Merlin!” exclaimed Bode. “Did you see that Saul? Did you see that? Tell me you saw the same thing I did. It is unbelievable!” Bode was obviously excited.

“Yes, Broderick. I saw exactly the same as you did. This is a remarkable discovery. The fact that young Harry is only six years old makes it that much more incredible. The power he displayed was nothing short of awesome!”

“Okay, I realize that I’m the one in the dark here,” said Lupin, “but could somebody fill me in on what you guys are talking about. I recognized all the power but what exactly does that mean other than he is extremely powerful?”

“Remus,” replied Dumbledore, “what Saul and Broderick are so excited about is what I suspected when I first saw the memories. Harry is such a powerful wizard already that he is at mage level and it appears he is not only a very powerful mage but a time mage as well. The rippling effect and the suspended objects indicate that.”

Remus Lupin sat down hard in a chair provided. He was having difficulties taking it all in. Dumbledore stepped over and patted his friend on the shoulder.

“Now, how can you help us find Harry?” asked Dumbledore. “He must be confused, frightened and in need of some care.”

“Follow me,” said Bode. “We have just the thing to locate Harry.” Bode ran into a subordinate as they were walking and sent her to fetch something for him.

“What if Harry died in the explosion?” asked Lupin.

“That is not likely,” replied Croaker. “Harry is a time mage. The explosion was caused by the release of his magic when he could no longer contain it. His own magic will not hurt him at all. The explosion could have but as you could see everything that was damaged was flying away from him because of the force of the explosion. Harry left. Plain and simple.”

“And you will be able to find him?” asked Lupin.

“As long as he is still on this planet, we will find him,” said Bode.

“He would still be on the planet. How could he ever leave the planet?” asked Lupin.

Bode and Croaker just looked at each other knowingly.

The Unspeakable that Bode sent to bring him something showed up about the same time they did to a special room in the Department of Mysteries. On a desk was a large globe of the earth. The Unspeakable handed Bode a file folder and a vial of what looked like blood. Bode showed everyone the vial.

“This vial of blood belongs to Harry Potter. What we are about to do is one of the reasons we collect a vial after magical babies are born. We then preserve the blood along with their file. This globe is an object we use to locate wizards and witches. It requires that we have some of their blood. There are some wizards and witches out there that we don’t have a vial of blood for. They slipped through the cracks, were not born in St. Mungos, etc. Any number of reasons, all the way up to Voldemort having an insider destroy some of his Death Eaters’ vials.”

Croaker took over. “Broderick will place just a small drop of Harry’s blood into a hole at the top of the globe. After about one minute the globe will have a light appear in the spot Harry is currently.”

Bode placed the one drop of blood into the hole at the top of the globe. Suddenly the globe started spinning. It would spin real fast one way then stop and spin very fast the other way. It shuddered then started spinning again. It started spinning even faster and then reversed direction quickly. After a minute, it shuddered again and then just stopped.

Everyone started looking for the light to appear but no light ever did.

“What does this mean?” asked Dumbledore.

“Simple,” replied Croaker. “This device is never wrong. It can even pinpoint the grave of someone who died, to a corpse or even a portion of a corpse, buried or not buried. It is that accurate. Knowing all this, I firmly believe Harry Potter did not die.

“As a time mage, he has the ability to go pretty much where or when he wants. He could go to a different time, an alternate universe, or even a different dimension. Granted as a six year old, he is not likely aware of or have the control to do all of that.

“However, he does have the power and there is no telling where or when he could have gone, especially since he likely left on accident only wishing to get away from that family that has abused him for so long. I imagine he wanted to get as far away from them as possible.

“What does this mean, you ask?

“The answer is Harry Potter is no longer on our planet.”


	2. Coruscant

“Where am I?” Harry asked himself.

He landed in some dark corner of a closed-in alley that was outside of what looked to be an enormous building. In fact, he was surrounded by enormous buildings. All around Harry were bits and pieces of Number 4 Privet Drive that evidently travelled with him.

 _“I must be in London,”_ he thought to himself.

Harry had never been to London but he knew it was the biggest and closest city. He looked up to see how high the buildings were but he couldn’t see all the way to the top. They seemed to go on forever.

He decided to leave the alley and get a better idea of what the big city looked like. Slowly he walked toward the alley’s exit. When he got there, he noticed he still couldn’t see the sky or the tops of any buildings. Moreover, there were so many of them.

Then he noticed something even stranger than that. Everywhere he looked there were weird looking creatures of all different kinds that Harry had never seen before, not even in books. They were walking around like people and some were even talking to each other in a very odd language that Harry couldn’t understand.

“I don’t think this is London at all. Who are those things and what is this place?” he asked worriedly.

None of the creatures appeared to want to do him any harm so Harry ventured out further and walked down the street to see the sights. There were lots of places to see and bright lights everywhere. Harry saw a place that looked like it had good food to eat; he was hungry so went to see if he could get some food. He went up to the counter and pointed at what he wanted.

The man said “That’ll be 3 credits” but he said it in Basic which is not a language Harry understood. Harry asked “What?” and indicated he didn’t understand.

“No credits. No food,” said the man.

Once again, Harry indicated he didn’t understand so the man called over his shoulder and immediately something that looked like a robot came out of the back room.

“How can I be of service?” the droid asked in Basic.

“See if you can understand this child. He doesn’t speak Basic,” replied the man.

The droid turned to Harry. “Greetings, young sir. I am G4P2. What is your name?”

“Sorry, I don’t understand” Harry replied.

“Wait…searching…ah ancient language but different. One second…”

Harry just watched the droid in fascination. He’d never spoken to a robot before. It appeared to be looking for a way to communicate with him. It finally spoke again, this time in English.

“Greetings, young sir. I am G4P2. What is your name?”

Harry smiled. Now he understood.

“My name is Harry Potter and I’m very hungry. I want that food right there but I can’t understand what the man is saying.”

“He is willing to sell it to you but it will cost you 3 credits.”

“What are credits?”

“In your language it would be called money. You will need money to purchase the food you want and it costs 3 credits.”

“Sorry, I don’t have any credits. I guess I’ll have to go hungry. See you around.”

The droid turned to the man.

“The young boy’s name is Harry Potter and he is very hungry but has no credits so he could not buy the food he wanted. That is why he is walking away.”

The man, a Zabrak with the typical pointy spikes on his head, was kind hearted but would not allow anyone to take advantage of him, especially in business. However, he was feeling certain that this kid was worth the kindness.

“Tell the kid to come back.”

“Wait! Please come back young sir.” called G4P2.

Harry hadn’t gone far. He was thinking hard on how he was to survive in this strange place. Somehow, he needed to get credits so he could eat and it looks like he was going to have to learn a new language as well. Harry heard G4P2 calling him so he turned back around and walked back over to the droid.

“Yes, G4P2? What can I do for you?”

The man handed Harry the food he wanted and gave Harry a big smile. “Tell Harry he can have this one for free but he will have to pay in the future.”

The droid explained it to Harry and told him how rare it was for the man to do such a thing. “He obviously must like you young sir but be sure to bring credits next time. Joban will not give food away again.”

“Thank you, G4P2, and thank you, Joban. I will not forget this,” replied Harry excitedly.

“Harry thanks you Joban and promises not to forget this gift,” the droid said in Basic.

Joban smiled at Harry and nodded his head.

“G4, can I ask you a question?”

“Certainly young sir. I will answer if I can.”

“Please call me Harry. I need to learn to speak the language here. Where can I get help to do that?”

“You need a communication droid like myself. A droid will teach you Basic and just about any other language you wish to learn. We communication droids are fluent in many languages.”

“A droid will cost many credits, right?

“Yes, very many credits, Harry.”

“Thanks, G4, and thanks for the food.”

“You are most welcome, Harry. Be careful.”

Joban handed Harry some water to go with his food just when he was about to leave.

Harry was not sure what the food was but it looked good and tasted even better. He started eating it as he walked back the way he came. He didn’t know where else to go so headed back to the alley where he landed.

What he didn’t know was a Rattataki was following him. He went back to the far corner he started in and sat down to finish his food. He had taken his last bite and drank all his water realizing he had eaten more than he ever remembered eating before. It felt good to be full. He was contemplating his future and how to proceed when he noticed he had guests in his little alley.

The Rattataki entered Harry’s alley along with two friends who were quite large. They looked like pigs to Harry, but were called Gamorreans. The Rattataki spoke to his friends.

“Grab the boy. He will make a nice slave. We will be able to sell him quick.”

One of the Gamorreans grabbed Harry by the back of his shirt and lifted him up with one hand. He started taking Harry towards the entrance of the alley following the Rattataki and the other Gamorrean. Harry was just hanging there from the big pig’s hand once again being mistreated as if it was the most natural thing to do.

Harry, however, had gone well past the ability to tolerate such treatment. Building up his magic, he lifted his hand toward his captor and blasted him against the wall knocking him unconscious when his head collided with the hard surface of the outside of the building.

The Rattataki and the other Gamorrean whipped around quickly to see what happened. They saw their partner in crime out cold and the little boy standing there looking a wee bit angry. In addition, he had a glow about him that was worrisome.

The Rattataki drew his weapon and pointed it at Harry. “I don’t want to shoot you kid but you are coming with us whether you like it or not.”

Harry didn’t understand him but certainly didn’t like his tone. Harry raised his hand and summoned the weapon to him. He figured if he can push people away then he should be able to pull things to him as well.

The Rattataki got off one shot but the aim was off because of Harry’s magic calling the weapon from his hand. The shot grazed Harry slightly in his left arm but Harry still caught the weapon in his right hand. He had too much adrenaline going to even feel it yet.

Harry threw the weapon behind him and raised his hands again. He waved one hand one way and the other Gamorrean flew into the wall like his friend did. Harry then waved his other hand at the Rattataki and he flew into the opposite wall. All three were now unconscious.

Harry thought about what to do and after a minute, he remembered he needed credits. He checked all the pockets of his fallen guests and found a few credits on the Gamorreans and quite a lot on the Rattataki. He also found two more blaster pistols, three blaster rifles, and two large knives. He pocketed his credits and piled up his other findings in the corner.

Next, he built up his magic and blasted all three of his attackers clear out of the alley. They flew through the air, landing in the street hard, and lay there still unconscious for a couple of hours.

The people on the street who saw the Rattataki and two large Gamorreans come flying out of the alley wondered just what was residing in there. The word spread and no one wanted to venture close after that either.

When the three slave traders woke up and found they had been robbed and tossed out like rubbish into the street, they decided to leave well enough alone and go look for easier prey. No, not someone who looked like easy prey but actual easy prey. They wanted no more of the little hellion that had taken them to the cleaners. They recognized he had force power but had never seen that much of it or that kind of control in someone so young. They would not make the mistake and bother him again.

Harry started feeling the pain from his arm so he sat down in his dark corner and cried. He was feeling lonely and was very tired of people attacking him. He then remembered how he had healed his broken arm when he was just three years old.

Harry concentrated on where the pain was and pushed something that was inside him toward it. Harry knew now that the something inside was his power so he concentrated and sent his power to his arm. Harry had his eyes closed so he didn’t notice that he was glowing when he did that. The magic healed his arm up completely and he felt much better.

Harry was tired after that so he gathered up what things he could find in the alley that would keep the wind off him. He then curled up behind the broken crates and other items and fell asleep.

When Harry woke up the next morning, he wandered around for a bit before getting hungry. He then went back to Joban’s and got something else to eat. When Joban held up three fingers, Harry nodded and gave him six credits. Joban said, “No, you only owe me three credits” and tried to hand Harry back the extra three credits but Harry would not take them back.

Joban called G4P2.

“Greetings, young Harry. I hope you are well today.”

“Thank you G4. I am. I feel great in fact. I have some credits and bought some food. I gave Joban credits for the food yesterday too so please tell him that the extra credits are for that.”

G4 translated for Harry and Joban smiled and patted Harry on the back. “You’re a good kid, Harry.”

Harry only understood when Joban said his name but he felt he got the gist of what he was saying.

“G4, I plan on going to a shop that sells droids. I believe I might have enough now to get one that can teach me Basic. I recently received some things and credits. I’m hoping it will be enough to buy a droid that will help me. Do you think you could come along and talk for me?”

“Let me check with Joban to make sure it is okay.”

G4 talked to Joban for a minute. Joban then went in the back and brought someone up to the counter. He turned to G4 and said, “Let’s go.”

G4 turned to Harry. “Harry, Joban is coming with us so he can make sure you get a decent deal from the droid shop owner. He will help you.”

“Thanks, Joban, and you too, G4. I have to go back to my alley to get the things but it’s on the way to the droid shop.”

Harry and his friends stopped in Harry’s alley to gather up the weapons. Joban had heard the stories about this alley so was cautious when Harry entered it. He soon figured out that it must have been Harry that threw out the three slave traders so he relaxed.

He was not happy when he saw where Harry was sleeping so made a note to remedy that situation after he helped him get his droid. Joban and G4 carried all the weapons for Harry as they walked to the droid shop. With three hand blasters, three rifle blasters, and two large knives Joban felt Harry could do well enough for a decent droid, especially if he had some extra credits to apply to the purchase.

They entered the shop and walked up to the counter. Behind it was a man called a Quarren who had tentacles for a chin. Harry was always amazed at how many different species this place had.

“I want to buy a droid that can teach me Basic and other languages if necessary,” said Harry. The Quarren looked at Harry strangely. He had never heard such a strange language before.

“Hello sir. I’m Joban. Young Harry here is new to this world and does not speak Basic. He is requesting to buy a droid that can teach him Basic and possibly other languages. He has collected quite a few weapons that he would like to trade for the droid.”

Joban and G4P2 placed all eight weapons on the counter. They were used but very well maintained. The owners needed them quite often so kept them in great condition.

The Quarren pretended they were not worth much and offered a very low price for them. While Joban was bargaining with the Quarren Harry began walking around the shop looking at the different droids that were for sell. They were all operational so Harry took the time to speak to them to see how fast they could pick up his language.

They were all about the same as G4P2 until Harry came up to one that looked a little more worn out than the others did. He was not as new as the others were for sure. Harry started to walk on by but said “Hello” anyway. The droid said “Hello” back immediately and began introducing himself.

“I am OP3C and am quite honored to make your acquaintance.”

“Hi OP3C. My name is Harry and I was wondering how you picked up my language so fast. The others had to think a bit before figuring it out.”

“I have spoken a dialect very similar to your language before so I was able to do the calculations and know your language instantly.”

“How many languages do you know?”

“Over 1 million languages so far.”

“So, you are still learning more?”

“Yes, it is what I am best at.”

“Thank you OP3C for answering my questions.”

“You are most welcome, sir”

Harry turned back around to the counter and asked “How much for this one?”

“Young Harry wants to know the cost of the older one behind him” translated G4P2 to the Quarren.

“I will take the weapons plus 500 credits for OP3C.”

That was still too low of a trade for the weapons and Joban was pretty harsh with the shop owner when he tried to cheat Harry out of a good trade. The shop owner changed his tune when he realized he was not going to get away with it.

“Okay, since it’s an older droid I will take the weapons plus 200 credits.”

That sounded fair to Joban so he instructed G4P2 to explain it to Harry. After G4P2 explained it, Harry walked over and paid the man 200 credits. Harry had collected over 1,500 credits from the slave traders so he was doing OK for now.

The Quarren went over to OP3C and removed his restraining bolt. Harry walked back up to OP3C.

“OP would you like to come with me and teach me Basic? I need someone like you so I can learn to talk like everyone else.”

“I would be delighted young sir. Just tell me what you want me to do and I will do it.”

“Great! Let’s go,” said Harry.

All four walked out of the shop together.

“First of all, OP, I want you to call me Harry.”

“I would be delighted, Harry,” replied OP.

As soon as they were back out on the street, Joban began asking Harry questions via his droid who translated.

“Harry, I would like to make you an offer.”

“Sure, okay” replied Harry

“Harry, I would like you to come to work for me.”

“Work for you? But what could I do?”

“I know you were the one who took care of those three slave traders all by yourself, so I would like to hire you as my security.”

“Well, I figured those slave traders owed me after what they tried to do to me.”

“No argument from me on that, Harry. The job comes with room and board and all the food you can eat. I have a room in the back of the shop with facilities for washing up. You can use that as your room and if you want to help around the restaurant when you’re not busy handling security you can do that too.”

“What would I have to do for security?”

“Just take care of anyone who starts trouble in the restaurant. It doesn’t happen often but it does occasionally. You could handle them easily since you took down those three tough slave traders. You took their credits and all their weapons from them. If you can do that then you can handle any problems that happen in my restaurant. Plus, I will always have your back if you need it Harry.”

“Sounds good to me. When can I start?”

“Right now. You have nothing left in that alley so just come on with us and bring OP3C with you. If this works out well for the next two weeks then I will start paying you a little so you can make some credits.”

 _“Great!”_ thought Harry. Now he could buy some new clothes and get cleaned up. It will really be nice to have a room and a regular bed to sleep in.

Harry settled into his new room, which was far more spacious than his cupboard under the stairs. He also liked Joban and G4 much better than the Dursleys. After Harry was introduced to the other employees and they were told that Harry was the one in the alley, they understood now why Joban had hired a six year old for his security guard.

They also figured out that Joban wanted to get him off the streets and give him a decent place to sleep. They knew under that stern exterior was a kind heart since every single one of them had been helped one way or another by their boss. It also didn’t take them long to figure out that Harry was most likely force sensitive. They figured time would tell.

After all that was done, Harry took OP with him to buy some new clothes. They found a good shop quick enough since OP was familiar with the area. Harry ended up getting some clothes that made him fit in better, although the styles here were quite varied. He bought several sets and undergarments as well. They also sold boots and shoes so Harry bought two pair of nice fitting boots that were quite comfortable.

When done they headed back to Joban’s where Harry enjoyed a good shower to get him clean again and have the feel of fresh clothes to wear. Joban had told Harry to spend the first couple of days working with OP3C on learning Basic. He really needed to get that out of the way. After he could speak the language, Joban wanted Harry to go to school so he could get an education and not fall behind.

Harry agreed so spent the next two days with his new droid.

Harry ended up cleaning OP so he didn’t look so worn. When he was done, he was shining like a new droid. OP was tall, about six foot, and looked to be made out of solid silver, which shined quite beautifully when cleaned and polished. As it turned out OP was an excellent teacher but the first question Harry asked had nothing to do with learning Basic.

“OP, where am I?”

“You are in your room, Harry.”

“No, I mean what is this place? I believe that I somehow came here by accident and here is like another planet or something. On my planet, we only had people like me. My planet is called Earth. What planet am I on now?”

“Coruscant.”

“What is the name of this city?”

“Coruscant.”

“How big is Coruscant?”

“It covers the entire planet.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Harry. It is a city planet.”

“Are all the different people here from Coruscant?”

“No, most everyone here are from other planets.”

“So, they can travel from other planets?”

“Yes. They have ships that fly through space and can take people just about anywhere.”

“Wow!”

“Are you okay, Harry? This must be a bit of a shock.”

“It’s different but I like it. Anyway, I have nothing to go back to. My life was horrible back there and I was treated in the worse way you could imagine. If I had realized my power sooner, I could have made a difference but I didn’t.

“It was the realization of my power that brought me here and I much prefer it here by the way. My life is so much better than it was before and it just got even better when I bought you and moved in here.”

“I am pleased you are happy Harry. I will help you in any way that I can.”

“Okay, then. I guess it’s time I learned Basic.”

Over the next two days, Harry and OP hunkered down in his room and worked hard on Harry learning the new language. He only took time out for food and sleep.

Harry also spent some time working with his magic. He was wondering if he could use it in a more gentle way rather than just pushing or pulling hard. He wanted to see if he could move small objects around, setting them down gently. He worked on this while he was learning Basic to break up some of the monotony. After two days, he was able to lift OP gently and set him down gently.

This was not fun for OP until he realized he was safe with Harry moving him around. The kid was quite powerful.

Harry made sure he learned some phrases in Basic first so they would help him on his job. One of the first things he learned was “Leave or I will be forced to hurt you!” He also learned to say, “Settle down or you will answer to me.” Of course, this would all sound funny coming from Harry who was only six years old and not even as big as a normal six year old.

oOo

_Two weeks later…_

Harry was starting to get a better handle on Basic since he worked with OP some every day. Harry had only one encounter with a troublemaker so far. Joban had asked him politely to leave but he still stayed and became even more of a problem. Joban called in Harry and told him about the man and how he had been drinking too much. He then watched Harry with amusement.

Harry walked over and spoke to the man.

“Leave or I will be forced to hurt you!”

The big man took one look at Harry and burst out laughing. Harry had learned a little more Basic so he added more.

“I will give you only one more warning. If you do not leave then I will force you to leave.”

The man burst out laughing again.

“I warned you,” Harry said calmly.

The man continued to laugh until he was bodily picked up in the air and carried out the door. Only no one was touching him. He looked over and saw the little boy with his hand outstretched pointing at him. Harry set him down gently in the street.

“Now, stay out,” said Harry and he turned and walked back into the restaurant.

All the customers in the restaurant gave Harry a standing ovation when he walked back in. They were applauding him for the great job he did as Joban’s security guard and bouncer. Harry was embarrassed over the special attention so he quickly went into the back where he could hide his red face.

The troublemaker Harry put in the street sat there for a minute until he realized he had pretty much seen everything now.

“I should not have had that last Juma Juice.”


	3. Fame

Six months later Harry was the talk of the Coruscant underworld. In addition to keeping the troublemakers under control at Joban’s, Harry was helping other local businesses when they had a special problem that needed to be addressed. He would take care of the trouble very efficiently and then they would pay him for his services based on a pre-arranged fee.

It was such a sight to see a six-year-old do all those amazing things, that more and more people were coming to those businesses just to get a look at Harry. Of course, Joban’s was the busiest. Harry had brought in so many extra customers that Joban had to give him a raise twice already.

Harry was content since his life was so much better than before at the Dursleys so he rarely spent any of his credits. Between what he made at Joban’s and the other businesses, Harry was managing to save up quite a few.

Joban had talked to Harry early on about schooling and informed him that OP could be his teacher for that as well. Communication droids were fully functional for teaching kids what they need to learn in school. He worked it out with Harry to spend at least four hours a day on schooling but he would be on call for security duties if anything should happen where he would be needed.

Harry informed OP that he had only been to school for one day so far and didn’t learn much so needed to be taught everything he would learn if he went to school. Within a minute OP had worked out a schedule for young Harry to progress him through all of his school years with a plan to work at Harry’s pace for four hours a day. They started that very day and Harry began learning at a very rapid rate due to his intelligence and the one-on-one excellent instruction.

Harry worked nearly every day improving his skills too. The more he experimented the more he discovered he could do. He was only limited by his imagination and Harry had a very vivid one. He added fire to his arsenal a couple of months ago and occasionally you would see him shooting a fireball out of his hand when the usual persuasions were not working.

Normally, he handles every troublemaker very gently by simply removing them from the premises. If, however, they choose to fight back then they are met with more than they ever bargained for. Harry’s abilities continued to increase rapidly in both number and control.

Having spent so much time with Harry, Joban had learned a few important things about him. Today he was going to surprise Harry by taking him to a med clinic where Harry could get some help for his eyesight.

Joban had learned that those things Harry wears on his face are called glasses and he wears them because his eyesight is poor. He also learned that Harry is small for his age due to malnutrition but Harry had been growing pretty fast lately, now that he was getting enough to eat.

He would still never reach his full potential after years of neglect but it was possible he would recover some or most of it over the next few years.

There was nothing medical that could be done about Harry’s height but there were some nutrients and vitamins Joban was aware of that promoted good health and physical well-being in children. He would make sure Harry got those in his food to help him there. But today he wanted to surprise him.

“Harry.”

“Yes, Joban?”

“I have a surprise for you today.”

“Really? A surprise?”

“That’s right. Since you explained to me about your eyesight I have decided that I need to take you to the local med station so they can fix that.”

“They can fix my eyes?”

“Yes, there is no need for you to have to wear glasses here when we have the ability to fix your eyesight.”

“That will be great!”

“I also want to do one more thing for you. You are shorter than you should be because those awful people starved you for so many years. I am happy you are eating enough now so that you are growing fast as you should at your age. However, you will not likely catch up with the height you are supposed to be unless that too is fixed.”

“They can fix that too?”

“No, sorry, they cannot fix that but we do have some nutrients and vitamins that I will include in your food that will help you. You just might gain some of that back and maybe even more. Do you want to go now?”

“We can go right now?”

“Sure, unless you would rather wait for some reason.”

“No, I don’t want to wait. I’m ready to go right now.”

Joban chuckled at Harry’s enthusiasm. “Alright then. Let’s go!”

Joban took Harry down to the med station and explained to the droid about his eyesight.

“One moment please,” said the droid.

The droid then went over to a counter and retrieved an item. He came back over to Harry.

“Please sit on the table while I administer the remedy.”

Harry hopped up on the table and removed his glasses.

“Please close your eyes,” directed the droid.

The droid then took a metal device and held it up to Harry’s temple. There was a soft noise from the instrument. Other than being a little cold, there was no pain or other sensation that Harry felt. The droid did the same for the other temple then put away the instrument.

“You may open your eyes now.”

Harry opened his eyes and could see perfectly. He put his glasses back on and everything was blurry. He took them back off and grinned real big. He got down off the table and began looking around at everything without his glasses. He put them away in his pocket for now.

Joban paid the droid for his services and talked to him for a bit about Harry’s growth problem to see if there was anything more he could do for him. The med droid recommended a couple of specific nutrients that would help the most. Joban then walked with Harry back to the restaurant.

“How do you feel Harry?”

“I feel great! I love not having to wear my glasses.”

“The med droid gave some good suggestions for some other nutrients that will help your height. I’ll get some of those as well and start you on your new diet. Don’t worry though, I’ll include them in your food, and you won’t taste the difference.”

“Great! Thank you for doing this for me. This was a very nice surprise Joban. I’m still getting used to people doing nice things for me. That never happened before I came here.”

“Well, get used to it, Harry, because you deserve it. If I had a son, I would want him to be just like you. It’s amazing that you came from such a horrible existence yet you have turned out great. Everyone likes you and they are impressed with what you can do. It’s unfortunate that you’ve had to grow up so fast because it’s good for a kid your age to play and have fun. Don’t forget to have fun, Harry.”

“I am having fun. I’m having more fun than I can remember and now that I don’t need glasses it just got a whole lot better.”

“I was very happy to oblige, Harry, he said ruffling Harry’s hair.

Harry just grinned. After a second, Joban changed the subject.

“Harry, there is something I wanted to talk to you about. It has to do with your job taking care of security.”

“What is it?”

“I’ve heard some rumors and these are not good rumors, mind you. You know how you’re drawing in more people who visit our businesses and they spend credits, which help us? Apparently, your fame has spread a bit and there are some bad people out there who would like to ‘teach you a lesson’ so to speak. They don’t like it that a young kid such as yourself has so much power and knows how to use it.”

“They want to hurt me?”

“It would appear so, Harry, so I want you to be careful. These people are not honorable and they will not fight fair. You will need to watch your back carefully. Do not turn your back on them until you are absolutely positive they are not going to attack you. Also, be careful when away from the restaurant, they might ambush you on the street.”

“Joban, please don’t worry about me. I have more powers than what you have seen me use so far. I have a whole lot more. Most of them are not needed on the troublemakers I handle but I have other things I can do if I need them. I’m discovering more and more all the time but I will be careful as you suggest and watch my back.”

“Thank you, Harry. I would not want to lose you. You bring in a lot of customers but that is not why I said that. I simply like having you around. You’re a great kid.”

“Thank you, Joban. I like being around you too and it’s not just because you’re a great cook either.”

They both grinned at each other.

oOo

Just a couple of months later Harry faced his first bad guy that wanted to ‘teach him a lesson.’ It was basically the same routine Harry had performed several times where Harry took the troublemaker out into the street and put him down, forcing the person to leave when they refused to do so on their own. Only this time the troublemaker had other plans, drew a blaster quickly from his belt, and shot at Harry three times fast.

What the guy didn’t realize was that Harry was more than prepared for blaster fire. One of the first things he worked on learning to do was to have the ability to block it. After his incident in the alley with the Rattataki, he wanted to make sure he would not get shot again. His first time was just a graze but the next time could be a lot worse.

Harry never turned his back on the guy. He was waiting just like Joban recommended and was making sure the troublemaker was no longer a threat. When he reached for his blaster, Harry called up a shield he developed which absorbed the three blaster shots like it was hungry. Harry then used his other hand and summoned the guy’s blaster. He caught the blaster then dropped the shield. He then moved his hand upwards quickly.

The troublemaker had a look of shock on his face when he saw Harry’s shield absorb all three of his shots but that look was nothing compared to the one he had when he lost his blaster then shot straight up fifty feet in the air. His shock and fright became even more pronounced when he began his fast descent from that height. In fact, you could hear his screams all the way down until he landed with a loud splat.

He might have survived but Harry never checked to find out. He knew the droids would take care of him or the body.

Harry calmly walked back into the restaurant with the blaster still in his hand and everyone was just staring at him in awe. He quietly walked back to his room and stayed there for the rest of the day. OP brought his meals to him.

oOo

_Six months later…_

Harry was walking back from another local business who needed his help with a drunk, but abusive, customer. He handled her quickly and was paid for his service. Afterwards, he left and was minding his own business walking back to Joban’s. Occasionally he would exchange pleasantries with people on the street whom he knew. He was crossing the street at an intersection when suddenly four Trandoshans surrounded him.

He stopped.

“Young Harry out for a stroll all alone?” asked one of the lizards.

“What’s it to you?”

“We know you are very young but they say you are a worthy foe so we are here to see for ourselves. We know about your shield but believe it only exists on one side of you. Let’s see you get out of this!”

The Trandoshans were on all four sides of Harry each about 20 feet away. After the leader who was doing all the talking finished speaking they all fired their blasters right at Harry who was in the center of them all.

Now Harry had a good shield but the talking Trandoshan was correct, he could only cast the shield on one side and not all around him. That was something to work out at another time since his time was short at the moment.

Not knowing exactly what to do and afraid he was about to die if he did nothing, he panicked a bit and just yelled “STOP!” with his hands extended out from his sides and his palms facing outward. He wanted everything to just stop so he could have time to figure out how to get out of this mess.

Surprisingly everything did stop, at least everything within 100 feet of Harry, including the Trandoshans and their blaster fire. Harry looked around and saw that they were frozen in time so he used his power to lift and move the Trandoshans closer in to each other and made sure they were pointing their blasters at their comrade opposite them.

He started to grab the blaster fire that was frozen in mid-air and then realized he should not touch that. Instead, using his power again he moved the blaster fire so that it was in line with hitting each Trandoshan dead on.

After all this, Harry stepped out of the circle and out of the way of stray blaster fire. He then put up his shield and wishing for time to start again, he whispered “Start.” Movement started again immediately and the Trandoshans were all hit with their initial blaster fire and the extras they shot after that. All four dropped from being hit several times.

Harry released his shield, turned, and continued on his way back to Joban’s.

The people on the street who witnessed the incident were within the 100-foot radius. They were shocked to see Harry suddenly standing somewhere else and the Trandoshans standing closer firing away at each other. They saw that the Trandoshans dropped dead from their own blaster fire then saw Harry turn and continue up the street. They were not sure of exactly what happened but once again little Harry came out on top. He never ceased to amaze them. Word spread of what he had done.

Harry, on the other hand, was still trying to figure out how he stopped time. He remembered the feel of his power when he yelled _“STOP”_ so promised himself he would work out how to use that whenever he wanted. That could be a very handy little trick, he thought.

He would also work on a shield that surrounded him completely and while at it, he could work on moving himself quicker not only for situations like that but use that as a quicker way to travel. He figured that if he could travel all the way to another planet then he should easily be able to travel to different parts of this planet or just down the street. Having his work cut out for him, he continued on back to Joban’s.

Later that evening Joban came up to Harry who was looking a little down.

“Word on the street says you were attacked by four Trandoshans? Those guys are tough but obviously not tough enough for you. I don’t see a mark on you.”

“Yes, they surprised me a bit and surrounded me.”

“People who witnessed it are not sure about what they saw. They said you were in the middle of them when they started firing then the next thing they knew you were somewhere else and they were closer in shooting each other down. How did you manage that?”

“To be honest, I’m not quite sure yet. My shield only covers one side and they were firing from all four sides. I panicked a bit and discovered a new ability. I’m still working out what it is and how to do it when I want. I haven’t figured it all out yet.”

“Well, I’m very glad you are okay, Harry. It scares me to hear stories like that but I’m happy you can take care of yourself when in danger.”

“I’ll keep learning more, Joban. I discover new abilities quite often now and have a couple I will be working on immediately. One of which will be a shield that surrounds me completely. Also, I want to be able to move around from place to place faster using my power. If I can travel all the way to a new planet using my power then I should be able to travel around here without a problem. It might get me out of a jam in the future.”

“You do that. The more you know how to do the better your chances. Take care of yourself because I don’t want anything to happen to you. You’re a very special person, Harry, and I think you will be doing even greater things when you’re older.”

“Thank you.”

“Need a snack? I have some desserts left over.”

“Sure!”

“Alright, come on then. I’ll get you fixed up.”

oOo

_Five years later…_

By the age of twelve Harry had become a bit of a show off but in a good sense. He only did it when he had to take someone down a few notches. Over the course of the years, Harry had developed a lot of tools for his trade and improved on others.

He could not only make different types of shields but he could make different sizes as well, from just a little bigger than one hand to where it surrounds him and protects completely if needed.

In addition to the fireballs, Harry had figured out, he could call up lightning as well. So in an attempt to make his opponent soil his pants, Harry would sometimes put on a show first. If he went with fire then he would give the illusion that both his arms were engulfed in flames before he fired a fireball or two. If he went with lightning he would show electricity moving throughout his fingers, bouncing off the ground around him, and extending out from his hair which always looked like he’d put his finger in a socket anyway. It had quite the effect on his enemies and most did soil their pants.

Most of the time though he would simply stun them, carry them out to the street and revive them. That was usually enough for most but occasionally he got one that was looking for a fight so he put on a show and made sure they didn’t forget before he turned them loose.

Harry had killed some people but he was far from being a cold-blooded killer. The only people Harry had ever killed were ones that were trying to kill him first. He simply acted in self-defense. He was never happy when that happened. It took him days afterwards to work through it all, especially as he got older and was more familiar with the concept of life and death. However, since he learned how to stun people, he had been using that more to his advantage and preventing the situation from escalating further.

This did come back to bite him a couple of years back though. He had stunned a person who took a shot at him and left it at that. A few days later, the person tried to kill him again but from ambush and was met with an untimely death. Harry had given him his chance and he blew it.

“Any person who takes up a blaster and tries to kill a young kid deserves to die,” Joban explained to Harry when he was down after killing someone. “There is simply no excuse for someone to go after a kid that way or anyone else for that matter.”

Harry didn’t seek these people out or even do anything to them that would provoke them. They simply knew of his reputation and wanted to make a name for themselves. Harry being a young kid didn’t seem to matter to them at all.

Harry still didn’t know that the power he displayed was called magic. All he knew was he had power that no one else does, at least no one he had ever met yet. He was taught about the Jedi in his History class and they were no doubt very fascinating people. In fact, Harry would read everything he could find about them but it became apparent that even though his powers and theirs were similar, he was still different. Harry would love to meet a Jedi but so far had not had the opportunity.

By this time, Joban was like a father to Harry and Harry a son to Joban. It was mutual and they enjoyed each other’s company. Joban made sure Harry knew that no matter where he went in his travels now or when he was older and took off on his own, he would always find a home here at Joban’s. Harry knew that he meant it too.

They still maintained their business relationship though and Harry was making good money now. He had learned how to apparate but he called it teleporting since he was not familiar with the magical term. He figured out that all he had to do was to want to be somewhere else bad enough and he would appear there.

After he learned that, he was able to expand his jobs to include businesses all over the planet. His current employers gladly gave him references but he rarely needed it since his fame was fairly widespread and still growing.

Harry purchased a personal comlink for himself so he could receive calls from his clients whenever they needed him. He then could teleport over and assist them immediately.

With the new businesses hiring him, his jobs became a little more varied in nature. Many times, they became more dangerous as well. There were some gangs on Coruscant that Harry ran into on occasion. Some were small and disorganized while others were more militant in nature with weapons and a chain of command.

He stayed clear of any complex entanglements with them but found himself on occasion having to school a few would be gang members who thought they would take advantage of a helpless kid. They found out otherwise and spread the word that a certain kid with wild black hair and emerald green eyes was one to avoid.

As Harry grew older, he sought out more interesting jobs. There were many who wanted to hire him for special jobs they could not do themselves. Harry stayed away from anything that was not on the up and up but there was plenty of work for him to do. With so many gangs around taking people’s stuff, he was constantly asked to retrieve the items.

Harry took the jobs offered and continued to gain more experience using his powers. He was not only discovering more but his power was growing as well the older he got. Each encounter he had was talked about even more than the last and his fame continued to grow.


	4. Rescue

_Two years later…_

The more interesting jobs for Harry were when he was hired by locals to retrieve stolen items. He had to investigate to find out who the thief was and sometimes that led to others involved who simply hired the thief to retrieve the valuable item for them. He started out small but the more jobs he did the more dangerous and complicated they seemed to get.

With his reputation so widespread now there were very few needs for his security services any more as fewer and fewer would be tough guys wanted to take him on. His show of power was very impressive at this point and they were afraid of him, especially since he was no longer a scrawny little kid.

With the slow down in his security business, he started taking on more and more jobs to retrieve stolen items or collect needed material from dangerous gang infected zones. He found that he enjoyed the intensity of the work and that it helped to sharpen his skills even more as he used them in various difficult situations.

Being young helped him constantly since they usually underestimated him and when they underestimated him they really, really underestimated him. They quickly learned their lesson though and never forgot it after he was done.

One very interesting job was when Harry was hired to find and retrieve a man’s daughter. Evidently, she had been taken from him and he feared they were going to sell her into slavery. The man was a Zeltron with red skin and blue hair. An image of his daughter he provided to Harry’s datapad showed that she too had red skin and blue hair, only she was far more attractive than her father Harry noted. She also happened to be the same age as Harry, 14 years. Her name was Endriestra.

Recalling his lessons on different cultures with OP, Harry reminded himself about Zeltrons by researching them on his datapad.

_Zeltrons are from the planet Zeltros and they possess two biological traits that are noteworthy. The first is that they all produce potent pheromones, which enhance their attractiveness and likeability. The second is a limited telepathic ability, used to project emotions onto others, as well as allowing them to read and even feel the emotions of others._

Harry decided he would have to keep that in mind when looking for the girl.

The authorities had been notified but they were so busy. There had been so many other young females and males taken that they were of no use it seemed. By the time they would finally get to the father’s case, his daughter would likely be off world somewhere and enslaved, never to be found again.

The man was rich and offered Harry a large reward if he could bring his daughter back to him safely. Not liking the idea of slavery and not shying from a possible big payout, Harry gladly accepted the job. Now he just had to figure out where to look. He was familiar with finding objects because usually there was information about them he could look up on his datapad. But, how do you locate a stolen girl?

He figured the best place to start was to ask people if they knew where any slave traders might be hanging out. If he could then figure out how to change his appearance a little then maybe he too could be kidnapped so he could find this missing girl once he was on the inside. He just had to make sure he was captured by the same slave traders. That could be tricky if there was more than one group.

He eventually found the information he needed from some gang members that were very much afraid of him due to what he did to them the last time they met. They were very helpful with telling him all they knew about the slave trade business and who were involved. As it turned out there was more than one group so Harry was likely going to have to check them both out to find the girl it seems.

Now that he knew where he needed to go and who he was looking for Harry decided it was time to see if he could disguise himself so he might get kidnapped. Teleporting back to his room, he worked for about thirty minutes trying to change his hair. He discovered that he could easily change the length to make it longer or shorter but he felt he could do that without using his power.

When he tried to change the color of his hair using the same method he could not. So, next he tried to concentrate on using his power and willing his hair to change color. After another ten minutes, he managed to change it to a very light blond. He then focused on his eyes and using his power and will the same way, he managed to change his eye color to a light blue. Next, he lengthened his hair until it reached his shoulders.

Harry changed his clothes before going out again so he would look even more different than he did earlier. Once he was ready he teleported over to the area he was told the first group of slave traders were located. Coming out from behind a large crate that was at least twenty times bigger than he was, Harry looked around carefully.

He saw what he thought was the main entrance as described by his very fearful friends, but just as he was about to walk that way he saw a Rattataki and two Gamorreans that looked very familiar. They were headed for that same door. Of course, it was his old friends from the alley. Perhaps this time he would allow them to take him prisoner.

Harry stepped out into the open and began looking around as if he was lost.

“Man, where am I?” he said loud enough for them to hear.

The three slave traders stopped and turned to look at him.

“Say kid, are you lost?” asked the Rattataki.

“Yes, can you help me?”

“Sure, sure, no problem at all. Come with us and we’ll get you sorted out.”

Harry ran over to them.

“Thanks, I was getting worried that I would never find my way home.”

As soon as he stopped talking, the two Gamorreans grabbed him.

“Hey, what are you doing?”

“Sorry kid, but you walked right into that one,” the Rattataki chuckled. “We’re going to sell you off and make some credits. You should fetch a good price.”

“That’s not very nice,” replied Harry as the two Gamorreans carried him behind the Rattataki through the doorway.

“Shut up, kid.”

Harry quit talking and decided he had put up enough fuss with a wiggle every now again like he was trying to escape. Of course, he was not anywhere near as physically strong as the Gamorreans so his physical efforts were futile at best.

After entering the building, they appeared to be in a front reception area with doors going off on each side. There was also a door on the back wall, which is where they took him through.

The door opened up into a room with many cages. Most of them contained a prisoner. Only a few were still empty. They put him in one of the cages and shackled him to it so he could only move so far even inside the cage. They manhandled him a bit while they chained him up but most of that was due to the fake fight he put up as they secured him.

Once they were done, they left him and the others and went back out of the room. When they didn’t return after a few minutes, Harry decided to see if Endriestra was in one of the other cages. There were about thirty cages in all with twenty to twenty-five filled. Harry decided he had better speak up.

“Hey, is there an Endriestra here? She was taken and I’m looking for her.”

No one answered.

“ENDRIESTRA?”

Nothing.

“ENDRIESTRA? Your father sent me.”

No answer at all.

“Come on people, I need to find her. Is she here?”

“I don’t know of any Endriestra here but I don’t know everyone’s name either,” replied someone from over to his far left.

“Thank you, that was helpful. Please look around you, everyone, and tell me if you see anyone that is not awake.”

“NO” he heard from many people.

“Okay, then she must have been taken by the other group. Let’s get out of here.”

“How do you propose to do that?” asked one of the prisoners next to him. “We are all locked in cages and chained to them.”

“Easy, like this!”

Harry raised his hands, everyone’s chains fell off, and their cage doors opened including Harry’s. There was a shout of appreciation and wonder at how he managed that. Unfortunately, the three slave traders came back into the room wondering what all the noise was about. Some of the prisoners screamed when they saw them, especially when they drew their blasters.

Harry waved his hand at them and they all fell down stunned, their weapons clattering across the floor. Harry summoned the weapons to him. He could always sell them for extra money. Next, he emptied their pockets of all their credits and keys to the cages. He pocketed the credits and destroyed the keys. He also found a few more weapons on them that he took as well.

Harry floated them into separate cages, chained them up, and locked the cage doors. He then melted the locks so they couldn’t be opened by any means. The cages and chains would have to be cut to get them out.

Turning to his fellow former prisoners, who were amazed at what they just saw him do, Harry asked if everyone could get home okay by themselves since he still needed to find the girl. They all assured him that they could with a few of the older ones helping some of the younger ones.

“Excellent! Let’s get out of here then. I’ll notify the authorities to pick up the trash from here.”

“What’s your name?” one of the girls asked as they were leaving.

Harry stopped and waved in front of his face so that his hair turned black again and his eyes turned back to green.

“I know you,” someone in the back said.

“Yes, I’m Harry Potter. I was in disguise since these guys know who I am.”

“Can you believe it? We were rescued by Harry Potter!” a teenage girl said. “My parents are going to be so amazed when I tell them.”

“Everyone needs to leave now and go home. I still have to do this again so I can find the girl before they ship her off world. Once you are all out I’ll seal the doors.”

They started moving again this time and left saying ‘thank you’ and ‘good-bye’ to Harry as they exited. Once they were all out, Harry sealed the door to the room with the cages and then sealed the outer door after he exited the building. Next, he teleported to the area where he should find the next group.

Seeing where he needed to enter, he started to put on his disguise again but decided against it. He figured enough time had been wasted already and time was of the essence. Who knew when this group would be taking her away? He needed to find her fast.

There were two large droids standing guard in front of the door he needed to go through. Making up his mind Harry calmly walked toward the door and the droids. When he got close, the droids snapped to attention and pointed their blasters at him. Harry stopped and raised his hands.

“Stop! You are not welcome here. If you do not leave then we will be forced to kill you,” said the droid on the left.

“Leave or else!” added the droid on the right.

“No,” replied Harry. “Step aside.”

Immediately Harry put up a shield that covered his entire body as the droids opened fire. The shots were coming rapidly from both droids but Harry’s shield just ate them up and used the energy of the blaster fire to strengthen his shield even more.

Harry reached out with his spare hand and disabled both droids by overpowering them with bolts of lightning. Soon both droids were broken down to smoldering piles of metal. Tossing them aside away from the door with a slight wave of his hand, Harry moved forward and turned the handle on the door only to find it locked.

Harry raised his hand again and blew the door out of its frame. The door flew inward at an alarming rate and took out a slave trader standing in the way. It crushed him against the wall on the other side of the room. As soon as Harry entered the building, he was met with more blaster fire coming from slave traders and droids alike.

Keeping his shield up with his left hand, Harry began stunning the slave traders. Once that was done, he teleported behind each droid and took it out quickly with a bolt of lightning to the right circuit. He did this to both of the droids in the room before it was quiet again with no more blaster fire. That is until a slave trader ran into the room to see what was going on.

Harry had taken down his full shield but put up a hand-sized one quickly when the slave trader fired his blaster. Harry caught the blaster fire. However, the guy only managed to get one shot off before Harry stunned him.

Thinking this was likely the way back to the holding cells, Harry went through the door the last slave trader had entered from. Sure enough, Harry found a room similar to the last place, full of cages and young people chained within them. Only this operation was a lot bigger.

There was one droid patrolling around the room guarding them so Harry teleported behind the droid and disabled it quickly. After that was done, Harry looked for any others to subdue when he felt some emotions that weren’t his. Thinking Endriestra was here, he called out to her.

“ENDRIESTRA? I’M HARRY POTTER. YOUR FATHER SENT ME TO BRING YOU HOME.”

“Here! Over here!” she cried. Harry felt the emotions change to relief and love for her father.

Harry walked toward where he heard her. The closer he got to her the stronger her emotions were hitting him. Zigzagging through the cages, he finally came upon her. She looked like her photo on his datapad only it did not do her justice. She was much better looking in person he decided.

“Are you alright? Do you hurt anywhere?”

“I’m much better now that you are here to rescue me. I’ve heard of you Harry Potter.”

“Who hasn’t?” said someone over to her right.

“Did they hurt you in any way?” Harry asked.

“No, I suppose they didn’t want to sell damaged goods.”

Harry waved his hand and her chains fell off. The cage door opened as well.

“Shall we go?”

“Oh, thank you!” she rushed out of the cave and grabbed Harry in a big hug. Harry discovered he liked the feel of her body against his. He had received hugs from some of the women that worked in the restaurant while growing up but none of them felt remotely like this and not near as good.

Harry had nearly lost all train of thought when he realized he had forgotten something. Raising his head out of Endriestra’s hair for a second Harry waved his hand and all the chains and cages unlocked for everyone.

“What are you guys waiting on? Get out of here and go home,” Harry told them.

There was a sudden explosion of sound as the prisoners cheered and thanked Harry. They all left as quickly as they could while Harry and Endriestra still stood in front of her cage hugging. She was holding onto Harry like he was her lifeline. She obviously had been very scared of what was going to happen to her and possibly never seeing her family again.

“Come on Endriestra, let me take you home.”

Harry led her toward the door but when they got there, he stopped.

“Hang on just a second while I take care of these guys.”

Harry did like he did before, he collected all their weapons and credits then put them in separate cages locking and chaining them up. He followed up by melting the locks as well and destroying the keys. Once done with that he sealed the doors and collected Endriestra.

Harry started to teleport both of them back to her home but he was not sure how she would react to it or if it would be harmful to her. Instead, they walked back with Harry keeping a close-eye out for any trouble. The long walk allowed them to become more acquainted with each other so they were no longer strangers by the time they reached her home.

Her father was beside himself when Harry reunited him with his daughter again. Tears were flowing from both as they hugged and consoled one another. When they parted, Endriestra explained to her father how Harry took care of all the droids and the slave traders then rescued her. She also told how he released all the other kids and sent them home. They were all excited about being rescued by Harry Potter, she told him.

Harry explained how he had to go to two different groups before he found Endriestra and how he had released all the kids from the first group as well. He then gave Endriestra’s father the locations of the two slave trader groups and asked if he would notify the authorities so they could arrest the slave traders that were chained up in their own cages.

The father said he would also tell them how Harry Potter did their jobs for them and they should check all their cases of missing children to see if the kids were back at home now since Harry had rescued them.

When Harry started to leave, the man stopped him so he could pay him for rescuing his daughter. Harry wanted to refuse payment since he ended up rescuing all the kids and Endriestra had agreed to see him again for a date. In addition, he had collected a tremendous amount of credits already from the slave traders, not to mention the weapons he could sell.

The man was not having any of that though and told Harry that a deal was a deal. Harry left their home with more credits than he had ever made before. He took it back home to his stockpile and added them to it.

oOo

Harry continued to see Endriestra and she introduced him to several of her friends when they would go out to have some fun. Harry noted that Zeltrons in general tended to be very sexual, physical beings and Endriestra was no exception.

Even then, Harry was surprised when she introduced him to one of her friends who was a Twi’lek. She turned out to be worse than Endriestra about it. Harry was finding it difficult to keep a calm head with all the emotions and physical advances directed at him.

Harry thought he had seen a lot in his short life but his social life had definitely taken a huge upturn since he started hanging out with Endriestra and her friends. They went to parties a lot and celebrated pretty much anything. However, what was starting to bother Harry was Endriestra’s constant push with her emotions. It was as if she could not control them well enough yet so he was constantly bombarded with what she was feeling.

He read that teenage Zeltrons sometimes had difficulty reining that in until they got a better handle on it. Plus, like most teenagers, hormones ran rapid during that age and played a big part in the out of control emotions.

Harry took that as a challenge and began working on a way to block out her projected feelings. Every time they were together, Harry would work on shutting them out so he would not be as affected by them. He tried over several days while hanging around with her without much success then decided to work on the issue at night before he went to sleep so he would have no distractions.

Somehow, he needed to shield his mind from her emotions so he could better function without her influencing him in that way. Over the course of a few weeks, Harry concentrated on that issue. Many of the things he tried missed the mark until he decided to use his power and his will again to form an impenetrable shield over his mind.

At first, he was actually forming a real shield that covered his head, but he adjusted it so that it was a shield that only existed in his mind. He then worked with it a bit so he could pull it up quickly and when he thought he had it down, he decided he would try it the next day while with Endriestra.

Harry let the emotions flood over him while they were going out then he pulled up his shield and was surprised when it worked. All the emotions were shut down and kept out of his head. He was amazed at how much clearer his thinking was once he had them blocked.

He continued to enjoy himself for several weeks partying and hanging out with his new friends but after a while, the people he met were more interested in his fame and abilities. This grew tiresome rather quickly since they were more interested in his fame than him as a person.

Soon hanging out with Endriestra and her friends, plus all the partying was getting rather old to Harry. He had also let a lot of his work slide while he had fun and decided it was time he got back to it. So with a fond farewell to Endriestra and some of her friends he had come to know, Harry returned to his regular life and the intense work he had grown to love.

oOo

Harry continued to take on more jobs as his reputation grew even more. Most of the jobs were very dangerous; otherwise, they really didn’t need Harry’s help. He could easily get in and out of places others would not dare to attempt.

He continued to retrieve valuable objects and rescued more people. Occasionally the local authority would even ask him to carry out a task they were not capable of completing. He took the jobs without a second thought and performed them quickly and concisely. There never seemed to be an end to the amount of people who needed help with one thing or another and they were happy to pay for his services.

oOo

News of a young kid in the city’s underworld with incredible power and amazing accomplishments piqued the interest of the Jedi Council, but since they had no requests for their services in regards to this kid then they left well enough alone. There were other bigger interests at the moment that they were concerned with so they never checked to see what was so special about him.

However, one of their best padawans was very interested in this kid’s story and repeatedly asked to go check him out, but so far, they had not allowed him to go. His trials were coming up soon though so he decided he would go check out the kid after he became a Jedi Knight if the Jedi Council continued to refuse his request.


	5. Jedi

_Jedi Temple, Coruscant_

“Jesop, for the last time you will not be going to the under city to find that boy,” said Zhar Lestin, Jedi Master and Twi’lek. “Please do not ask again. You are less than two years away from your trials and have much to study and work on to prepare. Keep your mind focused on that and you will not have time to concern yourself about this young boy we have all heard about. He has done nothing so far to warrant Jedi involvement and we have plenty else to deal with.”

Jesop, a young human male, was Zhar’s padawan and was currently twenty-one years of age. The two were talking as they walked down to the training room for another session between master and student. Jesop had been asking Zhar for weeks to be allowed to seek out this Harry Potter kid. He wanted to know everything about him. If he were as powerful as they say, then he would be one great study.

“Yes, Master Lestin,” replied Jesop, “I will not ask again.”

“Thank you.”

The two continued toward the training room.

_That does not mean I will not seek him out as soon as I can though_ , thought Jesop.

_Jesop is a very gifted padawan_ , thought Zhar, _and he will go far. He just has this insatiable desire for knowledge, always eager to learn more. He constantly asks to seek out this young boy with great powers. I am sure he will at the first opportunity, no matter how much I try to dissuade him_.

They reached the training room.

“For our training session today we will work on lightsaber skills first and transition into using Force powers after that,” announced Master Lestin.

“Yes, Master,” replied Jesop.

“Prepare yourself,” said Lestin while igniting his lightsaber using training mode.

Training mode would give you a bit of a sting but otherwise not hurt you. Jesop ignited his lightsaber in training mode about the same time and immediately attacked his master as fast as he could move. Lestin quickly blocked Jesop’s attack and pushed him back when their lightsabers clashed.

“Interesting attack my young padawan. You would not happen to be upset with me about not allowing you to seek out the boy, would you?”

“Oh, no master, I would never disrespect you in that way. I was merely trying to get the upper hand for once.” Jesop grinned at his master.

Master Lestin smiled at his padawan then flew into his own attack, flipping himself high in the air before coming down strong on his padawan. Jesop parried and moved out of the way of his master’s powerful attack. They continued to parry each other for some time. Their lightsabers moving at incredible speeds, so fast they were mostly a blur.

After some time, they started incorporating Force powers to go along with their lightsaber duel. Jesop did a pretty good job of keeping up with his master who was determined to put his padawan through his paces. He was considered, after all, their most talented padawan. Although, Jesop’s best friend at the academy came in a close second.

After several minutes, they decided to take a breather and go over the moves they used during the sparring. They discussed the techniques used and the transitions from one to the next to counter their opponent’s technique. Which was better? Should another technique have been used instead? They discussed this for a while so Jesop continued to learn and improve.

oOo

_Two years later…_

Harry, now age sixteen, was at the restaurant doing his customary walk through, greeting the customers, and allowing them to see him. He had quite the reputation by now and it was good for business for him to meet and greet people that came to eat there.

His droid, OP3C, had taught him several other languages so Harry would sometimes converse with the guests in their native tongue, impressing them even more.

He was talking at a table with some regulars when he spotted a man sitting at another table dressed in a brown robe with his hood up. From the way he looked, Harry thought he might be a Jedi. Having never met one before, Harry excused himself and headed toward the stranger a little excited, hoping he was indeed a Jedi. He had always wanted to meet one. He had read everything he could find on them, admiring their abilities and devotion. He considered them heroes.

He was about halfway there when the customer at the table next to the Jedi pulled a blaster and fired it at Harry. Harry quickly reached with his hand and plucked the blaster fire right out of the air using a hand-sized shield. As he did that he saw a bright blue light in the shape of a sword swing and cut right through the blaster and a couple of the guys fingers.

The man yelled as the blaster landed on the floor in two pieces. He then just sat there looking at his two missing fingers. Harry waved his hand at the man and stunned him. He fell out of his chair and over onto the floor.

“Did you kill him?” asked the Jedi.

“No, I just knocked him out. I can revive him later. Are you a Jedi?”

“Almost. I finished my last trial down here and wanted to meet the famous Harry Potter before heading back to the temple. You are Harry Potter, right?”

“Yes. You wanted to meet me? I’ve always wanted to meet a Jedi. You guys are incredible!”

“From what I’ve heard and just saw Harry, you are quite incredible yourself. My name is Jesop and it is my great pleasure to meet you Harry.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Jesop. Let me send this guy on his way and then we can talk, if you don’t mind?”

“Not at all, Harry. Do you need a hand?”

“No. I’ve got it but you’re welcome to tag along.”

“Sure.”

Jesop watched as Harry waved his hand at the unconscious attacker. The man rose up into the air, above the customers, and Harry floated him out of the restaurant and into the street. He put him down about thirty feet away. Jesop was standing a few feet from Harry in front of the restaurant watching his every move. All the people in the restaurant and in the street had all stopped to watch the action.

Harry waved his hand again and the man started stirring. When he stood up and looked around his eyes landed on Harry and he stopped.

“If you try to kill me again,” said Harry, “I will not be so nice. This is your last warning.”

Harry started up his lightning and let it crackle all over his body, through his hair, his fingertips, and bounce off the street around him.

“I don’t like being shot at. Now leave before I get really angry.”

The man swallowed hard then turned and took off running down the street as fast as he could go while holding his hand.

Jesop watched in awe at the display Harry put on. When back to normal Harry turned back toward him.

“Thanks for the help back there, Jesop. That was impressive the way you used your lightsaber.”

“Harry, I am pretty sure you didn’t need my help at all.”

“No, but that was the first time I got to see a real lightsaber in action. It’s one thing to read about it but quite another to witness it. Incredible.”

“You seem quite young to wield so much power. How old are you, Harry?”

“I’m 16 years old. How old are you?”

“24. How about that talk before I have to head back to the temple?”

“Sure, let’s go back to your table. I would love to get to know a Jedi better.”

Harry and Jesop talked for a good while sharing stories of their many battles and getting to know each other. The customers near them made sure they listened to the amazing stories. After a couple of hours, Jesop had to go but he had one last question for Harry.

“How would you like to come back to the Jedi Temple with me so I can introduce you to the other Jedi? You can see more of what Jedi can do and hopefully you will show us more of what you can do.”

“That would be great! Are you sure it’s alright for you to invite me?”

“Of course. Trust me; the council will definitely want to meet you.”

“When are you heading back, Jesop?”

“As soon as you are ready, Harry.”

“Let me just tell Joban where I’m going and we can leave.”

Harry walked into the back of the restaurant and spoke to Joban to let him know that he was invited to the Jedi Temple and was going to accompany Jesop there. Joban was proud of Harry and knew this day would come when the Jedi would be interested in him. He wished Harry well but warned him about sharing too much about his abilities to people he doesn’t know. Harry nodded and left.

Jesop used the communicator in his car to tell someone he was on his way back to the temple as they took off. Harry and Jesop headed up higher than Harry had ever been. Jesop was driving a flying car with Harry in the passenger seat. Harry had seen these things before but had never been in one.

There were so many of the flying cars in the air he wondered how they managed not to crash into each other. However, he found that he liked flying quite a bit and promised he would buy one for himself one day.

Harry had plenty of money now. Some of the specialized jobs he did had big payouts and Harry rarely bought anything big. He liked technology, especially some of the small gadgets, and he dressed fairly well for a teenager but that was about all he spent his money on. The rest was being stockpiled in a trunk in his room.

Harry figured out how to use his power to make it where no one could move his trunk or open it. He thought maybe a Jedi could slice through it with their lightsaber but Jedi were not known for stealing or pursuing any material gain so he was not concerned about that.

They made it to the Jedi Temple in one piece and Harry walked with Jesop into the large building. They came up to some large double doors where an older male Twi’lek was waiting. He looked at Jesop then eyed Harry carefully.

“Master Lestin, let me introduce you to Harry Potter. As I suspected he is definitely someone the council will want to meet. I plan on asking them after I’m done with my part to see if they will meet with him and talk to him.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter,” said Master Lestin with a bow. “I am Zhar Lestin.”

“It’s my pleasure to meet you Master Jedi.”

“Jesop has completed his final trial and it’s now time to see if the council will make him a Jedi Knight. Please wait here until we return.”

Harry nodded and watched Master Lestin and Jesop enter through the doors. He caught a glimpse of Jedi Masters sitting in a semi-circle. Harry waited about fifteen or twenty minutes before Jesop came back out.

“How did it go?” Harry asked.

“I did it! I am now a Jedi Knight. I’m no longer a padawan learner.”

“Congratulations!”

“Come Harry. They would like to meet you.”

Harry followed Jesop into the chamber and stopped next to him in the middle of the room. Before him were Jedi Masters seated on chairs. Three were present by hologram. Harry could not believe he was in the chamber with the Jedi leaders. It was a dream come true.

“Jedi Knight Jesop,” said one of the masters, “please introduce your guest.”

“Yes Master, this is Harry Potter. I am sure you all have heard his name before as his reputation proceeds him. I had the opportunity to meet him and get to know him a bit. He is definitely someone you should meet because he can do amazing things.”

“Harry Potter, I am Master Vrook Lamar and we are very interested in getting to know you better, especially after Knight Jesop’s glowing review before you entered. Apparently you can stop blaster fire with your hand, knock someone out with a wave of your hand, levitate a person, wake them up, and then create lightning all over and around you.”

“Yes, Master. That is what Jesop saw me do earlier but I have many other things I can do.”

“Would you mind giving us a demonstration?” asked another master. “By the way, I am Master Vandar Tokare.”

“Master,” said Harry with a bow of his head. “Here is the lightning I used to scare the customer who tried to kill me.”

Harry let loose his lightning that was arcing through his hair, his fingers, and bouncing off the floor around him. All the masters’ eyes got big watching this.

“I can also do fire.”

Harry brought up his fire on his arms and tossed a fireball up and down in his hand before he quit.

“I could show you how I can knock someone out but would need a volunteer.”

“I’ll do it,” said Jesop.

“Are you sure?”

“Does it hurt?”

“Not that I know of. At least no one has complained about any pain after I revive them.”

“I’m ready then.”

Harry waved his hand at Jesop who immediately was out and falling down. Harry magically caught him before he hit the floor and levitated him down gently.

“He is now out until I wake him. I could try to shake him awake but he will not wake up that way. I use this a lot on troublemakers at the restaurant and the other businesses I help. I have to wake him up with my power.”

Harry waved his hand again and Jesop started stirring and stood back up.

“How did I do?” asked Jesop.

“Perfect,” replied Harry.

“What did that feel like Knight Jesop?” asked another master.

“I felt nothing at all. It was like being in a deep sleep.”

“Interesting,” a couple of them murmured.

“Harry Potter,” said Master Lamar, “would you consent to some medical tests to satisfy our curiosity?”

“I’m sure that would not be a problem. I would not mind some answers myself since I’m not sure where I received my power.”

“Splendid. Just so you know, we test potential Jedi by taking a sample of their blood and checking to see how many midi-chlorians they have. The higher the midi-chlorian count the more potential the Jedi has to become powerful and be more in tune with the Force. A person must have a minimum of 7,000 midi-chlorians per cell to even be considered for Jedi training and that test is usually performed on infants so the training can begin right away.”

“I look forward to what your medics can tell me Master Lamar,” replied Harry.

“Knight Jesop will escort you to the medics and have a full scan run on you,” said Master Lamar. “They will also test you for a midi-chlorian count. We will be happy to meet with you again to discuss the results after the tests are run.”

“Thank you, Masters,” Harry said with a bow of his head before leaving with Jesop.

“That was most curious, Masters,” said one of the other Jedi council members after the doors closed.

“Curious indeed,” replied Vrook Lamar deep in thought.

oOo

“I think you definitely got their attention, Harry,” said Jesop as they walked to the med station.

“I wonder if they would let me be trained some in the ways of the Jedi even if I do not have enough midi-chlorians?”

“I don’t think so Harry, even if you do have enough midi-chlorians, but we can always ask. It definitely would be difficult to become a Jedi at your age when you have missed so much of the early training and conditioning.”

“I see. Well, actually I doubt I could become a Jedi either way but I am interested in learning all the moves. I probably don’t have the temperament for being a real Jedi.”

“I don’t think temperament would be an issue for you Harry. You seem to be all right there. However, it’s the Force that allows us to do the things we do as Jedi. It enhances us and gives us abilities a regular person is unable to do.”

“Such as lightsaber duels at incredible speeds?” Harry said cutting in.

“Yes!”

“That indicates Force Speed and anticipation of your opponent’s strikes.”

“Very good, Harry. Obviously you have learned a bit.”

“You can also do Force Jump, Force Pull, Force Push, Force Run, and the list goes on. You guys are incredible.”

“But it requires the Force to accomplish all those things. Without it you will not be able to do what the Jedi does,” insisted Jesop.

“I’m not so sure. I think with my powers, I can do those things, or most of them. The question is whether or not my powers have anything to do with the Force. That’s what I would like to know.”

“Well, Harry, that’s the Med Station right up there. I think you’re going to find out pretty soon.”

When they arrived at the med station, the droid had Harry lay down and it started the full body scan while asking Harry questions about himself. He answered how he was originally living on a planet called Earth until the age of six when he left and landed on Coruscant. He answered how he got the scars on his body from his uncle and cousin. When asked how his arm was broken, he told the story of how his uncle did it when he was three years old.

The droid also pricked Harry’s finger and ran a test on his blood while the scan continued. After it was done, the droid asked Harry to remain on the table so it could run another scan. Harry obliged.

“Did you find out my midi-chlorian count?” asked Harry.

“Yes, yours is in the normal range at around 4,500 midi-chlorians per cell. The average for a non-Jedi is around 2,500. Yours is above that but not enough to be at Jedi level. However, I am running a second scan because I found something else. The scan shows that you have an abundance of something. I am trying to determine what it exactly it is but my second scan, which is targeting that specifically, is having difficulty completing. Something is interfering with it.”

“That would be my power, I would imagine,” said Harry.

“Your power? Please explain.”

“I can do things similar to what the Jedi can do and I can do other things I don’t think the Jedi are capable of.”

“Elaborate, please.”

“Well, like the Jedi I can push away or pull to me. I can levitate things. I can create shields to protect me. I can create lightning and fire and I can teleport myself across great distances.”

“I do not have a record of such abilities so I will search the Jedi Archives for more information. You may sit up but please wait.”

The droid went over to a screen and plugged in. After a few minutes, it unplugged and came back over to Harry.

“I did a cross search on your abilities and planet Earth. Nothing was found concerning Earth so it is likely in another galaxy located in unchartered space. There was an old record about similar abilities found in a few inhabitants from a couple of planets. They called it magic. I also found records indicating trouble with scanners when used on these people. It indicates that magic effected the scanner in the same way I witnessed when you were scanned. I would postulate from the data collected that your planet Earth likely contains others like you with these magical abilities. This would explain why you have them. That is all I could find.”

“Thank you.”

“You are welcome, Harry Potter. Knight Jesop will be waiting for you,” the droid indicated with a gesture toward the door.

Harry left the med station and did find Jesop waiting just outside of it.

“How did it go, Harry?” asked Jesop.

“Well, just as I thought I am definitely not Jedi material. My midi-chlorian count was only around 4,500 the droid said.”

“At least you now know that your power is not the Force. We ruled that out.”

“The med droid searched the archives and determined that the power I have is called magic and the planet I come from likely has people on it like me who can do magic too. I wonder if I could study the archives concerning magic users?”

“Let’s check with the council. They will let you know.”

The Jedi masters were waiting on them when they returned.

“Harry Potter,” said Master Lamar, “we were told by the med unit that you cannot be a Jedi but you have a power called magic. We are intrigued with this ability you have and would like to study it so we may learn properly of it. Would you be willing to stay with us for a while to show us your abilities and explain how you accomplish what you do?”

“That could be arranged but while I am here I must have access to the archive so that I may learn about other magic users and I must be trained.”

“Harry Potter, access to the archives is permitted for your learning but I am afraid training is out of the question. You are not Force Sensitive.”

“Perhaps I should be more specific? I do not wish to learn the ways of the Jedi nor do I wish to use a lightsaber. I obviously do not have that capability with my midi-chlorians at a mere 4,500. What I wish is to be taught physical combat. From my studies I know that Jedi are quite talented in that area.”

“Even that would be impossible, Harry Potter. Jedi always use the Force to enhance their actions and reactions whether holding a lightsaber or not. You would not be able to keep up.”

“Perhaps not at first, Master Lamar, but with practice I could learn to adapt.”

“Without the Force, Harry Potter, it would just be a waste of time for you.”

“I believe you are underestimating my magical abilities.”

“Let me explain, Harry Potter. All your magic can be blocked by our lightsaber. When you use your magic, a Jedi could simply block it. With Force Speed, the Jedi would overtake you and defeat you in the blink of an eye. Our Force enhancements would be too much for your magic.”

“That sounds like a challenge to me Master. Pick your best fighter or Force user and I will defeat him or her. I will knock them out with my magic and they will not be able to stop me. After I prove that I can do this, then you will agree to allow training. Deal?”

“This could be dangerous, Harry Potter. You might get hurt.”

“I promise not to hurt anyone here when I fight. I have too much control to allow that, but if I get hurt, so be it. I can heal myself.”

“I will accept your challenge, Harry Potter. If I win, you do not get training. If you win then I will allow you to be trained.”

“I accept.”

“I promise not to hurt you either but I will win,” said Master Lamar.

“You will try but you will fail.”

Master Lamar lit his lightsaber and prepared to begin. Harry just stood motionless. The other Jedi made sure they gave the fighters plenty of room. Most were confident that Vrook would win but Jesop was wondering what Harry had in store for the master.

“Are you sure you are ready, Harry Potter?”

“I’m ready. Do what you think you can.”

Vrook Lamar drew on his Force Speed to take out Harry quickly, but when he reached the spot where Harry was supposed to be he was no longer there. Harry was behind him and had is hand out in front of him toward Vrook’s back. Harry cast his stunner quickly but Vrook suddenly spun around and blocked the spell with his lightsaber. He then threw a fast punch at Harry with his hand but missed when Harry disappeared again.

Harry was behind Vrook again but when he held out his hand toward Vrook’s back, he stopped time instead of stunning him. Everyone in the room froze except Harry who walked over to Vrook and took his lightsaber then turned it off. Harry got back into position behind Vrook with his hand stretched out toward him again. Harry started time again and then immediately knocked him out. He caught him when falling down and gently levitated him onto the floor.

All the Jedi saw what he did to Master Vrook Lamar and were shocked.

“What did you do to him?” asked one of the masters.

“I did what I said I would do. I knocked him out with my magic. I will wake him up now so he can allow me to be trained.”

Harry waved his hand and Vrook Lamar came too. He found himself on the floor. He slowly got up and started looking around.

“Looking for this?” Harry asked holding up his lightsaber.

“Yes,” he said with a frown.

Harry opened his hand so that the lightsaber was just lying there. Vrook Force pulled it out of Harry’s hand and caught it.

“So, how about some training, Master Lamar? Will you allow it now?”

“Yes, Harry Potter. You have proven yourself quite capable but tell me why you think you even need it after that display.”

“One can never be too prepared and the training will increase my natural body strength and agility.”

“Agreed.”

“Thank you, Master Lamar, for taking it easy on me for our demonstration. I fear if you had not been concerned about hurting me then I would have had a much more difficult time avoiding you.”

“Thank you, Harry Potter. You are very gracious. Knight Jesop will show you to your quarters. You may use a room here while you train.”

“Thank you. I will need to go back down to Joban’s and let him know I will be staying here for a while. I also need to get some of my clothes.”

“I can take you, Harry,” said Jesop.

“There’s no need. I can just teleport down there and teleport back.”

“That’s what you were doing. You were teleporting around the room.”

“Exactly, see you in a bit,” said Harry as he disappeared. The masters just looked on in awe.

“Knight Jesop, you will need to keep a close eye on Harry Potter when he returns,” said Master Vrook Lamar. “This boy yields so much strange power with very little effort. While I sensed no darkness in him, it would be wise to watch him closely. That will be your first assignment and likely an ongoing one.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Make sure he is trained properly and has access to the archives and we will see more of what he is capable of. I suspect in a very short time when you need to leave on a mission then he may be able to go with you since he is quite capable of taking care of himself already. You can report back to us concerning his progress.”

“Yes, Master.”


	6. Training

Harry learned how true it was to need the Force to avoid the incredibly swift physical attacks by his Jedi trainers. While he learned their physical techniques quick enough, minus the use of the Force, he found it impossible to keep up with the Jedi just as Master Lamar had said. However, he was doing better than they expected.

Harry had already figured out he could make things feather light and not long after that he discovered that he could make his own body feather light as well. This enabled him to move at incredible speeds since his muscles remained just as strong. He could also jump higher than thought possible using this technique. Teleporting would take him further but it was nice having another way to move about quickly.

A problem still remained though, he was still not as fast as the Jedi, and a strong wind could easily take him out. He went back to the drawing board to see what else he could do. Harry continued to work at night on his magic to get it to speed him up so he could go at the same speed as his new Jedi friends. It was not something he was able to make happen very quickly but he somehow knew that it had to be possible. He just needed to keep working at it. He thought about Jedi precognition as well but that was a separate issue all together. One problem at a time, he thought.

His Jedi trainers decided to teach him without the Force so he could at least learn all the physical techniques. So, Harry learned how to punch, kick, and grapple with the Jedi while he worked on the magic on his own. Of course, he could always use magic on them if they got rougher than he wanted them to. Stunning them or stopping time when they used the Force on him during one of their training exercises always reminded the Jedi that Harry was not helpless against them.

They noticed when they grappled with Harry that he could stun them easily at any time and they could not prevent it. They needed a bit more space between them to successfully avoid his stunner. They all developed a great deal of respect for each other while they trained together.

The Jedi also taught him some meditation techniques that helped him tremendously with identifying more of what he could do with his magic. He made a significant breakthrough a few months after his training started. It was during Harry’s nighttime rituals, before going to sleep, that he discovered that he could magically super-charge his body.

Once again, Harry noted how much his magic was intent-based. He wondered if he could do just about anything magically if he wanted to bad enough? He would have to test that at some point, he thought.

This new power he discovered, significantly increased his strength and sped him up tremendously to speeds just like the Jedi achieved, if not a little faster. The drawback was the spell only lasted about fifteen minutes before it dissipated. It also left him feeling a bit sluggish afterwards. However, that feeling went away after a couple of minutes.

On his own, he developed this ability for about three weeks before he decided to introduce his new technique during training. While practicing he discovered that doing it twice in a row left him sluggish for even longer after a second time using it. He tried to resolve the time limit and the feeling of sluggishness but didn’t make any headway with that. He supposed that if he had to, while in a sticky situation for instance, he could stop time for a couple of minutes until the sluggish feeling went away.

His Jedi trainers, including Jesop and Alek, were shocked to say the least when Harry was now easily keeping up with them during their sparring. They wondered aloud if Harry could now handle a light saber given his new ability.

Harry quickly squashed that idea saying that he would rather hang on to all of his limbs, thank you very much. He didn’t fancy the idea of accidentally cutting his leg off trying to use one of those blasted things. His Jedi companions thought this rather humorous.

oOo

Jesop and Alek were sent out on missions together a few months after they were knighted. Alek was knighted just a few weeks after Jesop and they received missions right after that, travelling together. Harry continued in the temple being taught physical combat fighting while researching magic that was recorded in the archives.

At first Jesop had taught him and Alek helped as well. Harry had a good handle on it now with his new ability but still needed more practice when Jesop and Alek were sent off on missions. Harry completed his training several months later and built up some good muscle to help him out. He continued to work on it and stay fit but also spent a good bit of time researching in the archives.

Harry had come to know the Jedi quite well so had shared more with them of what he could do. They were very fascinated and many of the older Jedi would spend time with Harry just talking. Some of the older ones were familiar with the magic users Harry was reading about and shared with him what they knew.

The most well-known were the Witches of Dathomir but they were still not quite the same as Harry, he noted. He supposed at some point he was going to have to return back to earth to check out the other magic users there and learn what he had been missing. Of course, he was going to have to figure out how to do that first.

He arrived here on accident and the exact way to go back was not known to him. Plus, being able to travel between planets was not exactly clear either, much less manipulating the time as well. For now, it would just have to wait.

During one of his sparring sessions with his Jedi trainers, Harry discovered that he could do more with time than he originally thought. Up to this point, he was only aware of his ability to stop and start it, but he hesitated once when he went to start it again because he was distracted. That’s when he discovered he could make them move in slow motion. Now with his ability to slow the Jedi down even just a little bit, Harry was then able to easily move faster than them. He was sure he would find even more interesting uses for that ability in the future.

Harry continued to discover more of what he could do and even expanded on his abilities to manipulate time. He discovered that along with time he had the ability to manipulate space as well. It finally occurred to him after he thought it over carefully that they basically went hand in hand together.

With his manipulation of time and space, one ability he developed and found interesting was a spell he could cast out of his hand that used space distortion on a single person. If hit with it you would experience a distortion of the space your body inhabited. It was very confusing and a bit painful. Harry promised himself to work on that more and see what else he could do with it.

Another time spell he worked out appeared to ripple through the air straight at his target when he cast it. Harry called it a Time Ripple spell. He could shoot them like time-missiles one after another until he stopped. They disoriented the person greatly who was hit by them. The interesting thing was the spell had no effect whatsoever on inanimate objects.

In addition, Harry discovered that he could direct his time manipulation, such as stopping it completely, just at a single person instead of an entire area. Of course since he could slow time down he had to see if he could speed time up. He discovered that he could. The interesting part was he could cause a person to age right before his eyes. He could also reverse it and cause them to de-age. The effects were not long term however; the spell only lasted for about an hour.

Harry also found out that the shields he had created previously when he was younger were effective against all types of range attacks and even melee attacks such as with a light saber. This became interesting when he started having the Jedi attack him with their light sabers. They started with practice mode at first but he did eventually test his shields with a light saber on full power. He was amazed at how well his shields held up. So were the Jedi.

Given his ability with time and space, Harry decided it would be a good idea to research the subject using the archives. He hoped he could understand it better and thereby be able to use his ability to its full potential. He began a study of the universe, galaxies, stars, and planets. He read up on space travel, light speed, etc. He increased his knowledge on how planets revolved around a star, their rotation, the periods of each rotation, and their complete circuit around the star.

The more he studied about time and space the better he understood how to use his power. Eventually, he believed he would be able to purposefully do what he did accidentally at the age of six. When he finally figures that out, he promised himself that he would use it to go back to visit earth so he could learn more about his magical roots.

In addition to all the physical and magical training Harry was going through, he was surprised when they told him he needed to learn how to fly a space ship. He spent a good bit of time on the simulators where he quite enjoyed the smaller fighter ships. It wasn’t too long working with one of those that he was doing aerial acrobatics. The Jedi trainers immediately recognized his natural ability.

They also had him train with larger craft, making sure he understood all the controls and the differences on how they were piloted. He had to learn how to jump to light speed and about what is necessary to be in place before that can happen. They put him through all the simulations before finally taking him out for practice with real live situations.

He had to work hard on maneuvering the crafts carefully around on the landing pads. Landing and taking off smoothly was covered and he was able to get lots of practice in before they decided he was cleared as a good pilot.

After that, they had him study the mechanics of spacecraft just in case he didn’t have an engineer or droid with him to take care of mechanical problems while off world. As a test, they would break something on purpose and then have Harry try to fix it. Most of the time he was able to diagnose the problem and fix it normally but if the issue was too far above his ability he would just use his magic and repair it that way. His trainers finally concluded that he could manage all right given his abilities.

oOo

Harry, Jesop, and Alek were just coming back from a mission. They had reported in already to the council and were on their way to their rooms when they ran into some younger padawans who always wanted to hear about the missions the older Jedi went on.

“So, what happened this time?” a young Mirialan padawan asked.

“You know we can’t tell you the details of our missions,” replied Jesop.

“But you can tell us about some of the fights you were in,” another padawan spoke up.

“And they always end the same so why do you ask?” asked Harry.

“What do you mean they always end the same?” asked Alek.

“Simple, you, and Jesop run headlong into trouble then I show up and save both of you.”

“Wait, wait, wait. What’s this about us running headlong into trouble? Who was it that sat us down in the middle of a whole nest of gundarks?” asked Jesop.

“I was told to put us down as close to our objective as possible,” replied Harry, “but far enough away so we would not be detected. That clearing was the best spot. How was I to know a bunch of gundarks would be there?”

“You fought some gundarks?” asked another young padawan incredulously.

“Not some, a lot kid. Jesop and Alek jumped in the middle of them swinging their lightsabers and slicing off gundark limbs as fast as they could go. There were too many of them though and we had landed in their territory. I thought it best to not kill so many and once again save my friends from being overrun, so I stopped them all.”

“You mean you stopped time again,” the padawan replied.

“Yes, I stopped time, grabbed these two, and found a new place to park our ship. I released the time once we were in the air and I’m sure the gundarks were wondering where we went.”

“It wasn’t just you saving us,” added Jesop. “Remember when Alek pulled that gundark away from you when he was about to attack you from behind?”

“Yes, I’ll give you that one. Thanks Alek.”

Alek smiled.

“What happened next?” asked another padawan.

“That’s all you get,” replied Alek. “The rest is mission related.”

“Oh, alright. Wow! Gundarks and Harry stopped time again.” The kids continued to talk excitedly as they walked off. The three friends smiled at each other then parted to go to their separate rooms.

Alek’s full name was Alek Squinquargesimus but he had a nickname given to him by his fellow Jedi. They called him Squint. Alek and Jesop had been padawan learners together and had become fast friends from a very early age when they met at the Jedi Temple. While Jesop was always considered the most talented padawan, his friend Alek was no slouch.

oOo

After three days, the trio was sent out again on another mission. The Jedi Council noted how well the two young knights and Harry worked together so generally sent them out as a team. There was very little the three were incapable of accomplishing when they worked together. This time they were being sent to the Outer Rim where the Galactic Republic had recently engaged in a conflict with some warriors called Mandalorians.

Their instructions were not to engage, just scout out to ascertain the real cause of the conflict and report back. From reports received from the Senate, the council was told that the Mandalorians had attacked some of the Galactic Republic’s territories in the Outer Rim for no apparent reason.

The three decided that their first stop would be the planet Florrum, well known for its criminal element. They hoped to gather some information from the locals there. Jesop was piloting this time and guided them into the South Dock, which was one of the larger space docks on Florrum.

After checking in, they continued into the spaceport and looked for the port authority offices to question the officers and what they might know about the conflict. They eventually found the offices and spoke to the officers.

The officers were wondering why Jedi were on Florrum and were a little excited about meeting them. They explained that out here you rarely ever saw one, much less two. That led them to ask who Harry was since he was obviously not a Jedi but they could tell by the way he presented himself that he likely would be just as much trouble as the Jedi in a fight.

Alek and Jesop explained that Harry was the really dangerous one. Harry had been looking around checking the place out and didn’t hear what was spoken about him. As if on cue, he turned around and gave them all a big smile right after that, when they were all staring at him.

The officers thought he looked too young and pleasant to be much of a threat but decided to take the Jedi at their word and not question it.

What information the officers did share with them was nothing official. It was only what they had picked up from the conversations they had heard or shared with some of the travelers. Everyone seemed to think though that the Mandalorians had attacked out of nowhere and was not provoked at all.

Completing their questioning of the officers the trio walked through the spaceport and then went out the main gate, which opened straight into the city of Girba. Girba was a small town near the south pole of Florrum. The area was a little more pleasant than the extremely hot main regions of the planet. From their vantage point exiting the port they could see the surrounding region, full of canyons and desert in a canopy of yellow sky.

Immediately they were met with a cacophony of noise due to the city streets filled with all manner of vendors selling goods, most of which appeared to be illegal. The further they moved away from the port the less noisy it became. Coming to a fork in the road the left indicated the path to Ordloc’s Cantina while the right went toward the transport to the underground lakes on the edge of town.

Deciding the cantina would be the best spot for information they chose to veer left. It didn’t take them very long to arrive at the cantina. When they walked in all noise stopped for a second as the patrons all turned toward them for a look before going back to normal. The place was filled with criminals and all sorts of tough looking space travelers so naturally the two Jedi and Harry felt right at home since they could easily take care of themselves.

It was obvious Jesop and Alek were Jedi due to the robes they wore and the light sabers hanging from their hips. Harry on the other hand had developed his own style. He had plenty of credits so he spent some time figuring out what he wanted to look like before they left on missions. Being an older teenager of 17 might have influenced that decision as well.

Harry wore sturdy brown leather boots that came up to his knees and the legs of his dark brown pants were tucked inside them. He had on a cream colored, button-up, long sleeve shirt of light but sturdy material, which was partially covered by a knee-length reddish-brown leather jacket that he wore open in the front. He also had a similar outfit in black.

He was obviously younger than his two Jedi friends, and he never carried any weapons on him that anyone could see. While Harry was muscular he was not an overly large person or very tall. He was about medium height and had more of a trim, wiry look to him. Often times this made some people mistake him as a pushover, especially if they didn’t know him or had never heard of him. Of course, no one ever made that mistake twice.

Usually hanging out with two Jedi discouraged any trouble for Harry but alas most of the criminal element were not well known for their sparkling intellect and they often exposed their propensity for making grave errors in judgement. Today would likely be no exception. Harry pretty much expected that the moment they entered the cantina, but then again he was used to it by now since it happened often enough in these kinds of places.

After having a drink, the trio split up and canvassed the cantina to talk to the patrons and gather whatever information they could about the Mandalorians attack on the settlements. Sure enough, just when they were about to finish up a rather large blue creature, perhaps a T’surr Harry thought, rose to his feet, grabbed Harry and slung him across the room.

All activity in the cantina had stopped to watch the show. Jesop and Alek just shook their heads. When will these people ever learn, they thought.

The creature was laughing with a deep resonating sound as he looked at his friends, proud of what he had just done. However, he turned back toward Harry when he realized he didn’t hear the boy hit anything. When he looked, he saw the scrawny little human standing there across the room with a smile on his face.

That didn’t seem right.

When Harry was picked up and slung across the room, he was not expecting it so suddenly but he quickly put out his hand and did a push against the wall to slow down his flight. He stopped a few feet from the wall, landed on his feet and turned back to the overgrown monolith that had thrown him so easily across the room. A smile suddenly came across Harry’s face. He did very much enjoy taking down bullies.

With speed the T’surr could not even register, the little human was suddenly right in front of him and he found himself being slung toward that same wall across the room. When he hit there was a loud crack. He slid down the wall and fell to the floor. Thankfully, the crack was not any of his bones but the wall was not so lucky. It had a nice crack now running from floor to ceiling and a pretty good indention that was a mold of part of his body.

He slowly stood back up and looked for the scrawny kid he mistakenly picked a fight with. The boy was just standing there in the same spot he had just been thrown from and he had that same smile on his face.

This was definitely not good. He would never hear the end of it though if he didn’t stand up to this kid and show him he had a few tricks up his sleeve. Renewing his confidence the T’surr walked slowly back toward Harry with a fierce snarl on his lips.

“You’re a lot stronger than you look kid but I’m afraid you’re going to need more than that,” he spoke in Galactic Basic. “I’m not so easily beaten.”

“You’re not very bright are you?” asked Harry still with that smile on his face.

“I do alright,” the T’surr replied slowly.

“If you attempt to continue this fight I am going to embarrass you greatly in front of your friends.”

“How exactly do you figure on accomplishing that?”

“Simple, I will knock you out cold with just a touch of my finger.”

“Sorry kid but I’m not falling for that one.”

The T’surr suddenly reached for Harry so he could grab him but Harry easily moved inside his reach and touched the T’surr with his finger right on his chest. Harry also added a light push after the stun he cast when he touched him. This caused the T’surr to fall back away from Harry and land on his back out cold.

Harry turned toward the T’surr’s friends at their table and shrugged his shoulders.

“I warned him.”

The trio wrapped up and started to leave after that. The T’surr was still laid out on the floor.

“Are you going to wake him before we leave Harry?” Alek asked gesturing at the T’surr.

“Nah, it’ll wear off in a few hours which will help make my point better.”

“Once again, Harry, you have made a lasting impression,” added Jesop gesturing toward the damaged wall.

The three friends laughed and exited the cantina, the patrons just staring at them. Well, more at Harry really.

“We’ve gathered about as much info as I think we are going to get on this planet. We can compare notes on the ship and plan our next stop,” Jesop offered. “That sound good to you guys?”

With a nod from both Alek and Harry, the three headed back toward South Dock and their ship.


	7. Mandalorians

After leaving Florrum, the three friends boarded their ship and headed to another planet on their list. Some of the people they spoke to on Florrum suggested what would likely be good places to go to get better information so they planned to follow up on that.

Since they were going to be in space for a bit, Harry decided to get in some training. He was working with one of the small flying orbs that could emit a small zap of electricity if it managed to hit you. Jesop was observing while Alek was playing pilot in the cockpit.

Harry was working on some of the spells he had developed when he put a little more into the space distortion spell than normal. The orb was small and he misjudged the space he limited it to making it too small. This caused the orb to be crushed when it didn’t have enough space to inhabit.

“Harry, try not to destroy our stuff,” Jesop admonished.

“Sorry, that was an accident. I guess I limited the space too much.”

“Interesting. I wonder what would happen if you did that to a person?”

“It would most likely kill them.”

“Kind of what I thought. You are a very dangerous man, Harry.”

“I’ll try to be more careful.”

“That’s not what I meant. It’s fine but don’t forget to use tools like that if it becomes necessary. Just use your better judgement.”

Harry nodded in acceptance and cast a repair spell on the crushed orb. It repaired instantly and began working again.

“Well, that’s impressive Harry. You can destroy it and repair it back to new? I guess I shouldn’t be concerned if you break something then.”

“Magic can be very useful Jesop. Not just to destroy but to make things better.”

“I suppose the same can be said for the Force. Although we often use it in a destructive manner, there are constructive ways it can be used too.”

Harry continued with his training and even got some help a little later from Jesop when they sparred for a while working on the physical aspect of their powers. They of course had to be careful while on the ship but they were quite accustomed to controlling themselves while training. That was the whole point after all, to gain better control while improving your skill.

While Harry sat down in the middle of the floor to meditate after his sparring match with Jesop, Jesop went and cleaned up before spelling Alek so he could take a break. When Alek found Harry, he saw right away that he was meditating and was careful not to disturb him. Sitting down a few feet away from Harry, but facing him, Alek decided he could use some meditation too.

After about an hour Alek opened his eyes and saw that Harry was still meditating. He wondered what could possibly be taking so long. After watching Harry for a few minutes, he could not resist the temptation. Ever since the three friends had been travelling together they often pranked each other when given a chance. It all started with Harry pranking Jesop and Alek first but it didn’t take long for them to catch on and start pranking back. Now it was every man for himself with an occasional two on one situation.

Watching Harry for another minute Alek decided to send a slight Force push toward him to see if it would knock him over. Raising his hand, he carefully sent out the push but just as he saw it reaching Harry, his push bounced off an invisible shield that only appeared briefly when it was struck.

He saw a smile suddenly spread across Harry’s face and his eyes opened reflecting the merriment in his mood.

“You have an invisible shield, Harry?”

“Do you really think I’m going to leave myself open in front of you guys?”

“What’s the matter, Harry? You don’t trust me?” Alek asked with a grin.

“Not in the least!” Harry said slowly with a smile.

“That’s too bad” Alek replied as he leaped for Harry starting a new sparring session.

oOo

The three friends ended up travelling to several places to investigate the reasons for the attacks and to find out how much damage had been done. They ran into quite a few of the Republic military who were stationed on some of those planets either preparing for battle or recovering from it. Of course, with each cantina they visited Harry found himself on several occasions faced with more backworlders, usually after too much to drink, wanting to fight.

Harry was never intimidated by anyone and it showed clearly from the way he carried himself. This never helped him to avoid these conflicts. Most bullies just expect people to cower in front of them. Harry was never accommodating in that regard.

After a while, Harry just started shortening the encounters by quickly accepting the challenge and promising he would fight with only one finger, just to make it fair. They of course were insulted to be taken so lightly but, nevertheless, found themselves waking up after a few hours having no clue what hit them.

This happened often enough that Jesop and Alek had started betting each other every time they entered another cantina. The bets varied from whether or not it would happen to how long it would take before someone had to be taught a lesson. Harry, of course, wasn’t allowed to bet with them.

Harry’s fighting aside, the three friends continued to be shocked as they uncovered more of what the Mandalorians had been doing. What they found was not pretty. The Mandalorians left nothing but death and destruction in their wake wherever they attacked. Many people were suffering because of it.

The more they saw the more they were concerned about how far the Mandalorians were willing to go. It looked like they were determined to reach complete domination. Reports back to the Jedi Council about the plight of the people suffering from the attacks by the Mandalorians and Jesop’s pleas to put a stop to the slaughter, were met with constant indecision by the Council.

Jesop, Alek, and Harry were deeply concerned about the Council’s lack of action. No matter how much they emphasized the dire situation and the cruelty of the Mandalorians, the Jedi Council still refused to act.

Their investigation was so thorough that they were closer than they realized to the action when the small village they were visiting was attacked. It was one of only a few times the Mandalorians lost a battle in their conquests. The three friends proved to be too much for the attacking Force of twenty-five Mandalorian warriors.

In addition, since the attackers preferred death to surrender, they were obliged. Harry suffered a cut on his arm when one Mandalorian managed to get too close but that was the only injury for the friends. Only Harry’s quickness during the skirmish saved his arm and the medic was able to repair the damage quickly with Harry doing the rest to bring himself back to peak health.

It was after that encounter with the Mandalorians, that the three friends were called back to Coruscant to stand before the Jedi Council and give a full report. Yet, even after Jesop and Alek were so vocal about the need for action to end the conflict, the Council still remained undecided. Some older masters felt there was something dark and sinister behind the Mandalorians actions and felt it would be wise to meditate on the Force for answers before making any decision on the matter.

This just frustrated the three friends even more. Why had these Jedi Masters not been meditating already since this information had been known long before they returned in person. They were eyewitnesses to the cruelty and destruction the Mandalorians inflicted on all those innocent people and their appeared to be no indication that they were going to stop. Except for the one village they protected, apparently the Mandalorians met little resistance.

Without providing help to the Galactic Republic to fight for these people, the Mandalorians would just keep slaughtering them and continue their conquest across the eastern edge of the galaxy. Harry was not a Jedi and could not fully understand the use of the Force in decision-making, but he did agree with his friends about the need for action. Too many people had suffered already and the Mandalorians will only stop if someone stops them.

The Republic Forces were doing their best, but were only managing to slow the Mandalorians a little. The attacks had already brought about the near extinction of the Cathar species and it was not until the Mandalorians reached worlds close to Taris that the Republic’s Forces were being mobilized. However, the Mandalorians had been slowly conquering unaligned worlds for several years prior to the Republic getting involved.

Records indicated that this wasn’t the first time the Mandalorians and the Galactic Republic had fought. Throughout history, they frequently clashed but after the Great Sith War, there was a time of prosperity and no conflict for both sanctions.

Mandalore the Ultimate who had been gathering troops for years to create the most powerful army in the galaxy, calling the new warriors Neo-Crusaders, led the Mandalorians. In order to accomplish this he knew they had to conquer the Galactic Republic and its Jedi protectors. His first attack was the planet Althir III. The battle lasted five days before the Althiri managed to hold off the Mandalorians.

It wasn’t until Canderous Ordo attacked the Althiri from two different directions that the stalemate was broken. Even though the Althiri fleet was ten times larger than the Mandalorians, Ordo was still victorious. He was given his own clan, named after him, following that conquest.

Three years later when the Mandalorians attacked Cathar and wiped out 90% of the population the Republic suddenly took notice and began preparing for war. However, it took several years and the Republic was not fully mobilized until the Mandalorians attacked Taris. Fortunately, the Republic Navy managed to block their attempts to capture Taris beginning an eight-month period of no victories for the Mandalorians.

Several heroes of the battles became known during that period, including Lieutenant Carth Onassi, but apparently, Mandalore was only testing the Republic’s defenses and not using all of his Forces. After that period, Mandalore unleashed his full might and devastated the Republic Forces invading the Republic using three separate corridors.

They called this the Onslaught.

After all this information was brought to light, the Jedi Council ended up forbidding any Jedi to get involved with the conflict.

Jesop and Alek were not happy, neither was Harry for that matter.

oOo

Harry took the opportunity while they were still back at Coruscant to go see Joban and his friends at the restaurant. Joban was very happy to see him and insisted on cooking Harry a big meal in celebration. They had a good time and some of the regulars were happy to see Harry too.

He ended up doing some jobs for his old customers and earning some extra credits, which he used to buy another droid, and then just added the rest of the credits to his already large pile. This time he bought an astromech droid that was good for repairs and other odd jobs. They were able to stick to the hull of the ship and roll around making repairs to the outside of it even while in space. They could also be good in a battle if properly armed. The little droid was painted a light yellow and white and his name was QEC4. Everyone called him QE for short.

Harry would go back and check on his friends at the temple on occasion but not much was going on for a couple of months. When they finally were given another mission, they notified Harry to join them.

This time Harry brought both of his droids, OP3C and QEC4, with him. The Jedi were not allowed their own personal droids but since Harry wasn’t a Jedi, he felt no need to have to follow that rule. Besides, droids were very useful, especially on a ship. One day Harry hoped to purchase his own. Having droids already gave him a leg up once he reached his goal.

For now they were allowed to travel in Jedi provided ships. Most of the time if the ship was large enough an astromech droid was assigned to accompany the ship for any needed maintenance. If the mission for the Jedi was more as an ambassador and the language was unknown to the Jedi then a protocol droid, like OP3C, was sent with the Jedi for language support and to help with negotiations.

Harry was always on the lookout for a small ship he could purchase, which was about all he wanted to spend even though he could afford more. He wanted his droids with him just in case he found one. He knew they would be of great help too if they were ever needed on a mission.

The mission they were sent on had nothing to do with the Mandalorian invasion and this upset Jesop and Alek even more that the Jedi Council would not do anything about the Mandalorians. Harry was afraid that the tension building up between the Jedi Council and many of the Jedi who were of the same opinion as Jesop and Alek, would come to a head sooner rather than later.

He thought perhaps that the reason Jesop and Alek tended to be sent on more missions than the other Jedi had more to do with the tension building than how good they actually were. The fact that they were constantly being sent to areas away from the Mandalorian conflict also spoke volumes since there were missions to be sent on in the middle of the Mandalorian conflict.

This avoidance of taking on the Mandalorians lasted for about another year before the fever pitch reached high enough among Jesop’s supporters that something had to be done before the Mandalorians reached Coruscant. The Republic was losing.

Jesop finally stood before the Jedi Council with Alek by his side and informed them that he was going to go fight the Mandalorians and there were many of the Jedi Knights who wanted to go with him. The time for inaction was well past. Forbidding any Jedi to join the conflict would be met with defiance, he informed them. The Jedi Council did not take the news well and there was a big argument among the Jedi present that day.

The older Jedi on the council warned that there was a terrible darkness behind the attacks that they could not identify. They cautioned taking action. Jesop informed them that the Jedi’s job was to protect the innocent and face darkness no matter its form. Waiting to identify the darkness before taking action did not save any lives, he countered.

Many of the Jedi agreed with him and followed Jesop, Alek, and Harry into battle. As the accepted leader, Jesop became known as the Revanchist which is a war term meaning to retaliate or reverse losses. His followers became known as the Revanchists.

On Cathar, the full Jedi Council gave one last plea to the Revanchists not to fight against the Mandalorians. They warned that Master Vandar Tokare saw a vision that brought great destruction to the galaxy through war and felt that engaging the Mandalorians would cause this. However, during the discussion Jesop discovered a Mandalorian mask underfoot.

When he picked up the mask, suddenly all the Jedi present were enveloped in a shared Force vision of the past. Harry was wondering what was going on since he couldn’t see the vision. It was explained to Harry, after it was over, that they witnessed Cassus Fett herd the Cathar into the ocean and slaughter them. The woman whose mask Jesop found protested the genocide.

After witnessing this disgusting act, Jesop, the Revanchist, donned the mask and shortened his name to Revan, making it simpler. He vowed to wear it until all the Mandalorians were brought to justice. Due to the vision, the Jedi Council reluctantly sanctioned the Revanchists’ war with the Mandalorians; although they still felt Revan was being too hasty.

Revan eventually came up with the idea of the Jedi working with the Republic in what was called ‘Mercy Corps.’ This was formerly used in the Sith War where the Jedi served alongside the Republic Military as healers, allegedly. By this time, Alek had also changed his name to Malak. Harry, however, remained just Harry.

The Jedi Council approved the idea and the Revanchists officially became the Mercy Corps. The Council placed Revan directly in charge of the Mercy Corps then he and Malak were appointed as Generals. They served with Captain Telettoh of the Hammerhead-class cruiser Testament. Since Harry was not a Jedi, he held no special rank and simply fought beside them. This of course did not mean he was not well respected.

Many came to know of his amazing power very quickly. Revan, Malak, and Harry were often separated since they were the strongest fighters. Putting them in different groups helped to win more battles. The group Harry went with usually finished first then helped the others.

They met the Mandalorians head on after joining with the Republic to help push them back. By the time the Jedi joined the battle, the Mandalorian Wars had been going on for about thirteen years. However, Revan proved to be a tactical genius and the Jedi, along with Revan and Malak’s skill, not to mention Harry’s unique abilities, turned the tide quickly.

oOo

Harry and his special team of twenty troops were waiting in a small canyon on some planet he had forgotten the name of already, hidden from the Mandalorians. They were waiting to ambush them. That was the plan anyway until three extremely large rancor attacked them from behind.

It was Harry’s first time to see a rancor up close and personal. Before he could figure out what to do to help, they had already killed half of his troops. He discovered that rancors were immune to magic. Even his time manipulation only slowed them down a little. This was not good. There was very little room to move around in the canyon and these three rancors took up a lot of space.

“Escape Captain. You can get away and live with your ability to teleport. Please leave,” said his second in command desperately.

“No, Stripper. I’m not done yet,” answered Harry. “I’m not leaving you guys to die like this.”

Their only respite from the beasts was when they paused to eat one of the troops. They used that time to figure out how to stop them. His troops were using their blasters against the brutes but they just shrugged them off.

Harry used his lightning and fire on them, which got their attention quickly. While it didn’t stop them, it definitely hurt judging by the roars they emitted when he tagged them with it, especially in the face. Realizing that physical attacks would be the only thing that works on them, Harry decided to use his magic to drop large boulders on the beasts.

He concentrated and lifted a boulder that was a good thirty feet across, raising it high above one of the rancors; about fifteen feet above its head, then let it go. The large boulder crashed into the head of the rancor and down it went, its head crushed when it was caught between the boulder and the hard floor of the canyon. Quickly Harry lifted the boulder again while his men kept the other two distracted. Luckily, they weren’t intelligent enough creatures to figure out the tactic used against them. Soon enough all three were dead and Harry’s team was down to four troops.

Of course, the Mandalorians showed up about that time.

“Wait here and rest,” Harry told them. “I’ll be back with you in a few minutes.”

“But Captain…there’s at least two hundred Mandalorians out there,” warned one of his men.

“I know. Wait here. That’s an order.”

“Yes, Captain,” they all answered.

Harry started to leave then turned back.

“Rest for five minutes then collect the bodies of your comrades that are still left and go warm up the ship. When I get back we are leaving this hell-hole.”

“Yes sir,” all four answered.

Stripper was not one of them Harry noticed. He then recalled Stripper sacrificing himself for another trooper during the fighting who ended up dying anyway before it was over. Stripper had received his nickname after stripping completely naked when he was doused in what he thought at the time was a poisonous substance. Everyone in the group saw his strip down and it was a little funny when it turned out to be nothing dangerous at all but the name stuck. He didn’t have a nickname before that. Killed and eaten by a rancor was certainly a cruel way to die.

Harry turned back toward the mouth of the canyon and then disappeared on the spot. His remaining troops were still amazed at how he did that. However, they did as they were commanded and rested for five minutes, all the while keeping a look out for additional rancors. They gathered their dead after that and returned to their ship to wait on their captain.

Harry reappeared on a cliff above the area the Mandalorians were passing through. He could see the caravan down below him. They thought they were smart by coming in the back way over ground rather than by ship but their plans were found out and that’s why Harry’s team was there to intercept them. The Mandalorians had started trying different ways to get around the main Forces of the republic. They weren’t counting on a small twenty-person team lead by a time mage.

And they certainly weren’t expecting for that one mage to face them on his own. Harry was not happy though. He had grown close to his team members. They were a very efficient strike team, small enough to go unnoticed and deadly enough to succeed. Of course, the main reason for their success was due to their captain. He was a force to be reckoned with. The Mandalorians were just about to find out too.

Harry knew that the reason they were on this planet in the first place and why they were waiting in that cursed canyon was due to these guys – the Mandalorians. Why did they want to take over everything and everyone? It was time they paid for their crimes. Harry lifted his hands out in front of him and cast a strong space distortion spell. Previously, he only got it to work on single objects or people but he was angry and went for the whole caravan with transports and Mandalorians all at once.

Suddenly screaming could be heard and the sounds of twisted metal filled the air as all the transports and Mandalorians were forced to occupy a very small amount of space. When Harry was done, you could only see a ball of metal and bodies all squished together. Next, he sent a huge and powerful fireball to incinerate the ball. He watched as it began burning up.

Suddenly, he sat down hard on the cliff. He was drained and needed to recover. Harry sat down for five minutes before standing back up and making his way on foot back to his team…or what was left of it. He knew he had used too much magic so he went back on foot even though he was dead tired. He had to make one small teleport jump to get back to the canyon floor but he remained awake somehow and continued on. When he got near his ship, he stumbled and fell.

The next thing he knew he was waking up in the sickbay with a medical droid hovering over him.

“MT I’m fine. It’s just a case of magical exhaustion. I over did it a bit. I should be fine after some rest.”

“Captain, welcome back. You appear to be okay other than extreme exhaustion. I will take your word for the reason as I have no other diagnosis to provide.”

“Thank you, MT. Now, please call my team for a report or at least as many that can come here to talk with me.”

“Yes, right away, Captain.”

MT sent word to the crew and after a minute three members of my team showed up in the sickbay.

“Captain, good to see you alive,” one of them offered.

“You too, Spook. It was a tough day today. We lost too many of our friends but they fought bravely.”

The three nodded sadly.

“Anything to report while I was gone and while I was out?”

“Nothing, sir. We did as you commanded and when done we waited for you to arrive,” reported Cleaver. “After you showed up we put you on board and left the planet.”

“By the way, Clutch has pilot duty,” added Spook.

“Where are we headed?”

“Awaiting your orders, sir,” replied Digger.

“Set us for Home Base.”

“Yes, Captain. May we ask, sir, what you did to the Mandalorians?” asked Spook. “We saw what was left of them as we flew over.”

“Simple, I killed them…and used a bit too much of my magic when I did. I am in need of rest to recover.”

“Then take all the time you need Captain,” replied Clutch over the intercom. “I will point us toward base right now. We can handle things while you rest up. You’ve done more than your fair share so take it easy for a while. It’ll be a few days before we arrive anyway.”

“I’m glad you were listening Clutch as I need to appoint you as my new second in command. Any of you guys have a problem with that?” Harry asked the three standing in front of him.

“No, Captain,” they all answered.

“We already knew who had the job out of the four of us left, Captain,” explained Spook.

“Good. I’m glad we are all on the same page.”

“I will not let you down, Captain,” swore Clutch.

“I know. Stripper didn’t and neither will you. Now everyone clear out so I can get some more sleep.”

“Yes, Captain!” they all replied together.


	8. Sith

The Mandalorian Wars had been long and difficult on everyone.

While Harry slept and was in route back to Home Base, his men made sure their last exploits were reported back to Command. They especially wanted to report the loss of their team members and what their Captain did all by himself to at least two hundred Mandalorians, accomplishing the mission on his own after nearly complete devastation of his entire team.

Word spread of what Harry had done and his many spectacular feats during the war were touted as legend among the ranks of the Jedi and the Republic soldiers. Most were just glad he was on their side. They did not want to have to face him in battle.

On the main war front, Revan and Malak continued on forcing the Mandalorians back. While doing so Revan discovered the Sith Empire’s influence over the Mandalorians. It was just as the Jedi Council feared. The Sith were behind the whole thing from the beginning. Revan and Malak were determined to go and find the Sith who were responsible, but they were still tied up fighting the Mandalorians.

Victory was practically assured for the Republic, as they were getting closer and closer to finding the Mandalorian leader, Mandalore. Revan had already claimed that battle for his own and everyone knew it. It wasn’t until they had pushed the Mandalorians back to Malachor V that Revan finally caught up with Mandalore in a battle between fleets.

Revan and Malak, along with a team of Jedi and a small contingent of Republic soldiers, managed to board Mandalore’s ship during the battle. With help from some Republic fighters, some of them flown by Jedi, they blasted their way into the hold and landed their jump ship, taking out Mandalorians left and right. The fight to get to the bridge, and Mandalore, commenced.

There were many Mandalorians between them and the bridge but they were more than up to the challenge. At one point though, when they were terribly outnumbered, the fighting was heavier than usual, and some of his men were killed during the skirmish, Revan wished his friend Harry had been able to join them. He would have been extremely useful on this mission, he thought. Nevertheless, they prevailed with a judicious use of the Force and some well-placed lightsaber attacks.

They finally reached the bridge in a hail of blaster fire and the hum of lightsabers putting on a fantastic light show. The leader had many lieutenants surrounding him and they were some of his best fighters. After wading through them, Revan let Malak and the other Jedi continue to take care of the lieutenants while he faced off with Mandalore himself.

Mandalore the Ultimate was a very large Taung. The Taung were a humanoid species known as warriors from their youth. Battle was thought of as a source of honor for them. Most were two meters tall with gray skin. Mandalore was a bit taller than that. He was big but he was very fast. His skills as a fighter were the reason he was the leader of the Mandalorians.

Revan and Mandalore circled each other carefully, sizing the other up. Both knew the fight was not going to be easy. Mandalore was fully aware that Jedi were tough fighters with special skills but none had ever been able to defeat him so far. However, the one standing before him was well respected by Mandalore’s own soldiers. His skill in battle and his tactical prowess were now legend. He had earned their respect over the years of the war.

There was no time left to ponder it now though. It was time to get it done. With a feint to the left Mandalore lunged to take Revan’s head off but the Jedi leader anticipated the move, dodged it, and swiped at the big Taung with his lightsaber. The Mandalorian leader just managed to block it in time. They then began to swap blows with their weapons, back and forth with blazing speeds.

As the fight progressed, Mandalore knew he was in the fight of his life. This Revan had definitely earned his reputation and his skill as a warrior was the best the Mandalorian had ever seen. It was a pleasure to do battle with him. No matter what he tried to do, Revan always had a counter attack. It seemed impossible to hit him and Mandalore was barely managing to protect himself from the Jedi’s attacks as the fight continued.

Revan forced jumped away and paused during the fight to take a quick look around at the other fighting. He saw that Malak and the others had already killed or subdued the other Mandalorians who were with Mandalore. It was just Mandalore left now. However, there were plenty of others still fighting elsewhere though. He could see the fleet still battling it out, peering through the large view port from the bridge.

Revan turned back toward the fight and clashed with Mandalore again. After a quick exchange with his lightsaber moving at incredible speeds, Revan managed to graze Mandalore’s left thigh. With the leader slightly distracted by the pain, Revan, Force Pulled a metal pipe laying on the floor due to the damage. He managed to hit Mandalore in the head with it. This was all the distraction Revan needed to make the killing blow, even though Mandalore nearly managed to block it that time too.

He didn’t kill Mandalore outright though, but he did mortally wound him. A lesser man would have probably died quickly but Mandalore was not a lesser man. He hung on to share with Revan his last words.

He explained how the Sith had influenced them, convincing them to go to war, and assuring them they would win. He then pointed out a hidden location to Revan behind a panel where he could find evidence of the Sith influence and give him an idea of where they were located. He thanked Revan for the honor of battle and died a few minutes later.

The evidence they uncovered due to Mandalore’s help, pointed out that the Sith were located in the Unknown Regions. Revan gave orders to use their super weapon, called the Mass Shadow Generator. The weapon was part of a trap he had setup to hopefully bring an end to the war. A scientist had formed the idea a while back so Revan had commission him to build it for this very purpose. After Mandalore’s death, he thought it was just the thing needed to accomplish his goal.

Jedi General Meetra Surik, a human female Jedi Master, was a very charismatic leader and excellent tactician. She had lead the Republic in a very important victory on the moon Dxun, a victory which helped setup the final battle on Malachor V. When she received the orders from her Supreme Leader Revan, she unleashed the weapon on the remaining Mandalorian ships.

Suddenly the ships were caught in a gravity vortex that smashed them into the planet’s surface, essentially breaking the planet to its core. The weapon not only destroyed the planet but all the ships orbiting it. Unfortunately, some of the Republic ships were damaged as well when they were accidentally caught in it. Many lost their lives that day, Mandalorians, Jedi, and Republic forces. It did however do as originally planned and ended the war.

Afterwards, Revan took Mandalore’s mask and stripped the remaining Mandalorians of their armor and weapons, essentially disbanding all of the Mandalorian tribes. Then, after receiving word of his friend Harry and that he was now recovering while in route to the Home Base, he informed his officers that Malak and he were going to go find the Sith while the remaining Jedi and Republic were to stay and wrap up what was needed with the war and the Mandalorians.

According to the information they had gathered about the Sith, they were heading to a planet called Korriban where they discovered more evidence. The trail they followed from Korriban lead them to another planet called Dromund Kaas. It was there that they discovered a flourishing new Sith Empire, run by the Emperor, Sith Lord Vitiate, also known as the Immortal Emperor.

oOo

Harry woke up a few days later from his recovery and spent some time meditating before checking in with his crew. He was shocked to hear that Revan had already killed Mandalore and pretty much concluded the war. What he didn’t like hearing was his friends going off without him to investigate the Sith. He supposed they were likely thinking he was still tied up with his missions so didn’t bother trying to contact him. His men told him that he had not received any personal messages or anything from the Supreme Leader.

When Harry arrived at Home Base, he was told that he could return home if he wanted. The war was essentially over and Republic forces were handling anything left to be done. Feeling a sense of relief, Harry said good-bye to his men, wished them well, and then found out where exactly Revan and Malak had gone, or as much as they knew to tell him.

Harry was allowed to keep the ship he’d been using over the last several years of the war. The Republic thought that was the least they could do for him. They also had the techs at Home Base perform a lot of maintenance on it to get it completely serviced for him and repair any issues they found, along with a new paint job. All signs of the Republic’s ownership were completely removed. They even registered the ship in Harry’s name for him and placed the registration info in his datapad.

When they finished readying his ship, he took it back to Coruscant where he said hi to Joban and his friends before collecting all his credits and his two droids. He then set off to see the Jedi Council. Harry reported back to the Council what he knew of the whereabouts of Revan and Malak. He then informed them of his plan to find them and lend a hand. The Council wished him luck and said “May the Force be with you.”

When Harry arrived back at Coruscant, the many droids who were given a lift back with him were thanked for their service and allowed to report to the Republic on Coruscant for further instructions and use. After he completed his business on Coruscant, he returned to his ship where his two droids, OP and QE, were waiting. The surprise though was finding MT in the Med Bay doing his normal duties.

“MT, why are you still here?” asked Harry.

“Captain, for my service during the war the Republic gave me a choice of where I wished to serve. I chose to stay with my Captain.”

“But I’m no longer a Captain, MT.”

“You will always be my Captain, Captain.”

Harry smiled at the droid.

“Welcome back aboard, MT.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

Harry turned to his other droids.

“Crew, we’re going to the Outer Rim and possibly the Unknown Regions. QE set us a course for Korriban and take us off Coruscant.”

QE beeped and whistled in response then headed to the cockpit.

“OP, follow me to my quarters. We need to get caught up.”

“Yes, Harry. It is such a pleasure to be helping you again,” OP responded.

“Yes, it’s good to have you around again too. This will be a long trip so let’s discuss a few things while QE gets us moving towards our destination.”

oOo

It took several days before they finally arrived at Korriban in the Horuset system. In fact, it was the only planet in that system, and was the original home world of the Sith species. It contained many tombs of ancient and powerful Dark Lords of the Sith. The planet also had a long and bloody history.

Harry landed his ship in a spot out of the way so they would not be seen. He instructed his droids to remain on the ship while he went looking for clues of his friend’s and where they might be. After leaving the ship he teleported by sight over to the ruins he could see, then walked from there.

He ran into a few people who were looking around and digging in the ruins for something. Harry could clearly see some of the tombs in the distance. There also appeared to be a large building in the distance as well. Perhaps it was the old Sith Academy, he thought. He had read about it in his History lessons with OP as a child and had discussed it further with OP during their chat on the way to the planet. Harry decided to head that way.

When he stepped into the old Sith Academy, six people attacked him all at once. They were all brandishing red lightsabers. After years of fighting in the war, Harry went into autopilot. His reactions honed from years of experience, he nearly killed them all instantly but realized he needed to question them first. Why did they attack him? Did they see his friends come through here? He needed answers.

Stopping himself from releasing something lethal, his hands blazed with speed toward the six attackers casting two wide-area Stunners instead. They all fell over instantly.

Harry looked for any additional attackers but saw no more around. Turning back, he concentrated on the ones he subdued by Summoning all their lightsabers from them. Next, he released one from his Stunning Spell and questioned him.

“Why did you attack me?” Harry asked. “You’re not thinking it was the best idea now, are you?”

The Sith sat up and looked around at his fellow Sith attackers. No one was moving. They were all prone on the floor like he was. He looked up at Harry.

“You are not a Jedi but you have a strange power. Did you kill the others so easily and quickly?” he asked. The Sith questioning him, had red skin and specific facial features, most likely a native of the planet.

“No, I didn’t kill them. I started to but realized I needed answers. You haven’t answered my question yet, so let’s start with you.”

“What did you do to them if they are not dead?” asked the Sith.

“I merely stunned them. I will wake them shortly, just as I did for you. Now, I have answered your questions, how about you answer mine?”

“I’m not going to tell you anything,” he answered defiantly.

Harry pointed his finger at one of the man’s feet and cast his Space Distortion Spell. Suddenly the Sith started yelling in pain. After a few seconds, Harry released him from the torture.

“That was just a sample. How would you like to feel that all over?”

The Sith just stared at Harry, fuming. His foot still hurt a bit.

“Perhaps you need a little more persuasion?”

Harry pointed his finger at the man’s foot again.

“No, no, I’ll tell you,” he responded quickly. Harry stopped and turned back to the Sith. “We were told to stop any strangers looking for the Sith Empire.”

“But, you never asked me why I was here. Shouldn’t you see if I am looking for the Sith Empire first, before you attack?”

“We were going to question you after we subdued you.”

“How’d that work out for you?”

“It appears we failed,” he answered, his face looking shameful.

“Yes, it does appear that way doesn’t it.”

“May I ask why you are here?”

“I’m looking for the Sith Empire…,” Harry replied nonchalantly. The Sith’s head jerked around to stare right in Harry’s eyes. “…in a roundabout way, of course. More to the point, I am looking for two Jedi friends of mine, who I believe came through here looking for the Sith Empire.”

“We are Sith and the Jedi are mortal enemies of the Sith…” he was stating before I interrupted.

“…and I am friends with the Jedi. Does that make us mortal enemies, too? Should I let you all live or should I kill each of you with your own lightsabers?”

“You may be powerful but the Eternal Emperor is more powerful than you. He has reigned for thousands of years and there is no one more powerful than him.”

“And, where might this Eternal Emperor reside? Perhaps my friends went looking for him after they came by here.”

“They did. Two Jedi, one wore a Mandalorian mask, came through here and killed many. They received answers to their questions, sending them on to Dromund Kaas to find the Sith Empire and the Emperor.”

“Dromund Kaas?”

“Yes, but if you go then the Emperor will defeat you just like he defeated your friends. He has them in his grasp already and that is the reason we were to stop anyone looking for the Sith Empire. He has plans for them.”

“What plans?”

“We weren’t told.”

“If you are lying to me about any of this then I will come back, find you, and finish the job. Understand?”

The Sith nodded.

Harry walked over to a spot about thirty feet away from the group and placed all their lightsabers down on the floor. Then with a wave of his hand, he revived the other five. As they were waking, and looked over at him, he motioned to the lightsabers.

“I’ll just leave these for you before I go. Hopefully, I won’t have to return and finish the job,” Harry threatened.

The five that just woke up were looking angrily at Harry but their one associate, who was already awake, was looking scared. Then when Harry disappeared by teleporting away to his ship, the other five’s expressions changed to scared as well, with just a little bit of awe mixed in.

oOo

After Harry returned to his ship, they left Korriban and set a course to Dromund Kaas. Harry sent word back to the Jedi Council of what he had been told and that he was headed to the planet now to rescue his friends. They recommended he be very careful around the Sith and especially the Emperor.

When Harry reached Dromund Kaas, he found what he was looking for, a flourishing Sith Empire. Sensing he was close to finding his friends, Harry searched for a way to them. While he was able to land his ship, he found it difficult to get close to the Emperor. As soon as he was in range, he would find himself suddenly in another world.

Harry looked around for a good while but he only went in circles. Using his power, he returned himself to his ship and started all over again. However, each time he came close he would find himself in another world, forcing him to go back to the beginning again and again. No matter how hard he tried, he could not prevent being sent to that other world.

Each time he was sent there and looked around, he faced many Sith he had to battle to get past them. He could only avoid fighting the Sith in that other world if he chose to go back to his ship immediately. However, fighting and killing all those Sith, as he looked for a way off the strange world never produced any positive results.

It became obvious after a while to Harry that the Emperor was very powerful and was the cause for his predicament.

The Emperor, who watched the newcomer carefully, found himself mesmerized by his power. He could not believe how a human so young could wield such amazing power. He had to have it.

Just like the ritual he performed on Nathema back in 5000 BBY, when he used the strength of the gathered Sith Lords to make himself immortal. It mattered not to him that the ritual destroyed every living thing on the planet. He had gained immortality. That was what mattered to him.

Directing the Mandalorians to go to war was just another ploy in his goal to repeat that ritual but on a galactic scale. He wanted more than immortality. He wanted to be a god.

However, when he sought to drain the newcomer’s power, he found he couldn’t. The power was nothing like any power he had ever seen before in his long life. It was strange and powerful, but it was also painful when he felt it. It felt unnatural. It was not anything like the Force. Besides, no matter what he threw at the boy, he was able to overcome it. The only thing that appeared to work on him was the world he trapped him in.

While Harry was able to figure out how to escape from it, which was an amazing show of power in itself, he was unable to figure how to move forward. This was Harry’s undoing. After a while, he had to give up and return to his ship. Defeated, he sent word back to the Jedi Council of his failure and that he was returning to Coruscant without his friends.

oOo

Harry was right in the middle of a fight when he first felt it about a year ago so he didn’t have time to do anything about it. The distraction alone almost proved disastrous for him but he was able to ignore it enough to finish the fight and come out alive once more.

However, when he felt the pull a second time a year later, he was ready to pay more attention to it. It felt like there was something pulling on his magic trying to get him to travel to the source of where the pull was originating. He had just given up searching for his friends when it became obvious that the Sith Emperor was preventing access to them. No matter how hard he tried, he could not break through. The person blocking him was just too powerful.

Harry flew his ship back to Coruscant with his three droids helping him. He had docked his ship and was preparing to exit and report back to the Jedi Council on his lack of success locating Revan and Malak, when that strange pull hit him again. Only this time it was much stronger. Harry could tell it was coming from very far away and possibly in a different time as well. His power over time was buzzing along with the pull to travel.

Paying very close attention to where and when the feeling was directing him, Harry memorized it so he could go there when ready. Then he stopped and gave it some serious thought. What if it’s a trap? He shouldn’t have much difficulty getting out of most any trap, especially if he went prepared to stop time immediately in case of danger.

As he thought about it more, he couldn’t help feeling that it was Earth calling. He wondered if someone back at his home planet, someone magical like him, had figured out how to send this message. This may be his only chance to make it back to Earth and learn about his roots. He could always return to the same time he left. No one would even miss him.

Making the decision he got his droids attention and informed them of what he was about to do. He told them to take care of things if for some reason he was unable to return to the same time frame when he got back. They were also to tell the Jedi Council and Joban about where he went if he did not return.

Harry put a list together of all the things he might need and wanted to take with him, just in case. While packing, he grabbed some extra clothing and included some rations to take with him. He then tested his comlink one last time. Finally, last but not least, he grabbed his datapad.

After checking the date and time of his departure, so he would know exactly where and when to return to, Harry concentrated on the place and time he felt during the pull and then with a big push, using his magic, he disappeared with a soft pop.


	9. Earth

When Harry landed, it appeared to be nighttime and he was in the middle of some huge stones standing on their end in a circle around him, some were broken and scattered. As he looked around thinking that he needed to find some civilization and see what day and year it was, not to mention what planet, he heard a soft crack behind him. Turning quickly he saw an old man with a long white beard, dressed in purple robes with moons and stars moving about in curious patterns.

They just stood there and stared at each other for a few seconds seeming to size each other up, wondering if there was going to be a confrontation. Then the old man asked a question.

“Harry? Are you…Harry Potter? You look like you might be.”

“I…haven’t…used…that language in a very long time but it’s coming back to me…I think. Give me just a second….”

Harry thought for a second then looked back at the old man.

“Yes, I’m Harry Potter. May I ask your name sir?”

“You most certainly can, my boy. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A school, I might add, you would have attended starting at age 11 had you not left when you were 6.”

“A school for magic?”

“Yes, because you are a wizard and a bit more than that. You are what we consider a Time Mage, Harry. The word mage is simply a witch or a wizard but signifies one more powerful than the average magic user. The word time indicates you have power over it. I’m guessing you have already figured that out?”

“Yes.”

“Splendid!”

“Were you the one who called me here?”

“Yes, Harry. I was the one.”

“How?”

“I looked for years after you left for any way possible to bring you back. I could tell you left by accident and wanted to help you. I finally found an old reference in a thousand year old manuscript. There was a Time Mage back then as well and a spell, along with a ritual, was invented that could go out and contact the Time Mage no matter where or when they were.”

“So you used that spell?”

“Yes, the first time I did I was not sure it worked, but then I studied it for almost a year after that seeking ways to make it better. So when I tried it again I was hoping to make it more powerful and give the feeling of where it was coming from so you would hopefully realize it was from Earth.”

“Well, that seemed to work. I had been studying for years trying to figure out how to get back but what I did by accident only told me I was capable but not how to do it, especially since I had no idea where or when I needed to go.”

“I am glad it worked Harry.”

“Since you apparently know who I am Headmaster Dumbledore, may I ask about my past, my family, my roots? Do I have any family here I need to reacquaint myself with? I seem to recall an aunt, uncle, and cousin I would rather not get to know again.”

“I am sorry Harry but you do not. I was very good friends with your parents but they were both killed when you were just 15 months old. That is why you were placed with your mother’s sister and her family. Unfortunately, no one knew or even suspected that they would abuse you like they did. By the time I realized what was happening you were already gone and I could not find you.”

“I do remember their treatment. I believe I was told my parents died in a car crash.”

“They did not. They were murdered Harry by a very Dark wizard. However, before we go any further, why don’t you come with me to Hogwarts where we can discuss all this in private and comfort? There is much I need to share with you and I hope you can share with me where you have been and what you have been up to.”

“I suppose I could tell you a few things. How are we getting there?”

“I trust you know how to apparate?”

“Apparate? I’ve never heard that word.”

“When I apparate to Hogwarts I will instantly appear in front of the gates to the school. I simply picture the destination in my mind, determine that I really want to go there, and then with plenty of deliberation, I go. It’s called the 3 D’s of Apparition.”

“Oh, I see. I figured that out on my own willing myself to do it more than anything else. I always called it teleportation.”

“I believe that word fits. The magic world simply has a lot of terms used exclusively by us. If you will take hold of my arm, I will guide us there the first time. You should be able to get there on your own after that.”

Dumbledore held out his arm, which Harry took lightly before feeling a squeezing sensation as they disappeared from Stonehenge and appeared before some large metal gates with the Hogwarts emblem decorating it. There was a rather large castle in the distance.

“Please call me Albus, Harry,” Dumbledore said as they passed through the gates and headed toward the castle. “I suspect we will spend a good bit of time together as we discus everything we need to go over.”

“Thank you, Albus. It will be my pleasure.”

Dumbledore showed Harry the Hogwarts grounds as best he could in the dark as they walked up to the castle but promised he would get a chance to see it better in the morning. He explained that it was summer so no students would be around, just a few of the professors.

The castle was interesting. The characters in the paintings that lined the walls moved, some of the ones asleep even snored, and the empty suits of armor would salute or come to attention as the Headmaster walked past. The stairs above them appeared to be moving. Fascinating.

They finally made it to a winding staircase guarded by a stone gargoyle who promptly moved aside when Albus said “pumpkin pastries.” Harry followed him up to his office where many instruments were glowing, whistling, or spinning. Some even emitted tiny tendrils of smoke and there appeared to be an old worn out hat that moved on its own, sitting on the top shelf. The strangest thing was the winged creature sitting on a perch in the corner. It trilled something as they entered the office.

“Yes, I am back Fawkes. I have brought with me a long lost friend named Harry Potter. Harry, this is my familiar Fawkes. He is a phoenix. They are very intelligent and are capable of many wonderful things.”

Harry walked over to the bird and rubbed his finger on the side of its head. Fawkes enjoyed the attention from Harry.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Fawkes.”

Fawkes trilled his greeting in return.

“Ah, I see you have made a knew friend Fawkes. You rarely are that social to strangers so you must see something in him that you like.”

Fawkes warbled something back.

“No, I do not have a problem with it Fawkes. I like him too.”

Dumbledore turned back to Harry once he finished petting Fawkes.

“Have a seat Harry,” he said indicating a chair in front of his desk. “Can I get you something to drink? A snack? Lemon drop?” He indicated a bowl of hard candy on his desk.

“Something to drink would be nice, Albus.”

“Yes, I could go for some tea as well and perhaps some biscuits. Pippy?”

Suddenly a small, strange looking creature appeared next to Dumbledore. It looked a little like one of the old Jedi masters that sat on the Council. It bowed to Dumbledore.

“What can Pippy do for you Headmaster?”

“Some tea and biscuits for myself and my guest please, if you don’t mind.”

“No problem, Headmaster. Pippy will be right back.”

Harry was about to ask what exactly Pippy was when she appeared again with a solid silver tray fully laden with a teapot, cups, and all the fixings. There was also a plate of fresh and still warm biscuits that looked delicious. She left immediately.

“Albus, what exactly is Pippy?

“Pippy is a house elf. They are timid, hardworking creatures that aim to please. They prefer to work rather than play. They long to serve so we do our best not to treat them poorly. Unfortunately, there are several wizards out there who mistreat their elves. That is tragic. However, Hogwarts employs quite a few to handle all the day-to-day needs, especially when the castle is full of kids. They provide wonderfully cooked meals and keep the place clean.”

“Interesting.”

“The tea and biscuits Pippy brought are quite delicious so help yourself to as much as you want. Here is your cup of tea. The sugar and cream are right here if you need any of that.”

“I’m not sure what I might need so I will see if I like it first,” Harry said taking a sip of his tea. “It’s been many years since I’ve had any tea.”

“We English like our tea. Since you are a native Englishman, I believe you will find it satisfactory.”

“It does taste good and I like it as is.” Harry then tried a biscuit.

“Shall we get started so we can get past the important stuff for now and then get some rest? We can finish up tomorrow. Then tomorrow or the next day we will need to get you familiar with the Wizarding world and let you claim your inheritance at Gringotts. That way you will have proper finances to do what you need to do. I believe you also have a residence or two you can claim should you desire.”

“Inheritance?”

“Yes, Harry. The Potters are a very old wizarding family and were well off. Since you are the last of the Potter’s you have inherited everything. In fact, here is your key to your student vault at Gringotts.”

Dumbledore reached into a drawer and pulled out a small golden key that he handed over to Harry.

“This key goes to a small vault at Gringotts, our wizarding bank that was meant for you to use while you attended Hogwarts. Once you reached the age of 17 then you would be allowed to access the Potter family vault.”

“Why 17?”

“17 is the age you are considered an adult in the wizarding world.”

“Ah.”

“Now before we cover the important stuff, let me first apologize to you. It is my sad admission to make that I was the one who placed you with the Dursleys. I had good reasons but after what they did to you, I am ashamed that I did not check up on you. I hope you can forgive me….”

oOo

After quite a bit of discussion that lasted until after three am, Dumbledore took Harry to some guest quarters for the night and instructed him to ask for Cassie should he need anything. He was also told that Cassie could bring him to the Great Hall for breakfast if Dumbledore did not come by before then to take him.

From Dumbledore, Harry learned about wands, his family, their friends, and how Peter Pettigrew had betrayed them to the Dark Lord. He also learned about Voldemort, the Dark Wizard himself. It wasn’t until Dumbledore revealed the prophecy to him that Harry started to put things together about the reasons for Dumbledore’s efforts to locate him and bring him back.

The interesting thing was that Voldemort used some very Dark Magic to keep him from fully dying when his Killing Curse rebounded back onto himself at the time he tried to kill Harry. It was Dumbledore’s firm belief that he would not be able to accomplish that same feat again due to that piece of magic only allowing itself to be used once per person. Therefore, instead he spent most of his time since he returned finding ways to increase his power and physical resilience so he will be even harder to kill.

There was a tournament held at the school during what would have been Harry’s fourth year where the winner was tricked and taken away by portkey then used in a ritual that returned Voldemort to a new body. The student was named Cedric Diggory and he was killed after his blood was used in the ritual. It took a few days to find his body. The Triwizard trophy was found lying right next to him in an old cemetery where the ritual obviously took place.

Since then Voldemort’s Death Eaters were wreaking havoc all over Magical and Muggle Britain, sewing terror as far and wide as they could. The Ministry of Magic was too slow to believe Voldemort had returned so by the time they could no longer deny it, the Ministry had been weakened by infiltration and the murder of some key Ministry officials.

The Ministry wasn’t completely lost yet but it was getting close.

The next morning, after Harry was brought up to speed about the current affairs and he shared with Dumbledore some of his own experiences, they decided it was time to head over to Gringotts to get Harry settled as the last Potter so he could have full access to his accounts.

Dumbledore took Harry by floo travel this time, straight from his office. They landed in The Leaky Cauldron where several people recognized Dumbledore and gave suspicious looks toward Harry in his unusual black outfit as they walked out the back door and stood in front of a brick wall. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and tapped on the bricks in a certain order, showing Harry as he went. When he was done, the bricks separated into an entryway.

They both walked through and into what Dumbledore announced as Diagon Alley. He pointed out a few shops along the way as they walked steadily toward a large white building, which was the bank. Dumbledore explained about the goblins who ran the bank and made sure Harry knew how they liked to be treated.

They found a teller that didn’t have a line and walked up.

“Professor Dumbledore, how can Gringotts help you today?” asked the goblin.

“We have two orders of business to take care of. First, may I present Harry James Potter? He has returned from his travels and will need to see his account manager about access to all the Potter vaults. He already has his key to his student vault.”

“Very well. I will call Kurlig, Mr. Potter’s account manager, and he should be here shortly. How else may I help you?”

“While Harry is tending to his business I simply need to run down to my own vault for some business of my own.”

“Very well. Griphook?”

A short goblin stepped up.

“Take Professor Dumbledore to his vault Griphook.”

“This way sir,” said Griphook as he motioned for Dumbledore to follow.

About 5 seconds after they left another goblin stepped up and looked to the teller goblin.

“Kurlig your long lost Potter heir has returned. He needs access to his vaults. I will let you handle it from here.”

Kurlig nodded at the other goblin and turned to Harry.

“Mr. Potter, what a pleasure it is to finally meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Harry said with a bow.

“I have been the Potter account manager for many decades. I knew your parents and your grandparents before you. Come with me and we will get you sorted.”

Harry followed the goblin back to the offices until he came to his own, led Harry inside, and had him sit down before he sat behind his desk.

“Tell me Mr. Potter –“

“Just Harry, please Kurlig.”

“Thank you, Harry. Can you tell me your age?”

“I am 22 years of age.”

“Interesting, since by Earth standards you should only be 16.”

“Benefits of being a Time Mage I suppose. Trust me I have lived every bit of those 22 years, just not all of them on this planet. I have been on several planets to be exact.”

“And, I’m sure you have many stories you could tell, but at this time I suppose we should get down to business.”

Kurlig reached into his desk and pulled out a solid black quill, which he laid on the desk in front of Harry. Next, he pulled out some parchment and placed it in front of Harry as well.

“For verification purposes, Harry, I need you to sign your name on this parchment using the provided Blood Quill. It will sign your name in blood and fill in your family ancestry from there. You should only feel a slight prickling sensation on the back of your hand when you use it. Sign on the line provided at the top, please.”

Harry nodded and picked up the Blood Quill, eyeing it carefully. Then with a flourish, he signed his name as best he could in English, being the first time he ever had to sign his name that way. It was a bit messy but it apparently did the trick since the parchment began filling in all kinds of information. It even clearly showed his full name of Harry James Potter, his proper age of 22, and that he was a Time Mage.

After his information was compete, the parchment filled up with Potters on one side and Evans on the other. After it went back a ways on the Potter side, the name Peverell began to show up. Kurlig did not look like that was any surprise to him.

When it finally completed filling in, Kurlig picked up the long document and looked it over carefully.

“Very good, Harry. Everything seems to be in order. You are definitely Harry James Potter and you are 22 years of age even though you were born 16 years ago. It is duly noted that you are a Time Mage, which explains the difference in your age. This document provides proof of your lineage and establishes your standing as the last Potter heir.”

“I noticed the name Peverell started showing up on the Potter side after a bit. Is that name significant?”

“Yes, indeed, Harry. The Potters go back a very long way, but given they are direct descendants of Ignotus Peverell, it makes their family line one of the very oldest in magical history. The Peverells go back practically to the beginnings of magic and even Merlin himself. The Peverells and Merlin were contemporaries, after all.”

“I’m afraid since I accidentally left when I was six years old and just returned recently, that I have much to learn about my family and magical history. I will endeavor to do so as quickly as I can.”

“I will be happy to answer any questions I can should you feel the need to ask Harry.”

“Thank you, Kurlig. That’s very kind.”

Kurlig went over all the Potter holdings with Harry, which mainly consisted of two vaults and two residences with land. He pointed out that portkeys to the two houses were in the family vault.

“Shall I take you to your vaults now Harry?”

“Yes, please.”

Harry followed Kurlig to a small cart on rails where they both hopped in. The cart travelled at incredible speeds along the track for a little ways until it stopped in front of a vault numbered 687. Kurlig took the lantern and placed it next to the vault door.

“Your key, please Harry.”

Harry took his small gold key out of his pocket and handed it to Kurlig. Kurlig used the key to unlock the vault and opened the door for Harry.

“Harry, this is your personal vault that was setup by your parents to fund your time at school, pay for supplies, books, etc. The amount stays at 200,000 galleons and any funds withdrawn are replenished from the Potter Family Vault.”

“Is there anything in there besides coins?”

“No, just galleons. Are you ready to see the family vault?”

“Yes.”

Kurlig locked up the small vault and handed the key back to Harry. They then climbed back into the cart and travelled way down underground until they finally arrived at a large alcove with two large doors. Kurlig instructed Harry to touch one of the doors to open the vault.

The doors took a half-second to respond but they opened together, revealing vast riches beyond them. As Harry understood it now, instead of credits or even pounds, the Wizarding World used different currency that consisted of galleons, sickles, and knuts. According to what he was seeing in the vault, it mainly consisted of galleons. Although, there were other items evident as well.

Harry wasn’t interested in all the family history items at the moment. He had been so removed from all of it for so long that it was going to take some time for this strange world and his past to catch up. He was more interested in the Potter properties so he would have a private place to stay while here.

The portkeys located in the vault went to the two properties the Potters owned. The first one was Potter Place, a large manor that had been in the family for nearly a thousand years. The second was the Godric’s Hollow house, where Harry’s parents were killed and he was orphaned.

The house in Godric’s Hollow was damaged but it could be restored if he so desired. Potter Place was in good condition since the Potter elves were still around and kept it maintained. Sure enough, the portkeys, when he located them, were in the form of large keys clearly labeled with the names of the places.

Harry picked them up and placed them in his pocket. Kurlig recommended using a special bag that would hold as much as Harry wanted to carry so he could take plenty of galleons with him for shopping. Harry complied and loaded up the bag, not making even the smallest dent in the pile of coins.

When his business was completed with Kurlig, Harry left and found Dumbledore waiting for him in the lobby of Gringotts. He made sure Harry had money on him then took him around to different shops in Diagon Alley, showing him items he may need. First, he took him to Ollivander’s Wand Shop and suggested he get a wand since there were some specialized spells that could only be done with a wand. Not wanting to hinder himself in any way, Harry decided to purchase a wand.

Ollivander took a long while trying to find one that would work. They had a close fit with a holly wand that contained a phoenix feather from Fawkes, but it was not close enough. They suspected it was going to take a special wand to match with Harry’s power and unique abilities. Eventually, Ollivander gave up on his ready supply and took Harry in the back to his shop where he kept all the woods and cores.

He had Harry hold his hand over all the woods and cores but even then, there was no complete match. He did discover a strong affinity for Snakewood, but no core was acceptable. Snakewood was Ollivander’s most expensive wood, one of the hardest, and definitely the rarest. Of all the woods he had, that one was in very short supply.

“Mr. Potter, I am sorry to say that in all my years of business I have never ran into this problem before. It is rare that I have to custom make a wand but if I do, that always works, at least until now. I am deeply sorry for this.”

Ollivander had explained all the wand cores he used when he had Harry feel to see which one responded. Taking note of dragon heartstring, Harry remembered how he felt when fighting the rancors, how they were resistant to magic. He wondered if a heartstring from one of those would work. He also wondered if there were other cores and even woods from other planets that could be harvested for making wands.


	10. Introductions

A small plan began to form in Harry’s mind. There were other reasons he needed to go back but he also needed to spend more time on Earth. He certainly wasn’t done here and he had a lot of work to do so he could expand his knowledge of magic.

“Mr. Ollivander, would you do me a favor and hold onto that wood for me? I have an idea for some additional wand cores that perhaps we can try.”

“Certainly, Mr. Potter. You are actually the first customer I’ve had that even matched with that wood, so I doubt it will come up again but I’ll save enough for you just in case.”

“Thank you. It may take me a few days to track down what I’m thinking of though.”

“If you can bring me different cores that will work for making wands then I will make your wand for free, Mr. Potter. Finding more wand cores than what is already used is a rare find indeed.”

“I’ll see what I can do. I may even be able to find some different woods that will work.”

“Now you’re just taunting me, Mr. Potter. New types of cores and new types of woods would brighten my day more than anything else.”

Albus laughed at his old friend.

“I’ll see you in a few days, Mr. Ollivander,” Harry said as Albus and he left the dusty shop.

“I’m looking forward to it, Mr. Potter. Another time, Albus.”

“Take care of yourself, Garrick.”

On their way to the bookstore where Albus pointed out some of the books Harry would need to start on so he could educate himself about magic, Harry expounded on his idea to go back and collect some possible cores. Albus was worried that Harry would not be able to find his way back to Earth without the summoning ritual. After all, it had to be performed in a highly magical area, such as Stonehenge, and done during the Summer Solstice on top of that.

However, Harry assured him that he didn’t need any help. Once he followed it here, he explained, and experienced the leap between worlds and time; he now knew how to go back and forth. He was positive he could even travel between planets without use of a ship and adjust time as needed.

Actually, it was quite simple to him now, especially since he had already accomplished it.

Albus admitted to Harry that he didn’t understand how that worked but trusted Harry to know what he was doing and left it at that. Albus finished showing Harry around part of the Alley then left to go to the Ministry for a meeting.

Left on his own, Harry continued to check out Diagon Alley and buy items he thought he might need. He had already purchased a trunk that was expanded on the inside so he could put all the books and other items in it without a problem. The trunk would also shrink down to pocket size and be just as light when it did. Since he had plenty of money, he loaded up on clothes too. He was in Madam Malkin’s Robes for all Occasions trying on some items to help him blend in better, when he had a visitor.

One of the biggest and hairiest men Harry had ever met, other than a Wookiee he ran into once, came through the door looking for him. He remembered meeting the giant man at breakfast but Hagrid had been sitting when they were introduced. He no doubt looked huge even then, but to see him standing was an entirely new experience. He also held a cage with a snowy-white owl in it.

“Harry?”

“Hagrid, right?”

“Tha’s right, Harry. It’s me, Hagrid. I was feeling strange this mornin’ when we met. I s’pose seein’ you all grown up and all t’was a bit of a shock. I did come to my senses though and wanted ta let you know that I knew your parents, Harry. We were good friends and all. In fact, I was the one who rescued you from the Godric’s Hollow house after you were attacked.”

“I didn’t know that. I believe I owe you a sincere thanks then Hagrid,” Harry said as he held out his hand for the big man to shake it.

Hagrid took Harry’s small hand in his giant one and shook it gingerly.

“Tha’s alright, Harry. It weren’t nothin’.”

“That’s a beautiful bird you have there, Hagrid.”

“Oh! Silly me. I almost forgot, Harry. This here owl’s for you. Sort of a welcome home present, if you will, and I reckon to make up some for all the birthdays I missed.”

“Wow, thanks Hagrid. That’s very kind of you. Can you answer one question for me though?”

“Sure, Harry. Ask away.”

“What exactly does one do with an owl?”

“Oh, tha’s right. You wouldn’t know that, now would ya. Wizard folk use owls to carry messages back and forth between’em. They’re very smart creatures and this one I’d wager is one of the smartest.”

Hagrid went on to explain more about owls, how they behaved, etc. so Harry would have a good understanding about them and trust his new owl.

“Okay. Thanks Hagrid for explaining everything. By the way, what’s its name?”

“It’s a she and you can name her anything you’re of a mind to.”

“Then I thank you again Hagrid for such a wonderful gift. It’s very much appreciated.”

“I picked up some owl treats for her. I’ll leave’em all right here for ya.” Hagrid placed them on the floor next to the caged owl. “I’ve a few errands to run before I go back to Hogwarts.”

“See you around, Hagrid.”

“Bye, Harry.”

Harry looked at the owl carefully.

“An owl, huh? What do you suppose your name ought to be? Right now, I haven’t a clue.”

The owl just stared back at him and turned her head at the question. Then she responded with a soft “hoot.”

“I’m sure something will come to me… eventually. Say, how would you like to get out of that cage?”

“Hoot!”

“Alright then.” Harry opened the cage door. “Come on out.”

The owl walked out of the cage then stopped and looked up at her new companion.

“Feel free to ride on my shoulder if you want. Otherwise, keep up until it’s time to go home. I’ll put your cage and treats in my trunk.”

The owl watched Harry as he expanded his trunk and put her cage in along with the treats. He also went back to the counter and picked up the clothes he bought and placed them in the trunk too. Then he shrunk the trunk before pocketing it. When he stood up straight again, she flew up to his left shoulder and perched there.

“Let’s finish my shopping,” he said to his new friend before setting off.

Harry grabbed lunch at a small café when he got hungry then continued on exploring while he shopped. After shopping a while in Diagon Alley, he heard pops behind him and people running and screaming. He turned to see about a dozen Death Eaters, based on the description given by Albus, all in full regalia with black robes and white masks. They portkeyed in together.

One of the Death Eaters, a female, cast the Cruciatus Curse on a young girl nearby. The small girl started screaming and squirming in agony. Harry quickly sent his Space Distortion Spell toward the Death Eater with emphasis on making it very painful without killing her.

Once the Cruciatus Curse was broken on the girl and the Death Eater was yelling in agony on the ground, Harry levitated the girl over to the doorway of a shop where a wizard took her inside. The other Death Eaters just stopped and looked between her and the strangely dressed wizard, wondering what he did to her wandlessly.

“Find a safe spot to wait while I take care of this,” Harry said to his owl.

She flew up out of the way as he requested, watching from a rooftop. Harry checked on the result of his Distortion Spell one more time as he approached the Death Eaters. The female Death Eater was still in a tremendous amount of pain. Evidently, many of her bones were broken, if not crushed.

"My name is Harry Potter. Where is your master?"

None of them spoke for a second, and then one with white hair stated his doubts.

“You can’t be Harry Potter. No one has seen him in at least a decade. Besides, you’re too old to be Harry Potter. He’d only be sixteen by now.”

Harry kept staring at them while he de-aged himself from 22 to about 16. He never even used his hands. His clothes were a little big on him now.

“Does this work better for you?”

The Death Eaters all looked on in amazement.

“Where have you been Potter?” asked the blonde-haired person.

“None of your business, Death Eater. Answer my question.”

No one said a word. They just stared at him. How was he using wandless magic, they wondered? What exact spell did he use to cause that much pain even after he stopped it?

"Unless you want what she just got you better answer me. Where is the coward Voldemort who attacks babies in their beds?"

Most of them hissed at his insult. Then suddenly they began firing curses at him. There were all kinds of nasty spells they were using. Cutting Curses, Blasting Curses, Killing Curses, Torture Curses, Entrails Exploding Curses, you name it and they sent it.

Harry just stood there as the onlookers gasped in shock at all the curses hurtling toward him. In fact, Harry didn't move a muscle. He didn't even cast a spell. He just stood there.

The next thing everyone knew, Harry was standing where the Death Eaters were and they were standing where he was. The spells, which were all headed to one spot before were now more spread out so they hit several of them as everyone just watched in shock. Death Eaters were dying from the Killing Curses and Entrails Exploding Curses, screaming in agony from the Cruciatus Curses, flying back from the Blasting Curses, bleeding from the Cutting Curses, and all around not having a good day.

The five, besides the female, that were hurt but left alive just stopped and looked around where they were, not believing what just happened.

"Are you done?" asked Harry.

They all reached for their portkeys but they didn’t have them. They looked at Harry with worried looks on their faces. Harry raised his hand and all their masks disappeared showing who they were. The female Death Eater still on the ground in pain from his spell was Bellatrix Lestrange. One of the onlookers in the crowd behind Harry pointed that out. Of the Death Eaters still alive but wary, there was Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, and Augustus Rookwood. Dead on the ground from their own spells were the other six.

"I don't believe you will find your portkey devices gentlemen and besides, you would leave this poor woman here all alone by herself?” Harry gestured to Bellatrix in front of him. He was glad Albus explained about wizard ways to travel and Death Eater’s usual methods. “I'm sure there are quite a few people here watching who feel they owe her some payback and I'm not sure what they would do if I stepped aside. Besides, one of you has to be her friend, relative, husband, or boyfriend, right? Which one is it?"

Someone behind Harry said ‘Rodolphus Lestrange is her husband.’

"Thank you. Apparently, these Death Eaters are not willing to talk. Funny but it looks like they’re more afraid of Voldemort," gasps were again heard, "than they are of me. Is it because he's on the Dark side and you assume I'm on the Light? I trust you have figured out by now that Voldemort is a coward and he rightly should be afraid of me. Has he been hiding? Now if Voldemort should be afraid of me and you are afraid of him, don't you think you should be more afraid of me?"

They continued glaring at Harry.

"Okay, who wants to be first? I need to know where your master is so I can go kill him. Where is he? Answer me or prepare to join her," he pointed at Bellatrix who had finally lost consciousness from her pain.

Harry raised his finger as if to cast a spell at Rookwood but he put up a shield.

“Do you think that shield is going to protect you from me?”

Harry flicked his finger at the shield and they all watched as it immediately shattered. He raised his finger again.

“Do you want to try again?” asked Harry. “I’ll give you one more chance.”

Rookwood was one of the ones who was hit by a Cruciatus Curse, perhaps even his own, so was not feeling very confident at the moment, especially given the power and ability of the wizard threatening him.

"We don't know,” he finally admitted. “He’s under a Fidelius and none of us are the Secret Keeper. He doesn't trust anyone but himself."

"Interesting, a Fidelius, huh?" Harry wasn’t sure what that was but would find out.

The Death Eater nodded.

"You can relax now. I’m done with you."

Augustus Rookwood let out a big breath.

"I believe the aurors are here so they can take you off my hands. Just let me give you one warning before you go. I understand most of you escaped from Azkaban when Voldemort broke you out of there recently. I would suggest if he comes for you again that you decline because if I run across you after today and you’re out of your cell then I will make sure you no longer need one."

Their eyes grew big as Harry waved his hand and sent a wide area Stunner. All the Death Eaters dropped to the ground stunned. Some tried to put up a shield but the Stunner covered them completely and their shield didn’t.

Harry restored his face and body to his current age then turned to a tall black wizard who was approaching with Dumbledore by his side.

“Harry, you couldn’t stay out of trouble after I left you on your own?”

“Apparently not, Albus. They just showed up looking to start trouble and I showed them the error of their ways.”

“Harry, this is Auror Shacklebolt,” Albus said smiling. “He can take care of the prisoners for you.”

Harry looked up at the tall man.

"Auror Shacklebolt, they are all yours and they still have their wands by the way. The female will need the most medical attention. The other ones that are down were caught by their own spells, which were meant for me. They were not very nice spells based on the evidence.”

“No, they never are,” he replied in his deep voice.

“Well, I've got shopping to complete. Talk to you later."

With that, Harry walked off as if it was just another normal day. People in the Alley were giving him a wide berth as he went about his business with a snowy-white owl perched on his shoulder again.

Three reporters from the Daily Prophet hurried back to their offices to see who could get out a story the fastest about what they just witnessed. Harry Potter was back, dressed a little funny, but obviously very powerful!

oOo

The portkey deposited Harry in front of a large, double gate with an archway sporting a golden, stylized letter P that formed when the gate was closed. The gate was made out of a thick metal and was painted a shiny black. The gate was attached to two large pillars made of a gleaming white stone. Both pillars sported statues of a large golden gryphon sitting on top of each, wings expanded and the long tail wrapped partially around the white pillar. The gryphons shone brightly like polished gold.

He remembered what Kurlig told him and stuck his hand right through the metal of the gate. It showed no resistance so Harry walked right through it without having to open it. His owl decided she would fly over instead, so met him on the other side. He was told that only a Potter could just walk through it like that, the gate would stop everyone else. Magic was interesting, to say the least.

Once through the gate he could see a large sprawling manor in the distance. It appeared to be made out of the same white stone and looked crisp and clean, at least from this far out. It was three stories tall. He was about halfway there when an elf appeared before him on the path.

“I am Todge, the head house elf at Potter Place. There is only one Potter left so you must be him since you came through the gate without assistance. You certainly look like a Potter. Harry James Potter, I presume?”

Harry stopped walking when the elf appeared before him.

“Yes, Todge, I’m Harry James Potter. I’ve been away for a long time. Only recently did I learn of my inheritance. Do you think I could get a tour?”

“Oh, yes, yes, yes, Master Harry! Todge will be ever so pleased to give you a Tour of Potter Place. It’s a grand manor and we Potter elves enjoy our work here. This way, please,” he said excitedly.

Todge led Harry up the path and into the manor where Harry found four more elves waiting on them in the entryway.

“Master Harry has come home!” Todge shouted when they came through the massive front doors.

The other elves began to celebrate and jump around, pleased with the news. Harry was amused at their exuberance and smiled at their behavior. His owl looked on with a wary eye. When they finally settled down, they made the introductions.

“Master Harry,” said Todge, “I would like you to meet Pipsy, Benny, Grady, and Letty. They help Todge with the manor. Todge and Letty are married, and Benny is our son. Grady is Letty’s brother and he is married to Pipsy. They both joined Potter Place at the same time. Grady takes care of the grounds and cleans the outside of the manor mostly. Benny does most of the cooking since he is best at it and prefers that task.”

“The place looks great inside and out. Thank you for taking such good care of it. Who wants to give me the grand tour?”

“Todge is the head elf and the head elf takes care of the master,” said Todge, “so Todge will show you around. Can Benny get you something to drink or a snack, perhaps?”

“No thank you. I should be fine for a while.”

“Benny will be sure and make you a grand coming home feast for dinner, Master Harry,” said Benny. “I will do my best!”

“I’m looking forward to it Benny,” replied Harry with a smile.

“Master has a lovely owl,” said Pipsy. “What is her name?”

“That is a good question, Pipsy. She was given to me today and I haven’t decided yet on her name,” he said looking at his owl still on his shoulder. “We are already great friends so I will have to come up with a great name for her. Any ideas?

Pipsy shook her head. “No, Pipsy is not good at coming up with new names. Sorry, Master Harry.”

“No worries, Pipsy. Anyone else have an idea for a name?” Harry asked the others.

They all shook their heads or shrugged their shoulders.

“I guess then it’s still up to me.” Harry turned to his owl on his shoulder. “I promise I will come up with one soon. I just need a little more time.”

“Hoot.”

“Letty will bring the nice owl stand from storage and place it in the Master Bedroom for Master Harry’s owl and make sure Master Harry has clean sheets,” offered Letty.

“Thanks. That will be nice, Letty.”

Letty smiled and disappeared with a small crack. Benny left to work in the kitchen, most likely to plan what’s for dinner. Grady popped away as well, along with Pipsy as they returned to work even happier than they were earlier. That left just Todge and Harry so they started the tour of Potter Place.

When they arrived at the garage, Harry stopped and looked around. He liked the large space but he would need it much, much larger than this if the ideas he had planned were going to happen.

“Todge, is there a way to expand the garage to a much bigger space?”

“Yes, Master Harry. You can make it as big as you like with magic.”

“Can you expand it to a thousand times its current size?”

“No, Master Harry, Todge can only expand it a little bigger than it is now. Master will need special magic to make it that big.”

“Do you know what this special magic is called, Todge?”

“Runes, Master Harry, you will need proper runes to make it that big. There are many books on runes in the library.”

“Looks like I have a lot of studying and catching up to do, Todge.”

There were quite a few magical portraits in the manor and everyone seemed pleasant, but they were obviously only a shadow of their former selves. It wasn’t the same as talking to a real person or family member. Nevertheless, they all appeared excited to know there was still a Potter left to carry on the name.

After the tour and a delicious dinner prepared by Benny, Harry sat in the library that evening and began to read one of the books he bought. It was called ‘A History of Magic.’ While reading he came across a name that stood out to him. The name was ‘Hedwig.’ When he asked his owl if she liked the name, she agreed excitedly with two joyful hoots.

Finally, he had a name for his owl – Hedwig. It appeared to suit her perfectly.

Now, what else could he accomplish? Thinking on that, he came up with a plan on how best to spend his time.

oOo

Two days later, Harry was admiring his handy work. His garage was now close to 1000 times larger than it was before he added the runes and expanded the space. Of course, the previous day actually lasted almost two years for Harry. With a judicious use of time manipulation, he managed to learn enough magic to get started with his plans.

Today, he was planning out the space and coming up with ideas for everything he would need. Droids were going to be a must, he decided. Luckily, he still had his datapad so he recorded all his ideas on it.

After he completed as much as he could on his own, he decided to head back to his ship on Coruscant and put his plan into action. The house elves had already been told of his special abilities and what he wanted to do. They were excited just to be a part of it but the droids he spoke of was something they would have to see before fully understanding.

One thing they were sure about was the need for more elves in order to keep that new large space clean. They had never seen a room that large before.

Harry decided to take a few items with him he thought he would need, including some pouches with the Undetectable Extension Charm applied. He had learned how to make them as well should he need more. His trunk was already in his pocket. He also learned how to shrink and expand things. He thought that might come in handy given his plans.

With everything ready, Harry walked out into his former garage, which was now expanded into a large planet-based space station, and prepared himself to travel through time and space. He pictured the exact spot where he was standing on his ship with his droids and the time he left them.

With a small _Pop,_ he was gone.


	11. Adventure

“Did you miss me?” Harry asked his two droids after he landed on his ship right back in the same spot where he left and at the exact same time he left. He had checked is Datapad for the stored information in case he forgot. The only difference was his change in clothes.

“But you never left, Harry,” replied OP3C, “except… you are now wearing different clothes. Oh, my!”

QE3C warbled and beeped his own reply.

“It may not seem like it but I’ve actually been gone about two years or a few days depending on how you look at it. What were we doing before I left?”

“You just told us to inform the Jedi Council about where you were going if you failed to return.”

“Ah, yes. I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to chat with them before we leave.”

“Leave? Where are we going this time Harry?” asked OP.

“I’ll explain that when I get back, OP. I have lots of plans and a few adventures for us. QE, prepare the ship for take-off. We’ll depart when I return.”

“Beep, beep.”

“Thanks,” Harry said as he turned and exited the ship to enter the Jedi Temple.

Even though Harry had explained to the Jedi Council on his way back from Dromund Kaas about his failure in rescuing Revan and Malak, he still felt it necessary to discuss it with them in person. However, he also wanted to inform them of his ability to go back to his home planet now and that he was leaving on personal business for a while.

They asked about his planet but when he explained that his people had never managed to make it out of their own solar system, they understood how far behind in technology his planet was. Then when he explained that he wasn’t sure it was even in the same dimension, not to mention time frame, they were speechless.

He went on and shared a little more with them and they answered a few questions about the best planets to find rancors and highly magical or force sensitive trees and plant life. Dathomir and Felucia were both recommended for magical plants and they had rancors too. Most were a sub-species called a Jungle Rancor. There were many sub-species, including the Gnarled Rancor, Shadow Rancor, Tra’cor, Chrysalide, and Rancor Pygmy. The Bull Rancor species was known as the largest and were generally located on Dathomir, but could also be found on other planets like Felucia, Tatooine, and Teth.

“If you like looking for dangerous creatures, you might keep a wary eye out for the Acklay. They can be found on Felucia but are natively from Vendaxa,” offered Master Lestin. “Oh, and beware of the Sarlacc which I believe can be found on Felucia as well. Very nasty creatures.”

“Large Sarlacc on Tatooine there is,” added Master Tokare. “Dangerous, yes! Careful go you.”

“Thank you masters. I believe that will help me on my way. Please be sure and contact me if Revan or Malak show back up. I wish I could have helped them but the Sith lord was just too powerful. He somehow controls realities and would not allow me to even get near him. However, if I learn of a different way to beat him I will be sure and pay him another visit.”

With a bow, Harry apparated back to his ship.

After speaking to MT in the Med Bay he had all three droids exit the ship with him before he shrunk it down using the spell Diminuendo. He then cast a spell over the entire ship called the Unbreakable Charm before returning it to its regular size. He had attracted some attention when he did that but they left immediately afterwards, as soon as he had all three droids back on the ship that is.

oOo

Now they were landing in the Dathomir Spaceport. On the trip over, Harry occupied his time by making sure the inside of his ship was protected with magic too. He even applied some runes to the storage area and increased its size a good bit. When not busy doing that he continued to study magic in the books he brought with him.

QE was tasked with digitizing as many of the magic books as possible, with an emphasis on spell books, and placing them on Harry’s Datapad for quick reference.

From the viewport, Dathomir looked very much like a hostile world, perfect for dangerous beasts and plants.

When he stepped off his ship, he was not overly impressed. The spaceport was basically just a grassy and muddy field with a few permacrete domes in a dull gray color. Over to the east looked to be some marshlands. A very high, mesh durasteel fence surrounded the whole place.

Harry checked in the Administrative office and Monarg’s Mechanic Works for any information on where he could find what he was looking for but mostly he was looked at as if he was crazy. In the end, it was simple they told him. Once he stepped outside the fence, he was sure to find all and more of what he wanted. The trouble, they warned, was making sure what he was looking for didn’t find him first.

He promised to be extra careful.

Remembering a tool on his ship that might help, Harry went back and dug through all his personal items before he found the lightsaber he took off a Sith a few years ago. It had a dark orange blade. He had practiced some with a lightsaber (on the lowest setting) when training with the Jedi, but as he told them he wasn’t interested in cutting off one of his limbs. However, since he was hoping to run into a rancor that was resistant to magic, then he was counting on the lightsaber coming in handy.

He hooked it on his belt and took off running toward the fence. Making himself feather light he was able to run super-fast, and then he leaped incredibly high in the air to clear the twenty-meter tall fence with ease. The people at the spaceport who saw it thought he was a Jedi, but certainly didn’t think he dressed like one. Harry just continued on without breaking stride.

After he walked for a bit he came across some white trees that he felt attracted to, as if they were infused with magic. He checked his datapad and discovered that the trees were called Snowbark trees. Deciding this would be a good specimen to take back with him, he removed two of the trees from the ground, roots and all. Next, he cast a Stasis Charm on each, before he shrunk them down to a tiny size and stored them in one of his bags for safekeeping.

Travelling on, he found a few plants that caught his interest. They wouldn’t work for wands but they were definitely worth studying. His datapad said they were good for healing. He collected samples of a Greybush, Lesset plant, Ongmuel plant, Redweed plant, and the Rinor herbal plant. Each pair were put in stasis like the Snowbark tree and stored for safekeeping.

When Harry drew closer to where the Witches of Dathomir were supposed to be located, the Singing Mountain Clan to be exact, he came across a crooked tree with woody barbs that he felt drawn to. This type of tree was called Grave Thorn. He made sure he added two to his collection.

However, while he was in the middle of doing that he found his first rancor, or rather the rancor found him. Of course, his first one just happened to be a Bull Rancor, the biggest of the bunch. It was distinguishable by its size and also sported four large tusks. Harry barely finished stowing his samples before he had to move quickly away from the hungry rancor.

He stayed on the move away from the monster until he was able to put away his samples and belongings properly. Once they were secured, he cast the Feather Light Charm on himself again and pulled his lightsaber.

_“Pssshew Nnnnnnnnn….”_

The orange glow of the blade was like a homing beacon to the giant behemoth. His head snapped around to the blade after he had lost sight of Harry for a moment. The rancor must have stood ten meters tall. Now then, just how to kill him but not ruin any important parts?

Actually, how to do that and not die in the process?

When the overgrown rancor rushed Harry again, he leaped high onto a rock at the last moment. When the rancor stopped and wasn’t sure where Harry went, Harry jumped down onto the rancor’s neck and shoved the full blade of his lightsaber into the top of its head, hoping to reach the brain. It must have worked because the rancor came to a complete stop and all noise ceased, except for the quiet hum of the lightsaber, which was currently muffled due to it being buried deep in the rancor’s skull.

The rancor made one last half-hearted growl before going completely slack and falling face forward. Harry quickly shut off his lightsaber and leaped free of the beast. Checking it carefully he was able to determine that it was indeed dead. He put the body in stasis right away.

After he did, he heard clapping behind him. Harry turned and saw a group of women, all with braided hair, save one, and in native-type clothing. The Witches of Dathomir, he thought.

“Can I help you?” Harry asked.

“Are you Jedi or Sith?” the apparent leader of the group asked.

They weren’t afraid of either one. Just curious. The leader’s hair wasn’t braided like the others. It was a red-gold color and hung down past her shoulders. Her eyes were brown with gold flecks. She was quite beautiful.

“Neither.”

“But you carry a lightsaber,” another one spoke up.

“I was trained in the Jedi Temple but I’m not Jedi. A Sith tried to kill me with this lightsaber, so I killed him instead. However, I’m not a force user. I use magic.”

“We use magic too,” a third one replied.

“I’m well aware of your type of magic. I’ve studied it using the Jedi Archives to see if it was similar to mine, but it’s not. We are very different.”

“How is your magic different?” asked the leader.

“Can you do this?”

Harry pointed his finger at the large rancor and shrunk it down to a tiny replica of itself before picking it up and storing it away.

“No,” several of them answered.

“How about this?”

Harry waved his hand at himself and changed the color of his clothes a few times before returning them back to the original colors.

“No. How is this possible?” asked the leader.

“Magic…. I’ll give you one more.”

Harry waved his hand again and a comfortable looking chair appeared before them. There were a few gasps of breath.

“Would you like to try it out? Touch it? Sit in it? I assure you it’s real.”

The leader stepped forward carefully and reached out to touch it but she appeared to be afraid of it. She was being extra careful. She poked it with her spear first.

“I promise it won’t hurt you. It’s only a chair,” Harry said chuckling.

She finally touched it and looked at it closely. Then she gingerly sat in it until she was confident it would support her weight. She found it comfortable so relaxed a bit. She turned her head toward Harry.

“But how?”

“I’m not from around these parts. I’m not even sure I’m from this same galaxy or even the same dimension.”

“We have never seen magic like this… ever,” she replied before standing back up and allowing the others to sit in the chair. She walked over closer to Harry. “You created a chair from nothing…. Are you a god?”

“No, I’m not a god,” Harry replied amused. “The chair is not permanent. It will eventually disappear. I’m a mage, which simply means a powerful magic user. I came from a planet with many magic users. They can all do what I’ve demonstrated for you. However, I can do a good bit more than some.”

“You are very powerful.” She stepped closer to Harry until she had to look up into his face. “Would you consent to fathering some children with a few of us?”

Harry smiled.

“Tempting, very tempting, especially since I find you so attractive, but it would go against my beliefs to do this. I’m sorry, truly I am.”

“That’s too bad,” she said with a sexy pout. “I’m quite certain we would have a very good time,” she smiled seductively.

“Oh, I’m sure we would.”

She thought for a second.

“I’ve got a better idea!”

“What’s that?”

“What if we forgot about making children and just indulged ourselves in the act before you have to leave?”

“I believe I could be amenable to that,” Harry replied with a big smile.

“If you’re done collecting, follow us back to our clan site,” she said turning around and walking off with a bit more sway to her hips.

“I’d be delighted.”

She turned her head back toward him.

“If you’re hungry, we’ll feed you. If you’re not hungry, you will be when I get done with you,” she said with a smile.

“Of this, I have no doubt.”

Harry saw two of the women carrying the chair he conjured. He pointed his finger at it and it disappeared. The two witches stopped and glared at him.

“Why did you do that? We wanted to show the others!” one of them complained.

“I will conjure some more for you later to show the others. As I mentioned, the chair is not permanent. It will eventually disappear after a few days.”

“Thank you,” they said with a smile.

Harry continued to follow them while he looked up a few things on his datapad. When they reached the clan site, he was impressed with their dwellings. They weren’t nearly as primitive as he pictured them. Given the advancement of technology in this galaxy, he shouldn’t have been so surprised, he told himself.

Harry continued to shock them with his abilities. He conjured a few chairs for them as promised and even shared a meal with them. Tanwynne Djo was the leader of the group that met him but she was not the Clan Mother. The Clan Mother was an older woman who was the aunt of Tanwynne. When Tanwynne was questioned as to why they didn’t simply capture the mage and force him to sire their children, she stood tall and proud, then warned them heatedly.

“He is too powerful. He can just use a finger and make wondrous things happen. We do not want him angry with us. Even if we gained the upper hand, it would not last very long. Several of us saw him kill a Bull Rancor with ease, using a lightsaber he took from a Sith, and he’s not even a Jedi. His magic is so beyond ours, he’s like a god to us. It is against his beliefs to father children that way. We should not try to force him, as I fear we would not survive his wrath. As surely as I stand before you, he is capable of killing us all. Why make him angry?”

“Thank you for your warning, dear Tanwynne,” replied the Clan Mother. “We will heed it.”

The ruling was made so no one questioned it further.

“Thank you. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve promised the mage Harry Potter an afternoon of fun. I don’t plan on disappointing him.” She turned and left the assembly to a myriad of giggles from the younger women.

After a very enjoyable afternoon with Tanwynne Djo, Harry apparated away from their clan site to the outskirts of the spaceport. Leaving in that manner sealed the witches’ belief that he was too powerful to anger in any way. He could have returned directly to his ship but wanted to let the locals see him returning safely. He leaped over the fence again and walked back to his ship.

Felucia was next on the list.

oOo

Once again, Harry spent his time studying magic while traveling. While he learned a lot over the two years, there was still much to learn so he continued his studies, mostly just learning new spells. The spell he learned and cast on himself to prevent getting Tanwynne pregnant really came in handy. Tanwynne wouldn’t have minded getting pregnant, but was impressed with the magic nonetheless.

Harry was very interested in three subjects: Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense. He was always looking to expand his repertoire of spells so found some of the offensive ones very useful, based on all the fighting he did during the war.

Felucia was a marshland planet with mostly jungle terrain that was home to many dangerous creatures and plants. Harry was looking forward to seeing what he could find on it. They came out of hyperspace near Felucia and were immediately assaulted by a pirate ship. The ship fired at them before any shields could be put in place.

Luckily the spell work he did on Coruscant held and the blast left no damage to the ship, other than shaking them up a bit. The pirates thought they had scored a direct hit and crippled the other ship so they opened a channel.

‘This is the pirate ship Trust Me. We have just disabled your vessel. Prepare to be boarded.”

QE reported on-screen that there was no damage at all to their ship.

“Harry, we took a direct hit without our shields up,” replied OP. “How did we manage to avoid damage?”

“Magic, my friend… magic.”

“What do we do now?”

“Let them board, of course.”

“But they are pirates and will surely kill us all.”

“Not if I can help it.”

Harry reached over and opened the channel to reply.

“Well, you have me right where you want me. Come on aboard. I can’t stop you.” He closed the channel. “Stay out of the way until I have them all subdued. I don’t want either of you taking any damage.”

“Yes, Harry.”

“QE, stay at the controls in case I need you to move us quickly.”

“Beep, beep.”

They watched as the ship pulled up closer so they could board. The pirate ship was a Teroch-type Gun Ship capable of a maximum of 14 people. It was the same type of ship used by the Mandalorians during the war, only it looked like they had modified it a bit. It was a little smaller than Harry’s ship, which was a Republic Escort Gun Ship that could hold up to 50 people.

“Now, I shall go and welcome our guests. Wish me luck, boys.”

“Do be careful, Harry.”

“Always, OP, always,” Harry replied as he headed toward the back of the ship. He spoke to MT on his way past the medical area.

Harry was waiting at the loading doors for the pirates to connect and board his ship. He put on his biggest smile and waited. As soon as they connected he had the doors open for them and was waiting on their first move.

Predictable, as usual, six pirates of various species rushed through the doors firing their blasters at Harry to kill him outright. Harry put up his shield with one hand that just soaked up all the blaster fire and with the other hand he cast a wide area Stunner that took all six of them out immediately. He watched them as all six just dropped in front of him out cold.

“Huh. That was anti-climactic.”

Harry removed all their weapons and technology from their persons then used some magic he’d learned and tied them all up magically with ropes.

_Incarcerous_

Next, he moved them all over to a small storage area behind a door in the main storage area. He put up a ward on the door to hold them in place. Exiting his ship and into theirs he looked around. He found a couple more and quickly did the same to them, adding them to the warded space with the others.

He came across three astromech droids and asked if they would like to work for him, especially since all their crew was now going to be handed over to the authorities. The droids did not hesitate to agree. Harry had them shut down the pirate ship then head over to his own ship.

He checked the ship thoroughly and found a few piles of credits. He put it all in one of his pouches that was applied with an Undetectable Extension Charm before he disconnected the other ship and closed its doors magically with just a couple of waves of his hand.

Then standing in front of the shielding that was protecting him from the rigors of space, Harry pointed his finger at the other ship and shrunk it down to the size of a small model before pulling it into his ship with him and closing his doors. He placed the newly acquired ship with his other collectibles and introduced the new droids to OP and QE with instructions for them to find out all they could from the droids about the pirates. OP was to report to Harry afterwards.

Meanwhile, Harry used Enervate on the eight and did some questioning of his own. At first they didn’t want to participate but Harry was quite convincing and got the answers he was looking for. They even gave up some of their other pirate associates and the general area they were known to be in.

Afterwards, Harry put the three new droids on the job of helping QE digitize all his spell books then continued down to Felucia and landed in the largest spaceport.

He had already stored what he collected on Dathomir on his ship while travelling to Felucia. He exited down the ramp ready to fill his bags with collections. He just needed to see if he could unload his prisoners here and not have to make any extra trips to get rid of them.

He went immediately to the authorities at the port and reported the eight pirates he had captured. Luckily, they were willing to take them off his hands. They were aware of the ship sitting just outside their atmosphere attacking other ships when they came out of hyperspace but no help had arrived yet to deal with the problem. They asked about the ship the pirates were using but Harry wasn’t sure what to tell them so they dropped it, especially after they found out he was Captain Harry of the Mandalorian Wars. A couple of them had served in the war.

Harry moved off into the jungle after turning the prisoners over to the authorities. He was glad they were able to take them off his hands. The bounty on some of them was helpful as well.

He discovered that Felucia was a very dangerous place. He came across some Spike plants that were an orangish-green. They released a barrage of green spikes when touched. There was something about the spikes but they were too small for wands, not to mention poisonous. Another plant he found was a Spore plant which released deadly spores when touched. His quick shielding was the only thing that saved him on both occasions.

On the bright side, Harry collected two samples of Nysillin which was a healing herb. However, right around that same time he ran across his first Acklay. Acklays were usually over three meters in height, with three eyes, and were amphibious reptilian crustaceans, with a green color. They had six deadly claws and razor sharp teeth. Not something you ever want to run into unprepared or prepared for that matter.

Just like the rancor the Acklay was also resistant to magic, so Harry lightened his body again for speed and agility before igniting his lightsaber.

_“Pssshew Nnnnnnnnn….”_

He leaped around and dodged the vicious creature as it tried to kill him with its sharp claws and teeth. Before long though the Acklay was missing some limbs and finding it difficult to stand and fight. The killing blow was another lightsaber blade into the head. Harry quickly placed all the body parts in stasis before shrinking them and bagging them up.

The whole planet was bathed in the force but most of its plant life was fungal in nature. It had massive mushroom forests. The mushrooms were as tall as trees. Harry could not find a use for them though. But he did find a couple of different rancors that he collected. One was a Jungle Rancor and the other was a Shadow Rancor. The Jungle Rancor was fairly easy to kill but the Shadow Rancor made it a bit difficult. Harry nearly lost a limb on that one.

He thought he was about done on Felucia until he came to the area of the Sarlacc. It was located in a sacred place on the planet called the Great Abyss. Past civilizations had used the place as a sacrificial site. This sarlacc was recorded as the oldest and largest sarlacc in the galaxy. Its teeth and gums stretched a good four kilometers around its maw.

It had powerful tendrils that reached out and grabbed its prey. Even rancors were not powerful enough to escape it. Harry made sure his body was feather light and his lightsaber was close at hand. However, when he tried the spell Immobulus on the tendrils he was surprised when it worked.

Of course the sarlacc was basically a plant, a rather large omnivorous plant that lived to be tens of thousands of years old. Using his lightsaber, Harry cut off a good section of one of the tentacles, put the piece in stasis, and then shrunk it down before placing into a container. According to his datapad the sarlacc would regrow the tentacle over a short time.

From a safe distance, Harry removed the spell to free the creature and then apparated back to his ship. He had been on Felucia for two days and was looking forward to a nice shower. However, his ship only had a sonic shower. He was going to have to consult his spell books to see about setting up a real shower using magic.

A shower with hot water sounded really, really good.


	12. Wookiees

Harry next travelled to Tatooine to check out the sarlacc there. Since Tatooine was a desert planet and sarlacc generally liked moist environments, he was curious if the sarlacc on Tatooine was different. It wouldn’t hurt to get a sample anyway.

While travelling there he managed to consult his books and read of a way to make a working bathroom with magic. Inspired, he expanded his small Captain’s cabin and built a nice sized refresher in the corner. It contained a toilet, a large tub big enough for six, and a large separate shower all with running water. Plenty of it hot when needed.

Harry stayed in there for a good thirty minutes on his first time to try it. He was smiling big when he came out. Unfortunately, he noticed that they had come out of hyperspace early. OP came rushing into his cabin to tell him. Harry was standing there in his birthday suit having just dried himself with a wave of his hand.

“Harry, it appears we have more pirates to deal with. They wish to talk to the captain. Their ship is much bigger this time.”

“What is it with pirates these days? Did they all crop up after the war?”

“There has been some reporting of pirates and slavers becoming more active, Harry.”

“Inform them that I will be there shortly to converse. Meanwhile, I’ll get dressed for the occasion.”

“Right away, Harry,” Op said as he turned and headed back to the bridge.

“Now, what to wear for our guests?” he pondered.

When Harry arrived on the bridge, he was taken aback by the size of the ship they were facing. It was definitely bigger. As he recalled it was a Mandalorian Dungeon Ship, which was a heavily armored prison ship, well over 750 meters in length with 10 Quad Turbolasers. They required a very large crew and could hold thousands of prisoners.

“I wonder where they got a hold of this Mandalorian prison ship?” Harry asked aloud to no one in particular. “This can’t be good… for anyone. Well, let’s see what they want.”

Harry activated the speaker.

“This is the captain speaking. What can I help you with?”

“Ah, Captain,” said a gravelly voice, “so nice of you to join us. As you can see, we have you out-sized and out-gunned. Please pull forward into our cargo hold. Your ship will fit nicely. If you don’t comply then we will be forced to obliterate you from space. That would ruin a perfectly good ship and droids, not to mention cause unnecessary loss of life – mainly yours.”

“Well, since you put it so nicely then I’ll certainly be there soon. Save a spot for me, will ya?”

Harry closed the connection and turned to his droids. He had six of them now, although MT mainly stayed in the med bay.

“I want you guys to do the same as last time and stay on the ship. Do not leave it. I’ll be back when I’m done.”

“Yes, Harry,” answered OP while the astromech droids beeped in reply.

Harry flew his ship into the bay of the large ship before setting it down.

“Finish up for me QE while I go greet them at the ramp,” Harry said rising from his captain’s chair.

QE beeped and took over shutting the ship down all the way, as Harry left and walked off toward the back of the ship and the loading ramp. Soon, the green light came on to indicate the ramp could be lowered. Harry started the ramp and began walking before it finished lowering. The welcoming crew saw his boots first, then his legs and so on.

He was dressed in all black and had one of his black dragon hide wizarding robes on with a hood. The hood was up and his face was darkened beneath it. He slowly walked forward as the ramp stopped moving. His manner was casual and uncaring.

There were at least twenty slavers with blasters waiting on him. All were pointed right at him.

“Have the rest of your crew come out slowly as well,” one of the men shouted.

Harry just shook his head slowly, signifying ‘no,’ and kept walking in that casual, slow manner.

“Comply or we will open fire,” the same man shouted.

Harry wasn’t worried because he had already put up a translucent full-body shield. He never broke stride as he headed straight for the one that shouted at him.

The man fired his first shot at Harry but the shield became obvious as soon as the baster shot touched it. The shield just soaked it up and it never reached Harry. The slavers were shocked at that but they all opened fire at the same time to stop him, as he kept walking. They thought they could break his shield with enough blaster shots but instead the shield was strengthened.

When Harry came within a couple of feet of the leader, he stopped as they continued to unleash all their blasters on him, even at point blank range. The shield was so strong now that Harry barely had to concentrate on it.

Suddenly he was moving and jumping all over the place. His hands came forward and red beams of light kept shooting out of them. Every time one of the red lights hit a pirate, he or she went down and didn’t move again. Harry was all over the place, constantly moving, jumping, and casting Stunners. The leader was the first one hit. Some were pushed, pulled, or thrown into others. Before long, all the slavers in the cargo hold were unconscious.

Harry removed all their blasters and any other tech they had, placing it all in one of his spare pouches. He then tied them all up magically. He left them in the middle of the hold and continued on his way.

There were three large doors into the hold and one regular-sized one. Harry warded all three of the big ones so no one could use them then headed for the regular-sized one.

“QE, close the ramp and don’t open it for anyone except me,” he said into his communicator.

“ _Beep, beep_.”

Harry made sure the ramp was closing before he left to look for more slavers and to see if they were carrying any prisoners. He warded the door behind him then slowly made his way to the cells, subduing many slavers as he went and collecting their weapons and tech.

When he finally found the cells, his fears came true. The prison ship was now a slavers ship and there were somewhere around 2,000 Wookiees and a few hundred other species like Twi’leks, Zeltrons, and humans. The latter groups were obviously for the sex trade.

The prisoners watched as Harry systematically took out all the guards in front of them. Then he lowered his hood and talked to the slaves. He had them pass the word around so all would know what was going on. They all learned that the slavers had tried to capture the wrong person and he was now going to free all the slaves.

He was hoping to get some help subduing the remainder of the slavers. After that, he would gladly let them have the ship to get back to their home world and would appreciate if they helped the other non-Wookiee slaves once they were safe at home.

The Wookiees readily agreed then watched as Harry dumped all the weapons and tech that he took off the slavers. He wanted the Wookiees to have some weapons to use. With a wave of his hand, the locks all unlocked and they were free. They put the guards into the cells and locked them again. Harry had a feeling if the guards were awake and able to fight back then they would have had their limbs torn off based on how they were thrown into the cells.

The Wookiees decided on some teams to go hunt down their captors while Harry took the remaining Wookiees and the other slaves back to the Cargo Hold. Once they were inside and told to wait, Harry sealed the door again and headed straight as possible to the bridge. The Wookiee attack teams also knew that was his plan. They were searching the rest of the ship and securing it.

Most all of them had heard of Harry Potter and the role he played in the Mandalorian Wars. They had no doubt about his abilities.

Harry was still lightened so put on the speed as he made his way through the ship. He was moving so fast that the few slavers he subdued rarely saw him coming. When he finally made it to the bridge, there were at least thirty slavers working at the stations, most of them Trandoshans.

The captain was a rather large and imposing Trandoshan who watched in amusement as Harry zipped through his bridge knocking out all of his crew and tying them up. When Harry was done and only the Captain was left he stood in front of the large lizard.

“If you think I’m scared then you’re thinking wrong. I’ve fought Jedi and Sith before. I’m still here and they are not,” he said in his gravelly voice as he prepared for battle.

“There’s only one problem with your statement. I’m neither Jedi nor Sith.” Harry lowered his hood so the Captain could see his face. “I’m a wizard. Ever fought one of those? Highly doubtful since I’m likely the only one in this galaxy.”

“Can’t say that I have but I’m still not worried.”

“You should be because right now there are several large teams of Wookiees taking over the ship and I imagine they will be joining us on the bridge momentarily.”

“Then I will kill you quickly before they arrive.”

“ _Expelliarmus!_ ” Harry cast silently.

Harry let the blaster sail right past him. The Trandoshan looked at his empty hands in shock, then pulled himself together.

“No matter, I prefer the blade,” he said pulling his sword from behind his back and holding it out in front of him, ready to strike. It was an impressive sword.

“That’s a very nice blade. However, I prefer my hands,” Harry replied with a smile.

The Trandoshan looked at Harry with a confused expression before he decided to attack. He started to swing his blade but was surprised when his sword was no longer a sword. It was now a stuffed animal, a snake to be exact.

If he was confused before, he was really confused now. He dropped the snake on the floor and backed up a step.

“What are you?”

“I told you. I’m a wizard, a mage. You know, a person who uses magic? Where I come from magic is real and it’s not the Force. Some things are similar between the two, but not all things. Are you feeling all right?” Harry took a step toward him but the Trandoshan took a step back fearfully. “You look a little off color, if you don’t mind me saying. How about you take a little nap? Perhaps you’ll feel better later.”

Harry pointed his finger at the Trandoshan and a red light hit him, knocking him out. He followed up with Incarcerous that tied him up.

“Although I doubt you’ll feel better once the Wookiees get a hold of you.”

Harry removed the transfiguration from the sword, shrunk it, and then pocketed it. He inspected the bridge after that and the instrumentation as he waited for the Wookiees to join him. It was a rather large ship. Two teams of Wookiees showed up a couple of minutes later.

“Are we all secure?” Harry asked.

The Wookiee roared and nodded his head in affirmation.

“I can only understand some of your language so I’ll try to keep it to yes and no questions. That way I’ll understand better. Although, I do have a protocol droid on my ship that can translate for me if we need it.”

The Wookiee nodded.

“That reminds me. I left all the others in the Cargo Hold for their protection. I locked it down while we took control of the ship. There are also around twenty slavers in there that I took down first. There knocked out and tied up like these on the Bridge. I recommend throwing them all in the cells where they had you. Then you can deal with them back on Kashyyyk with your government. However, I’m turning them all over to your people to deal with. I want nothing more to do with them. Is that understood?”

The Wookiee nodded again.

“I trust you all know how to fly this thing and can get back home in it?”

They all nodded.

“Good. Keep the ship and do with it as you wish. However, I wouldn’t mind having a few of the astromech droids to take with me. I take it some of you will stay here on the Bridge to man things?”

They nodded again.

“Okay, those who are not staying follow me and I’ll unlock the Cargo Hold so you can collect the others and the slavers. My ship is there too so I’ll take my leave shortly so you can be on your way.”

Harry and several of the Wookiees went back to the Cargo Hold while others carried the slavers on the Bridge to the cells, leaving around thirty to operate the ship. Harry took them to one of the large doors and when he removed the wards, they saw many relieved faces on the ones that met them. The twenty slavers were still out so were taken to the cells along with the others that were already placed there.

One of the older Wookiees started growling and roaring orders and that got everyone moving. Harry had QE lower the ramp and asked OP to join him so he could translate. OP made his way down the ramp so Harry introduced OP to the Wookiee elder. OP translated for Harry while the Wookiee spoke.

The leader thanked him profusely for rescuing them from the slavers. He invited Harry to visit Kashyyyk soon. There were many families who would like to show their appreciation for his help, the leader assured him. He also let Harry know that they knew of him from the wars and his exploits were legendary. It was a privilege to call Harry Potter friend and offered him help should he ever need it.

They chatted a little more before Harry asked him if there were any special trees or plants on Kashyyyk. He explained that he was collecting samples from different planets and would come there right after he finished on Tatooine if Kashyyyk had any he could collect.

The Wookiee leader assured Harry that Kashyyyk was full of trees and plants that were special. He explained that the forest floor was dangerous so the Wookiees lived in the top of the trees and that there were no trees on any other planets as large as the trees on Kashyyyk. The planet was also heavy in the Force.

Harry thanked the leader and assured him he would come by after he finished at Tatooine. Before he could leave, the Wookiees presented Harry with five of the astromech droids to take with him. Harry was very thankful for that.

With final farewells said, Harry and his droids left on his ship leaving the Wookiees and the others on their own.

oOo

Harry had never seen so much sand in his life and two suns were just too much. Cooling charms were heavily used… constantly. Harry had read about a special wood found on Tatooine called Japor Ivory but it was so rare of a find it was doubtful he would find any.

Given that was the only plant besides the sarlacc on Tatooine Harry was interested in; he decided to skip looking for the rare Japor Ivory wood and concentrate on the sarlacc. There was no point in staying on this too hot planet longer than necessary.

He was able to get directions to the sarlacc pit so he rented a speeder and made his way there. Low and behold, there were many people standing around looking at the thing. It was big but not near the size of the one on Felucia. The people stayed just out of reach of its tentacles

Harry spoke to a few of them trying to understand the attraction they had for it. When he explained that he wanted to collect a sample, they looked at him as if he were crazy. He explained about his quest to collect samples of different plants and animals from different worlds. He told them about the bigger sarlacc on Felucia and his collection of different rancors and the Acklay.

After Harry froze the sarlacc with Immobulus and collected a good section of tentacle, shrunk it, and then stored it, the onlookers were more impressed. One of them even came up to him after he released the sarlacc from the spell and told him of Krayt dragons on Tatooine. He even knew the approximate location of one, he said.

Harry thanked him and looked it up on his datapad. There were two subspecies called the Canyon Krayt, which was the smallest, and the Greater Krayt, which was the largest. They were highly sought after due to the precious pearls found in their bodies. The man who told him about them was pretty sure the one he knew of was the larger one, but he never got close enough so couldn’t be certain.

Harry immediately headed that direction on his speeder. When he got close, he could detect the Krayt Dragon was near just because he could sense it. He found it at the back of a massive cave. It was definitely huge, around 60 meters, with five horns and eight legs. Like most dragons, it was resistant to magic. Harry applied the feather light spell and pulled his light saber. It was time for battle.

Harry supposed a head shot would be the best approach again and perhaps the heart would be the sought after piece for a wand core. Readying himself, he leaped into the fight, igniting his lightsaber at the same time.

_“Pssshew Nnnnnnnnn….”_

The sound and the glow drew the dragon’s attention.

Suddenly Harry felt like everything was in slow motion and he was just a spectator as he floated on the air toward the dragon. The dragon was slowly opening its great mouth with rows of sharp teeth to meet him. Then just as suddenly, the dragon quickly dove into the sand floor and disappeared out of sight.

According to his datapad, they were able to move through sand as quickly as water. Sometimes they even hid in the sand for long periods of time waiting for their next meal. He should have anticipated that, he thought. He landed softly where the dragon previously was and looked around quickly.

When the hair on the back of his neck stood straight out, Harry jumped again and narrowly avoided the dragon that came up underneath him breaking through the sand and rock as if they were nothing. He turned in mid-air and cast lightening from his hand at the beast. It struck the dragon but it seemed to pay it no mind as it continued to fly up then head straight down again into the sand, where it disappeared once more.

Harry decided to stay on the move and be ready when it appeared. He levitated a rock across the way and dropped it from high up. Suddenly the sand broke again and up came the dragon in that very spot. Harry was ready this time though. When the dragon cleared the sand completely and was making his turn to head back down, Harry pointed his hand at the sand and transfigured it into permacrete.

The dragon hit the permacrete floor of the cave headfirst and crumpled into the floor dazed from the unexpected resistance. Harry quickly went in for the kill while it was stunned but the dragon jumped and turned ready to fight before he could get there. It snapped with its massive teeth at Harry but he barely managed to avoid them as he twisted and turned himself in mid-air, passing right by the dragons head and between two of its horns.

Harry landed on the back of the cave wall and leaped back off toward the dragon again who was busy turning to try to get to him. Harry shifted his body to align it with his target better and just managed to land on the side of its giant head. He quickly climbed and ran to the top of its head and shoved his lightsaber straight down into its brain.

The great reptile let out a roar that rattled Harry’s teeth and vibrated him to the bone but it didn’t die. It started trying to shake Harry off. He must not have reached the brain. Harry held onto his light saber and stuck it as far as he could into the dragon’s neck as he tumbled off the beast. He kept a hold of it as it cut all the way down the side of the neck. Blood was pouring out of the wound and soaking Harry in it.

Harry landed on the floor of the cave and immediately leaped away from the dragon. When he landed, he turned around and watched as the Great Krayt stumbled and wobbled around with its throat cut. When it turned so Harry could see into the neck he had opened up, Harry cast a strong cutting curse right into the wound that deepened the cut further and caused the dragon to pause and try for another breath.

Not wanting to see the dragon suffer any more, Harry ran quickly until he had a good angle on the cut. Then he cast a strong Blasting Curse straight into it, killing the dragon.

Harry quickly cast the Stasis Charm and sat down immediately, not believing that he was stupid enough to take on a Great Krayt Dragon of this size. If he ever ran across another one, he decided to try to converse with it or just avoid it completely. Since he was messy already, he decided to see if any pearls were inside the dragon. There were quite a few, but of course, this was an older dragon.

Thinking back on the fight though, it seemed odd that the dragon took evasive maneuvers from the get go. Given the size differential between it and Harry why didn’t it just stand and fight? Harry would only be a small snack at the most to the great beast. It fled and tried to take him out by sneak attack.

However, it only took to the sand once Harry ignited his lightsaber, he remembered. It seemed to hesitate then dove. Harry wondered if the dragon had fought a Jedi before and possibly was injured by their lightsaber. Or, perhaps, it was a Sith after the pearls and he didn’t succeed. The dragon was definitely avoiding the lightsaber.

He must be a lovely site, Harry thought, covered in the dragon’s blood. Harry cast some cleaning charms on himself but knew a good shower was in order. After he shrunk the dragon, which took a while, and bagged it up, Harry apparated back to his ship and straight into his shower. He undressed in there and placed all his clothes, tools, and collectibles on the tile floor in the bathroom, just outside the shower. Those items were to be dealt with later.

For now, he just wanted to feel clean again.

oOo

Kashyyyk was different and the trees were understated. They were just too big to ignore. Harry definitely had to get some samples to take with him. The reception was unexpected as well. The Wookiees were treating him like a hero. Harry wasn’t sure how to respond to all their attention. Even the other non-Wookiee slaves wanted to thank him in various ways. It was difficult to say no so Harry ended up taking a few days off for fun and relaxation.

The Wookiees had contacted the Jedi Temple about the slaves so they were arranging for the Galactic Republic to send a ship to collect them and take them back to Coruscant. From there they could go anywhere they liked, and contact anyone they wished.

Harry excused himself and went exploring. The giant trees the Wookiees lived in were called Wroshyr trees and they were magnificent, standing around a kilometer high. He went away from the Wookiee homes and into the forest more before he took any samples. He decided to retrieve extra samples since he wasn’t taking an entire tree.

Making himself light again, he jumped from limb to limb as he went lower and closer to the forest floor. He wanted to see what it was like lower down, especially since the Wookiees said it was dangerous down there. That must mean dangerous creatures and dangerous creatures might be good for his collection. Harry continued to explore the various depths of Kashyyyk.


	13. Pirates

The first creature Harry came across in the Wroshyr trees was an Asyyyriak. It was vicious and spent most of its time high above the floor of the forest, using the branches to travel around. It had very long, sharp claws and the body was brown and covered with long, green and brown hair. This helped to camouflage it among the forest moss. Fully-grown Asyyyriaks were typically between one and two meters in length. Sometimes they even preyed on the Wookiee young.

It immediately came after Harry when it spotted him but Harry was on the alert and caught it with his Stunner before it could get close enough. It felt normal and wasn’t resistant to magic so Harry moved on away from it after he stunned it. He released it after he applied some scent and sound dampening charms on himself and was a good distance away from it.

Harry watched as it woke back up from his Enervate, shook its head, and then moved on in a different direction. That danger past, Harry moved on a bit further until he came across a flying creature that was about a meter or so in length, with razor-sharp teeth and wings. It basically looked like a flying monkey.

According to his datapad, these creatures were part of Wookiee legend and were called Night-Flyers. Keying off the name, Harry looked up and around only to discover that it was like night in the forest now. His eyes must have been slowly adjusting, he thought. The canopy was so thick that little light traveled down this far. Of course, it was late evening so the Night-Flyers would be out and about now.

The only problem he had was the fact he had only seen one so far. If they were so sparse then he would hate to lessen the species more. He could only imagine that the reason they were Wookiee legend was because they were seldom seen anymore.

Harry couldn’t stun it when it came after him due to its magic resistance, but he put up his shield, which it ran into hard enough to knock it down. Then Harry was able to tie it up with Incarcerous. He decided to collect some of its hair only since he saw no other Night-Flyers around. He placed his samples in a bag and marked it so he wouldn’t forget.

He turned the Night-Flyer loose from a safe distance before moving on.

As Harry continued on further, he kept going lower and lower and ran into many more interesting animals, along with a few different plants. He came across Kshyy vines, which were self-repairing. Even blasters couldn’t damage them. He also saw some Kthysh, which was a vined [plant](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Plant/Legends) the Wookiees used to make [bowcaster](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Bowcaster/Legends) strings.

When he came across some Kashyyyk Treeworms, he found a tremendous amount of silk they’d created. The silk’s tensile strength was stronger than any other, according to his datapad anyway, so Harry collected a lot of it to take with him. The Treeworms were not much of a bother.

Things became a lot more serious when he finally reached the forest floor. Harry could sense the danger all around him. According to his datapad, there were snakes down here called Anakkonas that were big enough to easily swallow a Wookiee whole. There were also Bolstyngars, which were the quietest predators, despite the fact they stood more than four meters in height.

Harry made sure both his sound and scent were still blocked by magic before continuing.

Before long, he came across a Katarn, which according to his information was a predatory quadruped reptomammal. It was large enough for a Wookiee to ride on. They were merciless predators, described as silent, shadowy, and deadly. It didn’t take long for Harry to discover it was also resistant to magic.

Falling back on his trusty lightsaber and speed, once he lightened himself, Harry prepared for battle. The good thing was the Katarn just came straight at him and kept coming as soon as it saw him. The bad thing was it was quicker than it looked.

However, Harry’s enhanced speed proved faster and his confidence was way up after he defeated that monstrous Krayt Dragon on Tatooine. He still had to be very careful though. The Katarn was extremely dangerous. One misstep and it would surely kill him and eat him.

Once Harry had the measure of it though, he jumped over its head when it charged, twisting himself in the air, and landed on the creature’s back. He then swiftly shoved his lightsaber through its brain to kill it. Afterwards he put it in stasis, shrunk it, and bagged it.

Harry was about ready to call it quits on his collections and teleport back when he came across a Terentatek, or rather, it found him. It was a giant of a beast, dreadful in its appearance with spiked arms and claws long enough to touch the ground while standing on two legs. Its massive head sported razor-sharp teeth in a wide gaping mouth and ended in three large spikes pointing out the back of it. The spikes also appeared on its back, below the ones on the back of its head. On each side of its head in the front were two large horns.

It was very intent on making Harry its next meal.

Harry cast Incarcerous at it since it felt like it was resistant to magic. Incarcerous just wrapped ropes around the object of the spell to bind it. Since the spell didn’t have to penetrate the resistant skin, Harry hoped it would do the trick or at least slow it down enough for him to kill it easily.

He found out quickly that the ropes were no match for the Terentatek’s strength. It broke them as easily as if they were merely a thin piece of thread. Next, Harry tried to stop time on just the beast but it didn’t faze it in the least. Stopping time in a large radius met with the same problem. The Terentatek just kept coming.

_“Pssshew Nnnnnnnnn….”_

Suddenly it put on a burst of speed and was close enough to swing one of its massive arms to crush Harry. Having never removed his spell to lighten himself, he leaped over the arm and flipped over the monster’s head to get behind it.

That would have worked too but it quickly lifted its spiked head and nicked Harry on his left boot before he could get over it completely. The power of the Terentatek made sure the slight nick to Harry’s boot was enough to injure him.

Harry landed on both feet but one foot had a few broken bones so he cried out in pain as he fell to the ground. The beast turned lightning fast and leaped for Harry to crush him before he could recover. Harry sensed it coming for him so teleported to a branch he could see above him.

He looked down and could see the Terentatek looking for him. It looked a little confused. Harry did a quick search for a spell on his datapad to heal his broken foot, cast it, and then numbed it slightly for good measure.

That taken care of, he teleported back down to the beast. It paused for only a second after it spotted Harry again, then it attacked once more. Only this time Harry didn’t dodge or jump around. He met the large spiked arm with his lightsaber, slicing it clean off. The other arm met with the same fate too.

The beast reared back its head then roared in pain and frustration. Harry quickly swiped with his lightsaber across the beasts exposed neck killing it quickly. The neck was too thick for the lightsaber to go all the way through to the other side and remove the head completely but it clearly cut deep enough to kill it.

With a sigh of relief and a quick check for any additional threats in the area, Harry put the body parts in stasis and shrunk them down. Once all was collected and in the right place, Harry took a moment to catch his breath.

He was thinking of teleporting back to his ship to put away everything he collected when he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand straight out. He felt the presence of something dangerous but he didn’t see anything in the dark around him.

Suddenly, he was swallowed whole by one of the Anakkonas. The massive snake moved far too quickly for something its size, he thought. Harry barely got a glimpse of it out of his peripheral vision before it had him. Luckily, Harry missed its huge fangs on his way through. It was accustomed to much larger meals so Harry was merely a snack for the creature.

After the snake ate Harry, it moved on looking for additional food. Its eyes darting back and forth keen for any movement. Its tongue was flicking out to taste the very air around it. It managed to slither about twenty feet when it heard a muffled sound followed by pain inside its throat.

_“Pssshew Nnnnnnnnn….”_

The monstrous snake began to buck and roll around as the dark orange blade of Harry’s lightsaber cut through the side of its neck and made a complete circle separating the head from the body. Harry jumped free as the body continued to convulse, roll, and wiggle before it finally lay still.

Harry knew now that he had all he wanted to collect. No more, he thought. That was way too close.

Harry put the snake in stasis, then used some cleaning charms on himself. Once he had it shrunk and bagged up, he decided to teleport back to his ship. After that, he took a long shower then teleported to the room the Wookiees provided for him so he could get some rest before saying his good-byes to the Wookiees in the morning.

oOo

After Harry left Kashyyyk, he pondered ways he could get all the things he needed for his space station on Earth. He had enough space in his expanded garage now, but not all the hardware and technology yet, like the computer systems to operate everything. He was collecting extra droids but he could always use more than he had. He also had two ships now, including his own. It would be good to collect a few more.

He could only imagine the cost of all the hardware and technology needed to completely kit out a space station.

He decided to head back to Coruscant and talk to some of his old contacts there about where he could locate everything he needed and make some extra credits to buy the hardware. Some of the people he previously worked for were rich and extremely connected. Harry was hoping that at least one of them would help point him in the right direction.

As it turns out, they were all very helpful and some even asked if he could do a few jobs for them while he was at it. They informed Harry that the Galactic Republic was one of the biggest suppliers of space stations and equipment. Given his reputation and service to the Republic, he should check with them, they advised. They might give him a deal.

After he explained what he was planning, a couple of his contacts offered to pay the full cost of all the hardware he needed if he would be agreeable to handle a major issue they were facing. As it turns out, piracy was so bad right now that they were having trouble getting their imports and exports to the destinations intended. Pirates were attacking their ships and robbing them blind, stealing the ships and all that was in them, not to mention killing most of their employees. They were losing millions upon millions of credits.

If the pirates weren’t stopped, then the business owners would continue to lose far more than the cost of equipment for a small planet-side space station. Help them with their pirate problem and all the equipment he needed would be provided, they offered.

No one had to convince him further. It was agreed that if Harry could return some or all of their ships along with any of the product that would be great, and he could keep any of the pirate ships he wanted. They weren’t sure if it was one pirate ship or more than one that was attacking them. The main concern was to stop the bleeding. Even if none of their property could be recovered, they would improve their standing tremendously just by stopping the pirates.

The plan was to have Harry go on one of the ships with the crew so he could help if they were attacked. They picked a route that had seen the most pirate activity recently. Before they left, however, Harry shrunk the ship and placed spells on it to protect it before expanding it back to normal size and placing runes on it for additional protection.

After the ship was loaded, they headed out as they normally do. Harry expanded his cramped quarters to a much more comfortable size then waited to see if he would be needed. He didn’t have his droids with him since they remained behind with his own ship. To pass the time, Harry continued to study and learn additional magic that had been placed on his datapad. Occasionally, he would change some things in his cabin to make it even better as he learned additional spells to use.

As luck would have it, they did not run into any pirates on the way to their destination. Nor were they attacked after receiving payment for that load, then buying more merchandise to take to another planet and sell. They successfully travelled and sold their items in both places before heading back home to Coruscant having made a good profit.

They knew this was a hit and miss game since they didn’t know when the pirates would attack so Harry kept going out with the crew hoping to catch the pirates responsible. One other ship was attacked and pillaged that Harry was not on before they finally hit the jackpot after a couple of weeks. They were travelling from Coruscant to Corellia when it happened. They had just dropped out of hyperspace when they were attacked.

The pirate ship that stopped them was at least three times bigger than the freighter Harry was riding on. It was a very intimidating ship. They fired a small blast at the engines to disable it and prevent escape. The shipped was rocked from the blast but instruments reported no damage. The crew was shocked. They started to try an escape but Harry told them to shut down and wait. They complied with his order.

Harry went to the front where he could see clearly into the bridge of the pirate ship sitting in front of them. There were a few pirates on the bridge Harry could just make out from the distance. They hailed the ship and told them to prepare to be boarded. Any resistance would be met with instant death.

Harry insisted on answering for them so they left him to it.

“Pirate, this is Captain Harry Potter. I was hired to put a stop to these attacks by you thieves and murderers. I suggest we have a long talk before you do something rash and get you and all your men killed.”

_“I’ve heard of you, Captain Harry, but I believe you have misread the situation. We have you out gunned and out manned. Your threat is an empty one.”_

“That’s unfortunate. Are you sure you won’t reconsider and surrender yourselves and your ship to me?”

The pirates started laughing.

_“I admire your confidence, Captain Harry, but the war must have damaged your mind. There is no way you will survive this encounter. No deal.”_

“Very well. Just remember that you were warned.”

Harry cut the connection and turned to the crew.

“I’ll be back shortly,” he said then teleported to the bridge of the other ship.

The crew’s eyes grew abnormally large as they watched Harry disappear. Across the way on the other bridge, they began to see a lot of activity and flashes of light.

The pirates were confused when Harry cut the connection. What could he possibly do from his weak position? The freighter’s weapons had no chance against the superior firepower of the pirate ship. It was doubtful the freighter could even break through their shields. Their confusion worsened more when Captain Harry Potter appeared on their bridge with them.

Before any of the pirates could mount an attack, they were bound and unconscious on the floor of the bridge. Little did they know that he had stopped time before stunning and binding them all.

After he had all the pirates secured, he sought out their droids. He found six astromech and one suited as a translator. He shut them all down, shrunk them, and placed them in his pockets. They would stay that way until his own droids could check them out and make sure they weren’t programmed to help the pirates no matter what.

He also located all the loot in the hold. Evidently, this was what was left after they sold some of it. Next Harry found their stash of credits. It was a substantial amount. At least his employers would recover some of their losses.

After they connected the storage holds of the two ships, Harry and the crew began bringing over all the merchandise and credits, along with the ten prisoners. Once that was completed, only the ship was left. They disconnected it and Harry shrunk it before pulling it in and placing it with his things. Harry noticed the crew was looking at him differently after seeing what he could do.

oOo

Harry looked at the pile of pirates lying unconscious in the hold of the ship. He picked the one that looked to be the leader and enervated him. The pirate, who was still tied up, rolled himself up into a sitting position and stared hard at Harry.

“Who are you?” he growled out.

Harry waved his hand and a nice comfortable chair appeared out of nowhere. The pirate looked at it in shock. The crew that was observing Harry and his captives were amazed as well. The pirate’s mouth was opening and closing like a guppy. Harry calmly stepped in front of the chair and took a seat slowly. He then crossed his legs as he leaned back in comfort.

“That’s better,” he replied. “My name is Harry Potter.”

The pirate’s eyes grew a little bigger. So this was Captain Harry Potter, the famous war hero who had killed many Mandalorians. But this ability the man had was most disturbing. He couldn’t quite wrap his mind around it. He looked around and saw his crew all trussed up like himself but they weren’t moving.

“What do you want Captain Harry, and what did you do to my crew? Are they dead?”

“They’re just resting. I’ll wake them if I need to talk to them. Right now I have a few questions for you.”

“Well, don’t get your hopes up because I don’t feel like talking.”

“Oh, that’s too bad. I thought we had a nice conversation going.”

The pirate just sneered at Harry.

“Let me ask you this. How many more of you pirate scum are out there attacking my employer’s ships? Also, how many more pirate ships are there? I’m only interested in the ones who have been attacking my employer’s freighters.”

“I’m not going to tell you that. That would go against our code.”

“Let me get this straight. Thieves and murderers have a code they live by?”

“Of course, and rule number one is to never rat on each other.”

“I can see we are at an impasse. Are you sure you won’t change your mind?”

“Never!”

“What if I tortured you? Would you talk then?”

“Uh…n-no.”

Harry waved his hand and the pirate began screaming with all his might in pain. It was rather loud. After a few seconds, Harry waved his hand again and the man stopped yelling but was panting rather loudly with tears in his eyes.

“Feeling more talkative now?” asked Harry.

The pirate didn’t say anything for a minute while he sat himself back up. He stared at Harry malevolently.

“No.”

“Very well, let’s try this again but for longer. Just remember that I can make it hurt worse too… if you’re wondering.”

The man’s eyes opened wide as Harry waved his hand again. He was only using the Space Distortion spell lightly but it still hurt a lot. He left it on for double the amount of time before cancelling it.

“How about now?” Harry asked as the pirate was sobbing from the pain.

“I…c-c-can’t.”

“Wrong answer,” Harry replied as he waved his hand again and sent the man back into pain.

Harry waved his hand at another crewmember and enervated her. At least he thought it was a she. The female pirate woke and bolted up into a sitting position with her eyes glued on her screaming captain.

“What’s wrong with him?” she asked looking at Harry.

Harry put his hand to his ear indicating he couldn’t hear her then raised his finger in the air as if he had an idea. He waved his hand at the pirate captain and hit him with a silencing spell. He was obviously still screaming but no one could hear him anymore.

“That’s better. Now what was it you wanted to ask?” asked Harry.

“What’s wrong with him?” she asked, not sure how he was silenced.

“Oh, well he doesn’t want to answer my questions so I’m trying to convince him that he should. I thought I would wake you and see if you will be more cooperative. It’s very painful if you don’t. What I didn’t tell him is that I can increase the pain to the point every bone in your body will shatter. Yes, this does include your skull. Naturally, that will kill you with all those bone fragments ripping through internal organs.”

The female pirate broke character and let out a small whimper.

“I think I’ll let him rest for a bit. Don’t want to have his mind snap from all the pain.”

Harry waved his hand and the pirate captain went still, passed out from the pain and exertion. He was all sweaty and pale.

“Now, let’s see what you can tell us. Before I ask though, I’d be happy to give you a snippet of what that feels like just so you know that I mean business.”

“No! That’s quite all right. Just ask your questions and I’ll answer if I can.”

“Excellent! I like you much better than him already. He just didn’t get it.”

She smiled uncomfortably.

“Here we go again. How many more of you pirates are out there attacking my employer’s ships? Also, how many more pirate ships are there? I’m only interested in the ones who’ve been attacking my employer’s freighters.”

“Well…uh… -“

“Answer truthfully now. I can tell if you’re lying.”

“There’s just one more crew,” she said has her shoulders slumped.

“How many are in this crew?”

“18 or 19.”

“Where can I find them?”

“How should I know? They could be anywhere. They have their own ship.”

“Where is home base?”

“Nar Shaddaa.”

“Come on. You can do better than that. Where at on Nar Shaddaa?”

“Gunrunner Circle. It’s in the Red Light Sector.”

“Name of their ship?”

“Come on. Haven’t I given you enough?”

“Name. of. their. ship? You only get this second chance to answer.”

“Blockade Bandit. It’s a CR50 Corvette.”

“A CR50 Corvette normally needs close to a 30 man crew. How are they managing with so few?”

“Lots of droids.”

“Last question. Who’s the captain?”

“Now that’s taking it too far!”

Harry waved his hand and watched the female pirate scream for a couple of seconds before he released her.

“It appears you lost sight of the reason you are here. I just reminded you. Care to answer now?”

“Dex Bowers is his name,” she replied softly.

“Now, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

She just wiped her eyes on the cloth of the jacket covering her shoulders since she was still tied up. She didn’t say anything more.

Harry hit her and her captain with stunners to knock them both out before he stood up and vanished his chair. He then instructed the crew to head back to Coruscant so they can deliver the prisoners to the authorities and so he could collect his ship.

It was time to go pirate hunting on Nar Shaddaa.


	14. Shaddaa

The prisoners were dropped off with the authorities by the crew once they reached Coruscant. Harry wasted no time getting to his ship and setting a course for Nar Shaddaa. It took a few days to get there and Harry was anxious to bring this little job to a close.

While travelling he took inventory of the ships and droids he had collected. To start off with he had three droids made up of OP, QE, and MT, plus his one ship. The droids were his protocol droid, astromech droid, and medical droid respectively.

On his journeys, he had picked up a few more. After the first pirate attack, he picked up three astromech droids and one Teroch-type Gun Ship. After that, he picked up another five astromech droids from the Wookiees and slavers. On his last excursion, he obtained six more astromech droids and one additional protocol droid from the pirates, including their larger ship – a modified Heraklon-class Transport. The pirates on Nar Shaddaa supposedly had several droids and a Corvette ship, which would be his largest captured one yet, except for the prison ship he let the Wookiees have.

If all goes well then he will end up with four ships of various sizes and 18 droids, plus the extra he will pick up on Nar Shaddaa. That should be a good start for a small space station on Earth, he thought.

While travelling he had his droids check out the latest ones he collected to verify they had no hidden programming that would cause trouble for them. He didn’t trust these pirates at all to not monkey with their droids. If fully checked out then they could join the crew with the rest of them. He would have them do the same to any additional droids he collected from these pirates.

They finally arrived at Nar Shaddaa, which was also known as the Smuggler’s Moon. It was the largest of five moons that orbited the planet Nal Hutta. It was a massive black market ran by the Hutt Cartel. Most places on it were not safe due to the unsavory characters that inhabited it. Many pirates, thieves, and killers frequented the place.

Harry parked his ship at the Deucalon Spaceport then took a look around at the various ships that were docked there. It took him some time and a few questions to the dockworkers, but he finally managed to find where the CR50 Corvette named Blockade Bandit was located. The ship was big so was located in one of the larger space docks.

Harry approached the ship slowly with a strong Disillusionment Charm applied. From the high ramp he was standing on in the ship bay, he could see into the bridge of the ship. He couldn’t see perfectly the entire bridge but he could make out the space well enough. Plus he was familiar somewhat with Corvettes.

With a silent displacement of air, he disappeared from the ramp and reappeared instantly in the middle of the Blockade Bandit’s bridge. With a quick look around, he saw no one so he lowered his hands slowly. His disillusionment had cancelled when he teleported. He wasn’t accustomed to holding the spell while performing others. He left it off for now.

_Homenum Revelio_

Harry silently cast the Human Presence Revealing Spell and received information back that only one person was on the ship. Of course, that spell did not reveal droids so he proceeded carefully.

The ship was 150 meters in length with multiple decks. In fact, it had four regular decks plus a Topside Hold and a Belly Hold. Engineering also had four decks. Harry found the person in Engineering on the third deck doing checks and maintenance. She must be their mechanic, he thought. He had shut down and collected close to twenty droids so far, as he came upon them. Some of them were already in sleep mode since there was nothing for them to do while docked. Just three were performing functions on the ship. Harry was easily able to shut them all down, shrink them, and place them in a bag for safekeeping.

As he watched the mechanic perform her duties, he began to wonder if she was a pirate at all. He decided to question her first rather than just stun her and tie her up.

“Excuse me,” he said loudly from across the way in the Engineering Room.

After Harry announced himself, the woman was obviously startled so she jumped suddenly with a yelp and promptly dropped her wrench, which clattered below. She then slipped and fell off the ladder she was standing on. If it hadn’t been for Harry summoning her to him, she likely would have died when she hit the deck below and landed on her head.

She screamed when she fell then screamed louder as her body changed direction and she flew at an angle across the room. She was disoriented when she landed in the arms of some man that caught her. She finally stopped screaming when she realized she wasn’t dead. She then wondered if the man holding her in his arms was a Jedi.

She slowly looked up into the brightest green eyes she had ever seen. He slowly lowered her to the deck so she could stand on her own two feet but held onto her just in case so she didn’t fall again.

“Sorry that I frightened you,” Harry apologized in a quiet voice.

Now that he could see her up close, he could tell that she was human and probably in her early twenties. She was also quite attractive even though she had a few smudges on her face. She had light-brown hair that was previously kept under a cap, most likely to keep it out of her way while she worked. The cap had fallen off and her hair cascaded down past her shoulders. Her eyes were a golden-brown with high cheekbones and pink, rosy lips.

“Wh-Who a-are you? Are you a Jedi?”

“No. I’m a mage.”

She frowned and looked up into those bright green orbs again not understanding what that was.

“What exactly is a mage?”

“Magic user.”

“Oh, really?” she asked sarcastically.

“Certainly,” said Harry as he stepped back away from her and waved his hand.

Two comfy looking chairs appeared out of nowhere. She gasped in shock.

“Would you like to sit down and discuss it?” he asked with a small smile.

She slowly walked forward and touched one of the chairs before she lowered herself into it. She looked over at Harry and saw that he was already sitting and looking quite relaxed, leaning back with his legs crossed.

“B-B-But how?”

“Magic. You see, I’m not from around these parts.”

“I can believe that.”

“What’s your name?”

“Lisera.”

“Lisera, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Harry. Let’s get down to business, shall we?”

“Okay,” she said hesitantly.

“I’ve been looking for this ship and its crew. Are you one of the crew?”

“No. I’m a mechanic here on Nar Shaddaa. I was hired to do an upgrade, plus maintenance and checks on the ship. This is what I do all the time. I wasn’t expecting anyone else to be on the ship with me when you spoke. That gave me quite a fright since I was focused on my job.”

“I see. How far did you get?”

“The upgrade to the computer systems is complete and I just have a little bit more to do on the rest of it.”

“Why don’t they just have all their droids do the work?”

“I don’t think they trust them enough.”

“Strange, I trust my droids explicitly.”

“I trust them too. They just do what they’re programmed to do. However, these guys are pirates so they likely don’t trust anyone or anything.”

“But they trust you obviously. Why is that?”

“I have a good reputation for doing a good job. I come highly recommended.”

“If you are so good at what you do then why stay here and fix pirate ships? Why not go to Coruscant or Corellia or just about any other decent planet and work there?”

“Believe me I’d love to but I don’t have a choice.”

“Everyone has a choice.”

“I was sold when I was a young teenager to Bareesh the Hutt. My father owed him a lot of credits. Technically the debt has been paid multiple times over but he makes a lot of money off of me and won’t ever let me go.”

“Are you part of the sex trade?”

“Do I look like I’m part of the sex trade?”

“You are quite attractive so I can see where you might be as a slave to a Hutt.”

“You think I’m attractive?” she asked with a smile.

“Yes, no doubt. So you are not a sex slave?”

“No, I was lucky to have a good mind for engineering. I’ve been talented that way since I was a kid. Bareesh recognized my talent and used me as a highly paid mechanic instead. Of course, he gets all the money and I’m beaten if I don’t do a good job.

“So you are his slave mechanic?”

“Yes and I’ll never be able to leave this place. Ever.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that, Lisera. You see I’m not very fond of slavers and it repulses me that you are being held against your will.”

“What can you do about it? Bareesh is surrounded by his men. It’s too dangerous to take him on.”

“Trust me. There are a lot of things I can do but first I have to collect any remaining droids left on this ship and then shrink it before I pay those pirates a visit.”

“Shrink it? What exactly are you planning?”

“I was hired to hunt down these pirates for my employers. In exchange, they’re going to give me a small space station I plan to install on my home world.”

“What’s the name of your home world?”

“Earth.”

“Never heard of it.”

“I’m not surprised.”

“You’re installing an entire space station?”

“Yes. I should have around thirty droids and four ships to start with.”

“That should be fun.”

“Oh, I’m pretty much going to turn it over to all my droids to install it. I’ll only help if and when I’m needed.”

“What am I supposed to do?”

“I want you to help me find any remaining droids on this ship then we’re going to exit it so I can collect it properly. You can then take me back to Bareesh so I’ll know where to find you after I go find the pirates.”

“What do I tell Bareesh?”

“Tell him you finished the CR50 and that we met and I would like you to upgrade my ship systems as well. Only I have an errand to run and I will be back to pick you up and take you to my ship later. I will deal with Bareesh when I can come back to get you.”

“I hope you know what you are doing because Bareesh will kill me if he gets suspicious.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of him then take you back with me to Coruscant so you can be free and live wherever you want. With your talent I’m sure you can get a job pretty quick.”

“Let’s do this then,” she said hopefully.

She helped Harry find three more astromech droids, which he promptly shut down and shrunk before bagging them. Lisera was speechless. Once they verified no other droid was left onboard, Harry took her down the ramp and to the dock. There he used his magic to close the ramp then promptly shrunk the very large ship down to a small toy model size.

Lisera nearly feinted when she witnessed it.

“Take my arm and hold on. I’ll take us to my ship quickly.”

Lisera looked at him strangely.

“Trust me. It will only take a second.”

Lisera grabbed his arm and held on while Harry teleported them both to inside his storage hold on his ship.

“You can open your eyes now Lisera. We’re here.”

Lisera opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She saw where they were.

“Did we just teleport?”

“Yes, nice and quick, huh?”

“I have to sit down. My head is spinning with everything I’ve seen.”

Lisera just sat down on the floor and held her head in her hands. Harry left her there and took out all he collected and put them up. He unshrunk all the droids but didn’t power them up. He instructed his droids to check the new 20 or so he just collected, since they had finished checking the other ones. He suggested they all could work on it together to get the job done quicker. QE beeped an affirmative and put them all to work.

“Thanks, Buddy,” said Harry before heading back over to Lisera. “Are you ready, Lisera? We had better get going.”

“Help me up,” she said with her arm raised toward him.

Harry pulled her up where she promptly stumbled and Harry caught her once again.

“I’m beginning to think you just like me holding you,” quipped Harry.

Lisera smiled. “It’s working though, right?”

Harry smiled. “I suppose it is.”

“I’m sorry Harry,” she said standing on her own and straightening her clothes. “I’m not usually this clumsy. I think I’ve just witnessed too many amazing things for my little brain to comprehend.”

“Come on. We’re not done yet. I need you to take me to Bareesh so I will know where to come back to after I take care of the pirates.”

Lisera led Harry to the Spaceport taxi where they rode over to the Upper Promenade and then walked over to Bareesh’s Mercantile Exchange. Bareesh, who looked like a giant worm, was surrounded by his Clan Security guards. Lisera played her part and told Bareesh that she completed the work on the CR50 and then ran into Harry on the dock. She said he was wanting some work done as well but had told him he would have to talk to Bareesh so she brought him here.

“Yes, Bareesh, I need an upgrade to my systems and I understand Lisera here just did that to the ship she was working on. She came highly recommended so I would like to purchase her services to do the same for my ship.”

“She is a credit to her race. She’s quite good at her job. Since she has now completed her other work then she can start for you right away. However, I do require payment beforehand.”

“That’s fine. However, I have an errand I need to run before we do this. I can come back and then guide Lisera to my ship so she can get started. Can you make sure she will be here when I return?”

“She has no other work today so her being here will not be a problem, but if you tell us where you’re docked then she can start right away while you run your errand. I assure you she is very trustworthy.”

“I’m sure she is but with my security on my ship she will not be able to enter it. I will have to take her myself.”

“Very well, take care of your business and I will have her do the upgrade for you when you return.”

“Thank you Bareesh. You’ve been very helpful. I will see you both soon.”

Harry left Bareesh’s Mercantile Exchange and took a taxi to the Red Light Sector. From there he got directions and travelled to Gunrunner’s Circle. He was stopped a few times by people wanting him to work for them but he said no and kept moving. Club Ufora was nearby so he paid it a visit.

After wandering around in the club for a while, he came across a side room next to the main bar that had its own small bar. The people in there were having their own private party and according to the bartender at the main bar, it was the group he was looking for. They were supposedly celebrating their latest haul.

Harry had no problems crashing their party so he walked right in. When most of them turned to look at him, he asked his question before anyone could tell him it was a private party and ask him to leave.

“I’m looking for Dex Bowers and the low-life scum that run with him.”

That got a reaction.

A big one who was hairless and mostly a black color stood up and made his way over to Harry. It was obvious he was a Herglic standing well over 2 meters tall. His width was impressive to boot. Pretty much all solid muscle as far as Harry could see.

He towered over Harry then lowering his head down toward him, he said in a deep voice, “I’m Dex Bowers. Who’s asking?”

“Harry Potter, Dex. I need you to tell all the people in this room who are not part of your crew to leave immediately before I get started.”

“Only the bartender is not part of my crew,” he answered then looked over at the bartender where he motioned for him to leave. “Now what do you want?”

“I was hired to bring in all the pirates who attacked my employer’s ships. You are all on my list. I suggest you turn yourselves in and come along quietly.”

Dex let out a belly laugh then his crew joined him. When the laughter stopped, he looked back at his crew.

“Kill him,” he said.

However, before he could step out of the way Harry touched him and he flew back across the room out cold, slamming into the back wall. Harry put up a full shield as the blasters started firing. They stopped when they noticed his shield was not collapsing.

Then with speed only a Jedi could manage, they watched in shock as the man took them all out as easy as he took out Dex. One touch and they were out or he hit them with a red light and it did the same.

Once he was done, he tied them all up then woke up one of them and found out where their base was. Turns out it was right next door to the club. A few patrons came to see what all the blaster fire was about but he assured them all was okay. He then decided to try some transfiguration that he had read about hoping to make it easier to transport the prisoners.

After a lot of thought, he waved his hand at Dex and watched as he was transfigured into a small stuffed doll that looked just like him. With another wave, he cancelled the spell and Dex was back to his own self, alive and well. Happy with the results, he transfigured all the pirates into small stuffed replicas of themselves. He then collected them into a bag with an Undetectable Extension Charm.

Leaving the club, he walked next door, took care of the two guards waiting outside, and then proceeded into their base. There were only three more inside left to protect the base. Harry subdued and collected them easy enough then sought out to collect what they had stolen. It was obvious they had just made a big haul.

There was information for two ships that belonged to his employers. The info showed where they were docked. There was a very large stash of credits he found, along with a storage area that had a few goods left. He collected it all then teleported to his ship where he dropped off all the loot and prisoners. Making sure everything was stowed carefully.

Once done, he teleported near to Bareesh’s Mercantile Exchange and walked in to rescue Lisera.

“Bareesh, I completed my errand and I am back for Lisera.”

Bareesh sent for Lisera in the next room to come out and join them.

“Very well, in that case the charge for a systems upgrade is 125,000 credits. Pay my assistant here and you can be on your way.”

Lisera walked up and stood nearby.

“That, Bareesh, is where I have a slight problem –,“ said Harry before he was cut off.

“How dare you waste my time? If you can’t afford my services then you should never have come here. I should have you shot for this.”

“You misunderstand. I have the money but I don’t really need the service. I am really here to take Lisera with me. From my calculations, her father’s debt was paid in full a very long time ago. Now, you will agree to her release and we will be on our way, if you know what’s good for you.”

“You’re a dead man. GUARDS!”

Lisera ran quickly over to behind a column near Bareesh. Harry saw her take cover and disappeared. The security guards were wondering where he went. The next thing they knew a light hit Bareesh and a large gash appeared just under his head. He immediately slumped over and died. The guards turned to where the light came from but no one was there. Suddenly Harry was appearing behind each of them, one at a time, and taking them out quickly. After the last one was dead, Harry stopped and turned toward the column he saw Lisera go behind.

“Are you ready to go now, Lisera?”

Lisera slowly walked out from behind the column and looked at all the bodies lying around. She saw the body of Bareesh and shuddered.

“I gave him a choice Lisera but he tried to kill me.”

“I know. He deserved it. There’s no question about that. I just remembered a slight problem though. I have a tracking device on me and even though Bareesh is dead, someone else will eventually take over his domain and they will likely hunt me down.”

“Where is this device?”

She lifted up her shirt and showed him a feint blinking light beneath her skin. Harry examined it carefully.

“Is it just a tracking device or is there more to it?”

“I was told that it can also be detonated from a remote device but I’m not sure if that was just told to me to keep me from running when I was younger.”

“I believe I can fix this. Let’s head back to my ship before anyone else shows up. I’ll take care of it there before we leave.”

Harry held out his arm and Lisera grabbed hold of it. When she opened her eyes, she was standing in Harry’s ship again. It was so weird to travel that way, but so very quick, she thought. Harry pulled out his datapad immediately and searched through it. When he found what he needed he took Lisera to the medical bay, had her lay down on the table, and had MT standby.

With a steady concentration, he waved his hand over Lisera’s side and performed for the first time a variation of the Switching Spell. The spell allowed him to switch the tracking device from her side to a shielded container. After it was in the container, MT scanned Lisera for any issues while Harry overpowered the device with magic until it imploded. He then vanished it.

MT found Lisera in good health so Harry told her to rest while he went to collect two ships that belonged to his employers. It took him about an hour to find them, check them over, and then shrink them for transport. When he came back to his ship, he found Lisera checking it over.

“You know you don’t have to do any work to earn your keep or anything. I’m pretty sure my droids keep this ship in great condition.”

“They do and I just verified that. Good work guys!”

There were a few beeps in thanks.

“They’re thankful for the praise. Now, are you ready to go to Coruscant? I have several items to bring back to my employers, prisoners to turn into the authorities, and a space station to build.”

She thought about it for a second. “Yes, I am very ready.”

“Once you are at Coruscant you can go anywhere you want and find work to support yourself. If you have any trouble at all, let me know. I’d be happy to put you to work on my space station.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Thanks for everything you’ve done for me, Harry. I will never forget it.”

“You’re welcome. You deserve your freedom. Now, come on. You can be co-pilot.”

They went to the bridge together and settled into their seats. Before long, they had Nar Shaddaa behind them and Coruscant programmed into the NaviComputer. They settled back and relaxed as the hyperdrive kicked in.


	15. Spook

“Do you think I could use that hot water shower of yours? Maybe even soak in that nice tub as well?” Lisera asked as she followed Harry into his Captain’s quarters. She liked how big it was.

“Sure. Just leave all your clothes outside the refresher and I’ll clean them for you. I can do it magically. It’ll work until you can pick up some new ones on Coruscant.”

“Wait. You want me to leave all my clothes for you to clean? Every item? Including my unmentionables?”

“Yes. How else will I be able to clean them?”

“That’s a little personal, don’t you think?”

“Do you want to continue wearing dirty clothes and unmentionables? I know you didn’t bring extra.”

“I cleaned up back at Bareesh’s before you came back and I put on some clean clothes then. I couldn’t bring my clothes out with me. He would have been suspicious. After you killed him, I was a little distracted and forgot to go get them.”

“Look, it’s been a couple of days and we have a bit more to go. I also know that shower and tub is calling your name.”

“Well….”

“Yes?”

“I guess so, but what am I going to wear when I come out of the refresher?”

“I don’t have to be in here when you come out but I do have plenty of towels in there.”

“Do you have anything bigger?”

Harry waved his hand and a thick white bathrobe appeared in it.

“Will this do?”

“Yes,” she said smiling. “That should do nicely.”

She walked over and grabbed the robe before heading to the refresher. Harry followed her. She went in and closed the door.

“Just toss all your clothes out and I’ll take care of them,” Harry said loudly from outside the door.

“Okay. Give me a minute and don’t peek when I open the door. Stand behind it so you can’t see in.”

“I will. No problem,” he responded loud enough for her to hear. Then he mumbled, “Does she think I’ve never seen a naked woman before?”

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

Lisera cracked open the door and tossed out her clothes. She left it cracked for now.

“Try not to handle my unmentionables too much!” she said through the crack of the door.

“What do you think I am? Some kind of pervert?”

“A girl can dream can’t she?”

“Flirting? You’re going to flirt with me now? This entire exchange was ripe for the picking but you passed it all up until this very minute. Why now?”

“I was suddenly in a better mood knowing I was about to take a nice hot shower and soak for a while.”

“Alright. I understand. Enjoy yourself.”

Lisera opened the door wider so she could stick her head out and look around the door at Harry.

“Oh, I plan on it,” she said with a big smile then pulled her head back in and shut the door.

Harry and Lisera had become a bit more acquainted with each other while travelling to Coruscant. The flirting that they stumbled upon while still on Nar Shaddaa was soon commonplace between them. Their comfort level had increased dramatically during the journey and they both felt like they had known each other for years.

After arriving on Coruscant, they were suddenly uncomfortable having to say good-bye.

“Lisera, I want to give you these credits so you will be able to take care of yourself until you get a job.”

“That’s not necessary, Harry. You’ve done too much for me already. I’m sure I can make it on my own.”

“No, I can’t leave you here without credits. Don’t worry I have more than enough. If it bothers you too much, then you can pay me back later. We’ll run into each other again at some point, I’m sure.”

Lisera thought it over for a while as she continued to stare into Harry’s beautiful green eyes. She could see the worry in them and knew that he cared about her well-being.

She then thought it over some more and decided that perhaps she would rather stay with Harry. She’d been thinking that since they left Nar Shaddaa. Maybe he would still let her tag along and go to work for him. She certainly would love to help build that space station, plus he had four ships to maintain. Who knows what else she could do on his planet?

“Harry? Do you think it would be all right with you if I just worked for you instead? I’d love to help build that space station. I’ve always wanted to work on something like that.”

Harry smiled really big.

“I was hoping you wanted to do that, but I wasn’t going to push. I wanted to make sure you understood that you’re now free and can make your own decisions. Are you positive this is what you want? I’ve grown accustomed to having you around and I think we get along great. It’s your job if you want it.”

“Yes, Harry. I want it very much,” she said with a big smile.

“Great! Now for the shocking news.”

“What?” she asked worriedly.

“Just know that you can still change your mind if you want…at any time. That’s not a problem.”

“Okay, but what is it this time?”

“Here goes.” Harry paused as he gathered his thoughts. “Not only am I a mage, I’m what’s known as a Time Mage. This means that I have the ability to manipulate time and space. My world is very far away and in a completely different time, and as far as I can tell, a different dimension as well.”

“You’re joking. How can this be?”

“Trust me, it’s true.”

“I don’t understand. Am I going to have to sit down again?”

“Maybe. Let me see if I can explain it better. I lived on Earth until I was six years old. My parents were killed when I was one. They placed me with my mother’s sister who is not magical, neither is her husband nor her son. It just so happens that they were horrible people and they beat me often. They absolutely hated magic and by association, me.”

“That’s terrible.”

“On Earth, there are far more non-magical people. So much so, that the magical world remains hidden from the non-magical world. My relatives’ reaction to magic is a good example as to why it’s hidden. It’s done for safety reasons.”

“Okay.”

“When I was six, my cousin and uncle would not let up and continued to hit and kick me. I finally reached a boiling point and reacted with my magic. I ended up tossing my cousin first and then my uncle clear across the room where they smashed into the wall.”

“Woo-hoo!”

“In my six year old mind I was afraid of what my uncle would do to me after he woke up, so I was wishing with all that I had that I could go somewhere far away where he would never find me. I didn’t know at that time that I was a Time Mage. I ended up on Coruscant and grew up with my adoptive father Joban, who’s a Zabrak. He owns a restaurant on one of the lower levels.”

“What happened next?” she asked wanting to know more.

“I grew up learning more about my powers and experimenting to learn more. I then joined the Jedi where I was trained in combat. Eventually, we went to war against the Mandalorians. They gave me this ship for my service. A little after that, I was able to go back to Earth where I reacquainted myself and settled in. I then came back to find a few things I needed.”

“So, do you have everything you need?”

“Just about. If you’re still with me then why don’t you accompany me to turn in the prisoners and go see my employers? In fact, you’ll be good to have along when I pick up the space station. Make sure we get everything we need including all the tools we might possibly need, power, etc. We can’t forget anything. This technology does not exist on my world so we need all of it.”

“Yes, I’m still in and I will make sure we don’t forget anything.”

“Good. Of course, I can always come back and may have to if I need to make multiple trips but I won’t know that until I see everything we need for the space station.”

“Right. Let’s go then. I’m getting excited about it already.”

“Let me grab the prisoners, the two ships, all the merchandise, and the credits I need to return and we can go.”

When Harry came back with only a few small bags on him, Lisera just shook her head and followed him down the ramp. They walked together to the nearest security station.

When they arrived, Harry stopped as soon as he entered the door. Lisera accidentally bumped into the back of him since she wasn’t expecting him to come to a complete stop so soon.

“Sorry,” she said but Harry didn’t respond.

She peeked around Harry to see what was going on. All she saw was a security desk with a couple of people. One of them looked to be in charge. He had all the markings on his uniform of a Captain. He seemed to notice them out of the corner of his eye. When he turned and looked at Harry, a big smile grew on his face. He came out from behind the desk and headed straight toward Harry.

“Captain Harry! I can’t believe it! It’s you,” he exclaimed.

“Hello, Spook,” replied Harry with a big smile.

Spook started to salute him but instead grabbed him in a big hug. Harry hugged him back. In the background, they could hear the other man say something.

“Spook? Did he just call the captain Spook?”

Spook let go of Harry and turned to the man behind the counter.

“Daschle, call the rest of the team up here.”

“Yes, Captain.” He turned back and picked up a mic then summoned his co-workers.

“Captain?” asked Harry. By this time, Lisera had moved around to stand next to Harry.

Spook just shrugged and looked at Harry.

“Congratulations Spook, you deserve it. How have you been?”

“Great, Captain. I couldn’t be better. I have a really good team,” he said gesturing behind him at the group that was forming.

“I can see that.”

“How have you been, Captain?”

“I’m the same. Good as always. By the way, let me introduce you to a good friend of mine. Spook, this is Lisera. Lisera, Spook. Spook and I served in the war together along with a few others. We were on the same detail.”

“Forget that,” Spook replied. “Harry here was our captain and we reported to him. We would have followed him into the depths of a sarlacc pit if he wanted us to. We took care of problems no other team could handle and it was all because of Captain Harry. He made the difference.”

“I had lots of help,” Harry told Lisera.

“Not that he needed it,” added Spook. He turned to his team behind him. “Team!”

The team was made up of males and females. Most were human, but not all.

They all came to attention and answered loudly together, “Yes, Captain!”

“Relax, because I want you to meet the man behind the stories. The one whose name still echoes from the war. Meet the captain of your captain, meet Captain Harry Potter.”

They all nodded in awe. Evidently, they had heard the stories.

“And this is his friend Lisera.”

They nodded again to Lisera. Lisera nodded back.

“Now, Captain, what can I do for you? I could tell when I saw you that you weren’t expecting to see me so you must have come for a different reason.”

“Just call me Harry, Spook. I’m no longer in the military and I brought you some prisoners, pirates to be exact.”

“You will always be my captain, Captain Harry. Nothing will ever change that. Now, let’s see those prisoners.”

His team was wondering where the prisoners were. Only the two people walked in. That was until Harry brought out a small stuffed doll from a bag hanging from his belt. They looked at him strange. Did the war mess him up that bad?

“Spook, when I release them from this spell I’m pretty sure they will wake up so why don’t we do one at a time so your team can get them under control and locked up without too much trouble?”

“Sounds good Captain,” he replied to Harry, “however you wish to proceed.”

Harry placed the doll on the floor and waved his hand. The doll then changed into a fully-grown pirate. The pirate immediately jumped up and started to attack Spook, but Spook just decked him.

“Lock him up,” he said to his team. Two of them came forward and took the prisoner. Then he turned back to Harry. “This is new, Captain. I’ve seen you do a lot of amazing things but I’ve never seen you do that one.”

“Something I picked up recently, Spook. Now, I have quite a few of these pirates. Is everyone ready?”

“Hang on a second, Captain,” Spook said then turned to his team. “I want two of you each time Captain Harry is ready to release another one. Secure them and take them to lockup. The next two can step up after that. Come back when you’re done locking them up. Daschle, I also a need a tally when we’re done.”

His team had to shake off the shock but they were well trained so prepared themselves. It was just so unbelievable. They thought their captain had simply embellished many of the things that went on in the war with his Captain Harry. Obviously, most, if not all, those things were true. Not even the Jedi could do what he was doing.

Everything was going well with the pirates until Harry released Dex. Dex promptly jumped up with the two security personnel hanging onto him. He flung them off then turned to Spook. He was just about to attack Spook when he dropped like a rock. Harry lowered his hand slowly.

“He’s a lot of trouble,” Harry said.

“He’s huge,” said Spook. “The next four take him and make sure you don’t hurt your backs lifting him. You two,” he pointed at the ones on the floor that Dex flung off him, “dust yourselves off and get to the back of the line. If you’re hurt, go see the medic.”

They both got up and returned to the line, a little shaken but not really hurt. After a while, Harry was down to one so he let them know and they finished up. It didn’t take long for all the pirates to be recognized and the majority had a bounty on their heads. Harry was amazed at how many credits were added to his already significant pile.

They stayed a little longer and had some drinks with Spook and his team. They even shared a few stories from the war. The team wanted to know why their captain was called Spook. Before Spook could answer, Harry jumped in.

“I can answer that. You see the nickname you get is tied to something about you. Either it’s something you do well or it could be something that happened to you. I’ll just say that Spook was very good at putting the fear into those Mandalorians.”

“I can believe that,” one of younger team members commented.

“Well, I might have helped put the fear into them but it was Captain Harry here who followed up on the threat and made them all believers,” added Spook.

They continued sharing stories about the war and the friends they had made. The one about Stripper received the most laughs. However, when someone asked where he was now, Spook and Harry became very quiet and told them how he died along with most of their team. No one asked about any of the others after that.

Later, Harry shared privately with Spook about finding his way back to Earth and discovering his heritage. He and his team had shared a lot with each other during the war. Spook was happy for him.

oOo

After saying good-bye and leaving the station, they had headed to Harry’s employers to turn over the retrieved items and collect on the space station promise. The business owners were more than pleased at what Harry had accomplished for them.

They especially liked that he had recovered two ships, some merchandise, and a ton of credits from the pirates. They never expected he would be able to recover so much. The most they hoped for was to simply get the pirating stopped. This was so much better.

One of his employers sent a file to his datapad showing that all was ready for him at the Republic warehouse. According to the file that was sent, all the space station parts Harry needed were boxed up and ready to be shipped. Also included were plenty of tools to put it all together. They told Harry to send them a message if he ran into any problems. They would take care of it for him.

Harry and Lisera left from there pleased with the transaction and headed over to the warehouse where the space station parts were waiting for them. Harry showed the file on his datapad to the manager at the warehouse. It proved that he was the one that the parts belonged to now. Once that was done and he was approved to leave with the parts, the manager asked where his ship was.

“No ship. I’ll be collecting the parts a different way.”

“But how?”

“Just watch.”

Harry went over closer to the massive containers that held his parts. Lisera followed him closely.

“Lisera, I’m going to open each container and cast a spell. Once I have each one opened, I want you to take note of what is stored inside. Use my datapad that has the part list already.” Harry handed it to her. “This will help verify we have everything we need.”

“You’re going to open all of these containers? There’s so many,” she said.

“Yes, it’s necessary. Its part of the process for me to get all this back to Earth safely.”

“I see, but this will take us a while.”

“I’ll speed it up a bit with magic,” he assured her.

“Okay. Ready when you are.”

The manager watched carefully as Harry waved his hand at the massive crate in front of him. The container opened so all could see what was inside. Lisera checked off the parts and crate number. Harry waved his hand again but no one saw anything happen. He waved again and the container closed up. Then when he waved his hand a fourth time the massive crate shrunk down to a very tiny size.

The manager stumbled and caught himself. He was just standing there with his mouth hanging open.

Harry picked up the crate, reached into one of his small bags, and pulled out another small bag. He dropped the tiny crate inside the bag. Next, he turned back to Lisera.

“Are you ready for the next one?”

“Yes, but what was that one you did when nothing happened?”

“What do you mean nothing happened?”

“You waved your hand and did that magic-y thing when the container was open but nothing happened.”

“Oh, you just couldn’t see it. I cast an Undetectable Extension Charm on the inside so it always stays the same size inside the container. That way when I shrink it, only the outside shrinks.”

Lisera just stared at Harry for a second. “Just pretend I didn’t ask you anything because that made absolutely no sense to me.”

“It’s quite simple really,” Harry explained. “The Undetectable Extension Charm is a spatial dimension spell, a piece of magic that makes the inside of a container always maintain enough space for what it holds. If you add more stuff, the space will actually expand to handle it. It also protects the items inside from outside influence, so when I shrunk the outside the inside was not effected at all.”

“That is amazing.”

“It is a pretty nice spell.”

They heard a thump behind them so they turned and saw the manager passed out on the floor. Harry cast a Cushioning Charm on the floor then magically lifted the manager over onto it.

“At least he’ll be more comfortable that way. Ready for the next one?”

“Yes!”

Harry opened the next one and they continued that way for a good while until they had all the containers checked off and all the parts verified. It took them a couple of hours. There was one smaller crate that contained just tools. Lisera verified all the ones they needed were included.

When all that was completed and Harry had it all hanging off his belt in a small bag, they wrapped up the last part of the transaction with the manager who had recovered a while back. Wishing the manager a good day, Harry held his arm for Lisera. Once she had grabbed his arm, he teleported them back to his ship.

The manager promptly passed out again. Unfortunately, the cushioning charm had been removed by Harry, but the manager would have missed it anyway.

Harry gave Lisera a bunch of credits and instructed her to go spend it all on clothes for herself since they would not be back for a while. When she started to protest, he told her she was on the clock so it was pay for the work she had done so far and she definitely needed more clothes. He explained that she could buy more once on Earth to blend in better there but for here, it would best to have clothes from here.

She finally agreed and left while Harry prepared everything for the trip. He placed the three extra ships in a bag and instructed his droids that they would have to power down so he could safely shrink them. They complied after helping him make sure all that needed to be stored was collected, shrunk down, and bagged.

By the time Lisera returned to the ship, everything was ready to go except for the ship and Lisera. She was wearing a nice new outfit. Harry placed all her purchases in a new bag then explained what he needed her to do.

“Lisera, I need you to lay down.”

“What?”

“I need you to lay down,” he said a little slower.

“Whatever for?” she asked with a smile and waggle of an eyebrow.

Harry smiled. “Tempting, but not what I had in mind. It’s necessary to get you safely to Earth with me.”

“What exactly are you going to do to me?”

“Remember the pirates and how they were small stuffed dolls? That’s what you will be during the trip through time and space. I’ll cancel it after we arrive and you will be right back to normal.”

“Harry, I’m not sure about this,” she said looking scared.

“I understand, but I can’t risk you going as yourself. Inanimate objects are not effected but there is a good chance you will be if I don’t transfigure you into one. I can’t take the risk. I just need to do you then shrink my ship. In the blink of an eye, we will be in my home on Earth.”

“Are you sure, Harry?”

“Positive. If you don’t allow me to do this then we will have to part ways and you will have to stay here.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Not at all. You won’t feel a thing and you won’t even be aware until I cancel the spell. You just have to trust me. I already have the droids shrunk. They didn’t hesitate.”

“But they’re your droids. They will always do what you say.”

“Is that your final answer Lisera?”

“No, I’m just scared.”

“I could have just cast the spell on you without asking permission first you know, but I respect you too much to do that in a non-emergency type situation. You’re my friend, Lisera, and I care a great deal about you. I would never do anything intentional to hurt you. I only need to do this to protect you.”

“Promise?”

“I promise and I’ll even give you a big kiss once you’re a doll.”

Lisera smiled for a second then frowned.

“Wait a second. I won’t even experience it if you kiss me as a doll,” she said with her hands on her hips.

“Would you rather I wait until you’re yourself again?”

“That would be much better.”

“You got it. I’ll wait.”

Lisera laid down on the floor and looked up at Harry. She stared into his bright green eyes.

“I trust you Harry. Let’s do this,” she said as a light from his hand hit her and she knew nothing.

A small, beautiful stuffed doll appeared where Lisera was. Harry picked it up, gave it a peck on her small lips, and place the doll in with her new clothes. Stepping outside his ship, he closed it up, and then shrunk it. Next, he placed it in the bag with his other ships. Checking his datapad, he noted the time he left home.

With a small displacement of air, Harry left Coruscant for Earth.


	16. Kiss

Harry arrived in his garage/spaceport and immediately went into his makeshift office where he had a desk, a couple of chairs, and a sofa. He pulled Lisera out of the bag, laid the doll on the sofa, and cancelled the transfiguration spell. The doll quickly changed back into Lisera who looked up into Harry’s eyes.

“Welcome to Earth, or rather my home on Earth. Let me help you up,” he said reaching his hand down for her.

She grabbed his hand and stood up with his assistance. She began looking around. Then turned back to Harry.

“You were right, Harry. It didn’t hurt and I didn’t even know anything was going on so thanks for keeping me safe.”

“My pleasure. I want you to make yourself at home. I’ll see that a room is setup for you in the manor. Follow me.” He led her out of the office and into the large spaceport area. “As I’m sure you can tell this is where the space station will be. Technically, this was my garage but I expanded it greatly to handle a spaceport.”

“I can’t wait to get started!”

“I think today we’ll get everything out of the bags and expanded back to normal size first. Then, after that, we can get ourselves settled in, I can show you around the place, and you can meet my house elves.”

“Elves?”

“Yes, in the magical world, house elves are a symbiotic species that love to work and serve. They have done this for the magical world for centuries. Though there are some who treat them poorly, it’s a horrible tragedy to do that. They are submissive and long to serve. They are also very powerful and can do amazing things with their magic.”

“Wow, when can I meet them?”

“Actually, let me introduce you to my head house elf, Todge. He will need to be made aware of your presence and one of them will need to setup a room for you. Todge?”

_Pop!_

A small but well-dressed house elf appeared next to Harry.

“Master Harry has returned! How can Todge be of service?”

“Hello, Todge. It’s good to be back. I added a few days to my return instead of showing up again right after I left. It makes it a little easier on me since I was actually gone a few weeks.”

“Todge understands, Master Harry, and is happy you were not gone any longer. All the elves miss Master Harry when he is away from home.”

“Thank you Todge. Now, I would like to introduce you to a good friend of mine that I brought back with me. Her name is Lisera and she will be staying here with us. Lisera this is Todge and he is the head house elf here at Potter Manor.”

“ _I didn’t understand a single word you guys were saying, Harry.”_

_“Sorry, Lisera, I slipped back into my native tongue. I forgot you wouldn’t understand it. Give me just a second.”_

“Todge, Lisera does not speak our language so I need to look up a translation spell for her until she can learn it. Hang on a second, will ya?”

“Yes, Master. Todge will wait.”

Harry pulled out his datapad and looked up translation spells. He found one that enabled a person to understand and speak English. He turned back to Lisera.

“ _This should help.”_

Harry waved his hand and cast the spell on her.

“Can you understand me now, Lisera?”

“Yes, are you sure we aren’t speaking Basic?”

“No, we are definitely speaking English. You will need to learn the language so you won’t need me to cast that Translation Spell on you all the time. Everyone here speaks it, at least in this country.”

“Okay, now what were you saying before?”

“Lisera, this is Todge who is the head house elf here at Potter Manor. Todge this is my good friend Lisera.”

“It’s very nice to meet you Todge.”

“Todge is very pleased to meet Miss Lisera. Can Todge take your things to your room?”

Lisera looked a bit confused but Harry pulled her bag off his belt and handed it to Todge.

“Here you go, Todge. These are all of her clothes. Please place her in a bedroom somewhere close to the Master Suite. Lisera and I will be working closely together on a big project and she may need me for a while until she adjusts to living here.”

“Todge will have Letty take care of Miss Lisera. Master Harry should not have to take care of Miss Lisera should she need something. Letty will be pleased to have someone to look after.”

“Good idea, Todge. We’ll have Letty take care of her. I’m sure Lisera will enjoy her company.” Harry turned back to Lisera. “Letty is another one of the house elves. She and Todge are married. Their son, Benny, is our chef and he’s quite good. You’ll see. There are two more, Grady and Pipsy, who are also married. Grady is also Letty’s brother.”

“So five house elves?”

“Yes, Miss Lisera. We have plenty of house elves to take care of everyone. Welcome to Potter Place!”

“Thank you, Todge. I’m very grateful to be here.”

“Todge will take your things to Letty and have her prepare your room for you. Is there anything else Master requires of Todge?”

“Yes, Todge. When Letty is done with Lisera’s room, I would like all the house elves to join us here. I have some additional friends to introduce to all of you.”

“Will they need rooms as well, Master Harry?”

“No, Todge. They do not require rooms. They’re droids and will stay here in the garage and work.”

“Yes, Master. Todge will bring the others.”

“Thank—“

_Pop!_

“—you.”

“He’s very efficient, isn’t he?” asked Lisera.

“Yes, very. They all are. Alright it’s time to unload all the droids and get them powered up. When I unshrink them, can you power them up for me?”

“Yes sir, boss.”

“None of that. I’m still just Harry.”

“Whatever you say, Harry,” she said slowly with a saucy wink.

“Oh boy, what have I done now?”

Lisera smiled as Harry started pulling a droid out of the bag one at a time and cancelling the Shrinking Charm. Lisera went behind him and powered each one of them up. After a few minutes, they had 31 droids looking around the space for something to do.

“ _Hang on guys! I still have to unload all the equipment and get it back to normal size. I just wanted you up and running before I did that_ ,” he said in Basic. “ _However, all of you, like OP, will need to learn English so you can communicate properly on this planet. I realize all of you droids have likely already picked it up. That’s good because Lisera will need to speak it a lot to get used to it and you will need to understand her_.”

“I will be happy to help Lisera, Harry,” replied OP.

“Excellent, OP. With your help she’ll be proficient in no time at all.”

“Thank you, OP,” said Lisera.

“Harry, Lisera already speaks good English.”

“That’s just a Translation Spell, OP. She will need to learn on her own.”

“Okay, Harry. I will help her.”

“I can always count on you, OP. All right, let’s see what we have here.”

Harry pulled out the bag with the crates of space station parts and placed all the tiny containers on the floor toward the larger end of the garage. He then unshrunk them all and watched as they each grew to enormous size. With a wave of his hand, they all opened up and showed their contents.

“Now, before we unload any of this, I want us to plan how this station will be laid out. This will mainly be up to Lisera. She will be in charge of building it. You droids, will be helping her with whatever she needs. If there is a need for any heavy lifting then you can call on me. If for some reason I’m not around then one of the house elves can help with that.”

As if on cue, the house elves popped in and just stared at all the droids. They remembered Harry talking about them but to see them in person was much more interesting.

“Ah, hello everyone!” said Harry to his house elves.

“Hello, Master Harry,” they all said together with a bow.

“First of all, all of you, except Todge, need to meet Lisera. Lisera, this is Letty, Benny, Grady, and Pipsy.”

“It’s so nice to meet you all,” she replied.

They all bowed then Letty stepped forward.

“Miss Lisera, Letty will be ever so pleased to take care of all your needs. Just call Letty and Letty will be there anytime.”

“Thank you, Letty. That’s very nice of you.”

“Next, you need to meet the droids. I’m just going to introduce you to OP3C. OP will then introduce you to all the others. You can ask them any questions you may have.”

The elves went off with OP to get to know all the droids. Harry looked over at Lisera and she was already working on her datapad, mapping out the station with all the parts. Harry smiled then started floating all the parts out of the containers and setting them on the floor. When a container was empty, Harry shrunk it and stored it away for future use.

The droids had finished meeting the elves, who had returned to the manor, so they began inspecting the parts and moving some around so they were grouped together in proper sections. If the part was too big for them to lift, then OP or the other protocol droid, LB2F, would ask Harry for help. He then would float the large part to where they indicated.

When he wasn’t helping them, he was placing all his other items where he needed them, including everything he collected. He placed the four ships at the farthest end of the station so they would be out of the way. He then expanded them back to normal size. The largest one, the Corvette, was placed on the very end.

With all the ships and crates extended back to normal size he was beginning to wonder if he was going to have to expand his garage more.

“Lisera?”

“Yes,” she answered not looking up from her datapad.

“Can you take a break?”

She stopped and looked up at Harry.

“I said we were going to get settled in first but we both jumped in and got busy, didn’t we? What say we cut it off here and head into the house? I’m hungry so let’s get a bite to eat then I can show you the rest of it. You can work on that design later, or tomorrow even. There’s nothing that says we have to do it all at once.”

“Okay, I’m hungry too. I was almost done anyway. We should be able to start putting it together tomorrow.”

“Sounds good. I have a few errands to run tomorrow but I should be back before too long. Why don’t you let the droids know what else you want them to do while I put up these last few items? I guess they can take a break when they finish.”

“I’ll take care of it. Meet you back here?”

“Sure.”

Harry went back to the office he’d created and called Todge. He told Todge that he and Lisera were ready to eat so Todge hurried off to let Benny know. Harry then unloaded the last few items he had on his person. When he arrived back at the spot he last saw Lisera, she was walking up.

“The droids have done a great job organizing everything,” she said. “We should make a lot of headway tomorrow.”

“Excellent! Shall we eat, Miss?” he asked holding out his elbow.

“Why certainly, good sir. I’m famished,” she said slipping her arm through his.

“You should like this then. Benny will take great care of us.”

Harry pointed out a few items and rooms in the manor as they passed through to the dining room. They found the table loaded down with a host of delicious food. Lisera was not used to some of the dishes so she asked what they were. However, they smelled wonderful and she was certainly willing to give them a try.

True to Harry’s word, they were both very satisfied when they finished eating all the delicious food.

Harry took Lisera on a tour of his manor and ended at her bedroom door, which was just a short walk down from Harry’s master bedroom. Before she let Harry go to his room, she stopped him.

“Yes?”

“Aren’t you forgetting something Harry?”

“What?” he asked confused.

“Didn’t you promise me a big kiss after we arrived here? I still haven’t received it,” she said with a straight face.

Harry stared at her for a second.

“Are you sure you can handle it? I don’t want you to feint or anything when I lay one on you,” he asked with fake concern.

“I’m willing to risk it if you are,” she said with a smile.

“You asked for it,” he replied.

Harry stepped forward and pulled Lisera close up against his body with his left arm wrapped around her lower back. As their lips came closer together, he reached up and lightly fisted her hair in his right hand, pulling her face toward his gently.

They then closed the short distance remaining and kissed passionately until air was absolutely necessary. They pulled their lips apart and rested their foreheads on each other as they caught their breath. Both their eyes were still closed. They stayed that way for several seconds.

Suddenly Harry stood up straight and let her go. He took a step back away from her.

“I hope that met with your approval, Lisera,” he said quickly.

Lisera just nodded, still in a daze, as Harry turned and walked to his room. She couldn’t figure out what just happened. She thought that kiss was the real thing. It certainly had her convinced. She was hoping that Harry was attracted to her, but maybe he wasn’t.

She slowly walked into her room and shut the door, still wondering about it.

When she looked around, she was impressed with the accommodations. Her bedroom was large with a super comfortable bed, her own private bathroom, massive walk-in closet, and a balcony that looked out over the lands.

All the clothes she bought on Coruscant barely made a dent in her closet. Letty had already hung them up and placed all her other items, plus her unmentionables, in some drawers that were located in the closet as well.

She had wondered if she was making the right decision going with Harry but she knew beneath all the flirting and joking around that she had really fallen for him. Now, all this he had provided for her, plus the kiss that was incredible, but then the weird parting that made no sense. She was very confused. She hoped she made the right choice.

It only took her another 15 minutes to finish her design after she finally shifted her mind away from Harry. She was definitely ready to start tomorrow now. She wanted to do a great job for Harry and have him be pleased with her. She would make sure she did her best. If he only wanted to be her boss and friend then she would be the best employee and friend she could be.

Harry completely missed the dazed look on Lisera’s face after he finished kissing her. He was positive he went too far so he left as fast as he could out of embarrassment. They always flirted and joked around with each other because they were good friends, he thought.

There was no reason to go so far and kiss her like that, but how could he not call her bluff? She brought it back up so he had to stand his ground. Right?

He was just wondering why that kiss felt so… so… perfect.

He found Lisera extremely attractive and could even see being in a relationship with her. But she wouldn’t want something like that from him…. Would she?

oOo

The next day, Lisera and the droids went to work putting all the parts together. Harry left to go on his errand.

He was dressed in wizarding attire this time when he arrived in Diagon Alley. He made his way over to Ollivander’s wand shop and entered. No one else was in there so he waited for Ollivander to appear.

“Ah, Mr. Potter, so glad to see you back. I trust you were able to procure some new woods and cores, as you mentioned?”

“Yes, I might have a few,” he said with a smile. “Is there a good place to do this? I will need quite a bit of room to show you everything. Some pieces are rather large. The Krayt Dragon alone was at least 60 meters.”

“60 meters?” Ollivander asked in awe.

“Yes, he was quite large. I have everything shrunk and in stasis. Unless you would rather I just give them to you like they are and you can expand them yourself when you’re ready?”

“No, I will need you to name everything so I can label it properly. It would be best if we do this together.”

“Very well. Let’s start with the woods first, shall we? We can leave the cores until last.”

“Yes,” Ollivander said excitedly.

Harry began pulling out all the trees and plants that could be used for wand wood. He already had most of it labeled in English. Ollivander was getting more and more excited with each one he pulled out of his bag. Soon he had them all laid out on the table provided.

“These are all the woods, Mr. Ollivander. As you can see, I have most of them labeled. We can label the ones I missed. I remember what they all are. Of course, they are currently shrunk and will need to be expanded.”

“My, my, my, Mr. Potter. You have outdone yourself. I can feel the potential from each one of these woods,” he said as he ran his hand over them.

“Just so you know, I gathered two of each kind and kept one of each for myself. I hope to plant them in a greenhouse at home. I just need to find someone good with plants to help me.”

“You should go to Hogwarts and talk to Professor Sprout. I’m sure she can help,” he responded as he continued to look at the woods. “What exactly is this one? It’s not a full tree but maybe part of a branch?”

“That, sir, is just a small piece of a branch from a giant tree that’s called a Wroshyr tree. They’re on the planet Kashyyyk and they stand well over 1000 meters tall. The natives on the planet are called Wookiees and live in houses built in the tops of the trees. The lower levels are way too dangerous because of the vicious beasts that roam them.”

“Amazing.”

They continued on talking about each piece and then moved on to the cores. Ollivander had to expand his back room to handle the Krayt Dragon and Anakkona. He could not believe the size of those two beasts. And here he was amazed at the size of the rancors.

Harry saved the snake and the dragon until last. He knew he would get a good reaction out of Ollivander when he pulled them out and expanded them. He was not disappointed.

He asked Harry to give him a week to get it all organized and in the proper form, then he wanted Harry to come back and see if they could match up a wood and core that will work for him. Harry told him he would see him in a week and left.

From there he teleported to Hogwarts to visit with Dumbledore and see Professor Sprout. Hagrid met him at the gates and let him in. He even walked Harry up to the front doors chatting with him before leaving him alone to go back to his duties. School was in session when Harry arrived and many of the students stared at him as he entered the school and made his way to the headmaster’s office.

He filled the headmaster in on what he had planned for a new greenhouse, and his need to speak with Professor Sprout. Since classes were in session, they drank some tea and waited until class was almost over before Albus walked Harry to the greenhouses to talk to Professor Sprout and get her help.

They happened to arrive at the class of sixth years that was combined for all the houses. They were noticed when they arrived. After all, the headmaster rarely showed up at classes and Harry was not known at all by them. The professor stopped her lesson and turned to the newcomers.

“Can I help you with something Headmaster?”

“So sorry Pomona, we arrived a little early. Mr. Potter needs your assistance. We didn’t mean to intrude though. Please finish your lesson and we will just wait.”

She nodded at the headmaster and turned back to the class. She only had a few more things to say so she wrapped it up and assigned them homework. The mention of Mr. Potter did not help her students’ attention spans anyway, so she quit a little early.

Before she could walk over and talk to the headmaster and Mr. Potter, her students were questioning him non-stop.

“Are you really Harry Potter?” asked a tall redheaded boy in Gryffindor robes.

“Yes, I am. And you are?”

“Ron Weasley.”

“Nice to meet you, Ron.”

“But you’re older than us. You should be our age,” asked a strawberry blonde girl with Hufflepuff robes. Then she caught herself. “Sorry, I’m Susan. Susan Bones.”

“Technically yes, Susan, but I’m a little different from you guys. It’s perfectly natural for me. I’m sure I would have enjoyed getting to know all of you had I attended here and not gone away.”

“Where did you go?” asked a brown, bushy haired girl, another Gryffindor. “I’m Hermione Granger, by the way.”

“I’m afraid that’s a very long story, Hermione, and I really don’t have the time today to answer your question.”

Harry then noticed a bleached blonde male sneering at him. He was about to ask him what his problem was when a shy looking blonde haired boy spoke up next but not to Harry. He spoke to the professor.

“Professor, I have a question about my extra-curricular work I’m doing but I can wait until you finish with Mr. Potter.”

“Thanks, Mr. Longbottom. I’ll be with you shortly then.” She then turned to the rest of the class. “That will be all. Mr. Potter I’m sure is a busy man so be on your way. Don’t be late for your next class. Go on now.”

The students slowly moved out and left the classroom giving Harry sideways glancing as they did. Neville walked over to the far corner and waited so he wouldn’t intrude.

“How can I help you, Mr. Potter?”

“Harry, Professor, please.”

“In that case, you may call me Pomona.”

“Thank you, Pomona. I have a bit of work that needs to be done by someone of your expertise. I know so little about plants it would not be good for me to attempt the work. I plan to build a new greenhouse on my property for some very special plants. These plants will be unknown to pretty much everyone. I was hoping to get some help from someone knowledgeable like you so they have a chance of growing and not dying.”

“That sounds very exciting, Harry. The problem is I’m extremely busy with classes and my own greenhouses here. My time is limited. However, I do know someone who could probably help you out, at least on the weekends.”

“That sounds promising.”

“Neville, can you come here please?”

Neville walked over to join the group.

“Harry Potter, I would like you to meet Neville Longbottom. He is by far my best student and will likely replace me here at Hogwarts when I get ready to retire. I am positive he could help you. However, I do request that I get to accompany him at least once so I can see these plants of yours.”

Harry stuck out his hand and they shook.

“Nice to meet you Neville. Call me Harry.”

“Y-You too, H-Harry.”

“You’re a student though, right? How are you going to be able to get away on the weekends?”

“Mr. Longbottom would need special permission” answered Albus, “but since this will be an educational experience I’m sure I, as Headmaster, could be persuaded to allow him the opportunity. And, if Pomona will accompany him on his first weekend to see these new plants, I’m sure she can vouch for the safety of her student.”

“What do you say, Neville?” asked Harry as he turned back to the boy. “Do you think you would be willing to help me out? I’d be happy to pay you for your services.”

“These are new plants no one has seen before?”

“That’s correct.”

“When do I start?”

The adults chuckled at his excitement.

“Hopefully soon. I will send you and the professor here an owl when I have my greenhouse in place. You can plan on the first available weekend after that. I’ll then provide you with instructions to my house, etc. so we can get started. I should have the greenhouse in just a day or two.”

“Great!” replied Pomona. “I’m excited too, Neville.”

The nervousness on Neville’s face had been replaced with a big smile.


	17. Molly's

Harry had Grady find him a new greenhouse and have it setup for him. Grady took care of all the other greenhouses on the property where they grew some of their own food and potion ingredients. Part of the grounds supported a large area for a vegetable garden that Grady looked after as well.

Two days later the new greenhouse was in place and ready to be used.

Harry sent a letter to Pomona and Neville informing them he was ready whenever they were. He asked that they let him know when he could expect them. He informed them that he would send Pipsy to collect them.

They were anxious to see the new plants so they both were ready to get started on the very next weekend. They agreed to arrive at 9 am on Saturday so Pipsy went and picked them up, bringing them to the front gates of Potter Place. Harry met them there and allowed them entry onto the property.

He walked with them straight to the new greenhouse where Grady met them. Harry introduced them to Grady and they got started looking at all the new plants and trees. Harry had them all back to normal size but still in stasis. They went over all the specimens and Harry told them what they were called and what kind of soil they preferred. He used his datapad for most of the information.

He had saved all the information when he collected the specimens and verified what they were. On Earth, he could no longer connect to the HoloNet for news or data searches so he had to use what he had saved. Pomona and Neville were both very intrigued by the instrument and, needless to say, the new plants.

However, the biggest shock to them was finding out Harry was a Time Mage and that all these new plants had come from another dimension with multiple habited worlds, advanced technology, and space travel. It was difficult for them to get their heads around it. As it turned out Albus had been rather tight lipped about Harry’s travels so it was still a pretty well kept secret. Harry asked them not to speak about it since it would draw him too much unwanted attention. They agreed and wondered if anyone would believe them anyway.

Pomona only made the one trip to see the plants but Neville returned for several weekends in a row on both Saturday and Sunday. Over the course of several weekends, Harry was able to get to know Neville a little better and was pleased to see he was in his element when dealing with all the plants. He even lost some of his shyness and nervousness around Harry, allowing them to easily talk to each other and become friends.

Harry wanted to teach Neville how to use his datapad so he could study the plants on his own but realized he couldn’t read Basic. However, after revisiting the spell he had cast on Lisera multiple times so she could understand English, he realized it also allowed the person to read English as well. Then it dawned on him that he could modify the spell so it allowed the person to understand Basic. Since Harry understood both languages, he was able to modify the spell accordingly.

In no time at all, Neville learned how to use the datapad and was happily educating himself on the new plants. He wasn’t allowed to take the datapad with him back to Hogwarts but Harry allowed him to borrow it whenever he asked while working at Potter Place.

Harry worked it out with Neville so that Pipsy would come when he called so she could bring him back and forth between Hogwarts and Potter Place. At lunch, and even dinner on occasion, when Neville worked a little late, he would join them in the manor for his meal. However, Harry made sure neither Neville nor Pomona ever saw what was in his garage. He wanted to keep that information limited to only the Potter Place residents for now.

Neville was over the moon when he met Lisera. He had never met someone from a different planet before. They met at his first meal he shared with Harry and Lisera at Potter Place. He was surprised that she looked so normal and acted normal.

While Neville was making headway on the plants, Lisera was making great progress on the spaceport with help from the droids. However, the project was still likely to take over a year to put it all together and get it working. The interesting part was the power generation. It was so powerful that they found it could also power the entire manor with no drain on it whatsoever. Harry made a quick trip back to Coruscant to purchase all the lighting and wiring he would need to power his whole house.

The elves made quick work of running the cable through the walls and ceiling. They also mounted all the lights and controls with no issues. A couple of the droids went through the manor making sure all the connections were correct before supplying the power to the manor. The elves were ecstatic to see such clear light in the manor when you wanted it. Harry preferred it as well over the magical lamps.

Since Lisera was working so hard on the spaceport, Harry decided that she deserved a break and a reward. He headed over to the garage around 9:30 in the morning on a Wednesday.

“Lisera?” Harry approached her while she was instructing the droids in what she wanted to do next.

“Yes, Harry?” she asked turning to him as he approached.

“Do the droids have enough to do for the rest of the day without you here?”

“I’m sure I could give them a list to work on that will keep them busy for a long while. Did you need me to do something else?”

“I thought you deserved a break and I believe you’re due for some more clothes. There are two kinds we need to get you. One will be for the non-magical world and the other for the magical. There’s a difference in how they dress, you know.”

“I’m sure I can go a lot longer without new clothes. The elves keep mine clean all the time so I never run out.”

“Yes, but if you’re going to go out to eat with me or go out for entertainment, then you will need proper attire so you fit in. Surely you would like to take a break and see some other places.”

“I guess I should familiarize myself with this world a bit. I pretty much have only seen this spaceport area and your manor. I’ve barely been outside at all.”

“I know. You’ve been working so hard and I thought you needed a break and some fun.”

“Can you give me a few minutes to get cleaned up and changed?”

“Sure. Take your time. We’ll go to Diagon Alley first.”

“Let me give the droids plenty to do while I’m gone then I’ll go get cleaned up.”

“I’ll be in the library when you’re ready,” Harry said then teleported away.

When Lisera met Harry in the library, he was already dressed in dark blue wizarding robes with the Potter House Crest. She had put on her one set of black robes that Letty had picked up for her after taking her measurements. She wanted to see what other options they had and other colors. Black was too drab for her taste.

“Ready?” she asked seeing Harry engrossed in a book.

Harry looked up from his book and smiled. He closed the book and placed it on the table beside him before standing.

“Don’t you look positively magical.”

“Will I fit in?”

“Yes.”

“They better have more than black. I like your blue by the way.”

“Thanks. Shall we?” he offered his arm to her.

She hooked her arm though his and nodded. Harry placed his hand on hers and said, “Let’s go.”

In a blink of an eye, they landed in Diagon Alley. Lisera looked around in astonishment.

“Whoa!” she said.

“Different, huh?”

“I’ll say and I’ve seen a lot of different cultures from a lot of different planets.”

“When I take you to the Muggle side you will see the difference,” Harry told her.

“Where to first, Harry?”

“Clothes? How about Madam Malkin’s Robes for all Occasions? It’s right this way.”

“Sure.”

He led Lisera to the shop and let Madam Malkin take over after informing her that his friend needed a complete new wardrobe. Harry watched as a shocked Lisera was taken to the back of the store. Knowing this could take a while; Harry simply found a seat and waited.

After a very long time with Lisera coming out on occasion to model for Harry, she finally came out in clothes that looked more Muggle.

“Harry, these are what she calls her Muggle line. Will they pass for the non-magical world?”

“Sure, but you will still need to go to the Muggle side. They have far more choices than the Magical side and you will want to get your share of them. They also have far more styles to choose from so you will need Muggle attire for dressy occasions and for casual occasions, etc.”

“Okay.” She stared at him for a second. "You look really bored, Harry.”

“Don’t worry about me. Today is your day. Take as much time as you like.”

“Don’t you have anything else to do while we’re here? I’m going to be a while longer.”

“I am late meeting with Ollivander for my wand. I was supposed to go see him a couple of weeks ago.”

“Why don’t you go do that and meet me back here when you’re done?”

“Are you sure? I don’t mind waiting.”

“I’m sure. There’s no need in you being bored.”

“Actually, it’s been kind of fun watching you model all the different robes and outfits. You might as well get them all since you looked great in all of the ones I saw.”

“That would be too much.”

“No, it wouldn’t. I told Madam Malkin you needed a complete wardrobe so that is not too much.”

Lisera walked a few steps toward Harry, looking a little unsure of herself.

“Can I ask you a question?” she asked.

“Sure.”

“Do you really think I looked good in those clothes or were you just saying that?”

“No, I said you looked great and I meant it.”

Lisera stared at him to see if he was telling the truth. Harry smiled and she thought she caught him teasing her but he wasn’t done yet.

“You don’t believe me do you?” Harry asked her while standing up.

She shook her head no.

“Let me explain it to you this way. Lisera you are a very, very beautiful woman and it doesn’t matter what clothes you try on you always look great in them.”

“Are you sure you’re not teasing me?”

“Positive. Every word I said was true.”

Lisera walked the remaining way to Harry and hugged him. Harry slowly put his arms around her and hugged her back.

“ _Thank you, Harry,_ ” she whispered in his ear then hugged him harder.

Lisera stepped back but held onto Harry’s arms.

“Go take care of your errand, Harry. I’ll start wrapping up here in a few minutes.”

“If you see any undergarments you want…excuse me, unmentionables I believe is the word you used…, then get them too but keep in mind that you will again have far more choices in the Muggle world.”

“You and my unmentionables. Do you have a problem? You better watch it or I’ll report you to the pervert authorities.”

“Please, I’ve seen how you look at my backside as I walk away. Who’s the real pervert?”

“Me? You like to clean my unmentionables for fun.”

“Well, there was those couple of times while on the ship before you could purchase more…. Alright, I’ll admit it. I enjoyed it. I guess I am a pervert.”

“See?”

“I’d better go before you call the authorities.”

Harry began walking toward the door then quickly turned to catch Lisera staring at his butt.

“Caught you!”

Lisera smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

“I think I’m not the only pervert around here,” said Harry.

“No, I just like looking at your butt,” she replied and peeked down again.

“Stop it! Quit looking at my butt.”

“Sorry, but I can’t. I’ve tried but it’s just so… firm… and… tight… I just can’t stop myself, Harry.”

“Alright, you are getting too convincing with that and it’s down right scary. I had better go before you get any worse.”

“Sure. I’ll just wait here while you leave. I’ll watch you all the way out, Harry. Walk slowly, please.”

“Right,” Harry said chuckling then left quickly with a smile on his face.

Only the smile on Lisera’s was bigger as she returned to Madam Malkin to try on some more clothes.

Harry walked over to Ollivander’s and saw that the shop was empty when he entered the store. Ollivander appeared suddenly after a minute.

“Mr. Potter, so glad you made it back. Are you ready to see if we can match you up with a wand?”

“Yes, I’m hoping what I brought will work for me.”

“I went ahead and made five wands with some of the new material but I’m not sure anyone but you will be a match. I will find out though in due time. What I would like to do for you is have you hold your hand over the woods again and see if you match something else better. Then we will move to the cores. I have them all laid out in the back. Follow me, please.”

Harry followed Ollivander and they ended up where he was before but this time there were new boxes of woods and new boxes of cores. He directed Harry to go ahead and see what talks to him for the woods.

Harry went and held his hand over all the old woods and once again only felt a little something from the Snakewood. He then moved his hand over the woods he had brought back. He was pulled strongly to the Wroshyr tree wood so he kept that in mind until he came across the Grave Thorn wood. The pull from it was much stronger.

After finishing with the remaining woods and no more pulls, Harry informed Ollivander what he had discovered. Ollivander pulled a wand blank from the Grave Thorn box then directed Harry to the cores. He followed the same routine but he had equally strong pulls coming from the Krayt Dragon Heartstring and the Shadow Rancor Heartstring.

Ollivander said he wasn’t surprised and that he could use both in the wand.

“Before I let you go Mr. Potter, I have one last request. Might I have a dew drops of your blood?”

“Why exactly do you need any of my blood? What would you use it for?”

“Nothing nefarious, I assure you. It’s just that you are a very powerful wizard and yes, I know you are also a Time Mage. There is no need to worry, as I will not tell anyone else. I simply want to use your blood in the creation of your wand. It will insure only you can use it, even though I doubt anyone else could, but mainly it should make it a lot better for you. I firmly believe this will likely be the best wand I will ever make, Mr. Potter, maybe even the most powerful, but I will need a few drops of your blood to do it right.”

“Very well.

After Harry provided the blood, he was getting ready to leave. Ollivander told him to come back in a few hours to pick up his wand. Before he could exit, he heard a loud commotion outside.

Harry headed quickly for the door and opened it to see a shop across the way burst into flame. There were several dark figures in black with white masks causing the problem. People were running this way and that in a panic to get away from them.

Thinking only of Lisera, he teleported straight to the door of Madam Malkin’s and ran in. There was a Death Eater in there as well who had just grabbed Lisera. Harry lifted his hands and everything and everyone in Diagon Alley came to a halt.

Harry slowly walked over to Lisera and the Death Eater. He touched Lisera who came to in a panic. She ended up knocking the Death Eater over before flying into Harry’s arms and hanging on for dear life. Harry tried to comfort her.

“It’s okay Lisera. He won’t ever hurt you again. I promise. Are you okay?”

She nodded into his shoulder.

“Now, can you wait right here while I take care of these morons?”

She stepped back and nodded again then asked pointing at the Death Eater who grabbed her, “What are you going to do with him?”

“Oh, he’s coming with me. I have special plans for him.”

Harry stepped away from Lisera and pointed his finger at the Death Eater who floated in front of Harry as he went back outside. Harry took him to the middle of the cobblestoned street and dropped him there. He put out the fire in the shop then went around collecting all the Death Eaters he could find and placed them in the middle of the street with the first one. Altogether, there was around twenty Death Eaters. He faced them all in the same direction.

Once he had them all where he wanted them and unable to move, he started time again just for the Death Eaters.

“Hello, Death Eaters. Did you not get the message from the last time I dealt with you in this place? I see that a couple of you were here last time. What a shame. Does your prison have a revolving back door? Something should be done about that, but we will deal with that later. You, my friends will not be returning there. No, I’ve decided to quit playing nice. It’s obvious you have no intention of playing nice either. You hurt several people and killed a few today. They were innocent people – men, women, and children. You just don’t care do you?”

They all looked at him defiantly.

“We serve our master,” one of them yelled out. “He will beat you. He is too powerful for you.”

“I guess we’ll never know since he never comes out of hiding to face me. You know, I was going to send one of you back with a message to him but I changed my mind. He’ll get the message anyway.”

Harry’s eyes took on a steely gaze as the Death Eaters wondered what he was going to do next. Suddenly they ceased to wonder after Harry clenched his fist in front of him. They began choking as their throats were suddenly constricted. Then Harry twisted his fist in a sharp motion. When he did, all twenty of the Death Eaters fell over dead with their necks twisted and snapped into. Harry got that idea from a Sith that tried to choke him with the Force once. As it turns out, magic can use that method too he thought, or at least he can.

After making sure he didn’t miss any of them, he walked back to Madam Malkin’s and started time again just as he entered the store. He helped Lisera gather all her clothes together and paid Madam Malkin after he calmed her down.

When done, Harry shrunk the purchases and walked Lisera out of the store. As soon as they were on the street he teleported them to the other side of Gringotts. He saw a restaurant so headed them toward it.

Lisera was still in a bit of a daze.

Harry guided her into the restaurant and found them a seat in a booth near the back where he could see the entrance clearly. He had Lisera sit on the inside close to the wall while Harry sat on the same side with her. A young waitress appeared and offered them menus.

“What can I get you two to drink?” she asked.

Harry looked at Lisera then turned back to the young lady.

“We’ll just start with some water for now. Thank you.”

Harry looked around the restaurant and saw that it did a good business. He then turned back to Lisera.

“Lisera, aren’t you hungry?”

“Not really.”

“But it’s been a while since you’ve eaten. You should eat something.”

“I’m just not hungry right now.”

“Okay, no problem. You can always order something later. I’m pretty hungry. I think I’m going to try the Shepherd’s Pie,” he said looking at the menu.

“Did I hear right?” the server asked as she placed the waters on the table. “You want the Shepherd’s Pie?”

“Yes and my friend here claims she not hungry right now so I guess just that for me to start with.”

“Very well. Good choice and it’s quite tasty. Are you staying with the waters? Nothing else to drink?”

“No, I think the waters will do. Thank you.”

“Thank you. I’ll put in your order and it should just be a few minutes.”

“Well, the wait staff here is friendly,” said Harry to Lisera as their server left. “Her nametag said Alicia.”

“You mean the nametag that was positioned directly over her left boob?” asked Lisera.

“Ah, there you are. I was wondering when you were going to join me and, yes, it was pinned right over her perky left boob.”

Lisera laughed. “You are incorrigible.”

“Such a big word for a grease monkey engineer.”

“At least I know how to read!”

“Ouch! That hurt.”

“No it didn’t.”

“What if I cried a tear,” asked Harry. “Would you believe me then?”

“Let me think about it for a second… ah… no.”

“You are so heartless.”

“Am not. My heart is right here,” she said pointing. “It resides somewhere beneath my left perky boob.”

Harry stared at her left boob where she was pointing until she pushed his face away.

“You know, that was pretty good Lisera. You brought the conversation right back around where it started. Touché.”

She smiled and leaned up close to Harry’s ear.

“Thank you Harry for saving me back there,” she said then kissed him on the cheek. “It appears you are making a habit of it.”

“I will do it as many times as is necessary, Lisera. Never worry about that.” Harry leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

Before he could move back, Lisera grabbed his head and kissed him firmly on the lips. They were still that way when Alicia came back to their booth with the Shepherd’s Pie.

“Um, sorry to interrupt but your food is here,” she said slightly embarrassed.

Harry and Lisera broke apart and looked up sheepishly at Alicia with smiles on their faces.

“This is one of our most favored dishes. I hope you enjoy it,” she said to them.

“Thank you, Alicia,” Harry replied. “You’ve been very kind and helpful. I will give it a try.”

Alicia walked off and Harry dug into the hot dish. He had only taken a couple of bites when Lisera leaned over and took a whiff.

“Wow that really smells good, Harry.”

Harry looked up at her then slid the dish over in front of her. He then handed her his fork.

“Try it. It’s delicious.”

“I don’t want to eat your food, Harry. It’s yours.”

“Just try it.”

Lisera used the fork and took a bite.

“Mmmmm, that is delicious.”

“I told you. Go ahead and have some more.”

Lisera started eating Harry Shepherd’s Pie so Harry waved down Alicia and ordered another one. Before long, they both had their own dish to themselves. When they were done with that, Alicia came back and asked if they wanted dessert.

“What do you recommend?” asked Lisera.

“Well, we have a lot of good choices but my personal favorite is Treacle Tart. Would you like to try some?”

“Yes,” said Harry. “Two orders. One for each of us.”

“Coming right up!”

While they waited for dessert, Harry brought up the fact that they had not finished shopping.

“I don’t know if I should shop anymore for clothes today after eating all of that.”

“We can always go have some fun and digest for a while. Then we can finish up later.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

They finished with the Treacle Tart which was amazingly good, paid the bill, and left. Harry looked at the front of the restaurant and saw the name there. He had not read it when they came in from the street since they were in a hurry.

The name said “Molly’s Kitchen.”


	18. Grimoire

The aurors arrived to controlled chaos about the time Harry and Lisera were sitting down in Molly’s Kitchen to order their food. People were very confused as to what happened. There was a Death Eater attack and several people were hurt and even a few were killed. Then the next thing they knew it was all over and all twenty of the Death Eaters were laying in the middle of the street dead.

No matter who they spoke to, no one saw anyone or anything involved with the killing of the Death Eaters. The only thing that was clear was they all had their necks twisted and broken. The Death Eaters were checked. They still had on their robes and they all had the Dark Mark on their arm.

The people interviewed clearly saw the Death Eaters killing and hurting people. They even saw that they started the fire in that one shop that was burnt. What they didn’t see was who put the fire out and who took out the Death Eaters. It was a mystery.

The Death Eaters were attacking then suddenly they were all dead in the middle of the street. No one saw anything different. There were no leads. Nothing.

The aurors did not see this report going over well with Director Bones.

oOo

“I saw this crazy looking store earlier, some kind of joke shop, and I want to check it out,” Harry said to Lisera. “Are you up for it?”

“Sure.”

“I think it’s called Weasley Wizard Wheezes.”

“That’s a strange name.”

“I think I met a Weasley at Hogwarts the other week. I wonder if he’s related? He had bright red hair and freckles.”

“We can always ask.”

When Lisera saw the outlandish store, she involuntarily took a step back before continuing on with Harry.

“That is a crazy looking store,” she noted. “The owners must be really big jokesters.”

“They’d have to be with a store like that.”

They entered the store and began to look around. Soon a red-haired young man approached them. He was dressed in perfectly matching colors but no colors a normal person would be wearing. The bright colors almost hurt your eyes.

“Hello, there. My name is Fred Weasley and I am one of the owners of this establishment. My brother George is the other owner. How may I be of assistance?”

“Hi, Fred. I’m Harry and this is Lisera. We just had a nice meal and were looking for some fun while we digest our food. Your store certainly looked interesting.”

“Thank you. Did you eat somewhere in the Alley?”

“Yes, we tried Molly’s Kitchen and it was excellent.”

“Sure was,” agreed Lisera.

“Well, it just so happens I know the owner of that fine restaurant.”

“Would her name be Molly?” asked Lisera with a knowing smile.

“Yes and her last name is Weasley,” answered Fred.

“Same last name as yours. The plot thickens,” noted Harry.

“We’ve eaten her cooking pretty much,“ said George as he joined them.

“All of our lives,” finished Fred.

“You see,“ George began.

“She’s our mum,“ Fred finished.

“And she has a talent with cooking.”

“Hence, she owns a restaurant.”

“Started it right after her last kid.”

“Went off to Hogwarts.”

“She was also very kind to give us a loan to start up our own shop,” added George.

“And you are standing in it,” finished Fred.

“You guys are making me seasick,” Lisera complained.

“You must be the other owner,” Harry said noticing the brother was dressed in the same colors, only applied in an opposite fashion. “George, is it?”

“Right you are – “

“Wait a second George. Do you know who this is?”

“I would if you would introduce me.”

“His name is Harry and his lovely friend here is Lisera.”

“Harry?” asked George.

“Potter,” said Fred.

“Ah… Say Harry, did you get to meet our mum while you were there?” asked George. “If you didn’t she will be very disappointed.”

“We only met Alicia who waited on us,” answered Lisera.

“Yes, Alicia Spinnet,” said Fred. “Such a nice girl and good Quidditch player.”

“We went to Hogwarts together and played on the same Quidditch team,” said George.

“She was one of the chasers while George and I were the beaters.”

“Good times!” said George.

Not being all that familiar with Quidditch, Harry decided to change the subject.

“Say would you guys be related to a tall young man at Hogwarts named Ron Weasley?” asked Harry. “I met him a while back while I was visiting the school.”

“Harry, if you run across anyone named Weasley, there are very good chances we are related,” answered Fred.

“Ron just happens to be our little brother,” added George.

“Actually, there are six of us brothers,” Fred offered.

“Six brothers? No sisters?” asked Lisera.

“One,” answered George.

“And she’s the youngest,” added Fred.

“She’s in the year below Ron.”

“Ron is a sixth year.”

“And Ginny is a fifth year,” finished George.

“Is there any one in your family without red hair?” asked Harry.

“Only if you’re an in-law,” answered George.

“Can your mother tell you two apart?” asked Lisera. “I sure can’t.”

“Not always, no,” answered Fred. “Right Gred?”

“And we like it that way,” answered George. “Don’t we Forge?”

“Too right you are my handsome twin. Too bad I’m better looking than you though.”

“If it had to be anyone, Forge, I’m glad it was you.”

“I think I’ve been suitably entertained now,” Harry said to Lisera. “These two are a hoot!”

“Since you’ve been gone, Harry, I presume you are not familiar with our merchandise?” asked Fred.

“That is correct.”

“Let’s do this,” said George who grabbed a bag off the shelf behind him.

“Take one of our sampler packs,” said Fred.

“And use it for free,” said George. “That way next time you come in you’ll have a better idea of what you want to buy.”

“That’s very kind of you. We will see what we like and come back another time.”

“It’s always good to gain new customers,” said Fred as he put his arm around the shoulders of his twin.

“Come back again soon,” said George as he waved a farewell to Harry and Lisera.

oOo

Harry and Lisera had teleported away from the front of Weasley Wizard Wheezes and straight into Muggle London, avoiding the aurors still milling about in the Alley. Harry had been there before and knew of a spot no one would see them arriving. He took Lisera to the movies where they watched a romantic comedy, which Lisera enjoyed even though she missed a few references to things she was not familiar with. Of course, Harry had similar issues.

After the movie, they walked around for a good while until they came across a clothing store that looked nice. Lisera wanted to check it out so they did. She ended up buying most of her muggle attire from there. She made sure she modeled everything for Harry to see as she tried things on. They stopped at a couple more stores after that to finish up with everything Lisera would need.

And, yes, Harry bought her plenty of unmentionables.

He had teased her while she picked them out about modeling them for him. She teased him back to make him believe she would but in the end, she refused. As they left the last store, Harry leaned in toward her ear.

“ _If the elves are ever too busy, I’d be happy to clean them for you_ ,” he whispered.

“I’ll be sure and keep that in mind,” she said with a chuckle.

They found a hidden spot to shrink all the packages, then Harry teleported them back to Potter Place where Letty took all the new clothes, unshrunk them, cleaned them, and put them away for Lisera. She was finally starting to use up a good portion of her closet space with all the new clothes she now owned. Harry went back to Diagon Alley after dropping Lisera off at home. He still needed to pick up his wand.

Ollivander was quite proud of his work and the wand was definitely a masterpiece. The barbs the tree was known for were no longer an issue. They had been reduced to the point that they now served to provide a good grip on the wand. With the barbs reduced but still visible and the runes that were added by Ollivander showing, the ash-grey and red wand showed a lot of character.

Ollivander explained that the runes were infused with the blood Harry provided. This caused the dark red to appear. The wand was a long fourteen inches, which was necessary to handle the two cores used. When Harry picked it up, he felt his whole body tingle with magic as the wand chose him. The wand spewed forth a large fountain of sparks and a strong wind blew through the store for a good thirty seconds.

When the wind and the sparks stopped, Harry looked over at Ollivander for confirmation.

“I believe that about says it all, Mr. Potter. That wand is very powerful and a perfect match for you. Just be careful where you point that thing.”

“Yes sir. How much do I owe you?”

“Not a thing, Mr. Potter. It was my pleasure. Besides, you have provided me with numerous new woods and cores. You more than paid for it already.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. Now, enjoy your evening. I’m sure you could use a rest after everything you did in the Alley for us earlier today. I’m going to lock up and call it a night.”

“Thank you, sir. Have a good evening yourself.”

Harry headed back to Potter Place.

While Lisera was checking on the work the droids accomplished and working on the space station again herself, Harry finally sat down to read the Potter Family Grimoire which he found hidden in the manor a couple of days ago. There were some very interesting spells and other items about family magic in there. He determined to learn them as soon as possible.

While studying it to see what else he could learn, it dawned on him that he needed to have his own grimoire. As a time mage, he had spells he’d created already that only a time mage could use. Therefore, he needed to create his own time mage grimoire.

Harry had already written down most of his spells in his datapad over the years but he wanted to put it in a book or manuscript, which is more commonly used by magicals. As time progresses, hopefully he would be able to add additional spells, etc. to it.

There were instructions in the beginning of the Potter grimoire on how it was created so Harry followed those same instructions to create his own. There were many spells and enchantments on the grimoire to prevent anyone other than a Potter by blood from reading it, or even touching it. Harry wasn’t sure he wanted to go that far since there can’t be that many time mages and only a time mage would be able to perform any of the spells he’d created.

He decided to use his grimoire for time mage spells only, including rituals, and enchantments. Any spells he happened to create that were normal magic spells would be placed in the Potter grimoire. Having decided on his course, Harry began creating his own time mage grimoire.

oOo

The next morning the Daily Prophet reported on the event that happened in Diagon Alley.

**_20 DEATH EATERS FOUND DEAD IN DIAGON ALLEY_ **

_Yesterday, twenty Death Eaters were found dead in the middle of Diagon Alley after they attacked. They managed to injure 19 people and killed 6, including small children. The story gets a bit fuzzy after that because suddenly they were found all together with their necks broken and twisted. It is still unknown who was responsible for stopping the Death Eaters since there were no witnesses to what happened._

_Strange does not even start to cover it._

_How could anyone do this against twenty Death Eaters? Was it a group of people? Was it one person? How did they do it without being seen? Were invisibility cloaks used? According to eyewitness reports, the Death Eaters spread quickly through the Alley as soon as they arrived. How did they end up in one spot and dead? How can no one remember what happened? Was a memory charm used on everyone in the Alley that day?_

_The Auror department reported that several witnesses were checked for any memory charms but none were found. Again, this makes no sense._

_We have plenty of questions but no one seems to know the answers. There has to be someone out there that knows. If you do, please share. We are most curious how this was pulled off._

The story continued but Harry had read enough. He was thinking that those who were aware of his time mage abilities probably had a guess as to who did it, but he imagined they would not be forthcoming to anyone with the information, especially the press.

oOo

Voldemort was not happy after reading the morning headlines. A couple of his followers felt his displeasure quite painfully.

Lucius Malfoy, who was responsible for organizing the raid on Diagon Alley and instructing the newer Death Eaters on what was expected of them, was a bit nervous since the Dark Lord had not turned his attention to him yet. He was fairly certain his time was coming though. While he didn’t accompany the other Death Eaters to Diagon Alley, he was put in charge of preparing and sending them.

He was racking his brain over what he could say to the dark lord.

“Lucius,” Voldemort said in his raspy voice. Lucius was deep in thought and flinched involuntarily when his name was called. “How can something like this happen to twenty of my followers? I put you in charge and this is the result I can expect from you? Who did this to them?”

“W-We’re not sure, my lord. I-I personally think it was Potter. He did some very strange stuff to us too, things that could not be explained.”

“Really, Lucius? A sixteen-year old boy can take on and kill twenty of my followers all by himself without anyone knowing?”

“He was confident my lord when he faced us, no worries at all and he used spells against us that we’ve never even heard of. Poor Bella had over 30 broken bones from that encounter and he used one spell on her. Where has he been all this time? He must have been training wherever he was.”

“No doubt that old man’s doing. Thinking he can prepare Potter to face me.”

“Yes, Master, Dumbledore must have had him trained well while he was hidden away, but now he’s back. His training must be over.”

“I will give this some thought, Lucius, but some actual proof would be helpful at this point.”

“Yes, my lord.”

“Oh, and Lucius?”

“Yes?”

“How convenient that you have brought your other failure to my attention… again.”

“Sorry, my lord –“

_“CRUCIO!”_

oOo

“Harry?”

“Yes.”

“I’ve been thinking about this ever since the attack in Diagon Alley last week.”

Harry looked up from his lunch and gave Lisera his undivided attention.

“I need you to train me so I can defend myself. I can’t do magic but that doesn’t mean I can’t do something. Will you do that?”

“Sure. When do you want to start?”

“As soon as possible.”

“Then you are going to have to quit working so much so you’ll have time to train. I told you that space station doesn’t have to be built over night.”

“I know but I like what I’m doing.”

“We can train for an hour in the evenings before dinner if you like?”

“That’ll work for me!”

“You will need some clothes to train in so back to muggle London.”

“I get more clothes?”

“Yes, we’re going to get all hot and sweaty so best to have the right clothes for that.”

“Can we eat out again and do something else fun when we go?”

“Why, Lisera, if I didn’t know better I believe you are asking me out on a date.”

“So, what if I am?” she challenged.

“Are you sure you can control yourself on this date?”

“So, what if I can’t?” she challenged again.

Harry stared at her for a second, blinking his eyes a few times, before he replied. “I-I-I’m sure I should say something here but… no… I’ve got nothing.”

“Can we go this afternoon?” she asked undeterred.

“Yes. That will be fine.”

Lisera got up and walked around the table to behind Harry. She leaned over and whispered “ _Thank you_ ” in his ear then kissed him on the cheek. She walked back around where she could see his face again.

“I’m going back to work for a while. I’ll stop about three and get ready for our date. Will you be ready by then?”

“Yes. I’ll be ready. I just have a small errand to run after lunch.”

As soon as Lisera went back to work, Harry went back to his bedroom and changed his clothes. He then grabbed a shrunk down chest of credits to take with him. When ready he time travelled back to Coruscant to several weeks after he left. Once there, he went shopping.

First, he wanted to buy a few speeders and then a few weapons, including some for Lisera to use. Before that though, he made a trip down to see his adopted father, Joban, and the other people at his restaurant. It had been a while since he had seen them.

Joban gave Harry a big hug when he showed up. The women who worked for Joban, who watched Harry grow up, gave him some big squeezes too. Once that was out of the way they enjoyed some time together so Harry could fill them in on what was going on in his life now. Not much had changed at the restaurant, so Harry did most of the talking. They were very interested in him being able to return to his home planet. They also wanted to know what it was like.

As he was telling them about it, he began to think about his theory that he had to travel through time and to a different dimension to get back to earth. He realized that may not be the case and he felt confident he could test that theory.

After he bid them farewell, he travelled to Alderaan while adjusting time slightly by only a couple of minutes. He landed in the mountains so no one would notice him. Next, he attempted only a change in dimension and was surprised at how that felt. He quickly travelled to Tatooine, landing in the middle of the desert with no one else around. In the dimension he was in, it felt strange since he was not hot. He travelled back to Alderaan adjusting the dimension back to normal and the time only slightly by a couple of minutes again. He immediately noticed the difference.

There was no way he was changing dimensions when he went back to Earth. He was only changing time and it appeared like he was going a long way back, which is why he originally felt more was going on than just time travel. As he was becoming more accustomed to travelling through time, he could now tell the difference.

There was nothing like experience to teach you a thing or two.

This gave him an idea but he had things to do and he was anxious to go on that date with Lisera. The idea would have to wait; besides Lisera may not have that part of the space station done yet. After Harry completed his shopping, he shrunk everything down and returned home.

Lisera looked up when she saw Harry in the garage. He was returning the five different model speeders he’d bought to normal size. She came over immediately to look at them.

“What have we here?”

“This is part of my plan and goes along with why I’m having you build me a space station. Plus I was thinking you may need a way to get around without me at some point.”

“You bought me a speeder?”

“Yes, but don’t get your hopes up yet. This world has never seen anything like this so we’re going to have to ease them into it. I think they’ll get adjusted to speeders a lot quicker than our kind of space travel though so I want to introduce the speeders first.”

“I see. So when are you going to do this?”

“Soon. Sometime very soon. Now, tell me. Have you finished everything on the doors so I have a way to get one of my ships out of this place without shrinking it again? I know the landing pad just outside the doors is ready and waiting, not to mention hidden.”

“Yes, that’s one of the first things we did in case we needed to use a ship. What did you have in mind?”

“I realized earlier that I am only travelling through time between here and Coruscant. I was thinking I was changing dimensions too but it turns out here and now is just a very distant past to when we were on Coruscant.”

“Really?”

“Yes, and if that’s so then what if Coruscant and all the other planets exist right now?”

“So, you want to take a ship out and see where we are in relation to the known worlds? Then do what? If they do exist and we are so far in the distant past, will there be any inhabitants?”

“Maybe, maybe not, but I’m curious to know how close we are to the known worlds and if back on Coruscant time, can I get to here, Earth, in that time? What do the known planets look like so far in the past and what does Earth look like that many years in the future?”

“Couldn’t you just use your magic and pop over to one of the planets without adjusting the time?”

“Well, technically I have to adjust the time some to travel between planets. It’s not really possible to teleport between planets like I do between here and Diagon Alley. A normal witch or wizard can’t teleport, or as they say, apparate, that far. However, as a time mage, I can cheat a little and adjust the time by just a few seconds or a couple of minutes and that works just fine.”

“Interesting. So you can only travel between planets because you can adjust time?”

“Yes. As a time mage, I have power over space and time because essentially they go hand in hand. And, no, I’m not a space mage because that would not necessarily give me power over time, only space. However, power over time automatically gives me power over space, which by the way includes dimensions, since space and time are both dimensions.”

Lisera nodded for a minute as she thought it through. “Got it. Now the important question out of all this is – can I come?”

“Certainly. I wouldn’t dream of exploring without you.”

“Can we still go shopping today and have some fun? You weren’t planning on going right now were you?”

“No, not today. We have a date,” Harry said with a smile.

“Yes, we do,” she agreed. “Well, it’s not three yet so I’m going to get a little more done. I’ll see you later?”

“Can’t wait!”

There was a definite bigger sway to her hips as she walked off. Harry chuckled and went back into the manor to unload the weapons he bought in the training room. He would let Lisera pick out the ones she wanted to use later.

oOo

To prevent the muggle government from noticing a space ship leaving and returning to Earth, Harry studied the Fidelius Charm and then had Dumbledore instruct him further so he could learn the difficult spell. Once he had it down, he went to the space station and cast it on his Republic Escort Gun Ship.

Gathering Lisera, all the droids, and all the elves together in front of it, Harry explained about the charm and told them the secret. They were still surprised even after he explained it.

“Harry, that has got to be the best stealth I have ever seen,” stated Lisera.

“The advanced technology to detect this should not exist today so hopefully we will be able to come and go without being noticed by the governments here. It should help us in space as well in case we run into anything hostile out there.”

“When do you want to leave?”

“Tomorrow. We’ll take OP, QE, and MT with us for support. Bring your new workout clothes so we can continue your training onboard while we travel.”


	19. Hyperspace

Thinking he could get a little ahead before they left, Harry spent some time in his ship using the NaviComputer. What he found was interesting. As it turns out, Earth, which is located in the Milky Way Galaxy, was nowhere near the galaxy where Harry grew up. In fact, the other galaxy was very far away. There were other galaxies much closer.

This would be a problem due to the need for intergalactic travel and the time it would take to get to the other galaxy at sublight speed. There were no known hyperspace routes to get there, not to mention the distance was staggering. This would explain why Earth was never found on any of the maps when he was searching for it.

Harry sat down with Lisera and explained what he found.

“That is a problem, Harry, but there’s a theory about using hyperspace without the need of specific routes. If I can work out the specifics it will be possible to travel using the hyperdrive rather than at sublight.”

“How close are you?”

“Too hard to tell but I’m likely not close at all. It’s really advanced programming. The NaviComputer would have to do calculations it’s never been designed to do. Many techs have been working on this problem off and on for years. The need for travel outside the galaxy is practically non-existent though, so that slows down the research as well. But, it would still be nice to use hyperspace where no lane existed. The discovery of new habited planets would go a lot faster.”

“What if I travel back to Coruscant then went into the future to see if they’ve figured it out?”

“That might work but shouldn’t I come with you so at least one of us understands what we find?”

“Funny,” Harry said with straight face. “I supposed you’re right though. I doubt I’ll understand all of it well enough.”

“Exactly! So, when do you want to go?”

“Now.”

“Wait! I have to change and so do you.”

Both of them had taken to wearing Muggle attire due to the comfort. They were both currently wearing jeans, t-shirts, and trainers. Harry waved his hand at himself and did a switching spell and suddenly he was in his normal black outfit with high boots suited for Coruscant.

“Smarty-pants! Can you do me?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Lisera rolled her eyes and smiled.

“I walked right into that one, didn’t I?”

“Oh, yeah!”

“Never mind. I’ll just go and change my clothes the old fashion way.”

Lisera started to leave but Harry grabbed her arm.

“Hang on a second.”

“What?”

“I can switch your clothes out for you but I need to know which one to use from your closet. Otherwise, you may end up starkers.”

Lisera just stared at him. She knew he wasn’t done yet.

“I’m willing if you are,” he said smiling. “Want to give it a try?”

“You would love to see me naked, wouldn’t you?”

“Is that a rhetorical question?”

Lisera rolled her eyes and started walking off. Harry grabbed her arm again.

“Hang on a second, Lisera!” Harry said with a little more exasperation.

“We’re never going to get out of here if you keep stopping me,” she replied turning back to him.

“I can take us there quicker and once you show me which outfit you want to wear then I can switch it. Next time, I’ll be able to do it by memory.”

“Well, I suppose if there’s a possibility of me being naked from trying this, then it would be better if I’m in my bedroom.”

“Even if I’m in there with you?”

“I suppose sacrifices have to be made,” she said with a sigh.

“Oh goody!” Harry said with a big smile.

“However, if you mess this up on purpose and I end up naked in front of you then that will be the first and the last time you will ever see me naked. Got it?”

Harry lost his smile. “You sure know how to ruin it for a guy.”

“Let’s go, Magic-Man,” she said grabbing his arm.

Harry teleported them both up to Lisera’s room where he was tempted, but did try to get it right the first time and switched her clothes out for the ones she was holding up beside her. He even got her shoes switched at the same time.

Lisera felt her breast area then patted a few other places as she looked at herself in the mirror. She turned back to Harry.

“Did you forget something?”

Harry thought about it for a second. “I don’t think so.”

“What about my… what’s the word you use? …Knickers? Did you forget my unmentionables? I don’t care to go without them.”

“No. I did a switching spell and I didn’t think you needed to change your knickers, although I can do that if you need me too. I just need to see the ones you want to wear.”

“You didn’t purposely make my knickers disappear when you changed my clothes?”

“No,” he said with a look of confusion on his face.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure because that would be impossible. I did a switching spell for the items I could see which only included your outside clothing. That spell can’t vanish your knickers, plus I wasn’t even including them in the spell.”

Lisera smiled.

“What?”

“Just checking.”

Harry just stared at her for a second as comprehension settled in.

“You mean… you still have your knickers on but you were just winding me up?”

“Yes!” she said with a grin as she walked away from the mirror and toward the door.

Harry smiled and waved his hand. Lisera stopped and turned around slowly. Harry was holding her knickers in his hand. She glared at him hard.

“Harry!?”

“Are you sure you don’t want to go commando today, Lisera? As I’m sure you can tell I can make that happen at any time, especially when you’re being cheeky.”

“I’m very sure, Harry,” she said slowly. “Now put them back… please?”

“Well, since you asked so nicely, I guess so.”

Harry waved his hand and her knickers were back in place. Lisera felt her hips to check.

“That’s better. Say, can we just leave from here?”

“Sure.” Harry grabbed her arm.

“Wait! Don’t you need to change me into something inorganic or something?”

“Nah, I’ve figured out that it won’t hurt you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Um… yeah, pretty sure.”

“Harry?”

“Lisera,” he said softly. Then he turned and placed his hands on her face, pulled her to him, and kissed her. “Do you think I would risk losing you?”

“You better not, because I want some more of that later.”

“Just hang on to me.”

“That, I can do.”

oOo

They appeared in front of the Jedi Temple, a few steps away from the front doors but out of the path of anyone else. Lisera still had her eyes closed.

“We’re here, Lisera. You can open your eyes now.”

“That felt weird.”

“Did it hurt?”

“No, just weird.”

“Well, that’s good.”

“Where to now?”

“I say we go a thousand years into the future and check then.”

“That might work.”

“Hang on again. Here we go.”

There wasn’t a lot of change they could see but a few things looked a little different. They looked around for a while until they found a shop that sold hyperdrives and navicomputers. Lisera asked but the improvements had not been made yet.

They thought the Jedi Temple would likely not change where it sat over the years so popped back there instead of staying in an area that was more likely to change over the millennia. Harry took them another thousand years into the future. However, they were told the same answer.

With an idea to cut back on the time travel, Harry next picked a random number of years out of the air and travelled even further into the future than the last two times. When they started to go check the date, they were approached by a man who came out of the doors of the temple. He was obviously a Jedi. In fact, he wore the robes of the Grand Master.

“Pardon me,” he asked. “Might I have a word?”

“Certainly, Master Jedi. How can I help you?” Harry asked.

“The Force showed me you were coming to my time. You are a time traveler or you not?”

“I’d be happy to answer your questions Master Jedi, if you could answer a few of mine?”

“I’ll certainly try. Let me introduce myself. My name is Luke Skywalker and I am the Jedi Grand Master.”

“That answers my first question, Master Skywalker. It’s very nice to meet you. My name is Harry and this lovely lady next to me is called Lisera.”

“Master Skywalker,” Lisera said with a bow of her head.

“It’s very nice to meet the both of you. Shall we continue our conversation in the temple?”

Harry and Lisera both nodded.

“Follow me please,” said Luke as he headed back into the temple with Harry and Lisera following.

“It’s been a few millennia since I was in the Jedi Temple, Master Skywalker,” said Harry as they walked.

“That’s an interesting way to put it. Has it changed much?”

“Some, but still mostly the same.”

“Yes, we tend to be very traditional. Here we are. My office. Make yourselves comfortable.” He gestured to some comfortable chairs.

“Thank you,” Harry said as he and Lisera took a seat in two of the chairs while Luke took another one.

“You said you’ve been in the temple before. I take it you’re not a Jedi, correct? I don’t sense the force in you.”

“Right. I’m not a Jedi. However, I have served with the Jedi and have even been trained by the Jedi.”

“Trained?”

“Yes, my abilities enable me to mimic many of the same abilities of the Jedi. That allowed me to train in a similar manner, just not with the Force.”

“Very interesting. Wait! What is your last name, Harry, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Potter.”

“Harry Potter. I remember now. I read about you in the Archives. You were known as Captain Harry and you were a hero in the Mandalorian Wars. So you served with Revan?”

“Yes, and that brings me to another of my questions, Master Skywalker.”

“Luke, please. It’s an honor to meet you Captain Harry Potter. Your exploits in the war are well documented. Given the power you yield, I can see now how that was possible. Many who have read the Archives have doubted what you were touted as accomplishing.”

“Oh, he’s the real thing all right,” added Lisera.

“I have no doubt, Lisera. What was your question, Harry?”

“I lost track of my friends Revan and Malak when they were captured by the Sith Emperor. I tried to rescue them but he was too powerful at the time for me and would not allow me to get close enough to him. He definitely had me stumped.”

“That was Darth Vitiate. He was very powerful and lived a very long time, somewhere around 1500 years I believe. He was likely the most powerful force user to have ever lived. He had amazing powers at his disposal. It’s no wonder you had problems with him.”

“Would you allow me access to the Archives? I would like to see what happened to my friends.”

“Yes, you may have access but I can give you a general synopsis of what happened. Would you like me to do that? Revan was and is a very popular figure in our history.”

“Yes, that’s very kind of you.”

“Before we do that, can we get one thing out of the way?” With a nod from Harry, he continued. “Now, I saw you coming but I have no idea why I was given that vision. Perhaps if you wouldn’t mind sharing why you are time travelling then perhaps I can see why I was given the vision.”

“That’s simple enough. Right after I gave up on trying to get past the Emperor, I received a message from my home world, which allowed me to return to it for the first time since I accidentally left at the age of six. I recently discovered that my planet is in another galaxy and it’s far, far away from this one. We still can’t do intergalactic travel very quickly so we are exploring into the future to see if anyone has figured out yet how to use hyperspace for those unchartered distances.”

“Interesting, but I’m sad to say we still haven’t figured that out yet. I know people work on that theory as much as they can but the logistics for that is phenomenal.”

“It is,” replied Lisera. “But we hope someone in the future has figured a way around it. Perhaps an upgrade to the NaviComputer, new hyperdrive, something like that?”

“Right.”

“Did that help with your vision, Luke?” asked Harry.

“Not really,” he said shaking his head.

“Sorry about that.”

“I suppose it will take more time to sort it out, Harry. Now, can I tell you what I know about your friend Revan? You are still welcome to use the Archives if you wish to know more.”

“Yes, thank you.”

After Luke filled them in on what he knew about Revan and Malak, Harry went to the Archives to learn everything. Luke met them when they were done and ready to leave.

“Can I ask you a favor, Harry, before you go?”

“Sure.”

“Would you mind coming back to visit me again? Perhaps I will have the answer for this vision by then.”

“I can do that. How long should I give you to work on it?”

“At least a month but you can come back and visit me at any time.”

“Thanks for the invite, Luke. Let me input the date and time into my datapad so I won’t forget.”

Harry pulled out his datapad and entered the information provided before he and Lisera bid Luke a good day and continued on their adventure. This time Harry decided to stop messing around and went several thousand years into the future to a date and time that somehow felt comfortable to him. Luckily, Coruscant still existed but the Jedi Temple looked like it had been rebuilt at some point.

They met the Jedi Grand Master for this time as well. His name happened to be Lucas Skywalker, a descendant of Luke’s. He was quite interested in the fact Harry and Lisera knew his famous ancestor, along with Revan and Malak. The good news was they did have a new computer and hyperdrive system that did not need a hyperspace lane to use hyperspace. The newest hyperdrives were also a bit faster, they were told.

Harry had remembered to bring along plenty of credits so he could make purchases. Lucas showed him where he could go to purchase what he needed. According to what Lisera could find out, they had solved the problem by making a computer that could calculate and make adjustments faster than the ship could fly. It also took advantage of the objects it came across in space where in the past the ship would have flown right into them.

Now, the computer used the gravity wells of the planets and stars to its advantage causing the ship to go even faster through space. However, if a hyperspace lane was available then it automatically took it, always choosing the fastest path. The improvement was amazing.

The shocker?

The new computer and hyperdrive was not that expensive at all. The invention had been around long enough the price had dropped dramatically. They were actually overstocked with the parts and had a sale on. Harry decided to buy extra for his other ships. He shrunk them all down for easy carrying.

Loaded with what they needed, Harry decided to go back home by only adjusting the time by a few seconds in the past. He wanted to see what Earth looked like this far in the future. If it so happened that it no longer existed for some reason then he felt he could get them out of there quick enough. After he told Lisera what he was going to do, they left.

oOo

They landed back at Harry’s manor and he was shocked to see it still looked the same. He imagined magic was at work to keep it this way. They had landed in the foyer so Harry walked over to the lounge and picked up the paper laying there. The date was the same from when they left earlier that day. He sat down heavily on the sofa.

“This can’t be right.”

“What’s wrong? Other than nothing has changed, that is.”

“We’re right back to the same day we left but a few hours later.”

“Did you make a mistake?”

“No, I purposely only adjusted the time by 5 seconds. How can we be back here on the same day we left?”

“Maybe you didn’t travel into the future the first time, but into the past instead?”

“I thought that when I travel to Coruscant to our time, that I was going forward through time but I guess I could have got that wrong. Forwards and backwards feels exactly the same when you travel through time. It’s the intent of where and when you wish to go. The calendar is different too between the two galaxies.”

“It definitely felt different when we came here that last time. Before as we moved forward through time the feeling was longer. The further we went through time, the stronger the feeling. This last time the feeling was extremely short, almost non-existent.”

“Since I only adjusted it by 5 seconds then it makes sense it would feel shorter. We traveled thousands of years into the future a few times and it felt different, stronger. That’s what I feel when I go back home to Coruscant to our time. It’s strong like thousands of years are passing.”

“Are you saying that here on Earth, we are thousands of years into the future from the time we lived in the other galaxy?”

“I think so. I guess I just strongly believed I had to be travelling into the future due to the major difference in technology between here and there.”

“What’s up with that? Why is Earth so far behind in technology?”

“It’s a different galaxy and we’re not even close to anyone else in this massive universe. We just developed later here in isolation.”

“Is that why you bought the speeders so you can start to bring Earth up to speed in technology?”

“Yes. If our contemporary in Coruscant right now is Lucas Skywalker then we need to get moving here and jumpstart the technology on this planet. They already know how to get across the universe fairly quickly. Who’s to say they won’t come calling? We need to at least look like we know what we’re doing.”

“It’s going to take a while to be able to start building ships for the common person here.”

“Yes, but I’m sure the governments and military are going to want it all first. I have some time to work out the logistics to all that. I want you to be able to get the station finished before we get into more stuff to do anyway.”

“I’d like to get it finished too. It sounds like you’re going to have a lot more work for me.”

“Oh, we’re just getting started.”

Lisera walked over and sat in his lap. She started playing with his hair and kissing him on the neck and cheek.

“What are you doing Lisera?”

“I need to go back to work since I have some hyperdrives and computers to install, but I wanted a little cuddle time with you before I do that.”

“I see. Do you need me to do anything?”

“You could switch my clothes back to my jeans, t-shirt, and trainers for me.”

Harry waved his hand and she was left in just her bra and knickers.

“Harry!”

“Sorry, you were doing that thing to my ear and my mind wandered.”

She giggled. Harry waved his hand again and she was dressed in her jeans, t-shirt, and trainers.

“There, but just so you know, I like you better the other way.”

“Thank you, Harry,” she said kissing him on the lips.

oOo

“Master Harry?”

“Yes, Letty? What can I do for you?” Harry asked as he turned to his demure house elf.

“Who will take care of Miss Lisera while you are away? Who will help and clean for you? What about food?”

“Those are all good questions, Letty. Would you like to accompany us on our trip into space? Perhaps Benny would like to go too and cook for us. Although we may need to expand the galley so he’ll have room to create his masterpieces.”

“Letty would love to come and will tell Benny he is required too,” she replied and started to leave.

“No, Letty. Benny will have a choice. I am not forcing him to go into space if he’s not comfortable with it.”

“Benny will want to come. Benny is young and will want to cook for you.”

“Then tell him if he does want to come then he should find me when he’s ready to take a tour of the ship and start preparing the galley for him to cook in. We’ll get it fixed up right for him with plenty of storage for everything he needs.”

“Yes, Master Harry. Letty will ask him now.” She popped away.

Less than a minute later Benny popped in next to Harry.

“Master Harry?”

“Yes, Benny?”

“Benny would like to go with you on your ship.”

“That was quick. Would you like to see it now so we can prepare the galley for you?”

“What is galley?”

“It’s the kitchen. That’s what it’s called on a ship.”

“Then yes. Benny will want to get it ready.”

“Okay. Follow me Benny.” They started walking toward the ship. “We’ll need to expand it first so you’ll have plenty of room. Then you can arrange things exactly how you would like them. Oh, and make sure you bring whatever pots, pans, and utensils you’ll need, not to mention food, a few months’ worth. You can just pop back and forth between the two kitchens until you have it all setup.”

“Benny is excited to cook for Master Harry in space. Benny has never done that before.”

“I’m excited too Benny. I was looking forward to exploring, but not to missing your cooking. Now, I won’t have to.”

“Benny will not let you down.”

“I know Benny. You never have and I firmly believe you never will.”

After Benny saw the galley and they decided on the size it needed to be, Harry drew the runes and powered them to expand it. As soon as that was done, Benny was a flurry of activity as he changed the galley to his liking. It quickly began to look a lot like the manor kitchen.

Seeing he was no longer needed, Harry left Benny to his work.

oOo

Lisera had taken care to install the new computers and hyperdrives into the ships so they would be ready. Finally, it was time to go exploring and see how long it would take to make it over to the other galaxy.

With everyone on board and ready to go, Harry started up the engines and did the standard checks. The way the end of the garage and roof opened up to let them out was amazing. The end sidewall tilted out as if on a hinge and lowered flat to the ground while the roof split down the middle then opened up and out as if on a lever on each side, exposing that end of the spaceport to the outside. You could see the hydraulics opening the roof as it pushed the two sides of the roof out and up out of the way.

Harry engaged the engines and lifted up from the floor. As soon as he had enough height, he moved forward out of the spaceport and into the air. He turned the ship around so he could see the spaceport they just left. It was very odd looking from that angle. From inside it was massive but looking at the doors closing from above, the doors were not that big at all and only covered part of the top of the garage, which looked fairly normal in size from the outside.

Harry turned the ship back around after he saw the doors were closed and with a boost of speed, he left and was out of the Earth’s atmosphere in seconds. When they passed the moon, he used the NaviComputer to chart a course to Coruscant. His ship had all the known planets of the other galaxy saved on the computer so he wanted to see how far it was from Earth.

After the calculations were done, it was estimated to take approximately three weeks to make it to Coruscant. Harry was happy with that because at sublight speed they would have died long before they reached the other galaxy. It would have taken several millennia to go at sublight. Lisera told him they didn’t just increase the hyperdrive a little either. The increase was substantial. The older hyperdrive would have taken about five times longer, she said.

The new computer was also capable of mapping every place it went even in hyperspace. After they made it to Coruscant, they would have a record of every galaxy, planet, star, or object they passed on the way there.

Harry engaged the new hyperdrive and off they went.


	20. Explorers

Harry had spent more time on a daily basis with Lisera teaching her how to defend herself. They were all enjoying Benny’s cooking and the information that the new NaviComputer was picking up as they hurtled through space at an unprecedented rate, was fascinating. However, there was still time left over to ponder on things he had skimmed over before.

The biggest subject on his mind was what to do about his friends Revan and Malak. The history was clear. They had both succumbed to the influence of Emperor Vitiate and turned to the Dark Side. Harry understood enough about the Force to know how easy it was for them to fall. Once you gave in to those baser instincts and emotions then it could be like an avalanche. The change snowballed and took over quickly. Given how powerful Vitiate was it was no wonder they fell to his influence while he had them trapped.

The interesting thing was they turned away from Vitiate’s leadership to pursue forming their own empire. They sought out the Star Forge, an enormous shipyard automated to produce an endless supply of ships, droids, and other war material. It was created by the Rakatan Infinite Empire in 30,000 BBY, around 5,000 years before the Galactic Republic even began. The Star Forge used a combination of a nearby star’s energy and matter along with the Force to create the machines.

Revan and Malak, then known as Darth Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith, and Darth Malak, his apprentice, were sweeping across the galaxy and taking over at an alarming rate. The really sad part of the story is how Malak turned on Revan in an effort to replace him as the leader. Revan was always a little better and more powerful, so it made sense that he was the leader. When Malak challenged Revan for his position they fought until Revan ended it by removing Malak’s jaw with a lightsaber strike. Malak had to wear a metal prosthesis after that and speak using a voice modulator.

It hurt to hear how his friends had fallen so far to the Dark Side and were even fighting each other.

He also read of Bastila Shan who led a Jedi Strike Team against them but ended up saving Revan when Malak fired on Revan’s Flagship while he was distracted fighting the Republic. He nearly died if it were not for Bastila Shan keeping Revan alive using the Force so she could take him back to the Council.

The Jedi Council eventually decided to wipe Darth Revan’s mind. They reprogrammed it so he believed himself to be a Republic soldier stationed aboard the Endar Spire. The ship was attacked by Malak who had assumed the role of Dark Lord of the Sith after Revan was no longer around. Suffice it to say that Revan eventually gained some of his memory back but chose to remain a Jedi, for the most part, instead of falling to the Dark again.

He eventually defeated Darth Malak, which enabled the Republic to recover and ended the Jedi Civil War.

Harry was not sure he should interfere with any of it. He was doubtful of what he could do against Vitiate, even now. He was so powerful he could effect things with just a thought. It took a combination of the man’s own children and a powerful Force user to bring him down. Also, if he met with Revan and Malak after they turned, then he doubted they would listen to him and what he had to say to get them to turn back. He certainly didn’t want to have to fight either one of them.

He could probably capture them and take them back to the Council, however, that was not a given, especially seeing how powerful they both became. Harry wasn’t all that fond of what they did to Revan when they erased his mind. Surely there was a better way? He was lucky to have regained his memories and remain on the light side after that. If they both had their minds wiped, what would change?

The circumstances would be different. Would that change everything? Would they ever remember their real selves? Would they ever remember their friend Harry? What would Vitiate do? Too many unknowns, Harry thought. As much as he hated that Revan had to kill Malak, it was probably best to just leave it as is and in the past.

History shows it came out better in the end. Messing with time is a very dangerous business, as Harry well knows. Changing any small thing could mess it all up. The “Butterfly Effect” was a phrase that came to mind. For now, he would leave it alone.

oOo

Harry had entered his expanded Captain’s quarters and was looking for an obscure book of spells that never made it to his datapad that he wanted to read, when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around to see Lisera had just came out of his nice refresher wearing only a towel that was barely long enough to cover her. She was using a second towel to dry her hair.

Harry stopped and just stared at her.

She continued on not noticing Harry at all. She was humming to herself and dancing a little very slowly as she dried her hair with the towel. But when she stopped, facing away from Harry, and opened the towel that covered her body so she could readjust it, Harry gasped when he realized he was on the wrong side of the room and he missed it.

She turned around quickly when she heard him as she finished fastening the towel back. She spotted Harry and looked at him with big eyes.

“What are you doing in here?” she asked.

“I believe this is my room. It would appear that you much prefer my refresher over your own. Is it the nice hot water shower?”

“I know it’s your room but I just didn’t expect to see you there when I came out of the shower.”

“Well, I didn’t expect to see you come out of the shower either when I was in my room looking for a book.”

“You know, if you would simply make my refresher like this one,” she gestured behind her, “then I wouldn’t have to use yours at all.”

“Why would I do something silly like that?”

“Why is that silly?”

“Because if I make your refresher just as good as mine then I will never get the opportunity that I’m afforded right now,” he said with a smile. “Please continue with your little show. I’ll just wait.”

She looked at him with a smile.

“You like what I’m wearing?” she inquired.

“Yes,” he said nodding his head up and down.

“My wet hair?”

“Yes.”

“Do you like the fact that underneath this towel I am completely naked?”

“Oh, yes,” he nodded again.

Lisera started walking seductively toward Harry. He had a quizzical look on his face since he was wondering what she was up to. After she arrived in front of him, she took the wet towel she had dried her hair with and put it over his head so it was resting on the back of his neck while she held onto both ends. She then started pulling his head down toward hers.

“And what if I kissed you right now?” she asked as their lips drew closer.

Harry just nodded his head in agreement until their lips met and the kiss began. They both put a lot into it. Harry’s arms snaked around to her back and pulled her closer to him as they deepened the kiss. When they stopped and were slightly out of breath, Lisera gave Harry a quiet warning.

“Just make sure my towel stays in place. No accidents, please.”

“I’ll do my best but I can make no promises,” he said with a smile.

Just as Lisera was stepping back away from him, her towel started slipping. She let go of the one around Harry’s neck and quickly grabbed the one coming undone as she turned and ran out the door and back to her quarters.

Harry was left with the wet towel around his neck. He chuckled and removed it before drying it with a wave of his hand and tossing it into the bin. Never a dull moment with Lisera around, he thought.

oOo

Lisera ran back to her room on the ship clutching her towel to keep it from falling off. She was wondering how ridiculous she looked to Harry. Not because she was running in a towel, but due to the fact she’s been so chaste with him for so long. She was immensely enjoying the relationship that blossomed between them but she was still hung up about sex.

She witnessed so many innocent girls being turned into sex slaves and what that did to them. It just made her work that much harder at being the best tech she could be.

She did have a natural affinity for it and technology was always something she enjoyed working with. Had she not been so good at it, she was afraid she too would have been sexually abused. On the contrary, she was so good at it and brought in so much income, her owner made sure no one messed with her. He knew he had a good thing going with her talents.

Seeing the effects of sex on the other girls had turned her off, even though she had never experienced it herself. She would be the first to admit, not to Harry though, that she felt the pull of it whenever she was with him. The desire was strong, especially when he kissed her. It just frightened her to even consider it. She was also afraid of what it would do to her relationship with Harry.

Harry meant too much to her to do anything to hurt that relationship. She hoped he would not give up on her and call an end to their romance due to her hesitancy. She really wanted to give in and experience that with Harry but she just couldn’t get over being scared about it.

Of course, Harry was so patient and never demanded anything from her. He just continued to put up with her in that regard. That just made her want him more.

Her feelings for Harry were growing stronger every day and she was not sure how much longer she could hold out on him. She couldn’t stop kissing him. That would really mess things up. But, oh, when he kissed her, it was all she could do not to give herself to him right there.

Secretly, she wanted her towel to fall so he could see her in all her glory but knew she wasn’t ready for what would follow afterwards. In fact, just thinking about that last kiss caused her to get all flustered and turned on all over again. She could feel her face reddening.

Maybe one day she would tell him all about it.

She decided to get dressed and check on what else the NaviComputer had logged. She needed something to take her mind off of Harry. Otherwise, she was going to have to take another shower… a cold one this time.

oOo

Harry was sitting in his Captain’s chair with the stars and galaxies whipping by too fast to see any detail. At the same time, he was trying to learn a few of the spells from the book he was reading, but his mind kept wandering and then he would lose his concentration. What was distracting him?

Lisera.

No, she wasn’t in the cockpit with him. She was elsewhere in the ship doing whatever she wanted to do. It was his thoughts of her and especially that last kiss they shared with each other that was giving him problems. He couldn’t seem to focus on the book for very long without Lisera’s face appearing in his mind’s eye.

She was beautiful and quite a handful. He imagined her dropping that towel in her room before finding some knickers, bra, and some clothes to wear. He hated that she was turned away from him when she opened the towel and refastened it. He’s seen her in just her bra and knickers before, briefly anyway. Never, not ever, has he seen her naked before.

This was a bit of a conundrum for him.

They had been a couple for some time now and the most they had ever done was snog. He hasn’t even let his hands wander… not once. She just seemed to be a bit timid in that department. He wasn’t sure what was causing it. He realized she spent most of her life as a slave, although she was never a sex slave from what he was told.

He didn’t even know if she ever had sex before. From her behavior, he was doubtful. She was only 21 so that was not that big a deal. It’s just that there are no real hang-ups about sex in the world where she came from, so the fact she was inexperienced with it seemed really odd. Of course, she was protected by Bareesh the Hutt, who enslaved her. Perhaps she was never given the chance for sex, or perhaps she was so protected that she was forbidden to even get involved with anyone that could lead to sex.

He realized he would only find out the truth if she chose to fill him in on her past more. He could ask, but he wasn’t anxious to make her think he was pushing her to have sex. No doubt, he would love to have sex with her, but the last thing he wanted was to make her feel pressured.

If he thought about it, he realized how much he cared for her now. He couldn’t imagine her not in his life. He hoped they could continue their relationship for a very long time, even until they were old and grey. He supposed that meant he loved her.

If that was the case, then he decided that he would never push her. He could wait until she was ready. In fact, he could wait as long as she needed. He still would like to know why she avoids getting more intimate with him, but if she’s not comfortable discussing it then he would rather wait on that too. He was pretty sure it would work itself out before too long or she would share with him why.

His thoughts were interrupted by the beep that came from the NaviComputer. They had just come out of hyperspace and were arriving at Coruscant.

A minute or so later, Lisera joined him in the cockpit and took a seat. OP came in right after her followed by QE who beeped a greeting. Looking past the legs of OP, Harry could see Letty and Benny standing in the narrow corridor behind everyone. They were curious about the beeping as well so came to investigate.

“Everyone! We have come out of hyperspace and are now approaching Coruscant. I sent a message earlier to Lucas informing him we will be there shortly. He replied back and informed me we could land in front of the Jedi Temple. He said no one else was expected today.”

“I am curious to know how obsolete I will be in this future society, Harry,” stated OP. “I am not sure I will be the best droid for you now that you have access to more advanced ones.”

QE beeped his agreement and concerns as well.

“What makes you guys think I would ever get rid of you? Huh? Lisera and I were here before and we didn’t notice any difference in the droids, at least the way they looked. Did we, Lisera?” Lisera shook her head. “Now, they might have newer programming than you due to the times they live in, but that doesn’t mean you can’t be updated as well. Whatever you need, you’ll get it. Just as long as it doesn’t change who you are. I would certainly miss you if that happened.”

QE started beeping erratically and wobbling back and forth.

“QE is very happy to hear that, Harry, and so am I,” OP clarified for all.

“I’m glad that’s settled,” Harry smiled at winked at Lisera who turned and smiled at the droids.

They could see Coruscant through their ship’s front view port. It looked amazing as ever, still a planet wide city as well. Harry took the ship into the city and guided it to the landing pad in front of the Jedi Temple.

He forgot his ship was still under the Fidelius Charm since he and all the crew members could see it and was nearly ran into by a smaller ship as he neared the landing. After all of them disembarked, humans, droids, and elves included, he quickly removed the charm so no one would park on top of it because they couldn’t see it. Although technically, he mused, it was in another dimension of space.

This gave him an idea to develop some way to engage and disengage the charm while still inside the ship. That was something he would have to work on later though.

They received a few stares when his ship suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Not even in this advanced time did they have cloaking as good as that.

When they reached the temple entrance, a droid was waiting to escort them to Lucas. They passed a few rooms on the way and saw a few jedi involved in training. In one, they saw a large group of very small children being taught how to meditate properly. The children were all from different races. The teacher was enormous though, especially beside the tiny little Jedi children. It was the first time Harry had seen a force sensitive Mandallian Giant.

Mandallian Giants were heavily muscled humanoids and were bigger and bulkier than Wookiees. They had a reptilian appearance and were covered in green scales, with pointed fin-like ears. They had serrated teeth and two needle-sharp fangs coming out of each side of their mouth. They were well known as formidable warriors who even the Mandalorians couldn’t defeat.

They stopped and watched for a few seconds. The teacher likely had to be careful not to step or sit on any of the children. Harry noted that he must be a gentle and patient giant, because the kids were certainly not afraid of him. They were very attentive to his teaching.

When Harry and his entourage reached Lucas, Harry introduced all the newcomers then asked about the Mandallian. He stated he had never heard of one being force sensitive. Lucas informed him that Master Gruger was the very first. He was also quite old now but since then they had trained six more Mandallians.

“Master Gruger is very gentle and has great interaction with the children. They love him and he is very protective of them as well.”

“I could tell.”

“You two,” Lucas said looking down at Benny and Letty, “look like a cross between two of our species. What are you called from your world?”

“We is house elves, sir. We serve the House of Potter,” Letty answered.

“Yes! We is happy to serve Harry Potter. He is a very powerful wizard,” added Benny.

“Elves, huh? Interesting.”

“We have other types of elves on our planet as well,” explained Harry, “but Letty and Benny are House elves. They are basically a servant race who get their enjoyment out of serving others and working very, very hard. If they don’t have enough work then they are not happy. For the most part they serve wizarding families and use their magic to do their work. Letty here is married to my head house elf, Todge, and Benny is their son. Benny is also about the best cook I’ve ever run across. We changed up the galley on my ship so he could feed us properly while we travelled.”

“Great cook, you say? Well perhaps we could get Chef Benny to use some of his talents while you are here? The foods we have may be a little different from your home world, but I’m sure you could do something with them.”

“Benny would be pleased to cook for sir.”

“Excellent, I’d like to invite you all to my place tonight so you can meet my family. I have a wife, Karenna, and we have two children who are twins, Jace and Jaley.”

“We’d be honored, Lucas. Meanwhile, we have a few things we’d like to accomplish while we’re here. OP and QE are wanting an upgrade to their programming and Lisera would like a lengthier shopping trip than the last time we were here.”

“Let the Jedi Temple handle the droid upgrades free of charge. We have everything here that we need for that. A vendor will charge you and not do any better of a job than we can.”

“Very well,” answered Harry, “and thanks.”

OP and QE were told to follow the droid that escorted them to Lucas so they could get their upgrades while Harry and Lisera went out of the temple to explore the updated Coruscant more.

Later that day, they all found themselves at the Skywalker residence. They were introduced to Karenna and the twins. However, when Benny was shown the kitchen he was not sure how to use the appliances. It was quickly decided to change plans and have Benny whip up a meal on the ship. Then he and Letty could bring it all over so the Skywalker’s residence so they could experience Earth food instead. With that settled, Benny popped off to the twins surprise and started preparing a scrumptious dinner.

Letty opted to stay and play with the twins who were at the age of six. They had a great time. The kids demonstrated their force abilities while Letty and Harry showed everyone some magic. After dinner, the Skywalkers were very pleased with the food they consumed. Benny was thanked until his face turned red.

oOo

Lucas provided a suite of rooms in the temple for them to sleep in for the night. The elves decided to clean the suite even though it didn’t need it. They even cleaned the droids who had rejoined them as well. After their upgrades, they appeared no different than before. However, they were given newer memory chips that could hold five times more than their original ones. All their existing data and personality matrix were copied from the old chips to the new. Then they were given all the latest information to bring them up to speed.

In the morning after breakfast, Lisera wanted to do some more shopping and look at the latest technology. Harry, on the other hand, had other plans. He knew he would not be of much help with the technology shopping and he remembered that he had promised Luke Skywalker a return visit after one month.

While Lisera and the elves were preparing to leave for their excursion, Harry looked up his entry in his datapad so he could know when he needed to arrive in Luke’s time. He had just got it all worked out when Lisera walked up to kiss him good-bye.

“So, what are you going to do?” she asked.

“I’m going to go visit Luke to see what that force vision was all about. You enjoy yourself with all the new technology and I will meet you back here later.”

“I still find it odd for some reason, how casually you speak of travelling through time like that. I know you can do it since you’ve taken me along with you, but it’s still a difficult concept to wrap your head around.”

Harry stood from the chair he was sitting in and stopped right in front of Lisera.

“You let me worry about that concept of time travel while you deal with all the technology. Don’t worry your pretty little head about it,” he said with a smile.

Lisera stuck her tongue out at Harry who promptly tried to grab it before she pulled it back into her mouth. Lisera then leaned toward him and kissed him. He returned the kiss with enthusiasm. They parted and Lisera looked at him.

“You be careful, Harry.”

“I will and I want Letty and Benny to keep you safe, just in case. You got that Letty? Benny?”

The elves both nodded.

“Just make sure nothing bad happens to her. Protect her. Escape with her. Whatever you have to do.”

“Harry, I’m sure it’ll be safe enough out there,” said Lisera.

“You never know, so be careful.”

“Why are you so worried about my welfare, Harry? Do you love me? Huh? Do ya?” she asked teasingly.

Harry just stared at her for a second. She was starting to think she went too far.

“Yes,” he said and her eyes grew big. “Do you love me?” he asked.

“Yes!” she said excitedly then leaped onto Harry.

She put her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. She then kissed him for all he was worth while he held her up with both hands on her bum.


	21. Luke

Harry waited until Lisera and the droids left, then thought about Luke and the time he was in. Concentrating on the date and time in his datapad and the front of the temple, Harry disappeared from their room and landed in front of the Jedi Temple. Only he travelled over several centuries to a time in the past when Luke Skywalker, the ancestor of Lucas, was also the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. Power seemed to flow in that family.

Luke was well known for helping bring the Jedi back from the brink of annihilation. He was also known for the changes he made to the Jedi Order and helping to establish the New Republic. Before his time, the Jedi were forbidden to have spouses. In fact, all emotional attachments were discouraged. While the Sith used emotion to power the Force, the Jedi basically used will and kept themselves away from such strong emotions for fear of falling to the dark side.

It was Luke's father, Anakin Skywalker, who married in secret to Luke's mother, Padme Amidala. That helped start the ball rolling. Of course, later Anakin did fall to the dark side after Darth Sidious corrupted him. He became Darth Vader and practically destroyed all remaining Jedi that were left after the Purge. Padme died in childbirth after her husband hurt her in his rage as a dark sith. She had twins, Luke and Leia who were secreted away and hid from their father until they could fend for themselves.

Luke was trained by Obi Wan Kenobi, the same master his father had as a padawan. After Obi Wan died, Luke completed his training with Yoda. In history, Luke was well known as one of the most powerful Jedi to ever live. If he said he had a vision he wanted to share with Harry, then Harry wanted to hear that vision.

He found Luke in the temple and in his office, having a heated discussion with a very pretty Jedi sporting red hair. They cut off their discussion quickly when Harry appeared at the door. Luke looked over at Harry in recognition while the red-haired Jedi pulled her lightsaber with amazing speed and ignited it, pointing it straight at Harry's face. It was only a couple of inches from his nose. Harry never flinched.

"Harry!" Luke said about the same time. "I'm glad you're back!" He turned and looked at the other Jedi. "Now, if my wife would be so kind as to put away her lightsaber, then I would be pleased to introduce her to you," he said staring at the woman and waiting.

She turned off her lightsaber and placed it back on her belt in one smooth movement.

"Happy?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yes, dear. I'm very happy to introduce you to Harry Potter. Harry, this is my lovely wife and master Jedi, Mara Jade Skywalker. As you can see, she's a bit of a spitfire, red hair and all."

Mara just gave her husband a strong stare, completely missing Harry's bow to her in greeting.

"Sorry, Harry Potter," she said turning back to Harry. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My husband evidently doesn't know when to stop talking."

"It's my pleasure and feel free to call me Harry."

"Mara," she insisted back.

"Thank you. Now, what was this vision you wanted me to hear, Luke?"

"That was what Mara and I were just discussing. However, if you don't mind, would you be so kind and tell your story to Mara so she will be on the same page with us? I have not told her myself as I felt it was your story to tell. Not to mention, I highly doubt she would believe me."

"Very well, Luke. Mara, I am what is known as a Time Mage. As far as I know, I am the only current Time Mage. I have yet to run into another during my time travels."

"Do you wish me to believe that you can travel through time?" Mara asked incredulously.

"Just try to listen, dear. You will see shortly what he's talking about."

Mara turned back to Harry and nodded.

"I was born in another galaxy we call the Milky Way, on a planet called Earth," started Harry.

Harry continued on and shared his entire story with Mara, who sat fascinated the entire time. She was shocked when it dawned on her who he actually was. She finally remembered where she had heard the name Harry Potter. She also remembered reading about him in the Archive.

"So, you actually knew Revan, even before he was a Jedi …um …the first time."

"Technically, I met him on the same day he completed his trials and was made a Jedi. He was several years older than me. I was only a teenager when he found me. He vouched for me then they allowed me to train with them."

"But you are not Force sensitive. How can you train like a Jedi?" she asked.

"My abilities allow me to imitate most of your Jedi powers. I even have a lightsaber that I know how to use. I'm sure I'm not as proficient with it as you and your husband are, but I rarely need it to fight with. In fact, I have a magical shield that will block your lightsaber."

Mara and Luke's eyebrows raised with that statement.

"Now, what about this vision, Luke? You wanted me to come back after a month and revisit it with you so you would have time to work out more of its meaning. I'm ready to hear what you have to say."

"When I felt you coming to our time in the Force, I was given a vision at that same time where you were helping us fight off an invasion. Since then, I've been trying to determine who it was invading us and when exactly it was going to happen. I saw some very horrible things and I think without your help we would be overrun."

"Did you recognize the invaders?" asked Harry.

"No, but they had strange ships the likes of which I have never seen. It was almost as if the ships themselves were alive. I would assume they are coming from a different galaxy. It also appears it will be a few years before it happens. My sister's kids were grown during the vision and helping us fight the invaders. They are young teenagers right now."

"What do you need me to do?" asked Harry.

"I believe you can go back to your time in the future and search the archives for an invasion of Coruscant that happens a few years from now. Coruscant has not been attacked that many times so with the correct timeline in mind, you should be able to find it and know plenty about who attacks and why. I'm not sure if it will show what it was like after you helped us or if the history will change once you actually help us."

"History changes after I participate in it. That's based on my experience as a time traveler. It's been a while since I've had to fight anything. Perhaps it's time I did something about that. I've been working on plans to further technology on my own planet. We are not as technologically advanced as you are here. It will take a lot of work and I'll probably need a break soon anyway."

"I knew I could count on you, Harry. I can feel it in the Force," said Luke.

"Well then, I guess I'll head back and say hello to Lucas for you."

"Lucas?" they both asked.

"Oh, I guess you wouldn't know him. He happens to be one of your descendants, named after you somewhat, Luke. In my time, he's the Grand Master of the Jedi Order just like his ancestor standing before me," Harry said with a smile. "His wife is named Karenna and they have two small twin children, a boy and a girl, by the name of Jace and Jaley."

They were both stunned for a second.

"Then please give him our regards," replied Mara shocked.

"Yes, that would be great," added Luke in a daze.

oOo

Harry went back to his own time and searched through the Jedi Archives a few years after the time he met Luke and Mara. He did a basic search on all invasions and attacks on Coruscant during that time period. As luck would have it, there was not a long list of events. At least the planet had not been attacked very often, especially via an invasion.

When he found it, he was shocked at what the invaders were able to accomplish, not just on Coruscant but other core planets were hit as well. In the end, the invaders were defeated soundly, but only after they conquered Coruscant. However, the cost in lives was beyond astronomical. Whole species were made extinct and entire planets uninhabitable by the invaders, not to mention some were even destroyed.

The Yuuzhan Vong attacked in the year 25 ABY and the Great War, as it was known, lasted into 29 ABY. The Yuuzhan Vong were a Force-sensitive, warrior species that fled the destruction of their own galaxy and after decades of preparation, they invaded the Outer Rim, conquering it quickly. They were also a religious minded species who believed that the invasion was divinely ordained. Plus, they believed the galaxy was theirs by right.

It was actually Luke Skywalker who defeated the Supreme Overlord Shimrra Jamaane. This defeat led to the end of the war and the Sekot Accords agreed on between the Yuuzhan Vong and the Galactic Alliance.

Harry was amazed they were able to recover after all that. It was beyond horrible. The question was, should he interfere? The invaders were defeated but at such a cost in life. If he could limit the invasion and prevent all that needless bloodshed, wouldn't that be a good thing?

How many planets of beings could he save if he stopped them early? With his control over time, they should be able to defeat the invaders long before they could ever get started, especially if they meet them where they enter the galaxy with a huge show of force.

According to recorded history, the Yuuzhan Vong entered the galaxy in the outer edges of the Dalonbian sector, near the Helska system. They called it Vector Prime since it was the only location they knew of where their ships could penetrate the energy shield surrounding the galaxy.

Harry wasn't comfortable revealing the future to anyone, since it could have disastrous effects, but in this case, he felt justified just so they could prevent all the unnecessary loss of life. Perhaps in the years leading up to the invasion they could beef up their forces and prepare accordingly just in case it's needed.

With all this in mind, Harry went back to Luke's time. He actually arrived just a couple of hours after he left before. Luke was in his office but invited Harry to come home with him so they could discuss everything with a little more privacy. They could decide after that what to reveal to everyone else.

When they arrived back at Luke and Mara's home, there were more people there than Harry was expecting. He was introduced to Luke's sister, Leia, and her husband, Han Solo. All the kids were at the temple still training, but there was a gold protocol droid named C3PO that loved to talk. He was accompanied by a white and blue astromech droid named R2D2.

After Luke convinced Harry of how safe it was to reveal his abilities and the vision to Leia and Han, Harry went over it again for his new audience then proceeded to fill them in on what he knew about the coming conflict. They were all in a state of shock. When he was done, he asked a question.

"What if you prepared for this and put together a big enough force so that we are sitting there waiting on them when they punch through into this galaxy? Hopefully, that will convince them to surrender immediately. If not, and they simply want to fight anyway, I will step up and do my little magic trick which should allow us to conquer them against their will, but still end it peacefully as well."

"You must have some big magic trick up your sleeve if you can do that," Leia commented.

"Would you like to see an example on a much smaller scale?"

"Sure," they all said at once.

Suddenly time stopped in the room they were in. Harry reached over and touched Leia to just have her see the others frozen in time. She looked around and was shocked again at what she saw.

"I just cancelled it on you so you can see that I stopped time just in this room. The others are still frozen in time as you can see."

"That is amazing!" Leia said excitedly.

"Now, let me show the others."

Before she could respond, Harry refroze her in time then woke each one so they could see what Leia saw. When they were all done, he cancelled the stoppage of time so everyone was back to normal.

All of them were amazed at what he could do.

After much discussion, it was decided that Luke would tell his contacts in the Galactic Senate to get a discussion going on beefing up their forces and preparing for the invasion over the next few years. He wasn't going to tell them everything, but he was going to add some of Harry's info into his vision to shore it up just so the Senate would realize how real this was.

He had no intention of telling them about Harry, that would be a surprise if needed. Luke's reputation was unquestionable as well. He felt confident they would act on this more than clear vision he would present.

After the two couples shared some of their earlier adventures with Harry, which was worth a few laughs, plus C3PO interjected a few times, Harry decided it was time for him to get back and help Lisera prepare for their return to Earth. After some hearty thanks and good-byes, Harry left from Luke's house and landed back in his time in the accommodations Lucas provided for them at the temple.

Lisera was not back yet so Harry decided to enter all this in his datapad and setup an alert to remind him to show up for the showdown with the Yuuzhan Vong at some point in his future, which would also be in his past.

Time was such a kick in the pants sometimes.

Harry rested after that and let his mind wander over all the things he had going on. The biggest thing on his mind at the moment was Lisera, and he knew they were going to have to sit down and talk about their relationship soon, especially since they admitted to each other that they were in love.

He was wondering how that was going to go.

oOo

Harry felt something nibble on his ear. It was a little wet and the breath being exhaled into his ear was causing a sensation that he couldn't ignore. He sat up suddenly, realizing he had fallen asleep with his head leaning back on the chair. He turned and looked back behind him to see Lisera standing behind the chair with a big grin on her face.

"What were you doing to my ear?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," she said quickly and quietly but with a look Harry knew. She no doubt was up to something.

"No, you were doing something to my ear and I know it."

"Well, when I saw you sleeping there I thought you looked so cute and vulnerable. I then remembered that earlier today you finally admitted that you loved me, so I just got this strong urge to nibble on your ear."

"The truth is finally revealed," Harry said with a smile.

Lisera grinned even bigger back at him. Harry looked at her with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"You know, there are two or three places I wouldn't mind nibbling on you."

"Harry Potter!" she exclaimed at his forwardness.

"I thought we were being honest with each other?" Harry said in surprise.

A few seconds passed as they looked at each other, trying to read the other's faces.

"You're right," Lisera finally admitted. "We definitely need to discuss a few things."

Harry decided to change tactics.

"Why don't we wrap everything up here? I'll shrink it all and we can travel back home the quicker way. I know I'm the master of time of space, but I just can't help feeling with everything I have on my plate to do, I'll never have enough time to complete it all."

"I know what you mean. I still have so much to do on your space station," she agreed. "However, that is sort of funny coming from you."

"Our space station."

"What?" She wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"Lisera, you said my space station and I corrected you. It's our space station."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked stepping up close to Harry so they were touching.

They wrapped their arms around each other and held on facing each other.

"Are you doubting my love for you?" Harry asked quietly.

"No, of course not. Are you doubting mine?" she asked worriedly.

"Never, not in this lifetime or the next," Harry replied confidently.

Lisera thought about it for a few seconds as they held each other.

"You know coming from you, that's pretty important, Harry."

Harry laughed. "I suppose your right."

Lisera had picked up everything they needed so they put it all in a conjured box. Harry had put an Undetectable Extension Charm on the inside of it so when he shrunk it, the items would remain the same. He shrunk the ship and the droids before storing them in the same pouch as the box.

He carried the pouch on him at all times in case he needed to collect several things. It already had the Undetectable Extension Charm and Cushioning Charm applied to the inside of it.

After they said their good-byes to Lucas and his family, and promised to come back and visit, Harry took them all back home with Lisera on his arm and the two elves each hanging on to one of his legs.

oOo

Harry was right in the middle of expanding everything back to normal size when Todge popped in next to him. He had a letter in his hand.

"Master Harry! It is good to have you back and the misses too," he said looking over at Lisera. "Todge has a letter for you. It came yesterday from Professor Dumbledore, sir. I think it may be important."

"Thank you, Todge," Harry said taking the letter. "It's very good to see you too."

Harry opened the letter and began to read.

_Harry,_

_The Ministry has fallen and Voldemort has taken it over. It happened last night. He showed up himself and led the attack around one o'clock in the morning. As it turns out, he had planted Death Eaters in the Ministry ahead of time to facilitate this and make it go smoother for him._

_Many have fled to Hogwarts for safety._

_Please come see me as soon as you can. This letter will serve as a portkey to get you inside the gates. Just hold the letter and say the word 'Sanctuary' to activate it. I'm afraid there is a large group of some unsavory types just outside the gates preventing people from getting in the normal way._

_Albus_

Another item on his plate, thought Harry, but at least he knows where Voldemort was going to be this time. He needed to go see Albus so they could plan for the attack.

Harry wrapped up what he needed to do then decided to go to Hogwarts. Talking to Lisera was just going to have to wait for now. After his goodbyes, Harry left. However, he didn't use the portkey. Not yet anyway. Instead, he appeared in Hogsmeade then walked to the school.

When he came close to the gates he saw around thirty scruffy looking people camped out and standing guard. They all jumped up and readied themselves when Harry came down the road right toward them with no fear at all.

Two of the men each cast the Cruciatus Curse at Harry. They were intent on torturing him and having some fun. It was getting boring doing the master's will and guarding these gates all the time. They were instructed to not let anyone in or out.

What a shock it was when their two spells stopped in mid-air between them and the approaching wizard. The man didn't use a wand or even wave his hand for that matter. Before they knew it, the two horrible spells returned twice as fast to the casters where they fell down in agony. Luckily for them, the torture stopped almost as soon as it started.

The others just watched, not believing what they saw. They had no concern for the others around them, just themselves. Then, just as they all collectively decided to cast at once, in hopes that it would be more than the wizard could handle, their whole world came to a screeching stop. They were all just standing there frozen in time.

Harry considered his options for just a second. They had taken over the Ministry and some of them were now attacking anyone who showed up here. No questions asked, just attack. Easy decision, he thought.

Kill them, especially since this whole scenario may not even occur if his plans work out.

With a wave of his hands the thirty-odd Death Eaters all came together as one, but not in a good way. Their bodies began to meld together into one big ball of flesh as the space around them collapsed in on itself and crushed them together in a disgusting display.

Harry then shrunk the ball of flesh to the size of a pea. Walking over to the side of the road, he used a piercing spell to create a small, but six foot deep, hole in the ground. He then dropped the small ball of flesh into the hole and refilled the hole back up with the dirt he removed.

Harry mumbled a few words in gest over the impromptu grave. He said something like, 'May you all rot in hell.' Next, he used the letter portkey which sat him down on the grass inside the gates and about halfway to the castle. Before he made it to the door, Albus came out and greeted him.

"I saw the activity at the gates and knew it had to be you, Harry."

"Voldemort may send more, but for now the gates are clear of the vermin infestation."

"Thank you, Harry, but I'm not sure why you had to kill them all."

"They had their chance, Albus. I didn't force them to make all those bad decisions that led to this result. They meant to kill me. I know it. You know it. Now they are dead because of it. End of discussion. We have more important things to discuss anyway. By the time we're done, those people out there may still be alive."

"You mean… ?"

"Yes. We now know exactly when and where Voldemort was for a much safer time jump and change in result. Tom Riddle needs to die. There is no redemption for him. I will not pass up this opportunity. We need to act quickly. Every time I'm around, he's in hiding. This time he pays for killing the parents I never got to know."

"Harry, he will not be as easy an opponent as the others you've gone up against. He is extremely powerful."

"No doubt, Albus, but this isn't my first dance with a powerful dark lord. Voldemort might be my equal, maybe, but I seriously doubt he is my better. I've run across my better before. I know what that feels like."

"You have led a very interesting life, Harry."

"I can't argue with you there, Albus."

The two powerful wizards made their way into the castle and up to the headmaster's office. There Harry laid out his plan for Albus. The Order of the Phoenix, who had already arrived at the school, were not included in the discussion just yet. They had gained a few more members recently since so many had fled to the school.

Albus and Harry knew the only way to accomplish this was to have Harry go back in time two days so that Albus could be informed and they could prepare the Ministry for the attack. It would also allow them to hopefully identify most of the hidden Death Eaters within the Ministry before the attack started.

Albus had plans to contact a few trustworthy Ministry employees to help him set the plan in motion. Of course, they would have to keep quiet about it so as not to raise suspicion and change the arrival of Voldemort.

Albus wrote himself a note, along with the general plan, so Harry could give it to him in the past, two days ago, just in case he needed it to convince Albus. He didn't think he would have a problem believing Harry, but wasn't going to take any chances.

Harry moved himself back two days and to early in the morning right in the Headmaster's office. Albus was sitting at his desk when Harry appeared before him. Just when Albus was asking him how he arrived so easily into his locked down office, Harry handed over the note.

"Read this note from yourself, Albus. You just gave it to me two days from now."

His eyes grew big as he took the note and read through it. When he finished, he looked up at Harry expectantly.

"We need to act on this today, Albus, so let's make sure you're completely up to speed then we can go to the Ministry and get this ball rolling."

"Yes, Harry. Yes, indeed."


	22. Tom

Harry and Albus only spent a few minutes making sure they both knew what they were doing for the day. Albus sent a message via patronus out to several people before they left as well to go to the Ministry. Minerva was put in charge of the school while he was out. They then took the floo directly to the office Albus used whenever he had to be at the Ministry and to prepare for Wizengamot business.

Making their way quickly to Arthur Weasley’s office, Albus was able to get his help right away with a strong privacy spell to keep the information private. The DMLE was next door so they went there next. Albus and Harry headed to the office of Amelia Bones, who was the Director of the DMLE, while Arthur went to talk to Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks privately, since they weren’t sure if all the aurors were on the up and up.

When Amelia met Harry, she had a lot of questions, but Albus had to step in and make her understand that they didn’t have the time for all the questions since he had reliable intel that Voldemort had planted several workers in the Ministry. They would need to concentrate on that immediately since he also had information that Voldemort himself was going to attack the Ministry that very night to take it over.

Amelia was all business after that and showed them how good she was at her job.

Once they got the aurors on board, especially Amelia Bones, and quickly weeded out the three secret Death Eaters in their midst, they were then ready to go through the entire Ministry to find the others. Secrecy was of the upmost importance so they only identified some of them for capture later. Those that could be dealt with then and there without raising suspicion were dealt with immediately. If anyone asked, they were told that they had to leave early for the day, took an early or late lunch, or had just stepped out for a bit. Anything to prevent suspicion.

They were also on the lookout for people under the Imperious Curse. These were identified for reversing it later.

The hard part came when they had to go talk to the Minister, Cornelius Fudge. He was not known for being cooperative. They also saw Lucius Malfoy leaving the Minister’s office when they arrived. Harry and he stopped and stared at each other for a good while.

“I believe I said what I would do if I caught you out of your cell the next time we met. Did I not make myself clear?” asked Harry.

“I was acquitted of all charges, Mr. Potter,” he responded imperiously.

“And who would be stupid enough to acquit a man caught in the act of his crimes?”

“Harry, I don’t think this is the best time for this,” interjected Albus. “Lucius Malfoy was acquitted by the Wizengamot, so there is nothing legal we can do.”

“I see. Well, until next time, Mr. Malfoy,” Harry said with a tip of his head. “Let’s hope you aren’t committing any crimes at the time, as I’m certain you won’t make your next court date if you are.”

Lucius blanched after that statement, but no one saw it since Harry and Albus had moved on toward the Minister’s office, ignoring any pleasantries with the wizard and walking away as if he was not worth their time.

Lucius picked up his pace a little as he left the Ministry. It worried him what the young man could do. He still had not figured out how he managed to do what he did in Diagon Alley. It should be impossible to accomplish. He also deduced since then that since the Potter boy was older than he was supposed to be then he must have used a Time Turner for training and had lots of it.

The meeting with Fudge proved to be difficult, especially when trying to get him to cooperate with their requests. That is until Amelia Bones entered his office and took charge. Fudge was relegated to the side-lines as they finalized their plans and had them carried out.

It took most of the day to prepare everything and put people in the right place. However, by the end of the workday, they felt they were as ready as they could be.

Somewhere around eleven o’clock in the evening the Ministry floos were flooded with Death Eaters in black robes and white masks. They came pouring out of the fireplaces with wands at the ready. In a matter of minutes, there were close to a hundred death eaters who had arrived and started going to their designated places in the Ministry to take over.

The only problem with their plan was the fact that the Ministry was not as empty as they thought it would be. As soon as they left the atrium, they were met with strong resistance. All kinds of spells were waiting on them as soon as the lift doors opened on a floor. The spells, which were mostly stunners, started raining down on them even before the doors were completely open.

If any Death Eater managed to fire off a spell in retaliation, there were designated people ready with shields to block them. If the Death Eater put up his own shield, then the pure number of spells hitting it brought it down.

The bodies were levitated out and the lifts were sent back into service quickly.

While that was happening throughout the Ministry at all the exits and entrances into or out of the Ministry or onto different floors, Harry was waiting in the atrium under his invisibility cloak. He saw all the Death Eaters arrive via the floo and hurry out of the atrium to their destination. He did not once see Voldemort or Malfoy for that matter.

But he was patient.

Several minutes passed as the atrium emptied of all people, save one lone Death Eater whose job was to secure the atrium. He wasn’t doing his job very well since Harry stayed unnoticed under his cloak. It was nice of Albus to give it to him after holding onto it for so long. It was also nice to have something of his father’s even though he had no recollection of the man.

After more time passed, Harry was starting to get bored until the floos activated again.

This time some of the ones he fought in Diagon Alley, including Lucius Malfoy, came out of the floos. They were followed by a pale looking bald man with just slits for a nose and red eyes. He came out and looked around warily.

The lone guard rose from his chair and prostrated himself in the presence of his lord, then sat on his knees to speak.

“My lord,” he intoned. “All should be ready for you.”

Harry slipped up behind the guard and took the opportunity to freeze the man in place by stopping time on just him.

“Rise and continue your duties,” Voldemort said offhandedly then walked further toward the lifts.

When the man continued to stay on his knees and frozen in place Voldemort noticed, so he walked back to him and looked at his servant more closely. He waved his hand in front of his face but of course there was no reaction.

“What’s wrong with him,” asked Voldemort.

“I don’t know my lord,” answered Lucius as he poked him with his wand. The other members of the dark lord’s inner circle just stared at the man who appeared to be frozen in place. Then it dawned on Lucius. “Potter!”

Voldemort immediately put up a full body shield and kept it up like it was nothing. He then started looking around. Lucius and the others went on alert. Harry moved away from them a bit then pulled off his cloak and stuffed it in a pocket that was bigger on the inside. They all turned to face him.

“Hello, Mr. Riddle. I’m Harry Potter. I realize you haven’t seen me since I was one, and of course I’m older than I should be had I not went away. I just felt introductions were in order. I can’t say it’s a pleasure. No. It’s not a pleasure at all, especially when you have to kill someone.”

“I have waited for a long time Harry Potter. I will enjoy killing you and you will die this time.”

“I thought you might say that so I brought along a little friend. Just for insurance you see.”

Harry reached over in front of him with his right hand and pulled a metal cylinder shaped device into it from off his left hip. The object flew into his hand as he used wandless magic. They were a little shocked at the ease at which he did it.

“This, my friends, is what is called a lightsaber,” he said holding it up so they could all see it. “You might call it a sword since this planet’s technology has not reached the level to produce such a thing.”

“It doesn’t look like much of a sword to me,” said Rodolphus Lestrange laughing. A few others joined in. “It’s a little short and has no pointy end.”

All of them, except Voldemort, found that amusing. Voldemort just watched the young man carefully.

_“Pssshew Nnnnnnnnn….”_

The Death Eaters and Voldemort all just stared at the orange light that was shaped like a round blade for the sword. The Death Eaters suddenly lost their smiles of amusement.

“As you can see, the blade is made out of light and it can cut through pretty much anything. The people who normally use these lightsabers are known as Jedi and they train for years and years to perfect their ability to use it. Now I don’t have near their training or their aptitude for that matter, but I’m not bad, if I say so myself. I was taught by one of the best after all. He was a good friend of mine. His name was Revan.”

“You do realize that with our wands, we can hit you from a distance?” responded Augustus Rookwood. “You’ll have to get a lot closer to connect with that.”

“Well, I do believe you’re right,” said Harry like that just dawned on him. “I suppose I will. I’m ready when you are,” he assured them.

Harry twitched his fingers and suddenly his body was as light as a feather.

“Kill him,” ordered Voldemort still keeping his shield up.

The Death Eaters all started firing some very bad curses but Harry just stepped out of the way quickly and they passed right by him. As they continued to cast spells at him, he started batting them back toward the casters and occasionally toward Voldemort, but his shield held.

Normally, the Death Eaters would put up a shield too, but some were hit with their own spells if they weren’t quick enough. Harry would side-step the Killing Curse when it was cast unless it was convenient to bat it back to them using his lightsaber. They scrambled when that happened. Voldemort just conjured something to block it.

After Harry was done playing with them, he put on a burst of speed that they couldn’t follow. When he stopped, the only one standing was Voldemort and he was looking worried. The Death Eaters around him were his entire inner circle and they were all in two pieces now, dead to the world.

“Now, where were we?” asked Harry to Voldemort when he arrived back at the spot a few meters in front of him. “Impressive shield you have there. I bet it would even stop my lightsaber. Well, at least slow it down.”

Voldemort eyed his servants around him. Seeing what that sword could do was impressive. Not much mess either. It appears to cauterize most of it as it cuts, but being cleaved into is definitely bad for your health. It was the boy’s speed that really troubled him.

“Harry, you will find that I am much harder to kill than my servants. I am also far more skilled at fighting than they are.”

“I was hoping for a challenge,” he responded excitedly.

“Since I can keep up this shield and fight at the same time, I believe you will get your wish,” he said with an evil smile.

oOo

Albus was a floater, which means he was helping wherever it was needed. Instead of fighting, Cornelius Fudge decided to stay in his office where he felt more protected. The only problem with that theory was the fact that the Carrow twins managed to make it to his office unabated. They used invisibility cloaks to help with that.

When they suddenly appeared in front of the Minister from thin air he was very worried. He tried to use his wand but they killed him before he could get a single spell off. Job done, they headed out of the Minister’s office to report back to their master.

Unfortunately for them, Albus Dumbledore was coming to check on Cornelius. They had put their invisibility cloaks back on but Albus could see through invisibility cloaks and he caught them coming out of the Minister’s office. He feared the worst for Cornelius but did his job and took on the twins.

Of course, the Carrows were not up to the task against someone of Dumbledore’s power and experience. After a very short fight, he transfigured the twins into statues, shrunk them, then put them in a pouch on his belt with others he had collected.

When he found Cornelius dead in his chair from the Killing Curse, he said “Sorry, old friend,” closed the dead Minister’s eyes for him, and then left to see where else he was needed before heading to the atrium.

oOo

Unlike Albus, Amelia Bones had killed before so she had no compunction to go easy on the Death Eaters invading her ministry. While she didn’t use any unforgiveable curses, her spells were nonetheless extremely lethal. Basically, she had a take no prisoners approach to the situation. Several Death Eaters discovered this a second too late. She also instructed her aurors to do the same and to not hold back.

The Death Eaters were catching on that the whole night was a setup so they were starting to get a little more cautious and more vicious as well. Some were even more cunning. The dark lord would not accept failure so they did their best to take down the defenders.

A group of them came at Amelia and her team, taking out one of the Ministry workers who stayed to fight. His dying screams woke something in the Director that she had not felt in a long time. The memories of so many Bones family members being cut down by these sycophants flashed through her mind. Then she remembered her sweet niece, Susan, and that they were the only Bones left of their entire family.

Suddenly, Amelia’s wand was spitting out powerful curses that were breaking shields and dismembering Death Eaters. Her team members were caught by surprise by it but quickly recovered and started backing her up as Death Eater after Death Eater fell to her powerful curses. Some fought well against her but they all fell in the end, leaving a bloody but very much alive and still ready for more, Amelia Bones.

The Ministry side did not escape without some serious injuries and even some deaths, but the Death Eaters were not expecting such fierce resistance and the amount of defenders they ran into, especially at that time of night in the Ministry. Consequently, they faired poorly since the Ministry appeared to be waiting for them like a trap that was set and triggered when they arrived.

Amelia Bones, Albus Dumbledore, and Harry Potter would be touted as heroes when the next day’s papers were printed.

oOo

As Harry faced off against Voldemort, he decided that the lightsaber would be practically useless against that shield so he switched it off and placed it back on his belt all at the same time and in one smooth motion, just like he saw Revan do many times.

“Well, wands it is,” Harry announced as his custom made wand dropped into his right hand from his wand holster.

It was a unique wand made out of Grave Thorn Wood with two cores made from heart strings of a Krayt Dragon and a Shadow Rancor. Harry’s own blood was added to the mix. Voldemort noted the look of the wand with curiosity.

“Interesting looking wand. I don’t recognize the wood,” he said.

“You wouldn’t,” Harry responded in a matter of fact tone.

Voldemort raised his eyebrows at that answer.

“The tree isn’t from around these parts,” Harry explained. “Neither are the cores for that matter.”

“I’m sure that’s an interesting story but perhaps another time? …Oh, that’s right. You’re about to die so there won’t be another time.”

“If you think you can manage it, go ahead and give it your best shot,” answered Harry. “I think you’ll find that I’m not an easy man to kill. Many have tried and failed.”

“Do you not understand, Harry, that you are facing Lord Voldemort?” he asked incredulously.

“Oh, I understand who you are. You’re a sniveling coward who has been hiding from me ever since I returned. Your biggest mistake was coming after me the first time when you killed my parents. Your second biggest mistake is being made right now.”

And that was all it took. Voldemort was furious and attacked with all he had while Harry just danced around all the spells being thrown at him. While Voldemort was unloading on Harry with all the nastiest spells he could churn out as fast as he could, Harry was simply flitting around dodging the dark curses, while at the same time throwing strong cutting curses at different parts of Voldemort’s shield, trying to weaken it while the madman was more focused on killing.

Voldemort was very frustrated that he couldn’t hit Harry so he came up with a different tactic. He stopped for a breather then sent out a large pulse of magic that broke all the glass in the atrium. He then raised his wand above his head and directed all the broken glass at Harry, covering a wide area so he couldn’t dodge around it.

Harry just stopped and watched the wall of broken glass spinning end over end as it headed his way. He could see Voldemort had an evil gleam in his eye and a pleased but determined sneer on his lips.

However, just when the glass was only about a meter away from completely cutting Harry to ribbons, he simply twitched his fingers and the entire atrium came to a complete halt as time was stopped dead still. The only things not affected were Harry and Voldemort who was still successfully maintaining his shield all around him.

This surprised Voldemort, but the next thing that happened surprised him even more since all the glass suddenly reversed direction and hit his shield. He tried to strengthen it again quickly but with all the cuts Harry made to it, the glass overwhelmed it after a bit and shattered the shield into nothingness. Voldemort was lucky only three pieces of glass managed to get through and impale him in the arm, hip, and leg since he turned away quickly when his shield burst.

Voldemort was reaching for his special portkey so he could escape when he suddenly felt pain like he had never felt before. It was almost like his body was being squeezed into a smaller space than it needed. Nearly all of his bones were broken at the same time. The pain was incredible. His portkey and wand were destroyed as well as they shattered from the strange spell.

He was just laying there unable to move when he saw Harry Potter standing over him. Voldemort was gasping for breath and shuddering as pain ripped through his body in spasms. The boy just looked on with no emotion. Harry cancelled the spell and decided to educate the now broken dark lord.

“The prophecy said that we would be equal but I would have a power you know not. Guess what, Tom? I’m a Time Mage.” Voldemort’s eyes widened. “That means I have power over space and time. When I left at six years of age I went to another galaxy, another planet, and even another time. I’ve even travelled across dimensions. I’ve also fought dark lords and warriors more powerful than you. There are warriors out there with no magical ability whatsoever but they wear armor and shields that your spells will not even penetrate, not even your precious Killing Curse. I’ve beaten them all. You see, you never had a chance. Now, I know you’re hurting but I thought you needed to know before I put you out of your misery.”

Voldemort’s eyes were still wide as he tried to comprehend what he was just told. He gasped and since death was what he feared the most, he even begged “please” in a raspy voice. However, Harry was having none of that.

“Goodbye, Tom.”

Harry took his wand and sent a cutting curse to Voldemort’s neck, severing his head completely from his body.

Voldemort was dead.

oOo

As Albus made his way through the Ministry checking once again on all the spots where fighting occurred, he found that all was in hand. All the Death Eaters were either dead or captured. He informed the Ministry workers, especially Amelia, about Cornelius. They were in shock that two Death Eaters got by them and made it to his office to kill him.

Albus suggested that Amelia consider running for Minister. She said she would think it over.

Albus finally made it to the atrium where he found Harry sitting in the security guard’s chair. He looked around at all the dead Death Eaters who were in pieces, then his eyes fell on Tom Riddle’s body, which was headless. The head was close by but no longer connected. Albus looked over at Harry.

“I see you were successful, Harry. Thank you for taking care of this. Finally, we can breathe and have a society in peace instead of turmoil. Tom had such potential but he always chose the wrong path.”

“Well, he won’t be a problem anymore. He was pretty good but not quite good enough.”

“Are you hurt anywhere?”

“Me? Nah. They never touched me.”

“You are a very powerful wizard, Harry.”

“Oh, I don’t think I’m anymore powerful than he was or you for that matter. The difference, I think, is my ability over space and time.”

“Indeed. Tom and I were pretty close in power, although I think I had a slight edge over him. I’m pretty sure your regular magic is around our same level, power wise anyway.”

“I suppose your right. The prophecy did indicate in a round about way that we were equal, except for the power he knows not. I told him about it just before I killed him. I’m not sure how much he understood. He was in quite a bit of pain at the time.”

“Could you not have let him live after you defeated him and had him subdued? Arrested him, perhaps? I’m not sure the prophecy required you to actually physically kill him.”

“No, he was too far gone in his thirst for power and insanity. He was also way too dangerous to let live, plus there was no redemption for him. Besides, he killed my parents and tried to kill me when I was only a baby. That bought him a one way ticket to Hell via the Harry Potter express.”

Albus chuckled.

“What I don’t understand completely is how he came back after that Killing Curse rebounded on him when I was a baby.”

“He used very dark magic, Harry, that requires the murder of several innocents. It’s a shame that type of spell was ever created in the first place.”

“And you thought I should have let him live?” Harry asked incredulously.

“I suppose you’re right. He went way too far down that dark path.”

“How did everyone else fair, Albus?”

“Pretty well. We had several injuries and a few deaths as well, including the Minister, but the Death Eaters were thoroughly beaten.”

“You mean that pain in the arse Minister got himself killed?”

“I’m afraid so. I got there a little too late but took care of the killers.”

“What are they going to do now?”

“I suggested to Amelia that she run for Minister. She said she would think about it.”

“She would make a good one. That lady knows her stuff and is all business. She’d be a far cry better than Fudge ever was.”

“There’s no doubt about that, Harry, but the Ministry has a lot of clean up to do so I suggest you go home and get some rest. It’ll be a few days before much is sorted.”

“That is an excellent idea, Albus. I do have a lot on my plate so you may not see me for a while.”

“Don’t be a stranger, Harry.”

“I’ll try, Albus.”

With that Harry disappeared.

oOo

Harry slept soundly that night. He did have a lot to do the next day but the most important thing on his plate was speaking with Lisera. He decided it was time to put everything else aside and get that taken care of. There was no one on this planet, or any other planet for that matter, that he cared more for than Lisera. He now knew that she felt pretty much the same way toward him.

It was time they discussed that and made some plans for their future.

After hints throughout the day of how much they loved each other, a long talk over dinner settled any lingering questions they had about their relationship. They were definitely in love with one another.

Later that night, Todge had to place a Silencing Charm on the Master Suite to give his master and mistress some privacy. Apparently, Master Harry forgot.

They were quite loud, he noticed.


	23. Tech

Neville did a great job on the new plants and trees in Harry’s new greenhouse. He even made sure Grady was up to speed on what the exotic plants needed to thrive. When Neville completed the project, he made sure Harry knew to call him anytime he needed more assistance.

Harry tried to pay him but he refused, claiming he had too much fun and the education was worth far more than any monetary payment, he explained. Harry then insisted that he take some clippings for his own personal greenhouses so he could grow his own, but made him promise to wait a few years before supplying any to the school or anywhere else.

Neville agreed.

At Hogwarts, he was constantly asked about Harry Potter since word had spread about him working for the famous man over several weekends. Even more people started asking after Harry killed Voldemort in the Ministry. Neville was not accustomed to the extra attention but soon learned to deal with it. He refused to answer many of their questions since it would betray Harry and it was none of their business anyway. They had no right to that personal information.

He told his friends that Harry had simply acquired some special plants that needed special care, so he was sent over to take care of them for a few weekends. At least, until they were fine on their own with a house elf tending to them after that.

His friends dropped the subject quickly since they all knew that Neville liked to talk incessantly about plants, especially new ones. That was a subject they had little interest in. Of course, they didn’t know Neville had no intention of sharing any of that information with them and he made no mention of that fact, smiling all the while.

oOo

Harry pulled QE off of helping with the space station temporarily and set him cataloguing every single piece that was needed to create a speeder. He was given one to study so he could put together that information. When QE was done with that, he was to do a search across the Earth to see if all the needed material existed, or if not, see if those missing pieces can be substituted with parts native to the planet.

The droids, with the help of the house elf Grady, had already figured out a way to piggyback the computers in the space station to the internet so a lot of the searching could be done that way. They ran a cable to the nearest major facility point where they could connect. The elf was there to hide them from any who might see them and to bury the cable deep and quickly with magic once the connection was made. He also made sure the non-magical people would not notice the connection they setup.

The facility was several miles away from the manor, but the newer technology they possessed did not have a problem with that distance. They did however have to step their technology down in order to connect to the slower technology of Earth’s internet. Otherwise, they might have overloaded it.

If QE couldn’t find it on the internet and a personal visit was required then Harry would handle that part. One thing that helped QE understand if native parts could be used was studying how current means of transportation were built. He looked at everything – including cars, trucks, motorcycles, tractors, buses, trains, airplanes, and even the space shuttle. He even delved into the side businesses that supplied the parts to the manufacturers that made the vehicles, learning of the materials and processes they used to make their products. Earth’s latest and greatest firewalls were not up to QE’s hacking skills and they never even knew he was there.

The biggest hurdle was creating the engine propulsion system and repulsor coils from native parts that would allow it to function properly as a speeder. The rest of the craft could easily be substituted if necessary as it only pertained to the body. Earth was already creating vehicles that were lighter than their predecessors in an effort to save on petrol. Plus, QE already had ideas on how to improve on that, but make the body tougher in case of an accident.

Harry had to make three trips to check for material in person. He went to Germany, Russia, and then China. He took Lisera with him on these trips as they experienced travel by Earth standards. Dealing with the airport, the lines, and the slow travel made her understand better the need for introducing Earth to better technology. They also enjoyed the travel together which allowed both of them to see other parts of the planet and enjoy some time together while out and about.

From the speeder, all types of transportation would eventually be replaced with faster, safer transport. Harry had plans later to introduce transport ships for planetary use. These would replace airplanes and helicopters, eliminating the need for runways since the transport ships could land and lift off more like a helicopter. After that, he would introduce better technology for space travel and perhaps even droids, if possible.

While he had no plans for mass-producing the vehicles, he did plan to be well compensated for his ideas and workable demos. He wanted to sell the plans to all the different governments and/or manufacturing companies, who were able to build their own vehicles. He would also require a small percentage of the profits to further his research into newer technologies that all of them would benefit from.

He was planning to offer the technology to all countries but would refuse to any who were at war with another. Only peaceful countries would be able to benefit from the advanced technology. He knew this would worry those countries who were always at war because they would fear the countries with the new technology would be able to invade them and defeat them with such advancements. He was hoping they would realize that there’s a bigger world out there and their petty squabbles were a waste of time.

If not, then the rest of the world would continue to advance while they stagnate. Their money supply would dry up and the problem would right itself eventually.

Harry had plenty of money in Gringotts in the form of galleons, sickles, and knuts from his Potter inheritance. If he played his cards right then he would be even richer than that on the non-magical side by the time he was through advancing Earth to newer levels of technology.

QE was able to find all the needed parts, with some substitutions, in order to make a working speeder model for customer demonstrations. He also came up with a hybrid metal that was lighter than aluminum, or even fiberglass, but as strong as steel. This would be used to make the speeder, plus could be an individual item for sale on the market intended for additional uses. They could introduce that later.

Harry and the elves were able to use magic to transfigure the metals and parts into the shapes needed for the speeder model. Even some of the small pieces used with the engine and other places were changed into the right shape to work.

Of course, the vehicle manufacturers and their suppliers have machines that can bend metal into the right shape. They would have to make changes to adapt to the new speeders but once all that was in place, they would then be able to mass produce them and sell them.

The governments, of course, would have to come up with new traffic laws to adjust to the new flying cars but eventually they would have it all worked out.

Sometime in the middle of all the planning and production of demo speeders, Harry was introduced to his godfather Sirius Black and a friend of his parents, Remus Lupin. He had received an owl from Dumbledore that mentioned his godfather who was insisting on seeing his godson. The letter explained his godfather’s close association with Harry’s father and mother. Plus, he would have a friend with him who was close to Harry’s parents as well.

Harry sent Hedwig off with a reply when he had a chance to write one. He agreed on a meeting time later in that week. They were to meet in Hogsmeade on Saturday for lunch. Some students would be in town on that day too since they could now go to Hogsmeade any weekend they wanted, at least third year and above. Sirius had Rosmerta provide one of the back rooms for privacy.

On Saturday, Harry teleported himself and Lisera to Hogsmeade. They were dressed comfortably in jeans, shirts, and trainers. They made their way to the Three Broomsticks with a few eyes on the street watching them since they were dressed like muggles.

When they entered the noisy pub, all sound ceased as everyone turned and looked at the two that entered. Harry was accustomed to being recognized so remained all business. Lisera, however, gave a nervous smile. She followed Harry over to the bar where he introduced himself to Madam Rosmerta. She then directed them to a back room where Sirius and Remus were already waiting.

When they entered the room, they found two men in their late thirties dressed in wizarding robes, one in much nicer robes than the other. They all four just stopped and stared at each other. Sirius gave a nervous smile.

“Is that really you, Harry?” he asked.

“I’m afraid so and this is Lisera,” he said gesturing to her. “Would you be Sirius Black?”

“That I am and this here is Remus Lupin,” he gestured with his thumb. “We were both very close to your father and then your mother as well. We all became friends when we were eleven and first attended Hogwarts.”

“It’s good to see you again, Harry,” Remus greeted him.

“I’m sure I would say the same if I could remember either one of you,” Harry quipped.

“No worries, Harry,” Remus replied. “You were too young back then.”

“Speaking of age,” said Sirius, “You don’t look like a teenager at all.”

After introductions, they sat down and got to know one another. They even had a meal together. Harry explained about his ability as a Time Mage since Remus brought it up. He, after all, saw the memory when Harry used his ability accidentally at the age of six.

Eventually, after they got to know one another better over a few months, Harry told them about his plans for introducing new technology to Earth and how he was starting with replacing automobiles with flying speeders. It was through these connections with the two Marauders, that Harry was convinced to start out by forming a company of his own first to create the speeders and sell them that way.

He learned that there were many wizards and witches who could use the work. Many of them were what the magical world called Muggleborn. Remus also knew several werewolves who could use the work.

The Muggleborns were stuck between the magical world and the non-magical world, being from both. You pretty much either worked in one world or the other. There were very few businesses that dabbled in both. One business that did were some legal firms.

As it turns out, Sirius was related to a witch named Andromeda Tonks nee Black who married Ted Tonks. They were both lawyers and practiced in both worlds. Andromeda was a pureblood witch while Ted was a Muggleborn.

When they started out Ted handled all the non-magical clients while Andromeda handled the magical ones. Now, after many years in business, they both were comfortable handling either side. Harry immediately hired them to represent him in any legal needs that may arise.

On top of that, Harry found out that Sirius already had a flying motorcycle and Arthur Weasley had a flying car. The magical ministry wasn’t exactly pleased with them using magic on Muggle machines, but they felt with Harry introducing flying vehicles to the non-magical world then that would free them up from having to use magic to make their motorcycle and car invisible while they flew. The ministry would also be hard pressed to complain if the Muggles were flying around themselves.

Convinced starting a company that “invents” flying vehicles was the best way to introduce the new technology to the world, Harry changed his mind and started making plans to form the company so they could get started.

Sirius immediately wanted to invest in the company and help with the startup costs. Harry saw no problem with that and liked the fun nature of his godfather. Sirius also recommended that Remus be hired to run things so Harry would be free to continue with his other projects. He told Harry that Remus was completely trustworthy and was one of the smartest people he knew. He was confident Remus could run the day to day things smoothly. He would also be good with hiring the needed people as the company grows.

With those ideas in mind, Harry and Sirius created a new company that was represented in both the magical and non-magical worlds. Remus was the one that came up with the idea for the name of the company. They decided to call it Fly, Inc. The name would cover the speeders and any new flying technology Harry planned to introduce later.

The Tonks law firm came in handy locating the land, space, and buildings they needed for the company. A lot of magic was used to get it ready, but they were up and running in record time.

After working with Remus for a while on everything they accomplished so far, he quickly turned over the day to day reins to the man, making him the Chief Operating Officer (COO), while Sirius became the Chief Financial Officer (CFO). Harry took on the roles of President and Chief Executive Officer (CEO) while Lisera was made Senior Vice President of Research and Development (R&D).

Remus took over hiring the staff they needed from mostly werewolves and Muggleborns. Before long, after magical contracts were signed preventing anyone they hired from stealing the technology or company secrets, they were creating speeders of all sizes and shapes. These included one-seaters, two-seaters, four-seaters, and so on. Harry even had them working on creating a few vehicles that would replace buses and trains that carry large groups of people.

While production was underway building new flying vehicles, Harry, Sirius, and the Tonks law firm took care of the licenses needed in the non-magical world along with any other government forms that needed filing.

There were no regulations for the magical world. They then started talking to the magical and non-magical governments in earnest about their idea to introduce the new vehicles to the public. They knew the governments would need a heads up so they could start planning for changes in traffic laws and patterns. They also expected to have to prove to the governments how safe the new flying vehicles would be.

For most of the testing, the non-magical government officials were so surprised and excited about a flying car that was invented and that it actually works, they were less interested in performing their jobs.

The complete presentation that they went over with the government officials before they started the tests, included the use of the new metal that was lighter but tougher than any metal used on current automobiles. It also included minor info about the propulsion system and repulsor coils that enabled it to fly. Nothing to reveal company secrets though or the real technology behind it.

It just so happened that the press was secretly notified, via the Tonks law firm, about the testing taking place so they received free publicity. Harry and Sirius spent a good bit of time being interviewed by the press while extoling them about their latest invention and how it would change the world.

The same presentation and demonstration was shown to the Ministry of Magic while many of the magical press were around to take pictures and interview Harry and Sirius.

After all that, they spoke to some automobile manufacturers, a meeting also covered by the press, and calmed them down as best they could after they saw and word spread about the government demonstration that the press so graciously advertised for free for them.

Companies all over the world were clamoring for more information about these new flying cars. News organizations were arguing over whether or not the new technology would “catch on.” People all over the world were either accepting or refusing to believe that a car could fly. The doubters even said that it was a movie trick using special effects.

Harry just continued on as planned, ignoring all the news and opinions. Sirius was smiling the whole time. He thought it was one of the first and best pranks ever pulled on the world at large. Remus found it humorous as well.

After another six months went by, Fly was finally allowed to sell some speeders. On the extensive land they bought for the company an area was set aside for test driving the new speeders, including a track that could be followed. Of course, most people who were interested had to be shown how to fly them.

Remus had several Muggleborns trained and ready to demonstrate the new vehicles as the potential buyer rode as a passenger. After sufficient instruction, the buyer was put in the driver’s seat and the sales person rode as the passenger, offering help when needed or answering questions.

The government was still working on ironing out new traffic laws for the air and changes to the license to operate such a vehicle. The great thing about the new speeders though, was they could simply be flown a few feet off the road, instead of high in the air, at least until the government could finish creating the new laws. That way the regular laws could be adhered to since the new speeders were being driven like a normal vehicle, minus the tires, of course.

Fly, Inc. was the center of attention for the whole world. News crews with cameras were constantly hovering around the company since the new technology was the hottest thing going on at that time. Harry, Sirius, Remus, and even some of the sales people that worked for them, gladly answered the many questions to promote the business more, always portraying very friendly faces and courteous manners.

Occasionally, they would have a spy from one of the automobile manufacturers show up trying to discover company secrets. However, they were anticipating this behavior so setup wards that only allowed employees to enter restricted areas.

If someone tried to break-in then the wards would stun and trap them and an alarm would sound. Someone from security would then notify the authorities and go release the prisoner from the wards, relieve them of any weapons, then hold the would be thief until the authorities arrived. Security guards carried both wands and service pistols. They used whichever one was needed at the time.

Of course, cameras were installed all over the complex. They all were hidden by runes so neither magical nor non-magical could locate them. Every theft attempt was captured on camera and a copy of the incident was handed over to the authorities when requested.

There was one incident where a Muggleborn employee came into work after a weekend and claimed that they could not find their security card needed to access the premises. The employee was verified and issued a new card.

Two nights later an intruder was caught in the wards and the employee’s stolen card was found on his person. The thief believed that with one of the employee’s security cards then he would be able to get past the tight security.

However, no one said that was all you needed to bypass security and he found out the hard way. The reason? Anyone using an employee card, which happens to be tied to the employee via blood magic, will get more than a stun from the wards if they are not the correct employee using that card.

Some squibs were hired as well so they adapted the security to fit the need. In that case, a magical employee, usually an officer, would provide any needed magic while the squib would still provide the little bit of blood to tie the card to them.

The business was very successful.

Once Harry and Sirius started selling the technology to the other automobile manufacturers around the world, the real money started rolling in. The deal also included 3 percent royalty for every vehicle sold using that technology. The first thing they did after making millions of pounds from their first sale, was to give all the employees a very nice bonus.

After a while, the other auto manufacturers who were holding out, jumped on board and paid the required price for the technology. Along with the new flight technology, they also started selling rights to make the new metal that was invented to go on the new flying vehicles.

Fly, Inc. already had a division that made the metal but knew they would not be able to meet the new demand across the world. Soon companies all over the world were clamoring for a piece of the pie. This made Harry and Sirius multi-billionaires in a very short period of time. Remus and Lisera did not do so badly themselves.

Lisera even received an especially nice bonus when she completed the space station. The money was nice but marrying Harry was even better than that in her opinion.

After several more months the money was just rolling in. Fly introduced more and more vehicles, such as the replacements for buses and airplanes, which led to more contracts and sales to manufacturers that produced those items. Lisera helped with designing engines powerful enough for the bigger vehicles to carry lots of people and/or cargo.

Harry even looked into seeing if they could produce bacta or kolto for healing so they could help advance the medical field as well, but it turned out that the materials required to make either substance were not available on earth, nor could substitutes be found that would work.

However, Harry’s medical droid, MT, was helpful in providing a way to incorporate bionics so if people needed something like a hand, foot, arm, or a leg replaced, that could be done. It took a good bit of work to find all the materials needed, but as it turned out, the light metal QE designed for the speeders, worked well for bionic limbs too.

Many disabled veterans were helped by this new invention. Mad-Eye was pleased with the replacements he got that allowed him to move around like normal again and without the aid of his staff. He kept his magical eye though.

“CONSTANT VIGILENCE!” he yelled when asked why he didn’t want a more normal looking eye.

Another idea that was easy enough for the droids to design was Moisture Vaporators. Now arid areas, such as deserts, etc. could use these to provide much needed water. In fact, any area that needed clean water provided was prime for this solution. Fly, Inc. even donated many of these to poor areas with unclean drinking water. Many countries with that problem benefitted from the generosity.

Hologram technology followed a little later, providing both instant and delayed communication over the internet. Businesses were the first to adapt the new technology with homes adapting it for personal use after that.

Carbon freezing for any bio-degradable product, such as food, was introduced later as well. It was not recommended to be used on humans even though it was perfectly safe, other than a little hibernation sickness that is.

They later did start using it on humans who were sick with no cure, as long as they or their family elected that solution. The hope was to wait and see if the cure was to be found later so they could be healed. The patient could then be taken home and stored somewhere until such a time they could be safely thawed out.

As new ideas hit them, they dove in and tried to make it happen. Not all were successful, but many did work out to some degree or another. It was certainly enough to keep the company growing with offices springing up all over the world. The employees at Fly, Inc. certainly weren’t complaining. They knew they were part of something big and they were well compensated for their time.

oOo

With all the work, constant demonstrations of the new technology, press interviews, and world-wide advertising, not to mention the quick expansion of his business at an international level, Harry had forgotten about something he put on his calendar. He just knew he was forgetting something with all the busyness that was going on with his life and company.

Harry grabbed his personal datapad and began looking through it. He found what he forgot in his notes to himself. He was supposed to go help Luke Skywalker at a certain time to combat the Vong invaders. It was a good thing he could go anywhere in time that he wanted, otherwise he would have missed it.


	24. Vong

“Well, I see you arrived just in time,” greeted Luke. “I don’t suppose I should be surprised by that though, Harry.”

“Time is my middle name, Luke, …sort of,” Harry said with a smile.

“We have prepared as best we can, Harry, and are about ready to travel to the place in the galaxy they’re supposed to enter. Why don’t you join my family for dinner later and I’ll fill you in on what we have in store for our unwelcome visitors?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

While waiting for dinner, Harry pulled out his datapad and reviewed all the details he downloaded about the Vong invasion from the future. He stopped when he came across the fact that their ships were organic. This, he thought to himself, could be used against them.

He just happened to have a spell that would do the trick. The question is whether or not their shields can block it. Of course, if their shields are also organic, then that will be perfect.

At dinner, Luke and Mara filled Harry in about the plans they had made and the forces they had mustered. When asked about what Harry had been up to, they received far more than they anticipated from him. He filled them in on how busy he had been of late and provided some detail on what was taking up all his time. They were very impressed with his mission to bring his home planet up to speed in technology.

Harry was introduced to their pre-teen son, Ben. After dinner, Han and Leia, along with their children, who were young adults now, showed up for a visit. Han and Leia wanted to see Harry again and their children, who had never met him, were anxious to meet the legendary time traveler and war hero who battled alongside Revan so many centuries ago.

Harry even entertained the younger ones with some tricks since they hadn’t seen him in action before. The youngest Skywalker kid kept pestering Harry for more after Harry decided he had done enough. Mara told her son to stop asking but he continued anyway.

“Are you positive you want to see me do one more time manipulation spell?” Harry asked the kid.

He nodded his head and his eyes grew bigger anticipating Harry’s next feat of magic. He was so enthralled with what Harry could do.

Harry pointed his finger at Ben and de-aged him back to a four-month-old baby. He was practically swallowed up by the clothes he was wearing. Everyone was in shock.

“Mara, would you like the opportunity to hold your baby boy again before I change him back?” Harry asked her.

“You bet, Harry,” she responded, realizing her son was fine. “Let me hold my baby one last time before he becomes an annoying kid again.”

All the adults chuckled at her statement while Mara picked up her son. All of his clothes fell away leaving him completely naked in her arms. She cuddled and cooed at him while the baby frowned at his mother. His body may be four months old, but his mind had not changed a bit. He didn’t appreciate his mother treating him like a baby and his nakedness was a bit embarrassing.

He was then passed to his Aunt Leia and cooed at again. His idea to pester Harry just so he would perform another trick for him was not sounding like such a good idea anymore. Eventually, they finished embarrassing him enough so Mara carried her son into his bedroom while Luke grabbed all his clothes from the floor and followed her along with Harry.

Once Ben was placed on the bed, Luke laid the clothes on top of him and Harry reversed the spell. Ben scrambled around making sure his clothes covered his privates. He looked up at his parents and Harry.

“That was not funny, Mom,” he complained.

“We all thought it was hilarious, sweetie,” she replied. “If that wasn’t fun for you, I’m sure Harry here can do something else and see if that makes you laugh.”

“No! I’ve seen enough. I don’t need to see anymore.”

“Well then, thank Harry for obliging you after you pestered him for so long. Then we’ll leave so you can get dressed again,” Luke suggested.

“But he turned me into a baby!”

“Ben?” Mara asked sternly.

Ben lowered his head and fiddled with his hands. “Thank you, Harry, for showing me another trick. I won’t ask again,” he said contritely.

“You’re welcome, Ben. Glad I could oblige.”

“I can’t believe he turned me into a little baby,” Ben mumbled as his parents and Harry left with smiles on their faces, shutting the door behind them.

When Ben came out all dressed again to join the others, his two cousins snickered at him when he looked embarrassed. He started to say something but one look from his father reminded him to control his emotions.

He lowered his head and then when he looked back up after a minute, he was calm and unconcerned about it all. That earned him an approving nod from his father and from his cousins, along with pleased smiles from his mother and aunt.

oOo

Two days later they headed out to the Helska system in the Dalonbian sector with an entire fleet of massive ships. It was far out on the edge of the Outer Rim territories. They were going to stop near Helska IV, an inhospitable planet consisting of one large iced-over ocean and no native life forms. It was near there that the Yuuzhan Vong were to enter the galaxy.

According to history, the Vong used the planet to establish a war coordinator under the surface of the ice called a yammosk. A yammosk was a spawned, partially sentient, bio-creation of the Yuuzhan Vong empire.

They resembled huge brains with thousands of tentacles. They had the ability to link the mind of Yuuzhan Vong commandos, providing a secure means of communication as their thoughts were linked to each other.

In the original timeline, Anakin Solo was forced to destroy the planet killing the yammosk and all the Yuuzhan Vong holed up there. He used a device that froze the liquid core of the planet until it shattered.

Harry planned to not give the Yuuzhan Vong the chance to even setup that base of operations. Planets should not have to be destroyed, even if they are inhospitable.

They placed five ships right in the path of where the Yuuzhan Vong were to appear once they crossed over into the galaxy. However, the majority of the fleet were hidden, ready to show up in force when called upon.

Harry asked to be in the very front of the ship with no one else in front of him. The ship he was on also had to be the lead ship with the other four in a horizontal line but slightly further back than the lead ship.

When the Vong ships began appearing on the edge of the Dalonbian sector, they came to a halt in front of the ships waiting for them. They quickly arrayed themselves in a line like a standoff as the five ships just waited. The Vong were quite surprised to have a welcoming party. They could not understand how they knew where they were entering the galaxy.

Plus, they clearly outnumbered the five in front of them so the Supreme Overlord Shimrra Jamaane quickly relayed orders to fire on the ships all at once to obliterate these upstarts showing up with just five ships to guard the galaxy. It was obviously a good opportunity to show the might of the Yuuzhan Vong.

The Vong’s ships fired all at once with everything headed straight for the five ships of the Galactic Alliance. Many of the people on the ships recoiled in fear that their shields would not hold under such an onslaught.

Harry, on the other hand, calmly raised his hands and stopped not only the deadly attack but froze the Yuuzhan Vong ships in time as well. The Vong, who were not caught in the time freeze, due to being inside their ships, noticed everything coming to a halt and their ships not responding to any commands.

Their ships suddenly seemed to ripple and get distorted all around them. Their shields failed during the rippling affect and the organic ships actually made noises like they were confused. The Vong had no idea what was happening. What really made their eyes bigger was when the same powerful shots they fired at the five ships returned to where they came from with just as much power behind them as when they were first fired.

The Vong couldn’t do anything so they braced for impact. Their organic shields were gone so they had nothing to protect them against their own fire power. Many ships were completely destroyed while others were severely damaged. Debris from the destroyed ships even caused damage to the other ships near them.

While the survivors were recovering from the hits and trying to get their ships to respond to any commands at all they didn’t notice all the ships that arrived behind the original five. When they finally quit panicking and looked up, they saw an entire Armada arrayed against them. Easily double the amount of ships of the Yuuzhan Vong before so many were destroyed.

The Vong knew they were defeated at that point and began questioning their leadership who brought them all the way to this galaxy with promises that it was theirs to take. However, in reality they were brought to ruin.

The crew members on the Galactic Alliance ships, who were able to see what Harry did, were in complete shock, along with the Vong. Word had spread that a special friend of the Jedi Grand Master, Luke Skywalker, had arrived to help them. They were not expecting anything like this.

“Harry, release your hold on them but please stay at the ready,” Luke requested. “Officer, try to communicate with them and see if we can get them to talk to us. I’ll also need a droid in case we need to translate. Who knows what language they speak? I doubt it’s Galactic Basic.”

Everyone began following Luke’s orders and soon a droid was able to learn the Vong’s language so they could communicate properly. Things seemed to be going well enough until the Vong’s Supreme Overlord informed them that no final accord could be reached without a one on one battle to the death between himself and the leader of the Galactic Alliance.

Shimrra Jamaane was taking a gamble but was counting on the Galactic Alliance leader being an old man with little combat training, just the brains behind the plan that succeeded in conquering the Vong so easily. He sincerely hoped the leader was not the one that did all that to his ships. He still failed to understand how that was pulled off. He was also not expecting another force sensitive and certainly not one of Luke’s caliber.

Luke cut the communications with the Vong as soon as that information was relayed to them. They needed to think this through. Harry quickly relayed privately to Luke and Mara that he was the one to defeat the Supreme Overlord Shimrra Jamaane in single combat during the original time line. He was confident Luke could beat him in any time line and reassured the Jedi Grand Master of that belief.

Eventually, it was decided to grant the wish of the Supreme Overlord and have Luke fight him. They suspected he was hoping for an old admiral who was past his prime and unable to defend himself in single combat very well. He had emphasized that it had to be the overall leader just as he himself was the Supreme Overlord and leader of the Yuuzhan Vong.

The next question was where they could fight. The ship they were on had a big enough hangar where it could take place, especially if they moved a few fighter craft around, but how to get him over here without them pulling a stunt. They were worried that if they allowed them to bring a small ship over to their hangar that they may explode it or attack once they arrive.

Everyone grew quiet after they heard the next words.

“I’ll go get him.”

“Harry, are you sure about this?” asked Luke.

“No problem. I’ll just pop over and bring him right back. I’ll need a translation droid to go with me though.”

“Just be careful. That’s a ship load of Yuuzhan Vong over there and they’re all force sensitive.”

“They’ll never know what hit them. Let them know that you are sending someone to pick him up along with a single witness he can bring with him. They’ll be expecting a ship and not just me showing up on their bridge.”

Luke relayed the command so the Vong were informed that someone would be there shortly to pick up the Supreme Overlord with his witness, and bring them back to their ship for the one-on-one single combat.

Harry then stared hard at the bridge of the Vong main ship before he vanished with a small pop, a droid going for a ride with him. The people on the bridge had seen him do some amazing things today but teleportation was a big surprise for them.

Harry appeared on the bridge on the Vong ship and immediately stopped time. Everyone froze, except for his droid. They were one ugly species, Harry thought to himself as he walked over to what looked like the person in charge. Harry started time again just on the person in front of him.

The Vong captain looked startled at first noticing all his comrades were not moving at all and a strange person was in front of him with a droid next to him. The captain frowned at the droid. Vong do not like technology.

“Tell him to let the Supreme Overlord know that his ride is here and waiting for him on the bridge,” Harry instructed the droid.

The droid told the captain what Harry said and the ugly Vong just stared at Harry in disbelief.

“Tell him I’m short on patience today so it would be in his best interest to get a move on.”

The droid translated.

The captain went for his weapon.

Harry hit him with a light space distortion spell which had the captain yelling in pain on the floor, along with his live weapon which was hissing in pain. Harry released the spell after a couple of seconds then stunned the weapon.

“Any questions?” he asked.

The droid translated in a calm manner just as Harry asked the question.

The captain looked at his limp weapon and shook his head no very quickly as he got up and called for the Supreme Overlord to come to the bridge since his ride was here waiting. There was some back and forth as the droid continued to translate for Harry.

The Supreme Overlord was asking how the man got onto the bridge and why he wasn’t captured. The captain said he wasn’t sure but he seemed to just appear out of thin air and froze all the other crew members on the bridge. He also added that the man wasn’t very patient.

The Supreme Overlord gathered together a troop of ten of his best soldiers and headed for the bridge. Harry froze the captain and his weapon again. He then cast his Time Ripple spell on the bridge of the ship to draw their attention to that when the others arrived. Harry then disillusioned himself and the droid.

When the soldiers entered the bridge, they were distracted by all the distortions and rippling effect on the bridge. The ship was making sounds again as if confused. While they were distracted, Harry hit them all with a wide-area stunner and watched them drop down to the floor.

The Supreme Overlord walked into the room as Harry released his Time Ripple spell on the bridge and removed his Disillusionment charm on himself and the droid. The Supreme Overlord had his weapon at the ready but was being careful. This was obviously the one with the special powers.

“I’m Harry Potter. I trust you are the Supreme Overlord Shimrra Jamaane?”

After the droid translated for him, Jamaane nodded his head.

“I’ll be your personal transport today,” Harry continued. “Are you ready to go?” Harry turned to the droid. “Make sure he understands and has everything he needs for his single combat.”

The Supreme Overlord just nodded again after the droid told him what Harry said.

Harry shrunk the droid and put it in his pocket. The Overlord, who was staring intensely at Harry and studying him closely, widened his eyes at that. Harry walked toward him so the Overlord raised his weapon in defense. Harry shook his head and shook one hand out in front of him to indicate that would not be needed.

Then when the Overlord was relaxing his stance, Harry hit him with a stunner really quick from a very short distance as he closed the gap between them. His hand was still up in front of him so it made it easier and faster. The Overlord tried to get his weapon back in position but it was too late and he crumpled to the floor out cold.

Harry crouched down and grabbed a hold of the Vong leader while he summoned the captain to him and stunned him. He then released the time on the bridge crew. He disappeared from their bridge and appeared inside the hangar bay on the big capital ship he was on before. Harry stepped away from the Overlord and the captain then enervated them from a safe distance as Luke was sent word that Harry was back with the Vong Supreme commander and a witness.

Shimrra Jamaane stood up from the floor and frowned at all the technology he could see, he then stopped and looked at Harry, giving him evil glances. Harry smirked and returned the droid to normal size. However, he kept an eye on their guests the whole time. Harry had the droid explain that this hangar is where the fight would take place and the Galactic leader was on his way.

The Supreme Overlord wanted badly to make this powerful individual pay for attacking him and bringing him to their ship, but he was concerned about what else this strange person could do. He also wanted to save his strength for the fight with their leader, just in case he needed it. For now, he was content to glare at the man who just unshrunk the droid he had shrunk earlier. This was hard to believe.

The captain was being very still and watching Harry carefully.

Harry conjured a nice chair and sat in it while they waited on Luke and the others to arrive. Jamaane’s eyes grew even wider than before.

“Ask them if they would like for me to give them chairs to sit in while we wait,” Harry told the droid.

The droid translated but the leader declined the offer. Following his leader, the captain declined as well. Instead the captain asked if there were more people like Harry around.

“I’m the only one on this ship,” Harry replied.

Jamaane and the captain were then wondering if each ship had one like him, which is what Harry wanted them to think.

“Why do I have to fight here on your ship amongst all of my enemies while all alone except for one?” asked the Overlord. “Why did you kidnap me? I am surrounded. How is that fair?”

“Would you have preferred that we destroy all your ships and your people?” Harry asked him as the droid continued to translate. “You were the one who insisted on this fight to the death. We will honor your request, even though technically we don’t have to do that. We are honorable people. You will face just our leader as you requested. No one else will interfere. Win or lose, your people will still sign the accord. The captain will be the witness to your people on how the fight went.”

“You have amazing powers, Harry Potter. You can do things I’ve never seen or even heard of before.”

“Just so you know, I’ve been holding back. You haven’t seen anything yet,” Harry replied still relaxing in his conjured chair.

Neither one gave a response.

It wasn’t much longer before Luke and many others showed up in the hangar. Harry stood and waved his hand. The chair he was sitting in disappeared to everyone’s disbelief. Luke walked over to the droid standing next to Harry and stopped.

“Translate for me, please?” he asked the droid.

The droid nodded and stood ready.

“I am Luke Skywalker, the leader of the Galactic Alliance. I believe you require one-on-one, single combat between you and myself? A fight to the death? While I do not agree with this, I will fight you if this is the only way to achieve peace between the Yuuzhan Vong and the Galactic Alliance.”

“How do I know you are the true leader of the Galactic Alliance and not just their best fighter?” he asked, noticing a different type of weapon hanging from Luke’s belt.

“How do I know you are the true leader and not just their best fighter?” Luke turned it around on him. “Besides, Harry here is our best fighter.” he said gesturing to Harry. “However, I assure you I am the leader.”

“Then we should begin,” Jamaane replied after the droid finished translating.

Harry pulled the captain toward himself and quickly conjured a chair for him as he got closer. The captain activated his weapon while flying toward Harry. However, Harry was ready for him and transfigured the weapon into a stuffed serpent.

This confused the captain who was looking at his weapon wondering how that happened. Harry put him in the chair as he landed and tied him to it with a simple wave of his hand so he couldn’t interfere, only witness the fight. The stuffed serpent was caught in the ropes so just stayed with the captain as he sat.

There were many murmurs from the crowd as they saw what Harry did, but soon they were distracted by the two leaders and so was the captain. About the only thing he could move was his head but he was situated to be able to watch the fight without any trouble.

They began circling each other with weapons ready for battle. Jamaane had his Amphistaff and Luke his lightsaber. The use of the different weapons was indicative of the differences between the two. The Vong hated all technology. Their ships were organic and so were their weapons.

The Amphistaff was actually a serpent that the Vong form a bond with at a specific time of the serpent’s life. It had power glands that could send electrical pulses across its body to harden it in different positions. It could become different weapons such as a spear, staff, or even a whip.

The serpent could use the crystalline structures of its body to harden enough to even block lightsabers. Another ability it had was to spit venom. It was a very nasty weapon that obeyed all the commands and impulses of its wielder.

The Supreme Overlord had a bigger, more powerful Amphistaff than any of the other Vong under him.

Harry quickly moved the people back and cast some wards to protect the spectators from the combatants. He also moved the captain again and his stuffed serpent, pulling him behind the wards and a little further away so Luke and Jamaane could have plenty of room.

The fight was ready to begin.

After they circled each other a couple of times, the Supreme Overlord attacked swiftly using his weapon as a whip. Luke quickly batted the end of the whip aside with his lightsaber. The whip tactic was tried again but this time the weapon stopped halfway and spat venom at Luke.

Luke quickly moved out of the path of the venom before turning and grabbing it with the force. He then sent it flying back to where it came from. The venom splashed harmlessly on to the serpent weapon and the Vong leader who laughed. He was immune to his weapon’s venom.

Luke closed the distance between them in a flash and their weapons clashed together. Jamaane’s weapon was now a staff. Their moves were blazingly quick as they dueled, each one relying on the force to guide them.

They sparred for a while until suddenly Jamaane’s staff curled around Luke’s lightsaber blade to prevent him from using it. Jamaane’s hand struck out in a powerful force blow while at the same time his weapon struck to bite Luke in the neck.

Luke’s force senses were going off like warning bells as he dodged the snake bite to the neck and deactivated his lightsaber to release it. He was caught with the vicious blow from Jamaane though. He flew several feet away from the Vong leader before he could catch himself with the force and slow down.

While doing this, Luke made a lightsaber throw that hurdled through the air toward the Supreme Overlord. Jamaane ducked as the blade flew over him, however it turned and came back. He found himself dueling a blade with no person attached.

Eventually, his staff grabbed the blade again. Luke used the force to deactivate his lightsaber, then force pulled it back into his hand, catching it with practiced ease.

The combatants circled each other again.

This time the Vong leader changed his weapon into a long spear. The distance was closed between them again and they were going at it furiously weapon to weapon. The speed in which they moved was just a blur as they relied on the Force.

Using a tactic that worked for him before, Jamaane’s Amphistaff curled around Luke’s lightsaber again with the serpent’s head moving in to strike Luke and Jamaane’s hand moving in to strike in a vital spot to cause more damage to his opponent. Luke was more ready for that move this time though. He deactivated his lightsaber and dropped to the ground doing a sweep with his leg.

The leg sweep caught the Vong off guard since it happened so fast. His legs were swept out from under him, sending him to the floor while Luke’s lightsaber was activated again. He lashed out with it even before the Vong leader could hit the floor. If it hadn’t been for Jamaane’s abilities, the fight would have been over at that moment. However, he still was nicked in the arm along the bicep.

He did not like that at all but recovered from the strike and was back on his feet very quickly, using his weapon as a whip. Luke dodged the whip and force leaped into the air, flipping over and landing on his feet facing Jamaane.

Luke immediately used a strong Force pull on the Vong leader that sent Jamaane flying toward him. Jamaane readied his weapon back into a long spear so he could stab Luke with it when they collided. However, before the spear could reach its target, Luke Force leaped again and flipped over Jamaane’s head.

While upside down in the air over his opponent, whose spear was still thrust out in front of him, Luke slashed with his lightsaber cutting straight through the Vong leader’s head, basically splitting it down the middle.

A collective gasp was heard from the crowd as Shimrra Jamaane crumpled to the floor dead. Amazingly, the serpent he used as a weapon died too along with its master; the bond between them severed.

The captain sat there in disbelief that their Supreme Overlord was defeated. However, he was now reassured of the opinion he formed earlier when their ships were destroyed or disabled so easily.

They never should have come to this galaxy.


	25. Hermione

Harry returned back home a few seconds after he had left, leaving Luke and the others to complete their treaty with the Vong.

There was still so much work to be done with his business. He was determined to bring his home planet up to speed. He also envisioned that once all the new technology was in place across the globe, then the magical people coming out would not be that big of a deal. Of course, he would have to wait and see if that truly was the case once they reached that point.

He was also thinking that perhaps the magical people could develop many of their potions for consumption by the non-magical people. If they used potions, like Pepper-up for instance, a potion that solved the common cold and flu viruses, they could make a mint. Plus, that was only one potion. What if they could make Skele-Gro that would work on non-magicals? What about the burn paste or bruise paste? The possibilities were endless.

Maybe he should have another discussion with his management team, he thought. If they put some master brewers on the problem and they make even one of those potions work for non-magicals then the rest will likely be able to work as well. Not to mention, selling just one of those potions would fund the research for all the others.

And, if the potions absolutely required magic to work at all, then perhaps magic can be applied to the potion similar to how they applied magic to the security badges for the squibs and non-magicals that worked for them. Even though a witch or wizard applied the magic to the card, the employee without magic was the one tied to it. He was sure they could find a way.

Harry immediately put that down in his datapad so he wouldn’t forget.

A few weeks later, at the office, Harry was introduced to a new hire by Remus.

“Harry, I’d like you to meet one of our newest hires,” he said gesturing to the young woman standing next to him. “This is Hermione Granger. I taught her Defense during my one year teaching at Hogwarts. She was only a third year back then but she had a very impressive mind. She still does. I knew she would make a good addition to our crew. Hermione, this is Harry Potter.”

She held out her hand and shook hands with Harry. “We’ve met once before, Mr. Potter, when you visited Hogwarts in my sixth year and came to our Herbology class.”

“Yes,” he said shaking her hand. “I remember meeting you, Miss Granger, along with a few others.”

“Please, you can call me Hermione.”

“In that case, you can call me Harry. We don’t stand on ceremony around here.” Harry turned to Remus. “Has she been brought up to speed?”

“Mostly, but I thought I would discuss the more secure items with you before going any further.”

“What exactly does he have you doing?” Harry asked Hermione.

“Research and analysis,” she answered.

“Analysis of?” Harry turned to Remus.

“She looks at how our products are trending in the market and how some of the new products we are almost ready to release will likely perform. She then makes recommendations so we can improve the process and/or change our schedule.” Remus explained.

Harry thought about that and found he liked it. It would be very beneficial to the business and help prevent mistakes in marketing and rollout of new products.

“Hermione,” he said turning back to his new employee, “do you know of others who are similar to you and could help with this important work? Perhaps some others who have graduated and need work or at least a better paying job?”

“I can think of a few,” she said with a smile.

“Good. Please get in touch with them and ask if they would be interested in a well-paying job. Let Remus know of any who are interested. A five person team would be a good number to start with, but we will consider more. I think this type of work will be very beneficial to our company and we’ll need more than just you to handle the load. I believe we can even expand on this too if all goes right.”

“I’ll get right on it, sir,” she said excitedly.

“It’s just Harry and you’re going to have to hold off on that until after we have a discussion about the things you don’t know about this company. After all, if you are going to analyze all of our products then you need to know about all of them, even our future ones that only a select few have been made aware of.”

“Sounds fascinating. When do you want to meet?”

“My wife and I are having lunch together in my office at noon. Why don’t you and Remus join us? I’ll have the food delivered for all of us. Will that work for you, Remus?”

“Yes, I have no plans for lunch. Thanks for the invite.”

“Your free as well for lunch, Hermione? No hot date or anything?”

“No,” she chuckled. “I’ll be there.”

“Great! Come prepared to be astonished,” he said as he walked off.

oOo

When Hermione walked into Harry’s office at noon with Remus following right behind her, she just stopped, causing Remus to bump into her. She had never seen an office quite like it.

First of all, it was massive. Harry’s desk was huge and it curved around in an arc. Across from him on the wall, many large monitors filled the entire wall and were showing images from his many offices across the world and occasionally displaying information on where that office stood on their current projects.

On the far side of the room, near a glass wall, was a large conference table with plenty of comfortable chairs. There was also a small kitchen recessed into the back wall not far from the table. Sofas and cushiony chairs were in another section of the office with a large coffee table in the middle and end tables thrown in with the sofas and chairs.

It also looked like he had his own loo, but the door was closed so she wasn’t sure.

“Don’t worry, Hermione, everyone does that when they first see his office,” Remus told her.

Hermione saw a pretty woman talking and sitting in Harry’s lap at his desk. She assumed that was his wife. They both stopped talking when she and Remus entered the room. They then stood to greet them.

“Remus! Hermione!” called Harry. “Come on in. We’re expecting one more then we can eat.”

“Who else is coming?” asked Remus curiously.

“That would be – Well, look who’s here! You can see for yourself.”

Sirius had just entered and strode toward the group.

“Remus,” Sirius said in greeting.

“Sirius,” Remus replied.

“Harry,” Sirius greeted.

“Sirius,” Harry replied.

“Lisera,” Sirius greeted.

“Sirius,” she replied.

“Now that we got that out the way,” Sirius said, “what is Hermione doing here?”

“She happens to work for us now,” replied Remus.

“Really? How interesting!” he said excitedly.

“Hang on!” Harry interrupted them. “Before you two get started, there’s some introductions that need to happen.” Harry turned to his wife and gestured to Hermione. “This is Hermione Granger, a recent important addition to our quaint little company.” He saw many eye rolls from his guests at that statement. “Hermione, this is the Senior Vice President of Research and Development. She also happens to be my wife, Lisera Potter.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Hermione. Welcome aboard!” said Lisera.

“You too, Mrs. Potter. It’s great to be a part of this.”

“No, no, no! I’m sure my husband told you we don’t stand on ceremony around here.” Hermione nodded. “It’s Lisera.”

“That’s a very pretty name,” Hermione said. “I don’t think I’ve heard it used before.”

“Same here. You’re the first Hermione I’ve ever met and I like your name too.”

“Shall we eat?” asked Harry, changing the subject. “I’m starved!”

Harry led them toward the conference table.

“Todge?” Harry called.

Suddenly the table was full of delicious food with a wide variety for everyone. Harry seated his wife as Sirius assisted Hermione before the men then took their seats.

“You have elves working here?” asked Hermione curiously.

“No. Not technically. I have Potter elves who insist on making sure I get good food. Since I spend far too much time here, they bring the food to me. Todge is my head elf, but it was his son, Benny who cooked all this food. Oh, and he’s really good at it too. He even prepared a variety since I told him I would have guests today for lunch. Hopefully you can find something in all of this that suits your fancy.”

“It all looks absolutely delicious!” she replied.

“Help yourself, everyone. Get what you want so we can start bringing Hermione up to speed. That’s why we’re all here, after all. And, I promise to not tell you something spectacular or alarming, Hermione, when you’re taking a bite.”

“Thank you,” she said with a chuckle as she filled her plate.

After everyone had a few bites, and Hermione’s mouth was empty of food at that moment, Harry started.

“Hermione, what I’m about to tell you is only known by a few people outside this office. The magical contract you signed when you took the job, covers company secrets and you can consider that what you hear today is covered by that same agreement, only you can’t tell anyone else in the company what you hear in this meeting. It stays with just the ones in my office today. Understand?”

“Yes,” she said nodding nervously.

“Okay then. The first thing you need to know, Hermione, is that I’m a time mage.”

“What?” she asked, dropping her fork. “A time mage? I thought those were fictional.”

“I sure hope not. That would be very bad for me. I assure you I’m real and not fiction. I am indeed a master of space and time. It’s important you understand that as everything else I need to tell you hinges on that one piece of information.”

“I’ve never met a time mage before,” she replied. “It’s rather hard to fathom that they actually exist.”

“Well, as far as I know, I am the only currently living time mage in existence. Dumbledore did find a manuscript or a book left over from the days of the Hogwarts founders. It was notes written by a time mage that existed in that day and time. Dumbledore used a ritual in it to summon me back to Earth. I was then able to latch on to the signal and travel back, but I’m getting ahead of myself and losing you at the same time. I need to start at the beginning.”

Hermione nodded, confused. Travel back from where?

Harry began and told about his horrible relatives and what happened at the age of six. Occasionally, the others would add a comment. He told about Joban and his droids, meeting Revan and training with the Jedi. He then explained what a Jedi was and by extension what a Sith was. He even briefly touched on his activities in the war before telling about all the amazing tech and how space travel to other planets was such a common thing in that other galaxy. How, after his return to Earth, he wanted to help by bringing his home planet up to speed with the tech in the other galaxy. How he met Lisera on Nar Shaddaa while working to buy all the tech he needed for Earth.

Hermione was shocked by it all. The fact that Lisera was human but not from Earth was amazing to her.

Then he told her that very soon they were going to introduce products that would include ships for space travel and droids. That would lead to establishing a large space station outside the atmosphere of one of the neighboring planets where ships could be designed and built for purchase. Eventually, Earth will need its own large space station for ships to park when visiting. He then had to explain about large ships too big to land on a planet.

“Lisera and I actually have a small space port at our home with a few ships. Lisera put it all together for me and it’s fully functional. Once we have enough people from Earth flying in their own space ships, I believe we can do a much better job of exploring our own galaxy and hopefully find more habitable planets or at least some close enough that they can be made habitable. In the other galaxy they have tech that can change a planet to make it more hospitable for humans, as long as the planet is somewhat close and only needs some minor adjustments.”

“That’s amazing!” Hermione said.

“It’s not instantaneous but it’s a lot faster than one would think possible for an entire planet. They also have ready-made buildings that enable you to establish residency or an outpost on a planet very quickly and without too much hassle. What do you think?”

“I don’t see where you need me at all,” Hermione told them. “All of this will sell without a problem. I can’t think of anyone who would say no to this.”

“Hermione, listen to me carefully. You’ve just heard the big picture. That’s what I’m good at. I can see what needs to happen on a big scale. The problem is in the details. That’s where you and everyone else in this company comes in handy. I need you for the details and believe me there will be many, many details from all of what I just told you.”

Hermione nodded to show she understands.

“Ideas are nice and it’s great to have all the big plans,” he continued, “but rolling out the ideas takes people who are detail oriented. As they say, ‘the devil is in the details.’ If any of you are expecting me to handle all those details, you will be sorely disappointed.”

Lisera just nodded her head and agreed with her husband.

“Why do you think Remus handles the day to day operations of the company? He’s much better at it than I am. It never even crossed my mind to add your type of job. That’s a detail I completely missed, but once told I was sold on the decision. We definitely need your services, Hermione, and this is just the beginning.”

“I will do my very best then, Harry.”

“I’m counting on it, Hermione.”

“You’ll do great, Hermione,” added Remus.

“I don’t think we have anything to worry about with you on board, Hermione,” said Sirius. “I know how hard you work and how smart you are. Remus outdid himself when he hired you.”

Hermione blushed.

“Hey, I do happen to know what I’m doing,” replied Remus. “Well, most of the time anyway.”

“Hey, I just thought of something else, Hermione, that you might be able to help us with,” said Harry.

“What’s that?”

“I had another idea that I brought up last week to management but it hasn’t had much traction yet. I was wondering if you might know some people that would be suited for this.”

“Are you talking about the potions idea?” asked Sirius.

“Yes,” replied Harry. “You see, I was thinking that what if we could make potions that will work for non-magicals? Even selling just one would finance research for all the others.”

“I don’t know if it can be done, Harry. I thought potions only worked on people with magic as it interacts with their magic to address the issue.”

“That’s the thing. No one has provided a definitive answer to that question so I think it’s still up in the air until someone can provide evidence to the contrary. Even if it requires magic to work, why can’t we find a way to provide magic with the potion? We did it with our security cards for squibs and non-magicals that work for us.”

“Isn’t that a lot different though?” she asked.

“I’ll grant that it’s different, but I can’t tell you for certain how much different. I had to create a customized spell to make that work. Sure we use blood from the employee and that helps but it’s the Substitute spell that really ties the card to the employee.”

“Can you explain that more?” Hermione asked.

“Sure. Our security is based on both magic and tech, so the security cards need both to work. It’s simple for a magic user who gets hired. They can perform their own magic without help. However, when we hire a squib or a non-magical, the process has to be different even though they sign the same magical contract and receive the same type of security card. A person with magic has to perform the magic for them on the card and also the contract using the spell I created. The card is then tied to them magically and the contract is tied to them magically as well.”

“I see what you mean now,” Hermione said. “That must be some spell.”

“It’s actually fairly simple and could be used for nefarious means if it ever got out. I call it the Substitute spell. It substitutes the witch or wizards magic just while using this one spell and ties it to the security card and the contract, making it look like the squib or non-magical had magic when the card was made and the contract was signed. This means the spell is cast twice for each employee that needs the assistance.”

“So, if we modified that spell a little more, we might be able to provide magic for potions?” asked Hermione. “That’s sounds very possible, but we really need to determine first if needing magic truly is a hard and fast rule for potions.”

“I’m willing to fund some research on that because I think it has a good chance of working whether it requires magic or not. I think we’ll need a couple of open-minded potion masters and whatever they need. Do you know of any who would fit the bill, Hermione?”

“I have some contacts that I’ll get in touch with. I know that at least a couple of students from my year went on to complete their mastery in potions and there are others from previous years that might work as well.” Hermione then laughed. “I bet Fred and George Weasley could make the potions work. They can do amazing things with potions. That’s what most of their products are made from at that crazy store of theirs.”

“Weasley Wizard Wheezes, right?” asked Lisera. “I’ve been there before.”

“Yes, I was pretty good at potions myself, but for the life of me I can’t figure out how they make some of those potions work. You know, for two guys who didn’t get all their NEWTs, they are very impressive with what they can accomplish.”

“We’ll keep those two in mind then, but since they have their own business and are doing quite well with it, we’ll only involve them if we get really stuck,” replied Harry.

“Just as well. You can’t get them to be serious for a half a second,” Hermione responded.

“Hey, I thought I was Sirius!” Sirius joked.

All the others at the table groaned.

oOo

Hermione ended up bringing in Padma Patil, Michael Corner, Lisa Turpin, Terry Boot, Daphne Greengrass, and Mandy Brocklehurst. Daphne and Mandy had both received their masteries in potions but were not getting paid that well, since their names were not well-known yet as potion masters.

None of them could believe how much of a raise they received just by going to work for Harry Potter at Fly, Inc.

After Mandy and Daphne found out what they would be doing, they knew they would be famous as potion masters if they could pull it off. They ended up working closely with Harry. Hermione would even join them on occasion and lend a hand.

It took some time but after thorough testing they were able to verify that potions did indeed require magic to work for a person. They mainly worked with the Pepper Up potion to see if they could modify it. As it turned out, Mandy was pretty good with spell creation herself so between her and Harry they made some headway. They started with Harry’s Substitute spell and worked from there.

After six months of hard work, brewing potion after potion, they finally came up with a solution that worked like a charm. The spell Harry and Mandy created was woven into the process of brewing the potion. The spell had to be cast several times into the potion as it was made.

The final touch was a rune sequence Harry, Daphne, and Hermione came up with that they powered so it kept running until all the potion was gone. The rune sequence kept the magic active in the potion while it sat on the shelf.

As soon as all the potion was used up in the bottle then the rune sequence triggered a hard stop.

They had to spend another six months testing in labs with volunteers to make sure there were no side effects they couldn’t foresee. Then they had to get approval from the governments across the globe to be able to sell it. Since it was a natural remedy and not a prescription drug, that sped up the process.

The packaging they came up with included a potion bottle with the tiny rune sequence made in the bottom. The mold that they made the bottles from included the rune in a slightly raised fashion like raised lettering. Each bottle had to have its rune activated after it was filled with potion.

Later, at the facilities they built, where they made the potions and processed all the bottles, some very smart rune masters Harry was able to hire, came up with a rune sequence that sent a little burst of magic to each bottle as it passed over on a special conveyor machine, activating the rune. The bottles of potion were then placed in individual packaging which was then placed in boxes with more bottles to be sold to retailers.

Commercials were generated to advertise the new product. Word got out about the new all natural medicine that was a cure for the common cold and flu. You took two tablespoons and your cold or flu just disappears, like magic.

A new company was formed for the potions. The company was called Magical Potions and their first product was called ‘Pepper-Up, the magical cure for the common cold and flu. Just one dose and you’ll be good as new.’

Later, Magical Potions came out with many more products, such as Magical Potions Burn Paste, Magical Potions Bruise Paste, Magical Potions Skele-Gro, and so on. All the products sold fast. They could barely keep them on the shelves. Hospitals and medical clinics were buying the products in bulk. No one had ever seen natural medicines work this fast.

Magical Potions constantly sought out more experienced and knowledgeable brewers to work for them and at very good pay. This caused a large uptick in the interest in potions at Hogwarts and other magical schools around the world, since jobs were aplenty.

Magical Potions had to expand and open more plants in many different countries. The company started hiring potion masters and experience brewers in all the magical communities, putting them to work.

Daphne and Mandy moved over from Fly, Inc. to Magical Potions and became officers in the new company. Their names got out among the magical communities and in the non-magical world for their incredible contribution to everyone’s good health.

oOo

After a couple of more years, Harry and Lisera decided they needed a vacation. They traveled around some and even went back to the other galaxy to visit and see if anything else had changed in technology. They also wanted to see how droids were created and get some plans for building their own space ports in space.

While back it home, Harry was working more on his time mage grimoire when he remembered about Dumbledore finding a time mage book that had the summoning ritual in it. Dumbledore was very old now and getting ready to retire. He thought it best to go visit him and see if he could get a copy of that book. It would be good to know of the spells and rituals the other time mage came up with.

He sent Hedwig off with a note to see if he could pay Dumbledore a visit. She came back with a reply that said anytime would be fine and gave the password for his gargoyle. Harry made plans to visit the headmaster the next day.

He teleported to the gate where Hagrid let him in. Hagrid walked with him up to the castle, talking all the way. Once Harry was in the castle, Hagrid went back to what he was doing. Harry made his way up to the headmaster’s office, gave the password, and went up the spiral stairs.

“Come on in, Harry,” Dumbledore told him before he could knock.

Harry went in and noticed the professor was really looking old.

“Hello, Albus. How are you holding up?”

“Hello, Harry. I think I’ve done all I can and it’s time for me to take a break.”

“I don’t blame you. You’ve certainly earned it.”

“I did what I could. Now, tell me, what brings you to my office today?”

“I was wondering if I could get a copy of that time mage book where you found the summoning ritual. I was updating my own time mage grimoire the other day and realized I should see what the other time mage came up with. Why reinvent the wheel? In fact, he may have figured out some things I never even thought of.”

“Of course, seeing as how you are the only two in history that we know of, and we don’t even know the other one’s name, you should rightly have it.”

“A copy will be just fine, Albus.”

“I have no need for it, Harry. You might as well take it. It will serve you much better than me. Gryffindor only said in his memoirs that the time mage was a very old man at the time. He never mentioned his name and insisted that he leave his book with Gryffindor so any future time mage would be more likely to find it.” Dumbledore turned his chair around and reached over into a lower bookshelf, picking up the book. He turned back and laid it in front of Harry. “And, here you are.”

“Thank you then. I much appreciate it.”

Harry looked down at the book and paused. He then shook his head and picked it up.

“I won’t take up any more of your time, Albus. My vacation is coming to a close so I’ll have to get back to work.”

“You have been a very busy man, Harry.”

“That I have and I’m only just getting started,” he said as he stood to leave.

Dumbledore chuckled. “I have no doubt about that, Harry.”


	26. Time

After Harry arrived at home, he immediately went to his office to get his grimoire so he could compare it to the book he received from Albus. He knew exactly where he put it but it wasn’t there. He looked all over his office for it and then started searching through the house.

He asked Lisera and his house elves if they had seen it anywhere but no one else had even touched the thing. They assured him he was the only one who ever did anything with it.

Harry went back to his office and sat down in front of his desk, laying the book down in front of him. It was amazing that the book looked exactly like his own grimoire he created which had all kinds of runes and spells on it to keep it preserved and in mint condition. In fact, he saw those same spells and runes on the book in front of him.

Harry opened the book to the first page and there in clear black and white was the first time spell he ever created, followed by the next spells he had entered in his grimoire. It was even in his own handwriting.

How could this be?

Harry looked for the ritual that Albus used to summon him back to earth. He found it near the back of the grimoire and perused it. There were a few more spells before and after the ritual that he didn’t recognize as well.

Once again, he was wondering how this was his own grimoire but it had spells and a ritual that he had yet to learn. When was he supposed to learn these new spells and ritual if he was seeing them now?

Albus mentioned that the other time mage was an old man when he met with Gryffindor. So, was he supposed to go back a thousand years or so to meet with the Hogwarts founder after he was old or was he supposed to age himself and go back sooner?

Harry decided to wait. There was much he wanted to figure out about this. It made no sense to him how he learned these new items in his own grimoire in order for him to record them if they were already there before he learned them.

It was a time paradox if he ever saw one. Maybe he will learn them later and it will make a little more sense. Best to wait then.

Harry assumed his grimoire that he left in his desk disappeared as soon as he was given the one from Albus, since technically it’s the same grimoire. However, even that thought had holes in it since Albus had a copy and he had a copy at the same time. Right? Once it was given to Harry though and he possessed both, then the incomplete one disappeared, leaving just the completed one going forward.

Does that even make sense?

Harry shook his head. He didn’t know if he would ever know for sure. He decided he better get back to work. There was so much to do and little time to do it in.

oOo

Over the years, Harry and his company introduced some amazing products. By the time he was thirty years of age, he was being touted as the richest man to have ever lived. His original company had sprouted numerous divisions and child companies over the years.

Many more companies made their livelihood from the success of Fly, Inc. by providing parts or custom technology to go along with the products produced by Fly and its subsidiaries.

Eventually, the space station above the Earth was in place and larger ships could dock there. The large ship building space station was in the process of being built around Jupiter. Parts of the station that were already finished, were already working on building their first major ship.

Harry found in his study of Potter and Peverell magic that there was an attempt to build magical portals to connect the houses together. At that time, they had more homes in different countries and attacks were more prevalent from enemies.

The idea was if floo, apparition, and portkeys were blocked when they were attacked at a Potter home, then the portal would still provide a way to escape. However, while there was quite a bit of work put into it and all of it very well documented, they never succeeded completely with it.

Harry thought that was a great idea, especially if the portals could be made to work. If so, then they could use them at the space station to take visitors down to Earth without having to get on a smaller ship to take them down or go the other direction. The portal would be quicker and a lot easier, not to mention cut down on small ship traffic.

Between Harry and some very smart wizards and witches at Fly, Inc., they worked out the issues using the original notes Harry found. After that, it didn’t take them long to implement the portals on Earth and on the space stations. In each location there were portals for entry and exit. That way no one would use them at the same time going opposite directions.

Of course, this prompted the establishment of another subsidiary company that provided portals for whoever wanted to pay for them and they were not cheap. Transportation companies and governments were the first to shell out money for their own portals to be installed. The portal company also made money providing support and maintenance for their products.

After several years the portals were so numerous around the world that the portal company had to create a subsidiary company to handle the support and maintenance, establishing offices all over the globe and at the space stations so they could provide their services easier.

While the large ship building station floating around Jupiter was going well building very large spaceships, Fly had a few facilities on Earth that were providing smaller craft for the masses. The space programs and militaries of various governments were the first to order their own ships for space exploration. Various sizes and styles were offered depending on the passenger and crew requirements.

Some smaller crews had already left to explore the galaxy. It didn’t take long for many of the governments to get them in space and checking out all parts of the galaxy that they could get to. They did decide to coordinate with each other so that each crew could explore different parts and report back. Communication between the ships was clear and reliable so they were able to help each other if needed.

A galaxy-wide holo-net was put in place by the governments with the technology provided by one of Fly, Inc.’s communication subsidiaries. It was part of the job for the crews going out to explore, that they install the small communication arrays on any available planet. This allowed the signal to travel across the galaxy and keep all parts of it connected for easy communication.

With all of this going on, the various countries around the world found themselves having to work closer together more. This was especially true when it came to building the larger space ships at the Jupiter Shipyard Station (JSS). Ships of that size were at a cost that it took many governments chipping in together to afford it.

They would also be able to carry tens of thousands of passengers which would consist of people from countries all over the world. Training of course would be provided for those going on long journeys into space using these massive ships. However, all the accoutrements provided on these large vessels would make it a lot easier on the passengers than say a small ship that can only hold five or six people.

The huge vessels were to be equipped with practically everything a person would need for work and play. Some of the really smart people Harry hired after they graduated from Hogwarts, spent a good bit of time figuring out how Rowena Ravenclaw created the Room of Requirement. It took a few years but they managed it.

Some changes were made so that it was not obviously magic. A panel with a screen was presented to the user so they could choose what they wanted. They could see a list of options or speak into the built-in microphone describing what they want. The less adventurous usually chose from the long list of options. The more adventurous learned that the room could be pretty much whatever you want as long as you described it well enough.

Many of these rooms were installed on the large ships so there would be plenty available for all the users. Smaller ships could get one too, if they could afford it and had the space available.

No one used books anymore since their handheld devices could hold entire libraries of information.

All in all, things were going quite well and the people of Earth were adjusting quickly to the influx of new technology. That’s not to say there weren’t any problems, but they were handled as efficiently as possible. Some were even ignored if the problem was a small group of people who were against all the new technology. Those people were always around, no matter what year it was.

The problem was they were using technology that was only ten to twenty years older than the latest that was introduced. In another ten to twenty years they would be using the same technology they were complaining about, always staying ten to twenty years out of sync while they complain constantly.

You could only ignore those people and let them complain. That seems to keep them occupied and content somewhat.

oOo

Harry continued to go back in time and visit his friends and adopted father on occasion. He even spent some time getting to know some of Revan’s descendants that came along later. He met Satele Shan and her son Theron Shan. Satele was the Jedi Grand Master in her day, but her son was not force sensitive. He was a spy instead for the Galactic Republic.

Harry also met with Luke’s father, Anakin Skywalker, before he became Darth Vader. His master at the time was Obi Wan Kenobi, the same jedi who served as Luke’s first master before being under the tutelage of Yoda, whom Harry met as well.

Every place or time Harry went he always managed to help others in need and beat back the evil of the world. He never went as far as he did with the Vong ever again. That was a major change in the amount of people and planets that survived that war. It was just too risky in his mind to change things that much again.

He wasn’t a god and didn’t pretend to be.

Nevertheless, no matter when or where he went, his name ended up in the annals of history throughout time. He became known for far more than Captain Harry of the Mandalorian wars. He was a legend that most refused to believe that he ever existed. Only the ones who interacted with him knew for sure he was real.

Most people just could not fathom someone capable of the feats this Harry Potter supposedly was accredited with, so they chose to believe that he was just part of made up legend instead.

The people of earth, except for a handful who were in the know, never even suspected that Harry Potter, the richest man ever, the inventor of the new technology they used every day, was a time mage. Most didn’t even know he was magical.

However, when Harry was in his sixties, Earth was attacked from space by a massive ship. By this time communication had been established between the Milky Way and the other galaxy where Harry spent his early years. Even some hyperspace lanes had been put in to speed up the trip between the two galaxies. The portals ended up being a big seller in the other galaxy as well where offices were established.

They had heard of a new dark power that had risen and was being led by the Sith. Lucas Skywalker had contacted Harry personally to warn him of the possible threat. Harry knew that the chance of a threat to Earth was minimal, but nevertheless made sure they stayed ready for it just in case.

Many more weapons were outfitted at the space stations to dissuade any would be trouble makers.

Harry and Lisera had a few kids over the years, who in turn had a few kids of their own. None of his descendants turned out to have power over time like Harry, but all were powerful witches and wizards in their own right. Many worked for the company and helped run things.

One son had started a security force for Fly, Inc. and had them trained heavily with both blasters and lightsabers, depending on their abilities. Most of the members of the security force were magical but not all. Some were just the toughest and meanest hombres you could ever run across. If you did, you would wish you never ran across them at all.

When the attack happened, the enemy ship started firing down on Tokyo and a few smaller cities nearby, killing millions. It was night time so Harry was in his home sleeping. By the time he was woken up by an emergency message, many lives had been lost already.

Harry immediately switched into his battle outfit and teleported to the Earth space station. He saw his son with the security forces gathering up for battle. The ship was not attacking the space station, nor did it attack JSS. Harry assumed they wanted the space stations in tact after they conquered the planet.

The weapons firing at the ship could not go through the ships shielding and many of the guns on the space station were taken out by the big ship firing specifically with pinpoint accuracy on the guns.

This did not look winnable to anyone.

That is until Harry raised his hands and the powerful blasting from the enemy ship just halted, coming to a complete stop. The next thing that happened saw many scratching their heads even more. All the fire power that had not reached Tokyo and the surrounding area suddenly changed direction and headed back to the ship it came from.

When contact was made with the ship all the shields collapsed and damage was done to the main guns and part of the mighty ship. Then suddenly the remaining guns on the ship started being crushed a few at a time while the defense forces pinpointed shots to the remaining guns, taking them out.

Suddenly, Harry disappeared from in front of them. Only his son looked up at the ship’s control room, barely visible from the platform they were on. He thought he saw flashes of light up there but it was difficult to tell for sure from the distance.

As they were waiting to see what would happen next, Harry appeared before them again and conjured a long rope. With a wave of his hand the rope glowed blue. He then handed it to his son.

“This portkey will take you and your team to the ship. Activate when ready. Be careful. Prisoners are optional. I’ll meet you up there. I’m going after the leader.”

“Okay, Dad. We’ll be right behind you.” His father was then gone again. He turned to his men. “EVERYONE GRAB A HOLD OF THE ROPE,” he yelled. “WE’RE GOING IN BLAZING!”

While they were all getting in place and grabbing the portkey, the second in command asked, “Can you do stuff like what your dad just did?”

He turned and looked at his friend. “Not even close. He’s the only one. No one else is like him.”

Once everyone was ready he activated the portkey and they were sent to the bridge of the ship. They looked around after they landed and everywhere they saw dead people. Most were cut in pieces or crushed to death. One’s head looked like it had exploded.

As they left the bridge and moved about the ship, it became obvious which direction Harry had gone, since there were bodies left in his wake. They decided to take a different path as they were sure they would not run into any trouble following Harry. He wasn’t leaving anyone alive.

They ended up finding some resistance after veering off from the trail of bodies left by Harry Potter. The people they fought were pretty tough but had a difficult time getting through the shields the magical security team members had at their disposal.

There were a couple of them who were not magical and therefore could not produce shields, but they never missed with a blaster. They stayed behind someone with a shield then shot from there. It was a very effective way of fighting.

Most of the magicals in the group were certified battle masters so could give an enemy a tremendous amount of trouble and that’s what they did. The battle masters who used transfiguration were conjuring animals from thin air and setting them on the combatants on the ship.

It was a little later that another group of ship occupants were surprised even more when they discovered that the soldiers attacking them could turn into animals themselves. One particular soldier could turn into a snake, an asp to be exact, and was difficult to see in all the confusion of battle, especially when a fellow soldier cast a spell on the snake to make it practically invisible.

Many of them didn’t last long after being bit by an asp whose poison was very potent.

They didn’t care much for the lion, the tiger, and the bear (oh my), nor for the crocodile either. The only reason the dragon animagus didn’t make an appearance was due to the cramped quarters where they were fighting, plus dragon fire was difficult to put out easily.

Harry was looking for someone in particular. He knew there had to be a Sith on board who was in command of the ship. He confirmed it from the mind of the captain who was on the bridge, just before his head exploded.

Harry found him based on the other information pulled from the captain's mind. He never even gave him a chance either or the other Sith in the room with him. Harry had no patience for people who would attack innocents without a second thought.

He stopped time and beheaded the Sith lord and the others with extreme prejudice. He then took their lightsabers as souvenirs. He imagined his son and team were doing the same.

Very few people on the ship were taken alive that day.

oOo

Harry had just turned 135 years of age. His wife Lisera had passed many years ago, not having magic to make her life span longer. He was devastated and very sad for at least a decade after her funeral. Even his children were old, but they were still around, except for one. He also had grandchildren, great-grandchildren, great-great-grandchildren, and even great-great-great grandchildren.

He quit trying to keep up with it after that.

They threw him a big birthday party and celebrated with him. It was amazing that even at his advanced age, he still had a strong mind and body. He got around very well for a man of his age. People were wondering just how long he could actually live.

Powerful wizards always tended to live a bit longer than others less powerful. Somehow the magic sustained them, giving them a longer life span than normal magicals who already had a longer life in general to non-magicals. However, every once in a while a non-magical would surprise everyone and live past 100 years of age.

Given that Harry Potter was undoubtedly an extremely powerful wizard, they knew he probably had several more years left in him.

What they didn’t know was Harry had the ability as a time mage to age or de-age himself. Harry did not share this with his family and friends. He let that information die many years ago when he was much, much younger.

It was now obvious that he was the only time mage that ever existed. Technically, he could live practically forever just by using his power of time and keeping himself younger.

However, Harry knew he had no desire to live forever. He missed his wife Lisera, his godfather Sirius, Remus, his adopted father Joban, and a whole host of friends he had to say goodbye to over the years. Even after all these years, he still missed them.

He also wouldn’t mind meeting his parents who gave their lives for him when he was just a baby.

No. He had no intention to live forever.

Since he went back to Godric Gryffindor’s time to drop off his time mage grimoire, then that started the rumor of the existence of a time mage so people thought it possible in the magical world, just not probable.

The problem, he realized was that he had not done that yet. He had planned to, but it just slipped his mind. He did end up creating the new spells that were already in his grimoire and even figured out a summoning ritual that went along with the one in his grimoire.

There was already a small time paradox due to him receiving his grimoire from the time of Gryffindor and it having spells and a ritual in it that he had yet to create. However, since he waited and purposefully did not learn the spells or the ritual from the grimoire, he discovered them anyway just as he should have.

The only difference was he didn’t have to update his grimoire.

Given he was old now, he decided he had better get this done before he forgets again. If he doesn’t then he may never have found his way back to Earth. Then all that he worked for would be for naught.

He went to his datapad and looked up the exact time of Godric Gryffindor so he could travel to Hogwarts at the correct time. Once he had it in mind and he recorded the current time he was leaving, Harry left with a small pop.

He landed just outside the gates of Hogwarts and found himself right in the middle of an attack on the school. He could tell the attackers were not magical. Down near the castle he could see five individuals giving the intruders a what for. A few who looked like older students were also trying to help.

These five witches and wizards were very powerful and the attackers were not winning at all against them, even though they had the castle defenders severely outnumbered.

Having seen enough, Harry raised his hands and everyone froze in their tracks. He then went around stunning all the attackers with wide area stunners. Once that was done he released time as all the attackers fell down out cold.

The defenders were caught in mid-stride or cast when suddenly all their attackers were down and out as they resumed time.

“What happened?” one of the women asked who looked to be Helga Hufflepuff.

“That would be me,” Harry said from behind them.

They all whirled around to face him, wands raised and ready for whatever.

Harry put up his hands. “I’m not your enemy. If I was, why would I take down your attackers?”

“How did you do that?” asked the other woman, whom he guessed to be Rowena Ravenclaw.

“I’ll be glad to tell you, but first can we take care of the introductions and then boot these people off the castle grounds? Let’s lock them out, too.”

“That’s a good idea. I’m Godric Gryffindor and these two ladies are Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw,” he said gesturing to them. “To my right is Salazar Slytherin and the one on the end is Merlin Ambrosius. Merlin is technically a student here but an older one with exceptional power and knowledge of spells. The rest of the students can wait for now.”

“It’s a great honor to meet you all. My name is Harry Potter.”

“You’re a Potter?” asked Gryffindor.

“Yes, do you know some of my kin?”

“Aye, I do. I know them quite well but I’ve never heard mention of you.”

“That’s because I’m not from here or this time.”

“This time?” asked Merlin.

“Correct. I’m what is known as a time mage. I have power over space and time.”

“That sounds impossible. How can we know this to be true?” asked Ravenclaw.

“You asked how I took care of your attackers?”

She nodded.

“Simple. I arrived at the gates and noticed the battle going on. I decided to save some lives and stopped time on all of you. I then stunned all the attackers before starting time again.”

“Can you show us something now?” asked Ravenclaw. “I’m still skeptical.”

“She’s not the only one,” added Slytherin.

“Sure. Watch this.”

Harry waved his hand in one direction and half of them were frozen in time.

“As you can see, I froze time on half of you.”

They looked and saw that it was true. They were all frozen in place. Harry waved his hand again and they were released.

“That’s astounding!” said Gryffindor.

“What’s astounding?” asked Slytherin.

“He just froze you in time before releasing you,” answered Ravenclaw.

“Really?” asked Merlin.

Harry waved his hand again and the other half, including Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff were frozen in time before he released them. All were convinced at this point.

“Shall we toss the attackers off the grounds now?” Harry asked.

With a few nods they all began removing the attackers until they were all off the castle grounds. They closed the gates again and Godric sent a spell at it to hold them off for now.

They next filed into the castle and into the Great Hall for something to eat and drink.

“I would recommend some wards so the non-magicals can’t find the castle,” Harry recommended. “If they can’t find it or if it looks like a ruin and there is a compulsion to leave and not get close, perhaps you will have less attacks from them.”

“I like that idea,” said Ravenclaw thoughtfully.

“Glad to be of service,” Harry said with a bow of his head.

“So what can we help you with, Harry Potter?” asked Gryffindor.

“I’m an old man now and I wish to help any new time mages that may come along after me. It’s a rare thing, I know. However, I have knowledge I should share in case there is another.”

“How do you wish to do this?” asked Gryffindor.

“I have a time mage grimoire that I’ve put together with all my time mage spells I’ve created. Only a time mage can use these spells. They are worthless to anyone else.

“There’s also a ritual included and is the only a thing a normal magic user can use to summon a time mage. It is meant to summon one that is lost. The time mage does not have to obey the summons but if they are lost and cannot figure out how to get back home, then the summons will help and guide them.”

“Does this happen often?” asked Hufflepuff alarmed.

“It happened to me when I was young,” Harry said nodding. “I would have never found my way back without it. It may help another time mage. You never know.”

“Why bring it to us?” asked Gryffindor.

“Because, I have been to the future and I know this castle still stands. It will still be here with educators teaching young witches and wizards more than a thousand years from now.”

The current and original educators looked shocked and pleased at that statement, knowing that what they started would be so successful.

“I met the headmaster during my travels at that time and he had my grimoire which he told me was found in Godric Gryffindor’s library of books. Naturally, I want to make sure you get it, so that does indeed happen in the future.”

Harry pulled the grimoire out of his pocket and handed it over to Godric. Godric took it and looked it over.

“I see,” he said. “In that case, I will take good care of it, Harry Potter and Time Mage.”

“That is all I ask,” Harry replied then continued.

“You see, time is a wonderous thing and one must always be cautious with it. One small change can bring disaster if one is not careful.”

**The End**


End file.
